RIDE Tłumaczenie
by Kasiorek
Summary: Bella chciała spełnić fantazję - zostać obmacana w środku zatłoczonego pociągu. Dostaje swoje i więcej, gdy seks-zagłodzonych ex-więzień postanawia, że jest ona warta zachodu.
1. Rozdział 1

**Zapraszam na coś nowego. Odmiennego od moich poprzednich tłumaczeń. Pikantniejszego.**

* * *

**Rozdział 1.**

**Wstęp Część 1**

Nie jestem tym, co większość ludzi nazywa napaloną dziewczyną.

Miałam seks tylko z moim chłopakiem i przez całe moje życie miałam go tylko jednego. Nigdy nie zboczyłam z drogi w poszukiwaniu seksu. Oglądałam porno, ale tylko z nudów, a ilość razy kiedy się masturbowałam to kilka i odległych od siebie. Jakkolwiek, podczas mojego pierwszego roku w college'u, zrobiłam coś, co kilka dziewczyn mogłoby pomyśleć, że się zdarza, a nawet kilka mogłoby wyobrazić sobie, że to robią.

To było podczas lata, po moim pierwszym roku na College'u Stanowym Evergreen w Tacomie. Mój ojciec, szeryf policji w deszczowym Forks, uznał za absolutnie konieczne dla mnie podjęcie Prawa, Wymiaru Sprawiedliwości albo Polityki Społecznej, abym mogła być wydajnym członkiem społeczeństwa. Taa, do dzieła Geoducks*! Właśnie rozstałam się z moim pierwszym (i jedynym) chłopakiem i nie było nikogo, ani jednej osoby, która wzbudziłby moje zainteresowanie.

Pewnego poniedziałkowego ranka, Rosalie Hale, największa suka w całym wszechświecie, która niestety była także moją współlokatorką, wróciła do domu oburzona. Abso-kurwa-lutnie wściekła. Powiedziała mi, że w ich drodze powrotnej z Seattle jej chłopak wdał się w bójkę na stacji Tukwila, ponieważ jakiś czubek miał czelność ocierać się o nią, a potem obwinić za to kołysanie pociągu. Oczywiście, chłopak numer 567, mięśniak o imieniu Emmett, nie mógł tego darować. Poszły w ruch pięści i cała trójka skończyła odesłana do biura ochrony na dłuższą rozmowę. Relacjonowała całe zajście, słowo w słowo, o tym jak dwóch mężczyzn pochrząkiwało i stłukło się na miazgę (co podejrzewam, że ją nakręciło), ale odpłynęłam na wspomnienie po raz enty wypukłych mięśni Emmetta.

Później zaczęłam myśleć o tym i dziwny pomysł wkradł się do mojej głowy. Nie wiem czemu, ale jakoś przemawiała do mnie idea bycia obmacaną w pociągu. Wyobrażałam sobie jak to mogło być, gdyby w wagonie pełnym ludzi pieścił mnie zupełnie nieznajomy. Szorstka ręka na zaokrągleniu mojego tyłka, wsuwająca się pomiędzy moje uda... Pomyślałam, że mogłabym założyć spódniczkę na jedne z tych dzianinowych majtek z dziurami na pośladki. Byłam mokra zanim się zorientowałam. Następnego dnia dalej wyobrażałam sobie rękę jakiegoś faceta na mojej dupie, na moich piersiach, pomiędzy moimi nogami. Wierciłam się na zajęciach, pocierając o siebie nogami, daremnie starając się zmniejszyć napięcie. Jak tylko byłam z powrotem w akademiku, weszłam online poszukać zdjęć i filmów z macaniem w pociągu. Większość z nich z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu było z Japonii (one wszystkie były ustawiane, ale odeszłam od tematu.) Masturbowałam się do szaleństwa. Pamiętałam, że doszłam trzy razy tej nocy i nie zrobiłam pracy. Ale to sprawiło, że nie myślałam o tym ponownie przez kilka tygodni.

To była najdalsza rzecz w moim umyśle.

Był Piątek, kiedy znalazłam się w pociągu podmiejskim, sama, w drodze do Seattle na wyjście z przyjaciółmi. Rzadko wychodziłam, nie byłam typem dziewczyny, która poluje na świeże mięso. Przez większość czasu, nie musiałam. Nie byłam tak piękna jak Rosalie, ale chłopcy jakoś uznawali mnie za atrakcyjną. Umawiałam się na randki, nie tak dużo jak Rosalie, i niektórzy z tych dżentelmenów właściwie chciało dostać się do moich majtek. Tylko dlatego, że nie lubiłam ich wystarczająco, albo nie byłam podniecona, albo cholernie chłodna (jak wypluł na mnie jeden z nich,), ja i moje części pozostałyśmy suche przez cały rok szkolny. Jakkolwiek, byłam w pociągu podmiejskim i było tam całkiem dużo ludzi, jak to w piątkowy wieczór. Miażdżący nacisk ciał na mnie przywołał do mojego umysłu opowieść Rosalie i momentalnie zrobiłam się mokra. Pomysł wydawał się tak gorący i podniecający, że nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Wyobraziłam sobie czyjąś rękę wędrującą po moim całym ciele i prawie chciałam, żeby ktoś MÓGŁ to zrobić. Niestety nikt nie zrobił i spędziłam całą podróż napalona jak diabli. Wysiadłam na Stacji King Street w Seattle i masturbowałam się w toalecie.

Od tego czasu zaczęłam rozważać zrobienie tego na poważnie – sprowokowanie kogoś do obmacania mnie. Przez kilka następnych tygodni leniwie myślałam o zrobieniu tego, aż zaplanowałam całe zdarzenie. Zaskoczyłam nawet siebie, ale ciekawość, żądza i długa posucha zwyciężyły mnie.

Zaczęłam nosić ciasne dżinsy i topy z głębokimi dekoltami, ściskałam moje nieduże piersi w dziwnych biustonoszach, podkręcałam rzęsy i smarowałam usta na czerwono. Praktykowałam wygląd kusicielki wewnątrz mojej łazienki, paradując wokół w moich pieprz mnie butach na obcasie, planowałam i kreśliłam moje przygody.

W przeszłości, gdy podróżowałam pociągiem, autobusem czy temu podobnymi zawsze starałam się ukryć siebie. Dorastałam w Forks, tylko z poważnym, staroświeckim ojcem, który mnie wychowywał, a poza tym, w Forks zawsze padało. Zawsze mokro i wilgotno.

W Piątkowe wieczory podczas godzin szczytu, kiedy pociągi były najbardziej zapakowane, zaczęłam jeździć pociągiem Seattle – Tacoma. Ale okazało się, że nie ważne jak bardzo dziwkarsko się ubiorę, nikt tego nie robił. A to tylko sprawiło, że byłam sfrustrowana. I bardzo, bardzo napalona. Masturbowanie nie działało już na mnie, nawet jeśli robiłam to na różnych stacjach. Myśl o poproszeniu któregoś z przyjaciół, żeby mnie obmacał, odrzucała mnie. Taa, zgadnijcie.

I wtedy, to się stało. Lato prawie się kończyło i byłam w drodze powrotnej z Seattle, gdzie miałam staż na jednym z posterunków policji. Na początku wakacji zdecydowałam, że nie zostanę w Forks i oświadczyłam Charliemu, że potrzebuję doświadczenia jeśli kiedyś mam być efektywnym egzekutorem prawa. Charliemu to się nie spodobało, ale jego instynkt walczył z dumą, że jego mała dziewczynka zamierza podtrzymać jego dziedzictwo, więc może także wcześniej zacząć. W końcu duma zwyciężyła.

Tego dnia złapałam pociąg z Seattle do Tacomy o siódmej po południu.

Więc, jestem niską dziewczyną, prawie sto sześćdziesiąt centymetrów na obcasach, więc wszystko, co mogłam zobaczyć w zatłoczonym pociągu to plecy i klatki piersiowe ludzi ściśniętych wokół mnie. Nie było wystarczająco miejsca do ruszenia ramionami, albo nogami, albo nawet do ustawienia się w wygodnej pozycji. Wszędzie wokół czułam ludzki pot, w większości mężczyzn, zmęczonych po dniu pracy. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że większość z nich wydaje się jechać do Auburn. Wyglądali na górników. Wysocy, muskularni mężczyźni. Szorstcy. Nie byli właściwie tym, co nazwałabym gładkimi i uroczymi. Jednak nie znalazłam ich odpychającymi i z jakiegoś powodu, myśl o jednym z nich, albo dwojgu, macających mnie, nakręciła mnie. Byłam ubrana w jeden z moich odważniejszych strojów – niewygodne Martensy, krótka spódniczka na legginsach z nacięciami (z dwiema dużymi dziurami na moim tyłku i szparką z przodu, tak jak chciałam). Strój był niewygodny, a także zimny, skoro nie miałam majtek, ale o to chodziło. Niektórzy mężczyźni patrzyli na mnie jak na cukierek, prawie jakby mogli podejrzeć pod moją spódnicę i powąchać moją cipkę. Wiedziałam wtedy, że to tylko kwestia czasu zanim czyjaś ręka zacznie badać moje ciało.

Na początku nic się nie stało i zanim to dostałam pociąg podjechał na następny przystanek. Świeży nacisk ludzi przepchnął się do pociągu i byliśmy upchnięci w wagonie jak sardynki w puszce. Pociąg znów ruszył, śpiewny głos ogłosił następną stację i światła przygasły. Zaczęłam zastanawiać się, czy wszystkie moje dziwkarskie wysiłki nigdy nie będą wystarczające, kiedy to poczułam. Rękę na mojej dupie. Mężczyzna podchodził do tego nonszalancko, muskając swoją rękę o mój tyłek za każdym razem, gdy pociąg zakołysał. Sposób w jaki to robił nie mógł zamaskować faktu, że dotykał mnie celowo. Moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej i mogłam poczuć jak zaczynam być mokra. Spróbowałam odwrócić głowę, aby zobaczyć jak facet wygląda, ale było zbyt ciasno i nie mogłam całkowicie się odwrócić, żeby mieć dobry widok. Moja lewa strona była prawie płasko przyciśnięta do ściany pociągu. On był tuż za mną, twarzą w tym samym kierunku, co ja, jego wędrująca lewa ręka była dobrze schowana przed innymi dojeżdżającymi do pracy. Mężczyźni przede mną i po mojej prawej stali tyłem do nas, więc to było jakbym była w kokonie, otoczona mężczyznami. Jeden z nich miał wędrującą rękę. Mogłam poczuć coś drogiego po goleniu, ale to mogła być każda inna osoba w pociągu. Ręka na mojej dupie była trochę szorstka, co sugerowało, że nie była mu obca praca rękoma. Kontynuowaliśmy to przez kilka minut. Pociąg był powolny, będąc pełen ludzi. Poczułam się bardziej śmiała, jak żądza zaczęła płynąć przez moje żyły. Docisnęłam tyłek do jego ręki i sięgnęłam za siebie przyciągając go bliżej. Jakby to było potrzebne.

Z taką ilością ludzi w pociągu, byliśmy tak blisko, jak dwoje ludzi może być nie będąc na sobie. Nosił materiałowe spodnie i zaskakująco wydawały się niepogniecione. Nie wyglądał jakby był jednym z górników, ale nie dbałam o to. Najwidoczniej był mężczyzną, a ja byłam chętna do pieprzenia kogokolwiek z penisem. Moja ręka musnęła przód jego spodni i poczułam jak jego kutas drgnął lekko przy materiale. Był wysoki, za wysoki dla mnie, i jakby czytał w moich myślach, poczułam jak ugiął kolana, garbiąc się odrobinę i przysuwając swojego kutasa bliżej mojego tyłka. Poczułam jak stanowczo ściska moją dupę, a potem przysuwa twarz bliżej mojego ucha, dotyka zarostem mojego policzka i szepcze.

-Lubisz to?

I cholera jeśli jego głos nie sprawił, że moja cipka ociekała. Do cholery jeśli jego zarost, twardy i kłujący nie sprawił, że drżałam.

Wcale nie brzmiał jak górnik, ale co ja wiem? Pomyślałam, że brzmi jak piosenkarz, jakby przywykł do mówienia głośno i wyraźnie. Zamknęłam oczy, skupiając się na czuciu jego rąk na mojej dupie. Nie chciałam na niego patrzeć, z obawy że jeśli spojrzę na jego twarz, mogłabym ostygnąć i fantazja zniszczyłaby się. Więc skupiłam się na wrażeniach i pozwoliłam mu i mojej wyobraźni pracować.

Wymruczałam miękko, ale słyszalne

-Mmmmmm.

To było najwięcej, co mogłam zrobić bez pozwolenia temu zmienić się wręcz na skomlenie.

Docisnęłam się mocniej do niego. Mogłam poczuć jego fiuta szturchającego mnie przez cienki materiał spodni. Jego ręka wsunęła się pod moją krótką spódniczkę i zassał oddech w zaskoczeniu, gdy napotkał skórę. Zaczął ugniatać mój tyłek, nie tylko głaskać go, ale przetaczać go, drażnić miękkie, giętkie ciało. Miażdżył je w swojej ręce, ściskając wystarczająco mocno, że zastanowiłam się czy zostawi ślad. Oddychałam najdyskretniej jak mogłam. On także stawał się podekscytowany, jego oddech urywał się. Wtedy wyszeptał. Powiedział mi, mrucząc tak nisko, że musiałam postarać się, aby to usłyszeć, o tym jak byłam dokuczliwie seksowna, jak miękka była moja dupa i jak brudną i napaloną dziewczyną byłam. Normalnie przyłożyłabym każdemu, kto próbowałby powiedzieć mi coś takiego, ale pieprzyć to, jeśli to nie nakręciło mnie jeszcze bardziej. Wsunął rękę pomiędzy moje nogi i jęknął skurwiel, gdy dowiedział się, że jego palce znalazły moją ociekającą, świeżo ogolona cipkę. Spróbowałam rozchylić nogi najszerzej jak pozwalało ograniczone miejsce, ale tu po prostu nie dało się tego zrobić. Chwyciłam pasek mojej przewieszonej torby, poprawiając ją strategicznie nad jego ręka.

-Założę się, że smakujesz wybornie, - powiedział i moje członki zaczęły mrowić gdy wyobraziłam sobie jego jedzącego mnie, jego zęby skubiące moją łechtaczkę, ssącego mnie, jego język wciskający się w moją mokrą, łysą cipkę.

Zaczął przebiegać palcem w górę i w dół moich warg, powoli muskając ich linię, dodając wystarczający nacisk bym poczuła się dobrze, ale nie wystarczający aby we mnie wniknąć. Boże, był takim złośliwcem. Z pewnością wiedział, co robi. Nic nie mogłam zrobić tylko sapnąć, kiedy wślizgnął we mnie palec. Był on długi, trochę szorstki i tarcie było wystarczające, żeby doprowadzić mnie do szaleństwa. Zaczął powoli, ale tak głęboko jak mógł, wsuwać go i wysuwać. Prawie chwyciłam plecy mężczyzny przede mną. Nie wiedziałam, jak zdołam powstrzymać się przed głośnym jęczeniem. Pompował swoim palcem do i z, do i z, szybciej i szybciej. Byłam wdzięczna, że pociąg maskował mokre, siorbiące dźwięki, które jestem pewna, że wydawała moja ociekająca cipka. Głaskał prawie całe wnętrze mojej cipki, przesuwając się przy mojej łechtaczce, jego knykcie muskały brzeg mojego wejścia.

To było szalone, fanta-kurwa-styczne. Jego palec był mokry i śliski od moich soków. Zanurzył go wewnątrz, a potem poruszał trochę wokół, próbując dostać się tak głęboko jak mógł, próbując dotknąć wszystkiego we mnie, dotykając mnie w sposób, w jaki nikt wcześniej. Potem wyciągnął go, przesuwając do mojej łechtaczki, a później znów wsuwając go do środka. Nie mogłam znieść więcej. Zaczęłam miękko pojękiwać, mój oddech szybko wychodził z moich ust. Oparłam się o niego dla wsparcia. Moje nogi drżały od przyjemności. Gdyby się odsunął upadłabym na podłogę. Jęczał miękko do mojego ucha. I to było zbyt wiele, po prostu za wiele, i wiedziałam tak samo jak on, że musimy przestać. Jeśli nie, pieprzylibyśmy się właśnie tu i teraz. Cicho wycofał swój palec i poczułam jak moje całe ciało buntuje się, moje wnętrzności krzyczały za jego dotykiem. Nie trwało to długo. Jakby nie mógł utrzymać rąk z dala ode mnie. Tym razem jego lewa ręka wkradła się pod moją koszulkę i po raz pierwszy cieszyłam się, że miałam coś wystarczająco luźnego, aby ukryć rękę macającą pod nią. Sięgnął w moją koszulkę i w mój stanik. Wziął mój lewy sutek pomiędzy dwa palce i pokręcił nim dookoła, dokuczając mu, żeby lekko stwardniał. Miękko go uszczypnął, wykręcając go, a potem ugniatając w swojej dłoni całą lewą pierś.

Wtedy bez ostrzeżenia, wsadził rękę w moją spódnicę i moje legginsy pod nią, idąc prosto do mojej cipki. Zaczął na poważnie pieprzyć mnie palcami, po prostu do i z, do i z, szybko i mocno. Jego ręka masowała mocno moją łechtaczkę, podczas tłoczenia do i z mojej ciasnej, mokrej, gorącej cipki i to było szalone, tak kurewsko szalone. Przyjemność, gorąco i zimno, przebiegały przez moje całe ciało. Nie wiedziałam na czym się skoncentrować, czy na jego długim palcu pieprzącym mnie, jego oddechach, nierównych i zwariowanych w moim uchu, czy na fakcie, że zaraz dojdę w pociągu pełnym ludzi. Przycisnęłam mój tyłek do jego twardego kutasa, zgniatając go. Pchnął na mnie i wiedziałam, że musiał umierać aby wbić się we mnie. I chciałam go, pierdolonyboże, tak, chciałam go.

Nie musieliśmy długo czekać aż oboje spełniliśmy nasze życzenia.

* * *

* Geoduck – mięczak, ślimak – maskotka college'u Evergreen

* * *

**Mam nadzieję, że Przejażdżka przypadła wam do gustu. :)**


	2. Rozdział 2

**Zrobiło wam się gorąco po pierwszym rozdziale?**

**No to ciekawe jak poczujecie się po drugim.**

**Translation with permission from kris Salvador.**

* * *

**Rozdział 2**

Wstęp część 2

Nie mogłam znieść więcej. Musiałam go pieprzyć. Z ogromnym wysiłkiem odwróciłam się twarzą do niego, owijając ramiona wokół jego ciała, moja głowa sięgała mu tuż po brodę. Nikt nie zwracał na nas uwagi. Moje kolana trzęsły się, a serce biło tak szybko, że byłam pewna, iż wyskoczy mi z piersi. Zaciągnęłam się jego zapachem, korzennym, z domieszką zapachu papierosów należną palaczowi z długim stażem, dziwnie odrażającym i jednocześnie pobudzającym. Uniosłam usta do jego szczęki, jego zarost drapał moją skórę.

-Gdzie? - Uśmiechnął się.

Kurwa. Miałam nadzieję, że mył zęby. Jakbym dbała jeśli by tego nie robił. W tej chwili nie liczyło się, czy był świrem, psychopatą, czy kimkolwiek. Chciałam go.

-Wysiądźmy na następnej stacji, - powiedziałam, z niezamierzoną grą słów*, a on znów się uśmiechnął. Docisnął swoją zgodę, swojego twardego kutasa do mojego brzucha. Zamknęłam oczy i skupiłam się na doznaniu. Kusiło mnie po prostu schylić się i pozwolić mu wziąć mnie tu, w pociągu. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa.

Sukinsyn. Mój telefon zawibrował, przerywając wewnętrzna tyradę. Wyciągnęłam go z torby. Szukała mnie Rosalie. „Gdzie jesteś?" mówiła wiadomość. „Nagły wypadek. Nie wracam do domu na noc." Moje ręce drżały gdy pisałam. Kurwa. Czy byłam tak napalona? Czy chcę, aby ten obcy mężczyzna pieprzył mnie? Kurwa. Tak, chcę. Chciałam jego fiuta, dużą, twardą pałę, którą dociskał do mnie.

Wieczność później dojechaliśmy do stacji w Sumner. Moja łechtaczka pulsowała, a moje legginsy były przemoczone i założę się, że każdy mógł je poczuć. Wyciągnął mnie z pociągu i ze stacji. Znałam miasteczko, byłam tu kilka razy, ale przez sekundę przeszyło mnie ukłucie niepewności. Nie znałam tego mężczyzny, a to był wymarły okręg z wieloma odosobnionymi miejscami do porzucenia ciała. Jego ręka ściskała moje ramię, palce wbijały się w moje ciało, kiedy ciągnął mnie przez niewielki tłum.

Zatrzymał się.

-Znasz miejsce?

Powinnam w odpowiedzi zapytać: -Zamierzasz mnie zabić? Ale kiedy na niego spojrzała, naprawdę na niego spojrzałam, nie brzmiało to wcale właściwie. Miał najbardziej zielone oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam, a pod tygodniowym zarostem czaiła się silna, uderzająca twarz. Wysokie kości policzkowe, pełne usta, które sprawiały, że zapominałam o żółknących zębach. Na jego szyję wkradał się tatuaż i starałam się wyobrazić sobie, jak wygląda reszta jego ciała, ale nie potrafiłam, przytłoczona odnowioną falą żądzy. Przez minutę udałam, że się zastanawiam, i jak tylko kiwnęłam głową zaczął znów iść ciągnąc mnie w kierunku, który wskazałam.

-Knights Inn, - powiedziałam – Kilka domów stąd.

-Masz pieniądze?

Hmmm, więc to ja będę płacić. Weszłam do biura zajazdu zameldować nas, zostawiając go na parkingu. Nawet wczesnym wieczorem byłam jedynym gościem w lobby.

~~O~~

Kurwa.

Miałem tylko dwadzieścia dolarów przy sobie, wystarczająco aby dostać się do Tacomy, gdzie odbierze mnie kierowca Carlisle'a.

Zajazd był wart najmniej czterdzieści pięć dolarów.

-Masz pieniądze?

Lepiej żeby miała, inaczej będzie pieprzona przy najbliższej ścianie. Przytaknęła, patrząc na mnie jakby była gotowa zjeść mnie żywcem. Cholera, dziewczyna była napalona. Lepiej aby miała przynajmniej osiemnaście lat, albo wrócę prosto tam, skąd właśnie wyszedłem. Pieprzenie nieletniej z pewnością jest pogwałceniem mojego zwolnienia warunkowego. Dostałem pozwolenie na opuszczenie stanu z „powodów rodzinnych" tylko dlatego, że Carlisle, mój wuj, był przyjacielem szefa policji w jakimś zapomnianym przez Boga miasteczku zwanym Forks. Nawet nazwa brzmiała kiepsko. Tata wybrał to, jakby było to najdalej jak się da od Chicago. Myślał, że odległość dobrze mi zrobi trzymając mnie z dala od kłopotów. Zgaduję, że kłopoty mają swoje własne sposoby w znajdywaniu mnie.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem ją w pociągu, ledwie wzbudziła moje zainteresowanie. Mała, ładna brunetka z ciasną dupką i małymi cyckami. Wyglądała dużo za młodo. Ale gdy zaczęła robić oczy do każdego dupka, któremu zdarzyło się spojrzeć w jej stronę, wiedziałem, że prosiła się o to. Błagała. A ja nie miałem kobiety od jakiegoś czasu, więzienie i mój cockblockujący ojciec miały coś z tym wspólnego. Kiedy stanąłem za nią i złapałem woń jej mokrej cipki, byłem skończony.

Po zameldowaniu nas w podupadającym zajeździe zaczęła iść w moją stronę. Łysiejący, gruby, stary facet za biurkiem prawdopodobnie zakładał, że meldowała się sama.

-Ostatni domek po lewej.

Pod słowami mogłem usłyszeć jej dyszący jęk. Posłałem jej mój najlepszy uśmiech. Nawet zanim drzwi były zamknięte, jej usta były na moich, a moja ręka pomiędzy jej nogami. Moje palce były pod jej spódnicą, przez te nieprzyzwoite przecięcia na jej legginsach, zanurzając się w jej cipce. Jęknęła, nabijając się na moją rękę. Opadliśmy na łóżko, nasze usta nigdy się nie rozłączyły. Powoli i zmysłowo było przeklęte. Błagając o pieprzenie dziewczyna była opętana, pierwotna i prawie zwierzęca. Aby zostać wzięta jak zwierzę. Aby być ujeżdżana mocno i szybko. Nie kłopotałem się zdejmowaniem całkowicie jej ubrań. Zapięcie w moich spodniach nie chciało się rozpiąć, więc pomogła mi niecierpliwymi palcami. W końcu była w stanie ściągnąć moje spodnie w dół i mój fiut wyskoczył na wolność, twardy i stojący dumnie na zwróconą uwagę. Jej oczy momentalnie zatrzepotały w zaskoczeniu na grube, splątane włosy łonowe i prawie zaśmiałem się głośno, Prawdopodobnie nie powinienem jej mówić, że w więzieniu goliły się tylko pedały.

Zdarłem jej legginsy i rzuciłem na podłogę.

-Rozłóż je, kochanie.

Rozłożyła się szeroko, tak szeroko, jak mogła i ustawiłem się przy jej cipce. Wsunąłem się powoli, i pieprzyć to, jeśli nie spuściłem się z miejsca. To było kurewsko za długo. Nikt nie dotykał mojego kutasa przez cały czas więzienia, z wyjątkiem tej dziwki Ernesty, która myślałem że była wystarczająco czysta, i która krzyczała puńeta! Puńeta!** kiedy dochodziła. Jakkolwiek ta dziewczyna była taka ciasna, jakby jej cipka nie była używana od jakiegoś czasu. Nie była dziewicą, tyle wiedziałem, ale cholera jeśli tak jej nie czułem.

-Obożeobożeoboże..., - skomlała bez przerwy, gdy orałem w nią. Zawisłem, mój fiut był w trochę większym rozmiarze i przygotowanie cipek na niego było męczarnią. Ale dziewczyna była taka mokra, że wsunąłem się gładko i tak głęboko, jak tylko mogłem jednym pewnym pchnięciem.

-Ahhhhhhhh...

Tak dobrze. Cholera, komu powinienem podziękować za moje pieprzone szczęście? Wysunąłem się zanim znów się wślizgnąłem trochę przyspieszając... Wysunąłem się, uderzając fiutem o jej łechtaczkę. Jej jęki były wysokim miauczeniem.

-Właśnie tak, co?

Przyciągnąłem ją bliżej, podwiesiłem jej nogi na moich ramionach i biłem się w nią tak mocno, że moje jaja uderzyły w jej tyłek.

Krzyknęła w swoim pierwszym orgazmie._ Ahhhy _i _kurwy _tłumione w pociągu, wydarły się z pasją z jej ust. Nie przestawałem. Do. Z. Pchnięcie. Pchnięcie. Pchnięcie. Jej ciało trzęsło się, jej słowa stały się niezrozumiałe i wiła się z przyjemności jak opętana. Tak kurewsko słodko.

Mój kutas całkowicie ją wypełniał, ścianki jej cipki kurczyły się na mnie, stymulując każde pojedyncze zakończenie nerwowe. Jęczała i krzyczała sprośności na mnie, a ja w odpowiedzi pochrząkiwałem i pojękiwałem, uwielbiając ją za tą chwilę, uwielbiając przyjemność jaką bez opamiętania mi dawała. Uczucie wolności, anonimowości, bycia prymitywnym, doświadczenia dzikiego pieprzenia z dziką dziewczyną.

Uniosłem ją, zawieszając w powietrzu zanim mój fiut był prawie cały na zewnątrz, (była leciutka) i pchając ją w dół na mnie. Szorstko, mocno. Znów i znów. W jakimś momencie mój kutas wyślizgnął się z jej cipki, wydając mokry, niechlujny dźwięk. Sięgnęła w dół pomiędzy moje nogi, złapała go chciwie i znów go włożyła.

-Nie przestawaj. Nie przestawaj. Nie pieprz przestawać. Nie przestawaj pieprzyć.

Nie przestałem. Upuściłem ją na łóżko tak, że jej głowa zwisła i przyciągnąłem jej uda do mojego krocza. Skrzyżowała nogi na moim tyłku, przyciągając mnie nawet głębiej. Cholera. Niecierpliwa mała dziwka. Pieprzyłem ją szybciej i mocniej niż kogokolwiek kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nawet _putas**_* w więzieniu nie gwarantują takiego wykorzystywania, takiego bestialstwa. Każde wbicie dawało krzyk. Każdy krzyk, pieprzenie. Uniosła się, niecierpliwa, że jeszcze nie dochodziłem. Ugryzła mnie w szyję, ścisnąłem jej tyłek. Pociągnęła zębami za płatki moich uszu, jej paznokcie wbiły się boleśnie w moje ramiona. Wtedy... podrapała moje plecy. Głęboko, powodując krwawienie.

-KURWA! - Cały mój świat zatopił się w jej gładkiej, ciasnej cipce.

Moje biodra poddały się i opadłem na nią, zanurzając twarz w jej szyi. Musiałem dojść, dochodziłem. Pchałem jak szaleniec, niezgrabnie i nieskoordynowanie. Uniosła biodra, biorąc mojego kutasa głebokogłębokogłęboko w siebie, nasze krocza docisnęły się do siebie, skóra do skóry. Zaciskała mięśnie swojej pochwy ściskając mnie.

-KURWA!

Gwiazdy tańczyły przed moimi oczami i złapałem jej biodra tak mocno, że wiedziałem, iż rano będzie miała siniaki. Pieprzyć to, jeśli nie doszedłem tak bardzo, tak mocno. Skurcze pustoszyły mnie, gdy gorące wytryski, gorące strumienie lepkiej, białej spermy tryskały z mojego fiuta, wypełniając jej cipkę.

Chciałem wykrzyknąć puńeta, tak jak zrobiłaby to Ernesta. Puńeta. Puńeta. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. To było takie dobre. Tak kurewsko dobre.

Wstrzymywałem się tak długo, jak mogłem, delektując się uczuciem jej cipki pieszczącej mojego fiuta, gdy przejeżdżała przez swój własny orgazm. Wysunąłem się zanim mógłbym ją przygnieść płasko do łóżka i położyłem obok, niemy. Była rozciągnięta na plecach i gapiła szklistymi oczami w sufit. Wciąż od pasa w górę była w pełni ubrana. Chociaż poniżej, to inna historia. Pomiędzy nogami była mokra i śliska, jej cipka była zużyta i fioletowo – różowa. Moja sperma, zmieszana z jej sokami, wsiąkała w tanie, bawełniane prześcieradło. Wciąż miałem na sobie koszulę, brakowało tylko spodni i bielizny. Jej koszulka jakoś odpięła się i jej piersi wystawały z niej, jej sutki były twarde. Jej nogi ciągle trzęsły się, tak jak i moje. Oboje dyszeliśmy, pozbawieni tchu.

Pieprzyć, jeśli to nie było najbardziej fantastyczne pieprzenie stulecia. Pieprzyć, jeśli jej cipka nie była najciaśniejszą cipką, jaką kiedykolwiek pieprzyłem w całym moim pieprzonym życiu. Chciałem pieprzyć ją od tyłu, chciałem pieprzyć jej tyłek, jej usta, każdy otwór. Na stojąco, z wyciągniętymi rękami i nogami, do góry nogami na poplamionej brązowej sofie. Po tym jak będę ją jadł. Jezupieprzonychryste. Myślenie o jedzeniu jej słodkiej, młodej cipki wystarczyło do ożywienia mojego wiotkiego fiuta.

Odwróciła się do mnie i posłała mi szeroki uśmiech.

-Chcesz wziąć prysznic?

~~O~~

Nigdy nie byłam tak napalona, tak w potrzebie, że rzuciłam wszystko na szalę, ostrożność, przyzwoitość, wszystko, i pozwoliłam wziąć się w tanim motelu przez obcego, którego poderwałam w pociągu. Ale cholera, jeśli nie był wart każdej pieprzonej sekundy stracenia rozsądku. Był taki chętny, nawet oszalały, a to sprawiło, że czułam się potężna wiedząc, że ktoś mógł chcieć mnie tak bardzo.

Ja, Isabella Pieprzona Swan, sprawiłam, że nieznajomy doszedł tak mocno, iż prawie upadł.

Spojrzałam na niego i posłałam mu uśmiech.

-Chcesz wziąć prysznic?

Wyszczerzył się, przeklęte zmęczenie. Wstał i pociągnął mnie ze sobą do łazienki.

Ciepła woda zalała mnie, kojąc odrobinę moje zmaltretowane mięśnie. Nie zajęło długo by mieć jego ręce na mnie, jakby nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Złapał małe motelowe mydło w swoje ogromne ręce i zaczął pieścić nim moje piersi.

-Mmmm, to takie dobre, - wymruczałam.

Namydlił swoją własną pierś i przyciągnął mnie bliżej. Zaczął poruszać się w dół i w górę mojego ciała śliskim i mokrym mydłem. Głaskał mydłem moją cipkę, zrobił trochę kremowej piany i nic nie mogłam poradzić na jęknięcie, napalona jak mała kurewka, którą jestem. Pieprzyć to, jeśli nie było to dobre.

Gdy delektowałam się wrażeniem, przestał i podał mi mydło, nakazując namydlić całe jego ciało. Posłuchałam go jak dziecko i zaczęłam go głaskać, zostając długo na jego gwałtownie twardniejącym fiucie, częściowo z fascynacji (jak do cholery zmieścił to coś we mnie), a częściowo upewniając się, że był całkowicie czysty. Byłam pewna, że poprosi o obciągnięcie. Był facetem, prawda? Odkręcił prysznic na pełny strumień, spłukując nas oboje. Zaczął lizać moją skórę, jego ciepły język przesuwał się długo i mocno po mojej skórze. Znów byłam mokra zanim nawet miałam szansę złapać oddech. Jęknęłam, poganiając go i pchnął mnie na ścianę ssąc mój sutek. Mocno. Przełknęłam krzyk. To tak kurewsko dobrze bolało. Wtedy obniżył się i zaatakował, tak zaatakował moją cipkę. Nie było dla tego żadnego innego określenia. Zęby, usta, język. Ssanie, gryzienie, lizanie. Zarzucił moją prawą nogę na swoje ramię i choleraaaaaa. Od razu doszłam. Zassał mocniej. Ciągle i ciągle, aż więcej nie mogłam przyjąć. Nie mogłam oddychać, ledwie stałam. Złapałam go za głowę i powiedziałam mu, żeby przestał.

-Moja kolej, - powiedziałam.

Wstał, wziął swojego kutasa w rękę i wskazał nim na mnie.

-Ssij go, kochanie.

Usłużnie klęknęłam przed nim, z zamiarem dania mu obciągania jego życia. Zdecydowałam, że dobry uczynek nie powinien minąć bez nagrody, i człowieku, on kurwa kochał swoją nagrodę. Jęczał, i chrząkał, syczał, i nazywał mnie kochanie kilka razy. Lizałam jego jaja, wsadziłam palca w jego tyłek, przebiegłam językiem przez miejsce, gdzie słońce nigdy nie dochodzi. Było dla mnie niemożliwe wziąć całą długość jego fiuta do ust, więc lizałam go jak lizaka. W górę i w dół. Był obrzezany, ułatwiając mi zakręcenie językiem na główce. Po kilku minutach ssania i lizania, poprosił mnie abym wstała i schyliła się w stronę prysznica. Bez ostrzeżenia, zanurzył swojego wielkiego, twardego fiuta we mnie. Krzyknęłam. Lubił to. Zaczął uderzać, jego uda powodowały głośne plaskające dźwięki przy moim tyłku. Mogłam słyszeć jak jego fiut wsuwa się i wysuwa, przy jego pchnięciach moja cipka wydawała siorpiący odgłos. Uwielbiałam to. Kurwa uwielbiałam to. Dojście ponownie nie zajęło mi długo. Podążył zaraz po mnie.

Resztę prysznica spędziliśmy na głaskaniu, pieszczeniu i leniwym całowaniu się, aż woda zrobiła się zimna i musieliśmy wyjść z łazienki. Nadzy poszliśmy do łóżka i wkrótce usnęliśmy, całkowicie wyczerpani.

Obudziłam się kilka godzin przed świtem i znalazłam nieznajomego wciąż śpiącego. Ubrałam się cicho i przygotowałam do wymeldowania, moja brawura i zmysł przygody całkowicie mnie opuściły. Nie chciałem go obudzić, zbyt przestraszona, że poprosi o mój numer telefonu albo moje imię. Nie chciałam znać jego. Wykradłam się z pokoju i cicho zamknęłam drzwi.

Zapłaciłam kierownikowi za pokój na następny dzień, w wypadku gdyby tego potrzebował. Kusiło mnie zostawienie pieniędzy na komodzie, wydawał się potrzebować pomocy, ale nie chciałam aby pomyślał, że mu płacę.

Wsiadłam w pierwszy pociąg do Tacomy, trzymając oczy w dole i stojąc z daleka od ludzi, jak tylko to było możliwe. Wpadnę do akademika, spotkam się z Rosalie i może pojadę na kilka dni do domu, do Forks. Przezimować. Po tak nierzeczywistej przygodzie potrzebowałam tego.

Zaspokoiłam pożądanie, ciekawość. Miałam ziszczoną fantazję i to było dobre. Tak dobre, że nie myślałam, aby cokolwiek, czy ktokolwiek mógł kiedykolwiek to pobić.

Ale mimo wszystko, co to było warte, nie myślałam o powtórzeniu doświadczenia. Raz wystarczy.

Nie wiedziałam jak się myliłam.

* * *

*org. Get off – wysiąść, wychodzić, dojść (mieć orgazm);

** z hiszp. - cholera, do diabła

*** z hiszp. kurwy

* * *

**Pokażcie mi jak rozpalił was Edward...**


	3. Rozdział 3

**Niecierpliwicie się co to będzie w Forks?**

**Chcecie wiedzieć, za co siedział Edward?**

**Zapraszam.**

**Translation with permission from Kris Salvator.**

* * *

**3.**

Dziewczyna chodziła na palcach wokół pokoju, starając się zniknąć jak najdyskretniej. Pozbierała się i uciekła, prawdopodobnie cholernie wystraszona, że mógłbym zapytać ją o imię albo numer telefonu.

Pech. Może uciekać, ale nie uda jej się dostać za daleko.

Już wiedziałem kim była. To nie moja wina, że zbyt oszołomiona po niesamowitym pieprzeniu zostawiła leżącą torebkę. Zresztą naprawdę nie powinna zabierać ze sobą identyfikatora. Szczęśliwie dla niej, nie byłem jakimś obłąkanym psychopatą, który śledziłby ją i jej ciasną, małą cipkę. W każdym razie jeszcze nie.

Panna Isabella Marie Swan miała osiemnaście lat, dziekikurwabogu. Studentka pierwszego roku na Evergreen Geokurewskiegoducks Collage'u. Jako obecny adres wpisany miała akademik, co ciekawe, Forks jako jej rodzinne miasto. Studentka prawa karnego, ale miała przy sobie kopię On the Road Jacka Kerouaca. Wyglądającą na czytaną wciąż i wciąż. Po prostu małomiasteczkowa dziewczyna znudzona swoim życiem i szukająca przygody. Nic dziwnego, że smakowała tak słodko.

Wstałem godzinę po jej wyjściu. Nie było potrzeby gonić za nią, jeśli bym to zrobił, tylko bym ją przestraszył. Chciałem jeszcze poleżeć w łóżku, w którym się pieprzyliśmy, czuć jej zapach na prześcieradłach i poduszkach, ale musiałem zadzwonić do Forks i wymyślić jakąś wymówkę dlaczego nie byłem w stanie dojechać wczoraj do Tacomy.

-Wymeldowanie. Ostatnia kabina po lewej, - uśmiechnąłem się do recepcjonistki, która patrzyła na mnie ze zdumieniem. Pani Banner, mówiła jej plakietka. Widocznie książka gości pokazywała imię dziewczyny, nie faceta, i wyciągnęła własne wnioski.

-A, tak, - powiedziała, a jej wysoki nosowy ton efektywnie zniszczył mój poranek, -Ostatnia chata po lewej, tak, tak.

Znów spojrzała w swoją księgę gości.

-Mam tu napisane, że masz ją zabukowaną do jutra.

-Och. -Nie musiałem udawać zaskoczenia. -Zapomniałem. Miałem okropny ból głowy zeszłej nocy, więc moja przyjaciółka pomyślała, że potrzebuję odpoczynku. Już mi przeszło, potrzebuję tylko świeżego powietrza. Nie chcę postawić cię w niezręcznej sytuacji, ale miałabyś coś przeciwko, jeśli wycofałbym jej kaucję? Chciałbym ją jej oddać.

Ostatnią część wyszeptałem konspiracyjnie i posłałem jej uśmiech. Potrzebowałem pieniędzy, za dwadzieścia dolców mogłem zajechać tylko dotąd. Poza tym, nie jadłem śniadania, czy nawet obiadu wczoraj, a pieprzenia zawsze sprawia, że jestem głodny.

Pani Banner oszołomiona zachichotała na wydechu i niezwłocznie dała mi czterdzieści pięć dolarów.

-Mogę... - wskazałem na publiczny telefon.

-Oczywiście. Proszę, możesz tego potrzebować. - Podała mi kilka monet i, drogipieprzonyboże, znów zachichotała. Kobieta dawała mi zły rodzaj dreszczy.

-Hallo? - Esme odpowiedziała po pierwszym dzwonku, jej głos był wysoki i napięty.

-Hej, Ciociu Esme, - powiedziałem, jakbym był wyczerpany. - Przepraszam, że nie byłem w stanie dotrzeć wczoraj...

-Edward! - zapiszczała, bardziej nadwyrężając moje biedne uszy. -Gdzie jesteś? Wszystko w porządku? Tak się martwiliśmy.

-Mam się dobrze. Jestem w Sumner. Nie dałem wczoraj rady, zabójczy ból głowy.

-Gdzie w Sumner?

Powiedziałem jej wymyślając jakąś głupią historię.

-Zostań tam gdzie jesteś i Carlisle zabierze cię. Jest teraz w Tacomie, próbując wyśledzić cię... poczekaj chwilę, dobrze? Muszę do niego zadzwonić.

Wstrzymała naszą rozmowę i mogłem usłyszeć, jak z drugiego telefonu rozmawia z Carlisle'em. Po mniej niż minucie była z powrotem.

-Czekaj tam, jedzie po ciebie, - powiedziała. -Dzięki Bogu ktoś zlitował się nad tobą. Powiedziałam twojemu ojcu, że powinien dać ci jakieś pieniądze, albo przynajmniej jedną ze swoich kart. Co jeśli miałbyś wypadek? Co jeśli byłbyś głodny?

To moja dobra ciocia Esme, zawsze myśląca o tym, co dla mnie najlepsze. Była jednym z moich fortepianowych mentorów i była surowa jako mentor. Ale poza lekcjami, była najbardziej zaślepioną ciocią. Była także powodem, dla którego zostałem zesłany do Forks. Ona i jej cholerny pomysł, że powinienem wrócić do grania na fortepianie i zostać metodycznym graczem, którym kiedyś byłem.

-Wyślij go do mnie, - błagała mojego ojca kilka miesięcy, zanim zostałem zwolniony z więzienia. -Zatroszczę się o niego.

Tak, ludzie myśleli kiedyś, że byłem pieprzonym geniuszem. Byłem cudownym dzieckiem fortepianu, trenowanym przez wymagające ciotkę i matkę, obie również pianistki koncertowe. Ale przestałem grac w dniu, w którym pochowaliśmy moją matkę. Przestałem być kimkolwiek poza wrzodem na tyłku dla mojego ojca – grubej ryby, multimilonera Anthony'ego Cullena, brata krystalicznie czystego lekarza w małym miasteczku, Carlisle'a Cullena. Taa. Bracia poślubili siostry. Nie dużo różnorodności, to Cullenowie.

Miałem wtedy piętnaście lat.

Chciałbym powiedzieć, że buntowałem się ponieważ mój ojciec był dupkiem, albo ponieważ nie był dobrym Tatą, albo zdradzał moją mamę i zostawił mnie cierpiącego, zaniedbał mnie, porzucił – wszystkie te łzawe historie, które opowiadają nastolatkowie jako biedne wymówki dla usprawiedliwienia ich bzdurnego, żałosnego życia. Ale to byłoby kłamstwo. Mój ojciec był tak daleki stereotypowi, co sprawiało, że chciało mi się śmiać do rozpuku, kiedy ludzie zakładali, iż miałem spieprzone dzieciństwo, gdy zdawali sobie sprawę jakim wielkim byłem bałaganem. Moi rodzice kochali mnie i nigdy nie chcieli niczego innego. Zmartwienia mojego ojca, śmierć mojej matki albo nawet wysoce zdyscyplinowane i wymagające dzieciństwo, nie miały nic wspólnego z tym, kim się stałem – wysokiej klasy złodziejem samochodów.

Zwróciłem się do życia w zbrodni ponieważ chciałem, ponieważ kurewsko to lubiłem. Ponieważ tak się nudziłem graniem na fortepianie i dostawaniem wszystkiego co chciałem, posiadania wszystkiego czego potrzebowałem dawanego na srebrnej tacy. Przemoc i kradzież samochodów dawała mi uwolnienie, którego nie mogłem znaleźć nigdzie indziej. Pęd, prędkość, bliskość niebezpieczeństwa i możliwość bycia złapanym. Zarabianie na własne utrzymanie, własnymi rękoma i umysłem. Zmieniłem kradzież samochodów w sztukę. Byłem w tym kurewsko genialny.

Aż do tej dziwki, Tanyi.

Esme wciąż była na linii, chwilę później - pytając mnie czy byłem głodny, czy już jadłem, mówiąca ciągle o tym, jak niesprawiedliwe było, że mój ojciec kazał mi dojechać i tak dalej i taa, biedny ja. Gdyby tylko wiedziała.

-Ciociu Esme, muszę iść. Mam jeszcze tylko kilka monet. - Przełożyłam uchwyt i poskrobałem monetą o słuchawkę, naśladując wadliwe połączenie.

-Zostań tam, zaczekaj na swojego wuja. Zjedz coś, pozwól Carlisle'owi później za to zapłacić. - Podawała ostatnie instrukcje gwałtownie wystrzeliwując polecenia, odłożyłem słuchawkę na uchwyt zanim skończyła.

Carlisle przyjechał w ciągu mniej niż godziny. Chłodny i uderzający, jest jednym z tych mężczyzn, którzy prowadzili się z łatwym autorytetem.

Kiedy byłem młodszy, każdy mówił, że najwięcej wziąłem z niego. Cichy, z rezerwą, wyjątkowo zorganizowany. Byłby jednym z najbardziej poszukiwanych chirurgów w LA, gdyby nie przeprowadzili się do Forks, po tym jak ciocia Esme „przeszła na emeryturę" pianistki koncertowej. Jak ja, jej pasja do fortepianu przygasła po śmierci mojej matki.

Dałem Carlisle'owi te same bzdury, które dałem Esme. Ledwie przytaknął, nie mówiąc nic i miałem wyraźne odczucie, że nie uwierzył w żadne słowo, jakie powiedziałem. Otworzył drzwi do swojego czerwonego Audi A8, nowego, ale wciąż będącego kawałkiem gówna, i milcząco powiedział przepraszam, wskazując mi siedzenie pasażera. Nie wolno mi było prowadzić. To był jeden z warunków mojego zwolnienia. Nie, żebym chciał prowadzić jego czerwony kawałek gówna.

Carlisle zobaczył jak z niesmakiem oglądam jego Audi i uśmiechnął się.

-Mam coś lepszego czekającego na ciebie w domu, - powiedział, -ale możesz nim jeździć tylko w granicach miasteczka.

_Dlaczego więc do cholery miałbym w ogóle jeździć?_ Ale tylko kiwnąłem głową.

-Nie ma problemu.

Wszystkie moje prawa jazdy, prawdziwe i fałszywe, zostały anulowane rok temu i zajęłoby najmniej rok dobrego sprawowania, abym znów miał jedno.

-Alice nie może się doczekać ponownego zobaczenia cię. Udało nam się odwieść ją od zrobienia ci przyjęcia powitalnego, ale nalegała na formalny obiad.

Alice, ich jedyna córka, moja jedyna kuzynka. Znów, wszystko, co powiedziałem to „nie ma problemu." Noszenie małpiego garnituru nie zabije mnie.

Po tym Carlisle zamilkł, co przypomniało mi, czemu lubiłem tego faceta. Nie najeżdżał, nie marnował słów, ale wiedziałem, że dużo było wewnątrz jego umysłu. Przyjrzał się mojemu wyglądowi, faktowi, że wyglądałem na wypoczętego, idiotycznemu uśmiechowi jaki miałem od czasu do czasu. Cholera. Wciąż myślałem o dziewczynie. Naprawdę dostała się do mnie. Minęło już pięć godzin, a ja ciągle nie mogłem wyrzucić jej z mojego pieprzonego umysłu.

-Domyślam się, że miałeś dobrą noc, - Carlisle skomentował cierpko, a ja ledwie prychnąłem. Dobra było niedopowiedzeniem.

Wkrótce byliśmy w „domu" i byłem otoczony przez Esme i Alice. Esme chciała, abym od razu zobaczył chatkę za domem. Była mała, ale dawała prywatność, powiedziała. Z dużym pokojem fortepianowym, takim jaki miałem lata temu w domu. Była także wystarczająco blisko głównego domu, że nie będę musiał martwić się o gosposię, jedzenie i takie tam gówno. Powiedziałam, że nastroiła fortepian, że minęły lata odkąd zagrała cały kawałek, itd itd. Zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem, żeby nie ziewać.

Alice ćwierkała i piszczała zza niej marudnym głosem nastolatki, mówiąc o tym, jak odjazdowo, że w końcu tu byłem i jak wszystko było ekstra i jak dziewczyny w Forks pokochają mnie.

-Zobaczymy, karzełku. - Jeśli się nie myliłem, była w szkole średniej, prawdopodobnie pieprząc jakiegoś mięśniaka za plecami rodziców.

Na szczęście Carlisle wyczuł moje zmęczenie i odciągnął mnie, prowadząc na tył domu.

Tam to zobaczyłem. 2010 Superster Forty-Eight Harley Davidson. Czarny z czarnymi kolami ze stalowymi szprychami.

-Esme przebudowała go kilka miesięcy temu, - powiedział Carlisle. -Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że spodoba ci się tutaj.

-Jest dobrze, - powiedziałem, obchodząc motocykl dookoła, przesuwając palcami po korpusie. Prawie natychmiast wyobraziłem sobie na nim małą Pannę Swan. Orgazmicznie nagą, jej słodkie cycki wypchnięte w przód, jej ciasną, małą cipkę dociśniętą do chłodnej, gładkiej stali.

-Edwardzie, mam na myśli dom. - Carlisle uśmiechał się lekko.

-Oczywiście, - oddałem uśmiech. - Dom jest przyjemny.

Kurewko różowo przyjemny, ale nie zamierzałem rozpętać o to wojny.

-Zostawię cię z tym. Wpadnij do głównego domu jak tylko się zadomowisz. Po lunchu pojedziemy zarejestrować cię na posterunku policji.

Jak jakiegoś pieprzonego pedofila, skrzywiłem się. Wciąż byłem sklasyfikowany jako zagrożenie dla społeczeństwa i prywatnej własności, pomimo odsiedzenia więcej niż dwóch trzecich mojego wyroku. Osiem pieprzonych lat byłem w więzieniu, osiem całych lat zmarnowanych podczas gdy moje imperium legło w gruzach, cała moja ciężka praca poszła do nikąd. Ale to także dało mi osiem lat planowania, jak odbuduję je z gruzów. Tym razem lepiej. Mocniej, bardziej niedostępnie.

Nie mogłem się doczekać, aby zacząć znów kraść samochody.

~~O~~

Co do cholery!

Zanurkowałam w sekcję rejestrów, za rzędami cienkich policyjnych folderów, zanim mógł mnie zobaczyć.

Przyjechałam do Forks wcześniej, zjadłam śniadanie z Charliem i po lunchu pokazałam się na posterunku policji. Zawsze cieszyło Charliego, kiedy pomagałam z jego sprawami, więc postanowiłam wpadać od czasu do czasu. To była jedyna rzecz, którą mieliśmy wspólną i w ciągu lat brałam za punkt zaangażowanie się. Bycie na posterunku dawało mi głęboką i trwała ocenę pracy w policji. Charlie nie był szczególnie demonstracyjnym człowiekiem, ale nigdy nie miałam o to do niego pretensji. Nie mówiłam mu tego często, wątpiłam czy powiedziałam mu to po tym, jak wyrosłam z moich szczenięcych lat, ale kochałam go jak córka i zawsze pracowałam nad byciem kimś, z kogo byłby dumny.

Więc byłam tu, będąc dobra córką i obywatelką, kiedy wszedł Dr Carlisle Cullen, mężczyzna którym byłam zauroczona odkąd skończyłam dziewięć lat. Za nim weszła kolejna osoba, mężczyzna, którego podobieństwo do niego było tak uderzające, że zgadnięcie kim był zajęło mi tylko sekundę.

Edward Pieprzony Cullen, jego niesławny karany bratanek. Ten sam mężczyzna, którego poderwałam w pociągu i głupio pozwoliłam pieprzyć mnie. Pierdolonyświętyboże.

Mężczyzna był żyjącą legendą . Młody, bogaty, ujmujący. Cudowne dziecko fortepianu, które zwróciło się w stronę zbrodni. Plotka głosiła, że śmierć jego matki wytrąciła go z równowagi. Na początku było tylko imprezowanie, gorzała i w bród dziewczyn. Potem przyszły narkotyki i więcej narkotyków i dlatego też został złodziejem.

Zbudował krąg złodziei i zorganizował kradzieże w Los Angeles i Nowym Jorku, w kręgach celebrytów, prominentów, starych bogaczy i innych uwieszonych na nich. Ludzie, którzy mieli rzeczy, których nie potrzebowali, albo na które nie zasługiwali. Kradł najdroższe samochody, cenione na milion dolarów albo więcej. Bugatti Veyrony, Ferrari i Porche. Plotka mówi, że niektóre auta kradł sam, używając wymyślonych przez siebie zaawansowanych narzędzi. Jego najbliżsi współpracownicy to bogaci chłopcy, tacy jak on, z którymi był w kontakcie przez tajne biuro w Chicago. Przez cztery lata nigdy nie pokazał swojej twarzy, ani nie powiedział nikomu swojego imienia. Policja biegała w kółko próbując zlokalizować i zidentyfikować go. Był nie do pokonania, nie do ruszenia. Dziwaczny geniusz. Aż wypatrzył dziewczynę, która okazała się tajnym agentem FBI. Plotka także głosi, że był dziko zakochany w niej i, że czuł się tak zdradzony, że na końcu próbował ją zabić.

Studiowałam jego sprawę, oglądałam jego nastoletnie zdjęcia, kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszałam, że Tata będzie nadzorował jego zwolnienie warunkowe. Ale nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, jak będzie wyglądał za dziesięć lat. Ze wszystkich mężczyzn w pociągu... Wiedziałam, że nie był górnikiem, wiedziałam, że nie należał tu. Ale powinnam mieć przynajmniej podejrzenie, że był w więzieniu, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyłam jego tatuaże na całym ciele.

Ale kto by pomyślał, że wielki Edward Cullen będzie jechał pociągiem? Że będzie chciał w nim pieprzyć palcem napaloną dziewczynę? Że skończymy w pokoju na dzikim pieprzeniu bez pytania o swoje imiona? Jak ktokolwiek mógł oczekiwać ode mnie, abym była zdolna do jakiekolwiek myśli, gdy jego kutas był tak głęboko we mnie, że myślałam, iż wybuchnę?

Zerknęłam przez foldery i obserwowałam go jak wchodził z Dr. Cullenem do biura Charliego. Miał brązową skórzaną kurtkę na swojej koszulce batmana i dżinsy podkreślające jego tyłek. Najwidoczniej wziął prysznic. Także ogolił się, ale zapomniał uczesać włosy. Piały we wszystkie strony i to sprawiało, że zastanowiłam się jak to by było, przebiec przez nie moimi rękoma, jak on i jego seks włosy wyglądałyby pomiędzy moimi nogami...

Kurwa. Posterunek nie był miejscem dla mokrych, dzikich fantazji. Była tu tylko jedna łazienka i nie mogłam pójść do domu, aby pofolgować. Nie dopóki nie skończę tego, do czego się zgłosiłam.

Wydawało się, jakby wieczność później Dr. Cullen i jego bratanek wyszli z biura Charliego. To było pewnie mnie niż godzina, ale moja nad aktywna wyobraźnia głośno protestowała na bycie ograniczoną.

Cztery godziny później skończyłam.

-Tato? - zerknęłam do jego biura. Charlie rozmawiał z oficerem, ale przestał i odwrócił się do mnie.

-Taa?

-Skończyłam. Zobaczymy się później w domu?

-Przepraszam, skarbie, - zrobił minę. -Do północy mamy braki personalne.

I taka była historia życia Charliego. Odkąd pamiętam, siły policji w Forks zawsze miały braki personalne i Charlie, dobry glina, którym był, zawsze je wypełniał. Rozczarowanie ukazało się na jego twarzy. Byłam tylko z wizytą i wiedziałam, że także nie mógł doczekać się jednego z naszych wygodnych obiadów.

-W porządku. Pójdę do jadłodajni na obiad z Lou.

Kolejny znajomy rytuał. Kiedy Charlie nie mógł zająć się mną, robili to inni. Lou karmił mnie, oficerowie policji zabierali na gry, wycieczki w teren, a ich rodziny i żony były gospodarzami moich przyjęć urodzinowych. Bawiłam się z ich dziećmi, miałam ubaw z ich kuzynami. To nie było jakbym była zostawiona sama do zadbania o siebie. No i był Wuj Billy i Jake, którzy byli dla mnie jak druga rodzina. Ugh. Jake. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi od pieluch i popełniliśmy błąd zakochując się w sobie i pieprząc się w szkole średniej. Teraz ledwie rozmawialiśmy.

-Przepraszam, skarbie, - znów powiedział Charlie.

-Chcesz żebym przyniosła do domu jakieś ciasto na później? Możemy mieć północną przekąskę.

-Byłoby wspaniale. - Rozpromienił się, a ja odwzajemniłam rozpromienienie. -W takim razie północna przekąska.

Lekko padało, gdy opuściłam posterunek, ale nie miałam nic przeciwko. Miałam moją ulubioną żółtą kurtkę, z kapturem tak dużym, że zakrywał pół mojej twarzy. Była bezkształtna, ale kto się przejmował? Odrzuciłam propozycję podrzucenia do Lou (w policyjnym krążowniku, yaggh) zamiast tego decydując się pójść na spacer. Zamierzałam przeczyścić głowę, myśląc jak zamierzam poradzić sobie z Edwardem Cullenem. Poza tym, do miejsca Lou było tylko pół godziny spacerkiem.

Byłam w połowie drogi do jadłodajni, kiedy to usłyszałam. Niski, szumiący dźwięk. Na pewno miał tłumik, ale dźwięk był nie do pomylenia. Dwa tłoki, ale tylko jeden styk. Jeśli za mną nie był Harley, to Jake nie nauczył mnie wystarczająco o motocyklach.

Odrobinę przyspieszyłam, nie oglądając się. Ktokolwiek to był, lepiej aby nie popełniał błędu napastując córkę szeryfa policji. Każdy wiedział kim byłam i nie byłam dokładnie bezbronna. Charlie zajął się tym.

Kierowca zatrzymał się na chwilę. Dźwięk jałowego biegu silnika był charakterystycznie głośny we wczesno popołudniowym deszczu. Pop-pop... pop-pop... pop-pop. Tylko Harley'e wydają taki nierówny dźwięk.

Pieprzyć cię, popaprańcu.

Kierowca odpalił silnik i okrążył motocyklem, żeby przeciąć moją ścieżkę. Wiedziałam od razu, kto to był.

Wiedziałam nawet zanim zsunął do tyłu szybkę swojego kasku i zerknął na mnie zielonymi, śmiejącymi się oczami.

Gapiłam się na niego, nieszczególnie zadowolona. Nie byłam jeszcze gotowa radzić sobie z nim.

-Co chcesz?

Zdjął swój kask w odpowiedzi i z uśmiechem zaoferował go mnie.

-Chcesz pojechać na przejażdżkę?

* * *

**Was też kręcą szybkie samochody i Harley'e?**


	4. Rozdział 4

**Gotowi na przejażdżkę? No to w drogę...**

**Translation with permission from Kris Salvador**

* * *

**4.**

-Masz ochotę na przejażdżkę?

-Straciłeś swój pieprzony rozum? - To jest Forks, na miłość boską. Każdy mnie zna w tym miasteczku. Mała Isabella Swan, oczko w głowie jej ojca nie była tą napaloną dziewczyną, która poderwała nieznajomego byłego więźnia w pociągu i pieprzyła go jak szalona. Nie miałam zamiaru zniszczyć tego wizerunku przez zadawanie się z najnowszym miastowym byłym kryminalistą. -Zejdź mi z drogi.

Był przynajmniej stopę wyższy niż ja i cholernie większy. Byliśmy pomiędzy domami, ale jeśli krzyknęłabym wystarczająco głośno, ktoś był zdolny mnie usłyszeć.

-Rozluźnij się, zapraszam cię tylko na przejażdżkę. Ten potwór jest wystarczająco duży dla dwojga. - poklepał motor, jego głos był przypochlebiający.

Tylko przejażdżka, gówno prawda. Mógł być cudownym zaliczeniem, ale był także socjopatą z osobowością graniczącą z narcystyczną. Psychiatra, który badał go podczas jego procesu nie nazwał go klinicznym przypadkiem, ale była tam ogólna zgoda, że coś było zdecydowanie źle z jego głową.

-Odpieprz się.

Zaśmiał się, śląc dreszcze przez mój kręgosłup.

-Czy wiesz, że Szeryf Swan ma zdjęcie swojej córki na swoim biurku? Bardzo ładnej, słodkiej dziewczyny. Nie chciał się przechwalać, gdy Carlisle zapytał o nią, nie ze mną w tym samym pokoju, ale i tak to zrobił. Powiedział nam wykład o jego Belli. Powiedział nam także, że była na posterunku, pomagając ze sprawami. Nie zaoferował przedstawienia mnie, co było trochę niegrzeczne z jego strony. Ale nie musiał tego robić, prawda? Już znam ją całkiem dobrze, za dobrze, w rzeczywistości.

Sukinsyn patrzył z pożądaniem.

-Szantażujesz mnie?

-Szantażować ciebie? Czym? Czymś, co ojcowie nie mają żadnego interesu wiedzieć o ich córkach?

To było niedorzeczne, ale szczerze nie wiedziałam, czy żartował, czy nie.

-Czy jak pojadę z tobą to zostawisz mnie w spokoju?

Zaśmiał się ponownie i ten dźwięk poszedł prosto do mojego krocza, rozpalając mój brzuch.

-Wsiadaj na motor, skarbie. Teraz.

Ton stał się twardszy, mniej pochlebny i znów zadrżałam. Powinnam go zignorować. Powinnam odejść i nigdy się nie odwracać. Ale nie zrobiłam tego. Zamiast wycofania się, podeszłam do przodu i prawie zawładnęła mną irracjonalna potrzeba wspięcia się na niego i wsadzenia języka w jego gardło. Coś było widocznie bardzo, bardzo źle ze mną.

Blokując głos, który mówił mi żebym uciekała, wzięła oferowany kask i zapięłam go na głowie. Dosiadłam Harley'a i owinęłam ramiona wokół niego, jak posłuszna, mała dziewczynka.

Odwrócił się aby spojrzeć w dół na mnie, jego oczy spoczęły na moich ustach i wymruczał.

-Jakieś miejsce, gdzie chcesz pojechać?

-Skręć w lewo na następnym skrzyżowaniu.

Ulica prowadziła do tylnej drogi La Push, długiego odcinka szerokiego asfaltu bez żadnych ograniczeń prędkości. Kilka razy podkręcił silnik i siedzenie pasażera zawibrowało, śląc wstrząsy prosto we mnie i sprawiając, że natychmiast byłam mokra. Cholera.

-Trzymaj się mocno.

Maszyna pomiędzy moimi nogami zamruczała, powoli doprowadzając mnie do szaleństwa. Poszukiwałam sposobu na ulżenie napięciu, kołysząc się na siedzeniu ale wibracje właśnie strzeliły prosto we mnie, masując moją łechtaczkę i podwajając moją frustrację.

Chwyciłam jego kurtkę, mocno się go trzymając. Mięśnie jego brzucha ugięły się pod moją ręką, gdy nacisnął wsteczny.

Hmmmm... czas na wet za pieprzony wet, _skarbie. _Przesunęłam rękę w górę, znalazłam zamek błyskawiczny jego kurtki i odpięłam go. Wślizgnęłam obie ręce do środka, muskając nimi o jego sutki, już twarde i naprężone pod jego koszulką. W odpowiedzi wcisnął gaz. Motor przyspieszył i drżenia pomiędzy moimi nogami zwiększyły się, gdy oscylator zwiększył prędkość. Chciałam zaskomleć, ale wiedziałam, że usłyszy mnie przez wiatr.

Mocniej docisnęłam się do niego, przyciskając moje piersi do jego przykrytych skórą pleców, krusząc moje krocze o jego tyłek, trąc nogami o jego. Chciałam więcej kontaktu, więcej tarcia. Ale wiedziałam, że ta przejażdżka była dla niego i będę miała swoje uwolnienie tylko jeśli sprawię, że zatrzyma się na drodze.

Pieprzcie mnie więc, jeśli nie dam rady go zatrzymać.

Zsunęłam moją rękę niżej, przykrywając jego krocze i ściskając. Zassał oddech i poruszył się, masując się o moją rękę.

_Dobry chłopiec._ Znalazłam guzik jego dżinsów i znów się poruszył, dając mi miejsce żebym mogła odpiąć kilka następnych guzików. Mogłam czuć jego fiuta pod jego dżinsami, pulsującego z biciem jego serca, domagającego się uwolnienia. Sięgnęłam do środka i jego kutas wyskoczył z jego bokserek, wyprostowany i twardy. Skóra była miękka i sucha i zaczęłam pieścić go, walić mu konia małymi, okrężnymi ruchami.

-Mocniej, skarbie, - jęknął głośno przez wiatr, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i odchylając się na mnie. Motor zaczął się chwiać, zjeżdżając na bok, gdzie droga była szorstka i nierówna. Podskoczyliśmy na siedzeniach, kołysząc się przy sobie. Owinęłam obie ręce wokół jego fiuta i złapałam go ciaśniej, szybciej go szarpiąc. Wyprostowałam lekko kolana, by sięgnąć od jego szyi, nie puszczając jego kutasa czy zaprzestając moich starań. Jego oczy skupione były na drodze, jego ręce ściskały mocno kierownicę. Miał zamiar skierować nas z powrotem na asfalt i utrzymać prędkość, ale już oddychał nierówno, bicie jego serca było dzikie i nieregularne. Mogłam czuć bicie mojego do pary z jego i pieprzyć mnie, jeśli nie byłam blisko. Moja cipka zaczęła zaciskać się z samej radości i moje majtki były już przemoczone. To stawało się zbyt frustrujące. Mieliśmy między sobą za dużo warstw. Odpięłam kask, zdjęłam go i odrzuciłam na pobocze. Z wiatrem w jego i moich włosach, zassałam jego szyję, dostając jęk i „kurwa, skarbie". Ale ten popieprzeniec nie zatrzymał się, nawet nie zwolnił. Motor leciał przez asfalt ze stałą prędkością. Bez myślenia, wbiłam zęby w jego ramię.

-KURWA! -krzyknął dochodząc, a motor zachwiał się i szarpnął, prześlizgując nas niebezpiecznie na brzeg drogi. Jechaliśmy szybko, za szybko, a on szybko tracił kontrolę nad maszyną. Odwrócił motor przodem do drzew i zanurzyliśmy się głęboko w poszycie.

~~O~~

Pasowała za mną idealnie, mała, ale przytulna. Jej cycki przy moich plecach, jej cipka przy moim tyłku, jej ręce walące mi konia. Pchnąłem Harley'a na maksymalną prędkość, zalecając się do niebezpieczeństwa i igrając z naszymi życiami. Pęd był bardziej intensywny niż cokolwiek, czego kiedykolwiek doświadczyłem, bardziej porywający niż najtrudniejsza kradzież samochodu, jaką pociągnąłem. Wiatr, prędkość, dzika dziewczyna za mną, która miała zamiar sprawić, że dojdę, abym zatrzymał się na drodze i pieprzył ją. Jej ręce, jej usta, jej ciało owinięte wokół moich pleców zabijały mnie powoli, nieznośnie. Wstrzymywałem chcąc przedłużyć torturę, ale była napalona i niecierpliwa, a ja nigdy nie chciałem kogoś tak bardzo jak chciałem jej. Potrzeba zmieniła się w pożądanie graniczące z niebezpiecznym uzależnieniem. Zanim mogłem się powstrzymać dochodziłem w jej rekach.

-KURWA!

Zanim zupełnie straciłem kontrolę nad motorem zabijając nas w wypadku, skręciłem i zawiozłem nas prosto w drzewa, omijając poszycie. Szukałem przejaśnienia, miejsca gdzie moglibyśmy zatrzymać się i mógłbym pieprzyć ją na każdy sposób. Krzyczała za mną, trzymając mojego śliskiego od spermy fiuta jakby od tego zależało jej życie.

-Jesteś, kurwa, szalona! - krzyknąłem na nią.

-Tak jak i ty! - odkrzyknęła.

To był czysty, zupełny obłęd.

Każde wrażenie było powiększone. Każdy oddech ekscytujący. Zacząłem się śmiać. Po chwili dołączyła do mnie. Śmialiśmy się, a ona piszczała i krzyczała histerycznie, gdy podskakiwaliśmy przy siedzeniach i przy sobie.

Wciąż się śmialiśmy kiedy znalazłem przejaśnienie i w pełni zatrzymałem motor.

Wtedy przestałem.

-Nie, nie, nie..., - walczyła za mnę, gdy rozrywałem jej ubrania, -nie zniszcz kurtki.

Odpięła kurtkę, gdy ja ściągałem w dół jej dżinsy, chcąc ją tak nagą, jak to możliwe. Poszedłem prosto do jej cipki zanim mogła zdjąć swoją koszulkę, czynności wstępne będą przeklęte. Sapnęła i wyciągnęła się, łapiąc kierownicę za sobą zanim mogła upaść. Miałem ją rozłożoną na Harley'u, jej plecy na baku, jej tyłek stanowczo na zaokrąglonym siodełku motoru. Motor był na podpórkach, ale zostawiłem silnik na jałowym biegu, wibracje potrząsały je plecy, jej tyłek i jej cipkę. Popchnąłem jej koszulkę nad jej cycki, podskakujące w chłodnym powietrzu i pochyliłem się, żeby ich zasmakować. Słodkie, tak kurewsko słodkie. Wyglądała wspaniale, wyuzdanie, rozpustnie. Czekając na więcej, błagając o bycie wypieprzoną i przelecianą.

I przeleciałem ją. Mocno, głęboko i szybko. Jej ręce na kierownicy, jej nogi w powietrzu, uderzałem w nią, pochrząkując i pojękując, mówiąc jej jak kurewsko słodka jest, jak dobrze ją czuć. Zaczęła odwzajemniać pchanie, upewniając się, że ma w sobie każdy cal mnie. Nie zajęło długo, żeby uderzył ją orgazm i wyjęczała długie, przeciągłe -kurwa, gdy trzęsła się i drżała. Minutę później podążyłem za nią.

Uniosłem ją, nasze krocza wciąż były połączone i przejechałem wzajemny orgazm. Opadła przy mnie, wyczerpana.

-Biedna dziecinka.

Spojrzała w górę na moje słowa i uśmiechnęła się w oszołomieniu. Nawet po ostrym pieprzeniu, wyglądała niewinnie. Pochyliłem się i dałem jej długi, zaległy pocałunek.

Zostaliśmy w tej niewygodnej pozycji, cisi i zmęczeni, aż stało się za zimno.

-Zabierz mnie z powrotem, - powiedziała minuty później.

Była cicho przez drogę powrotną, jej ręce grzeczne i nieruchome. Nie mogła martwić się o Szeryfa Swana. Nie było nas przez mniej niż godzinę, więc nikt nie powinien zauważyć jej nieobecności. Powiedziała mi, abym zatrzymał się kilka metrów od jadłodajni, nie chcąc być widzianą ze mną.

Przerzuciła nogi, schodząc z motoru.

-Słuchaj... - zaczęła zdenerwowana, patrząc na czubki swoich butów. -Myślę, że nie powinniśmy widywać się.

Zaśmiałem się. Zabawne, to była najdalsza myśl w moim umyśle.

-Czemu nie?

-Myślę, że to nie jest dobry pomysł.

-To nie musi być dobry pomysł.

-Widzisz, - jej ton stwardniał. -Po prostu trzymaj się z dala ode mnie, dobrze?

Odeszła nie odwracając się. Było coś nie tak ze sposobem w jaki to powiedziała, jak nieskrywany strach. Nie mogła tak martwić się o miasteczko, czy o swojego ojca, wiedzących, że jest zafascynowana byłym więźniem. Nikt nie potrzebuje wiedzieć, jak się spotkaliśmy po raz pierwszy. Nikt nawet nie potrzebuje wiedzieć, że w ogóle mnie widuje. Nie mam żadnych problemów z byciem dyskretnym.

Ale cokolwiek to było, mogło poczekać. Mam rzeczy do zrobienia zanim cokolwiek z nią zacznę. Potrzebuję najpierw zadzwonić do kogoś, ustawić spotkania dawno zaległe przez osiem lat. Wtedy muszę pokazać Carlisle'owi i Esme, a nawet Szeryfowi pieprzonego Forks Swanowi, że byłem reformowalnym skurwysynem.

Chociaż jedna rzecz była jasna. Nic i nikt nie powstrzyma mnie z dala od niej.

* * *

**Mam nadzieję, że przejażdżka na Harley'u dała wam upragnione zaspokojenie.**


	5. Rozdział 5

**Translation with permission from Kris Salvador.**

* * *

**5.**

Dwa tygodnie, dwa całe pieprzone tygodnie i rwałam włosy z głowy we frustracji i niezdecydowania. Powiedziałam sukinsynowi, żeby odpieprzył się, więc czemu jestem tak cholernie wściekła, że w ogóle do mnie nie zadzwonił?

Coś było ze mną poważnie nie tak.

Od dłuższego czasu myślałam, że to coś innego. Kiedy byłam z Jake'iem, miałam ten mały problem z nie dochodzeniem do orgazmu, z byciem trochę oziębłą. Będąc w szkole średniej z napalonym chłopakiem, moje hormony powinny szaleć. Powinniśmy posuwać się każdego dnia. Do czasu aż skończyłam szkołę powinnam być mistrzynią w sztuce nastoletniego seksu.

Ale nie byłam.

Nawet nie mogłam się napalić, podniecić i być wystarczająco mokra. Nie winiłam go gdy Jake zaczął szukać cipki gdzie indziej. Byłam upokorzona i to bolało nawet miesiące później, ale taka była smutna, pieprzona prawda. Byłam pasywną kochanką, która nie mogła dojść i sprawić, aby mój partner doszedł. Nigdy nie ukrywałam przed Jake'iem, że nie byłam przeciętną puszczalską dziewczyną. Mówiłam mu w kółko i w kółko, że tu nie chodziło o niego, że po prostu potrzebuję czasu, żeby się „rozgrzać" najpierw, że może gdyby nie pieprzył mnie każdego dnia zatęskniłabym za nim tak bardzo, że pieprzyłabym go na sucho w chwili, w której wszedłby do pokoju. Ale powiedział mi, że jest facetem. Facetem, który ma potrzeby, jak wsadzanie fiuta w następną dostępną pochwę.

Po Jake'u nie unikałam seksu, ale też go nie szukałam. Nie było nikogo wystarczająco interesującego do pieprzenia. Jake nie tylko zażenował i zranił mnie, on także zostawił w strzępach moją pewność co do mojej seksualności.

Aż do czasu w pociągu z Edwardem Cullenem. A później w zajeździe. I w lesie. I każdej cholernej minuty od tego czasu.

To mnie przerażało. Łatwiej było zaakceptować, że byłam oziębła. Że nigdy nie zadowolę mężczyzny i przyciągnę go na dłużej. Że nikt nie podnieci mnie, podrażni i przyniesie orgazm z taką łatwością, i że odwzajemniając się nie doprowadzę mężczyzny do orgazmu tak łatwo. Udowodniono mi, że się myliłam. Nie tylko zaspokoiłam wirtualnego nieznajomego, sprawiłam że dochodził, wciąż i wciąż. Bez ogródek odwzajemnił przysługę i cieszyłam się tym. Za bardzo, w rzeczywistości przez sekundę byłam chętna zażenować mojego ojca przez bycie znaną jako dziwka, która była chętna pieprzyć i być pieprzoną przez przypadkowego nieznajomego.

A to było bardzo, bardzo złe. Ponieważ to była moja matka, nie ja.

Renee, ta która wydała mnie na ten świat, była miasteczkową dziwką. Była znana ze swojego apetytu, z rozkładania nóg przed każdym mężczyzną w miasteczku, zanim i po poślubieniu miłego, młodego policjanta. Mój ojciec był ostatnim dowiadującym się o jej skłonnościach. Zostawiła nas, dziękikurwabogu, kiedy miałam dwa lata. Nigdy nie musiałam radzić sobie z nią poza jej reputacją.

Może rozdmuchiwałam wszystko nieproporcjonalnie, ale nie powinnam nigdy robić tego, co zrobiłam w pociągu. Nigdy nie powinnam zaostrzać ukrytego apetytu. Co jeśli to, co czułam w związku z byciem obmacaną nie było rzeczą jednorazową? Co jeśli odziedziczyłam dziwkarskie geny Renee? Co jeśli byłam nimfomanką jak ona? Co jeśli tylko tłumiłam pożądanie, uzależnienie od pieprzenia przez przekonywanie siebie, że byłam oziębła? Jake nie naciskał. Był typem pozycji misjonarskiej. Co jeśli wybrałam go tylko dlatego, że nie był naprawdę atrakcyjny dla mnie seksualnie i to sprawiało, że czułam się bezpiecznie?

Nawet teraz tęskniłam za nim. Brakowało mi pieprzenia go. Tęskniłam za Edwardem Pieprzonym Cullenem, nawet jeśli naprawdę nie wiedziałam kim był poza aktami karnymi.

Coś było zdecydowanie źle ze mną. Jak inaczej mogłabym wciąż czuć jego fiuta we mnie, pompującego do i z mojej cipki, dni, a nawet tygodnie później? Każde przypadkowe wspomnienie sprawiało, że byłam mokra tak szybko, że myślenie o nim było prawie wyłącznie utrapieniem. Kiedy ujeżdżałam moją własną rękę, albo wierną główkę prysznica, wszystko czego potrzebowałam to zobaczyć jego twarz nade mną, zamarłą w ferworze orgazmu i dochodziłam. Mocno i czasami nie tak cicho. Rosalie zaczęła wyzywać mnie za to, skarżąc się na to, jak głośna byłam rankami (i późnymi nocami też), i że powinnam po prostu znaleźć faceta i wypieprzyć go do utraty zmysłów.

Mogłam powiedzieć jej, że już go znalazłam. I mogłam powiedzieć sobie, że nie będę pieprzyć go udowadniając, iż nie byłam jak moja matka. Ale to byłoby kłamstwo.

~~O~~

Brązowy sedan z silnikiem na jałowym biegu był zaparkowany za supermarketem w Forks przez więcej niż dziesięć minut. Po chwili jego światła błysnęły. Raz. A potem dwa razy.

Podszedłem w jego stronę, przedzierając się przez ulewny deszcz i wsunąłem się na siedzenie pasażera. Siedzenie było zwiotczałe w połowie i blednąca szarość sztruksowego pokrowca zazgrzytała o tył moich ramion kiedy próbowałem usiąść wygodnie. Czarna deska rozdzielcza wyglądała na starą i ohydną. Gorzej, samochód śmierdział starymi papierosami i słabo wymiocinami.

-Zabrało ci wystarczająco długo, - powiedziałem do mężczyzny za kółkiem, nie kłopocząc się ukrywaniem grymasu. Ledwie posłał mi uśmieszek w odpowiedzi. Miał przyjechać godzinę temu. Zadzwoniłem do niego dwa tygodnie temu, wkrótce po tym, jak Bella opuściła Forks. Mogłem porozmawiać z nim przez telefon, albo przez zakodowane kanały zamiast wyciągać go z którejkolwiek jaskini się ukrywał. Ale chciałem go zobaczyć. Osiem lat to kurwa za długo i mogło potrwać chwilę zanim będę miał szansę znów go zobaczyć.

-W tych czasach ciężko znaleźć sprawdzonego sedana, - odpowiedział. -Ale mogę zobaczyć powód, dla którego właśnie o niego prosiłeś.

Rozglądał się po parkingu z lekko niepewnym wyrazem. Parking zaśmiecały rzędy i rzędy starych Chevroletów, zardzewiałych starych gratów i maszyn.

-Nie możesz sprowadzić Ferrari do tego wieśniackiego miasteczka bez rozwinięcia czerwonej flagi.

-Mogę to zobaczyć, - zachichotał, wycofując z parkingu i gładko wjeżdżając na główną ulicę -Dobrze znów cię widzieć, szefie.

-Jasper, skończ z szefowaniem.

Jasper zaśmiał się.

-Tak, szefie.

Dobrze wyglądał, lepiej niż zakładałem. Włosy urosły mu długie, jego twarz wyciągnęła się, dojrzała. Urósł także kilka stóp. Jedyną rzeczą jaka pozostała taka sama były jego oczy, odrobinę zbyt jasno spoglądające przez przednia szybę. Był dzieciakiem kiedy widziałem go ostatni raz, więcej niż osiem lat temu. Sam byłem tylko ledwie więcej niż dzieciakiem gdy FBI zhaltowało moją dupę do więzienia.

Jasper Whitlock był nie tylko bratem, którego nigdy nie miałem, był także moim cichym i nieodkrytym partnerem. Syn Petera Whitlocka, właściciela jednego z największych przemysłowych partnerów Pentagonu, i najbliższego przyjaciela braci Anthony'ego i Carlisle'a. Jego ojciec zawsze pobłażał mu, dając najlepsze i najnowsze wyposażenie do bawienia się, by zrekompensować mu brak uwagi. Sam dowiedział się jak uzyskać dostęp do najwyższych linii komunikacji.

Jasper był marzycielem, ze skłonnościami do fantazjowania, zdiagnozowanym z syndromem Aspergera* kiedy miał osiem lat. Kiedy mówił o swojej ostatniej obsesji, każdy brał go na poważnie. Każdy poza mną. Byłem prawie piętnastolatkiem, a Jasper trzynastolatkiem, gdy pierwszy raz wyszliśmy z szalonym pomysłem kradzieży samochodów używając rywalizujących gangów w Chicago i eksportowaniem ich do Chin, skalibrowanych nie do rozpoznania. Rozpoczęliśmy partnerstwo, zdalnie przechodząc przez linie zabezpieczeń. Wszystko, czego potrzebowaliśmy to kilka milionów dolarów i armii sługusów, której wydajność i lojalność kupiliśmy i zapłaciliśmy za nie. Od czasu do czasu spędzaliśmy kilka wolnych tygodni razem. Unikając podejrzeń, spotykaliśmy się tylko, gdy spotykali się nasi rodzice – na wakacjach na Bahama, Bożych Narodzeniach w Hampton, na sezonie narciarskim w Szwajcarii.

Używając pełnomocnictw, przykrywek i fałszywych dokumentów, zbudowaliśmy imperium oparte na lojalności gangu, śmiertelnej rywalizacji podziemia i niepohamowanej chciwości i pożądaniu lśniących nowych zabawek bogatych.

Kiedy umarła moja matka, nasze operacje weszły na pełne obroty. Ja planowałem i w większości wykonywałem. On zostawał w hotelowych pokojach i przykrywał wszystko inne – komunikację, nadzór, inteligencję i kontrwywiad, a kiedy tego potrzebowaliśmy, operacje odzyskania. Był przebiegły, wyjątkowo sprytny i rzadko się mylił. Ale co więcej, był fanatycznie lojalny. Miał także społeczny urok szopa pracza.

-Nie myślałem, że tak szybko zadzwonisz, - powiedział Jasper, przenosząc mnie z powrotem z moich rozmyślań.

-Taa, cóż, znalazłem telefon.

-Który sprawdziłem, - na moment odwrócił się od mnie. -W celach bezpieczeństwa. Jest napisane, że jego właścicielka to niejaka Isabella Swan. Czy wiesz, że jest córką twojego nadzorującego?

-Tak, wiem.

-Co z nią zrobisz? - zapytał. -Chcesz jej adres? Jej nowy numer telefonu, numer domowy, numery jej przyjaciół i profesorów? Chcesz wiedzieć gdzie była wczoraj, czy innego dnia? Co jadła ostatniego wieczoru?

-Kurwa, Jas, sprawdziłeś ją? - Myśl o kimś, nawet jeśli to był Jasper, szpiegującym Bellę, była dziwnie wkurzająca.

-Edward, kurwa, nie chcę żebyś wrócił do więzienia.

-Skąd do cholery z tym wyskoczyłeś?

-Wyciągnąłem wszystkie jej ruchy przez ostanie dwa miesiące. Używa swojej karty studenckiej gdy jedzie pociągiem, a to pokazało, że była w pociągu w tym samym czasie co ty, w Piątek czternastego. Wysiadła na tej samej stacji co ty, a później była w Forks w tym samym czasie co ty, - powiedział bezbarwnie. -Zadzwoniłeś do mnie jakiś czas po tym jak była widziana odjeżdżając do Tacoma, a telefon był wyłączony później. Bip... bip... bip. Martwy sygnał. Zgłosiła brak telefonu dzień później i poprosiła o nowy, który dostała w ciągu tygodnia. Więc albo upuściła go a ty go znalazłeś, co jest mało prawdopodobne, chyba że ją śledziłeś, albo ukradłeś go jej... kiedy ją śledziłeś. Proste.

W tym nie było nic prostego i mogłem powiedzieć, że to powodowało, iż był naprawdę zdenerwowany.

-Nie ukradłem go.

Bella właściwie upuściła go. Wysunął się z kieszeni w jej kurtce w lesie, a ona kompletnie o nim zapomniała kiedy odchodziła w pośpiechu. Powinienem od razu wrzucić go do najbliższego rowu, ale był Belli, a ja byłem niechętny pozbycia się go.

-Chcę tylko żebyś był ostrożny, - powiedział Jasper. -Nie chcę aby przytrafiła ci się następna Tanya.

-Nie zadzwoniłem do ciebie aby rozmawiać o Tanyi. - Nie chciałem kłócić się pięć minut po ponownym zobaczeniu go, ale zaczynał mnie wkurwiać.

-Nie, zadzwoniłeś ponieważ chcesz wznowić operacje, - powiedział, przechodząc prosto do sedna. -Wiem, że to było osiem lat i prawdopodobnie teraz jesteśmy na dnie listy FBI, ale oni wciąż cię obserwują.

-Właśnie dlatego ty musisz zrobić zwiad, - odpowiedziałem, także nie mając ochoty na małą rozmowę. -Nie oczekują abym wykonał ruch od razu, nie kiedy utknąłem w Forks z moją ciotką i wujkiem i całym pieprzonym miasteczkiem dyszącym mi na kark.

-Nie robię zwiadów, - potrząsnął głową. -Nie montuję drużyn, znajduję celów, ani nie planuję. To zawsze były twoje rzeczy. Nie jestem w tym dobry, zostanę tylko złapany.

-Nie zostaniesz, - powiedziałem, i dodałem. -Nie zostałeś.

To był tani chwyt, użyć lat gdy go chroniłem jako dźwignię do współpracowania. Przez osiem lat utrzymywałem w tajemnicy jego tożsamość. Przez proces nie wydyszałem ani słowa o jego zaangażowaniu, nawet wtedy gdy skończyłem z większą karą więzienia niż powinienem. Odciąłem wszystkie nitki, które FBI miało, a które mogły wmieszać jego – kłamiąc przez zęby, pieprząc się z poligrafem, wyczyniając akrobacje, które miały mnie pobitego albo wysłanego do izolatki, mieszającej wszystkim w głowach, włączając mnie. Nikt nie uwierzył, że mogłem sam zgrać jednoczesne kradzieże, ale nie mieli żadnych podejrzanych, żadnych wskazówek, żadnych motywów. Jasper był w Europie ze swoim ojcem kiedy Tanya zastawiła pułapkę i zaczęła się zadyma. Nawet gdyby nie był, ukryłem go tak głęboko w sieci, że nikt nie był w stanie znaleźć go bez wewnętrznych informacji.

Ale nie kryłem go ponieważ chciałem żeby był mi winien. Zrobiłem to ponieważ wiedziałem, że nie przetrwałby więzienia.

Jasper mógł potrząsać głową ile tylko chciał, ale wiedziałem, że nie zamierza powiedzieć nie.

-Jasper, zaufaj mi. Miałem osiem lat na przygotowanie tego. Wiem całkowicie co robię.

-Eddie, ufam ci, zawsze ufałem, - powiedział, wracając do dziecięcego przezwiska, którego nie słyszałem od dawna. - Nie ufam sobie.

-To nie powinien być problem. - Wyciągnąłem rękę i potargałem mu włosy, jak robiłem dawno temu. -Tylko pomyśl o tym, jako o odwróceniu ciebie i mnie. Ty wychodzisz, ja pilnuję twoich tyłów. Będę z tobą na każdym kroku. Będzie zabawnie.

Był daleki od przekonania.

-Co myślisz o tym, abyśmy zapomnieli o tym teraz? Po prostu jedź tak jak zwykliśmy, bez troszczenia się o świat.

Jasper parsknął.

-Eddie, kiedy ostatni raz jechaliśmy beztrosko? Po prostu powiedz mi, gdzie chcesz jechać.

Nigdy nie mogłem go oszukać, nawet kiedy byliśmy dziećmi.

-Tacoma.

-Gdzie w Tacomie?

Wyszczerzyłem się do niego.

-Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, iż masz adres.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, ciało zesztywniało, gdy odwrócił się do mnie i wypluł.

-Kazałeś mi lecieć tą całą drogę ze stolicy abyś mógł nachodzić dziewczynę?

-Nie mam pozwolenia do prowadzenia, - powiedziałem, wciąż się szczerząc. -Do kogo innego miałbym zadzwonić?

-Ty draniu, - powiedział, potrząsając głową, mówiąc mi, że był w środku projektu, o który Pentagon naciskał go od tygodni, itd. itd. Ale mogłem zobaczyć, że mimo to uśmiechał się do siebie, szczęśliwy, iż pomyślałem o zadzwonieniu do niego i nikogo innego. -Co z Ernestą?

-Co z nią?

-Wciąż jakoś jest twoją żoną aż rozwód będzie sfinalizowany. Byłeś chętny sfałszować ślub w zamian za fałszywe wizyty małżeńskie, tylko żebyś mógł wsadzić fiuta w dziurę.

-Czy właśnie powiedziałeś fiut? - ryknąłem.

Jasper czasami potrafił być bardzo, bardzo zabawny. Był wyszkolonym Południowym dżentelmenem, który raczej powie penis niż fiut, kobiece genitalia niż cipka. Był kimś, kto wysuwał damom krzesła, otwierał drzwi, kurewsko wstawał, kiedy jedna z grubych bab opuszczała stół, z czym wyglądał dumnie jakby był jakimś pieprzonym znawcą.

-Z kim rozmawiałeś, chłopcze?

-Chce cię zobaczyć, - skrzywił się Jasper, -ostatni raz.

-Nie zamierzam więcej dotykać tej kurwy. Zapłać jej i wywieź możliwie jak najdalej ode mnie.

-Edwardzie, ona nie jest kurwą. Jest córką Generała Gustavo Hernandeza i jeśli dowie się co jej robiłeś, zabije cię. Nie wiem dlaczego ona wielbi twoją dupę.

-Ponieważ opłacamy jej paskudny kokainowy nałóg. - Oczywiście, wiedziałem kto jest jej ojcem. Generał Hernandez, głowa pieprzonych sił sojuszniczych w Afganistanie. -Jasper, zabierz ją od mojego kutasa. Zajmij się nią osobiście.

-Osobiście? -prychnął. -Och, rozumiem. Chodzi o córkę policjanta, prawda? Chcesz wepchnąć swoje brudy pod dywanik, sprawić żeby wszyscy odeszli, i będziesz mógł pozować na zreformowanego byłego skazańca, a nie na niemoralnego, jakim naprawdę jesteś. Edward, bawisz się ogniem.

Cholera, dlaczego nie może się po prostu kurwa zamknąć? Dlaczego tym razem nie może się mylić? Poparzę się, wiem o tym. Isabella Swan miała złą stronę, ale z natury była dobrą dziewczyną. Czy będzie warta ceny? Czy przetrwa po tym, co zamierzam z nią zrobić? A ja?

-Lubie ogień, - powiedziałem, -i nie rozmawiamy więcej o niej.

Zamilkł, jak został nauczony kiedy ludzie mówili mu żeby zamknął się. Czułem się z tym winny, ale cholera, nie chciałem kłócić się tak szybko po zobaczeniu go. Później będzie na to wiele czasu. Nawet nie zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o tym, co stało się z Tanyą.

Godzinę później, podjechaliśmy przez dwu piętrowy budynek i Jasper zgasił silnik. Wyciągnął skaner i włączył go. Czerwone światło migało, pokazując kogoś lokalizację.

-Jest w swoim pokoju, sama, numer 216. To będzie... drugie piętro, trzecie okno po prawej.

Spojrzałem w górę. Z okna prześwitywało fluorescencyjne światło. Nawet bez namierzacza Jaspera, wiedziałem gdzie będzie. Była Wtorkowa noc i jak każdy dobry student, jest na górze ucząc się.

-Przywiozłeś sprzęt wspinaczkowy?

-Z tyłu, - Odpowiedział Jasper. -Skąd wiedziałeś, że będziesz go potrzebował?

-Po prostu zgadłem, - odpowiedziałem.

Nie było to dużo do rozprostowania. Evergreen było małym college'em, z niskimi budynkami. Była na drugim roku więc nie miałaby jednego z najbardziej dostępnych pokoi zarezerwowanych dla pierwszoroczniaków i seniorów, ale nie miałaby także najgorszego. Więc drugie, albo trzecie piętro. Proste.

Zapaliło się światło w następnym oknie, mniejszym i wyższym. Łazienka. Bingo.

Wziąłem sprzęt wspinaczkowy i zapukałem w okno Jaspera.

-Poczekaj na mnie. To nie zajmie długo.

Osiem lat więziennych ćwiczeń miało zostać wykorzystane. Kilka pewnych kroków i byłem w jej pokoju. Ona i jej współlokatorka nie zamykały okien.

Rozejrzałem się i wpatrywałem we wszystko. Pokój wyglądał jak każdy inny w akademiku. Typowy, zagrzybiały, nudny. Łazienka i kilka rozstawionych mebli były jedynymi rzeczami, które odróżniały go od większej celi w więzieniu.

W łazience prysznic był głośny, ale ponad dźwiękiem wody mogłem usłyszeć wyraźnie coś innego.

Jęki. Niskie dźwięki potrzeby i chęci. Kurwa. Natychmiast byłem twardy.

Zapukałem w drzwi. Jęki ustały, ale nie prysznic.

-Tylko minuta, - zawołała. Policzyłem do trzech i znów zapukałem. Zakręciła wodę i poruszyła się po łazience.

Walnąłem w drzwi, tym razem mocniej.

-Cholera, Rose! - Otworzyła drzwi. -Powiedziałam tylko min...

Zatrzymała się w pół słowa z otwartymi ustami. Wszystko, co miała to mały, puchaty ręcznik wokół piersi. Woda skapywała z jej włosów na podłogę, ale część została na jej skórze. Wyglądała niewinnie i słodko i tak kurewsko pięknie.

Tylko w sekundę miałem ją plecami płasko przy ścianie, moje usta na jej, zagłuszając jej krzyk. Moja ręka pociągnęła za jej włosy, druga odsuwała ręcznik. Nie wiedziałem co mówiła gdy zacząłem podgryzać ją, liżąc i ssąc krople wody na jej szyi, ramionach, w dół jej cycków.

Może to było „poczekaj", albo „spokojnie", albo ciąg ładnych, kolorowych przekleństw. Nie dbałem o to.

Pierwszy smak jej skóry, tak wybornej i tak, tak dobrej doprowadził mnie do szału. Trząsłem się, moje ręce były niestabilne kiedy ściągałem moje własne ubrania, próbując być tak blisko niej jak to możliwe. Chciałem więcej, potrzebowałem więcej. Pragnienie, które tu było cały czas rozkwitło w piekący ból.

Po dwóch tygodniach trzymania się z daleka nie mogłem dłużej tego znieść.

-Pozwól mi pieprzyć cię, - usłyszałem siebie błagającego. -Proszę, Isabello, pozwól mi cię pieprzyć.

* * *

* syndrom Aspergera – całościowe zaburzenie rozwoju mieszczące się w spectrum autyzmu. Zaburzenie to obejmuje przede wszystkim upośledzenie umiejętności społecznych, trudności w akceptowaniu zmian, ograniczoną elastyczność myślenia przy braku upośledzenia umysłowego oraz szczególnie pochłaniające, obsesyjne zainteresowania.

* * *

**Chyba nie myślałyście, że Edward zostawi Bellę w spokoju, co?**

**Ale reszta akcji przy łazienkowych kafelkach w następnych rozdziale.**


	6. Rozdział 6

**Zapraszam na ciąg dalszy akcji "łazienka".**

**Translation with permission from Kris Salvador.**

* * *

**Rozdział 6.**

Pozwoliłam mu. Po dniach racjonalizacji i zaprzeczania, zrobiłam to.

Strasznie się trząsł, jego palce były niestabilne.

-Pozwól mi cię pieprzyć, - błagał. - Proszę.

Pomogłam mu ściągnąć dżinsy i bokserki. Poprowadziłam jego fiuta i trzymałam się kiedy pieprzył mnie jak szaleniec. Moje nogi trzęsły się, moje kolana uginały, moje plecy i tyłek przykleiły do płytek łazienkowych, połamanych i przez lata zaniedbywanych, przyciskały się i cięły moją skórę. Ciągnął mnie za włosy, gryzł, lizał i ssał. Powiedziałam mu żeby wyluzował, poczekał... spokojnie... spokojnie. Był poza słuchem, poza ograniczeniami, poza jakąkolwiek kontrolą.

Kochałam każdą pieprzoną sekundę tego. Każde brutalne, niehamowane pchnięcie. Kochałam jak błagał, potrzebujący i zdesperowany. Kochałam jak jego rozdarta koszula leżała na podłodze, jej guziki rozprysły się po wszystkich kątach łazienki. Kochałam jak nie mógł ściągnąć swoich własnych pieprzonych dżinsów, jak trząsł się gryząc i warcząc, i chrząkał i w kółko mówił kurwa. Nie miałam nic przeciwko sposobowi w jaki pchał mnie na ścianę, uderzając moją głową o płytki, jego palce wbijały się w mój tyłek. Wszystko, co się liczyło, to uczucie jego kutasa we mnie i to, że dochodziłam mocno i szybko.

Dopiero później, gdy złamał się i zsunął na podłogę, zdałam sobie sprawę co się stało. Pozwoliłam facetowi pieprzyć mnie jakby nic więcej się nie liczyło. Nie martwiłam się niepotrzebnymi komplikacjami. W studenckiej przychodni regularnie dostawałam zastrzyk antykoncepcyjny. Może był zarażony, ale kto się tym martwił. Tak, to była jego wina, skoro niegrzecznie przerwał miłą sesję z Panem Słuchawka Prysznicowa i tak, błagał i powiedział proszę, ale co jeśli to nie on wpakowałby się do łazienki? Co jeśli byłby to inny mężczyzna? Pozwoliłabym innemu nieznajomemu pieprzyć mnie? Jezupieprzonychryste, co jeśli to byłby Emmett?

Pomijając obawy o seksie z obcym, fakt że byłam naga w łazience, sama z certyfikowanym psychopatą był nawet bardziej niepokojący. Edward Cullen nie był zwykłym nieznajomym. Był nieprzewidywalnym człowiekiem, który żył na krawędzi, młodocianym przestępcą, który nie pokazywał żadnych wyrzutów sumienia za swoje przestępstwa. Pewnie, nigdy nie zabił ani nikogo osobiście nie skrzywdził. On tylko ukradł własności, które dla zwykłych obywateli wydawały się frywolne i ekstrawaganckie, a jego akta pokazują, że był zasadniczym socjopatą, który trzymał się wysokich standardów i wzniosłych ideałów. Ale wciąż był szalony i niebezpieczny, zdolny do zrobienia najbardziej nieracjonalnych rzeczy, jeśli nie był odpowiednio traktowany.

Rosalie była z Emmettem i nie wróci aż do Czwartku. Jeśli zdecyduje się trzymać mnie tu przeciwko mojej woli albo uprowadzić mnie, minie przynajmniej dzień zanim ktoś zauważy moją nieobecność. Może ktoś, ktokolwiek widział go kiedy wchodził.

-Jak się tu dostałeś?

-Okno, - odpowiedział. -Następnym razem zamknij je.

Kurwa. Zadrżałam, nagle bardzo, bardzo zmarznięta. Podciągnęłam kolana do klatki piersiowej, moje mięśnie zaprotestowały. Kurewsko bolały mnie plecy.

Poruszył się, wciągnął dżinsy i usiadł obok z nogami obok mnie. Odrzucił moje włosy za ramię i delikatnie popchnął mnie do przodu, odkrywając moje plecy. Jego palce zaczęły badać zadrapania i zdradziecki kolor rozkwitających siniaków na moich biodrach. Dotyk lekki jak skrzydła motyla przebiegł po mojej skórze, delikatny i pocieszający. Starałam się nie krzywić.

-Myślę, że powinieneś teraz odejść.

Zamiast odpowiedzi poczułam dotyk jego ust w miejscu gdzie były jego ręce, jego język obmywał zadrapania. Delikatne, ociągane liźnięcia zastąpiły jego palce, od moich ramion do szyi, zlizujące krew z rozcięć, alarmujące i niepokojące i tak niesamowicie erotyczne.

-Proszę, - tchnęłam, przerażona nie jego perwersją, a desperacką potrzebą, która wydawał się budzić we mnie bez wysiłku. Nie przestał, ale dalej lizał, podszczypywał, jego ramiona owinęły się wokół moich kolan. Zmusiłam się do pozostania nieruchomo, nie prosząc o więcej.

-Przyjedź w Niedzielę do domu, - wymruczał, a ja potrząsnęłam głową. W Niedzielę były urodziny Carlisle'a.

Od lat, Charlie i ja chodziliśmy na urodziny Carlisle'a. Jego przyjęcia zawsze były tematem w miasteczku. Miały splendor i sławę i każdemu dawały nie tylko możliwość wygrzania się w uczuciu i uwadze forksowej wersji rodziny królewskiej, ale także szansę na popatrzenie zalotnie na znanych ludzi, którzy przyjeżdżali tłumnie do Forks świętować z Carlisle'em. Artyści, muzycy, duże nazwiska biznesu i świata rozrywki przybywali do miasteczka w ich limuzynach i wyperfumowanych pończochach, olśniewając i zachwycając głodną blasku ludność. To był także czas kiedy Esme grała dla tłumu.

Po raz pierwszy się wymówiłam. Mam nadchodzący egzamin, powiedziałam Esme gdy osobiście zadzwoniła z zaproszeniem. Nie mogliśmy doczekać się by cię zobaczyć, kochanie, powiedziała, nie ukrywając rozczarowania. Tak jak i ja, właściwie. Ale nie chciałam ryzykować publicznej konfrontacji.

-Czy Esme cię przysłała?

Zaśmiał się cicho przy mojej szyi.

-Nikt mnie nie przysłał.

-Edwardzie, czemu tu jesteś? - Nigdy wcześniej nie zwróciłam się do niego po imieniu i brzmiało ono dziwnie w moich ustach. Musiał zdać sobie sprawę z tego, ponieważ przestał i okręcił mnie tak, że moje plecy oparły się o jedną z jego nóg, a ja siedziałam przodem do jego prawej strony. Dotknął mojego policzka, mojej twarzy, moich ust i obserwował z dziwną intensywnością jak jego własny palec drażni i testuje. Jego ręka zsunęła się niżej, muskając krzywizny i kąty, powoli powodując powrót gorąca.

-Tęskniłem za tobą, - odpowiedział prosto, przyznając się do czegoś, czego nigdy nie powiedziałabym głośno. -Tęskniłem za tym, - powiedział łapiąc w dłoń moją pierś, delikatnie obracając ją w niej, jego oczy podążały za palcami gdy rolował sutek, obolały od jego szalonego ssania. -i za tym, - druga ręka wślizgnęła się pomiędzy moje nogi zakrywając moją mokrą cipkę, palec muskał moją łechtaczkę. -tęskniłem za tobą całą.

Słowa były wypowiedziane nisko, wymruczane w zafascynowaniu i podwinęłam palce u stóp, każdy nerw w moim ciele wołał i mrowił. Zamknęłam oczy i próbowałam skupić się na jego wędrujących rękach, ale wiedziałam, że nadchodziła pertraktacja. Socjopaci byli znani z bycia pozornie uroczy i tymczasowo oddani swoim seksualnym podbojom, ale w głębi byli wrodzy i władczy.

Ale zamiast wyświechtanego ostrzeżenia, ledwie powtórzył prośbę.

-Przyjdź w Niedzielę do domu.

Scenariusz jaki ułożyłam w mojej głowie rozsypał się.

-Dlaczego? - dałam już jasno do zrozumienia, że nie chce być widziana blisko niego.

-Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.

Dreszcz podniecenia przebiegł przeze mnie i uspokoiłam go. Nie powinno mu się ufać nawet przez sekundę.

-Co zamierzasz zrobić?

Uśmiechnął się, jego zielone oczy były jasne i pobłażliwe.

-Zobaczysz.

Po jego odejściu zostałam na podłodze łazienki przez minuty, zbyt słaba aby wstać. Coś było na rzeczy i pomijając niezrozumiałe podniecenie, które czułam, przygotowana byłam do nie polubienia tego.

~~O~~

Zostawiłem ją siedzącą na podłodze, z kolanami podciągniętymi razem, stopami osobno, a pomiędzy nogami jej cipką nagą dla mnie. Obraz powinien pomóc mi przetrwać do Niedzieli. Wyszedłem tą samą drogą, która wszedłem, wspinając się po ścianie akademika.

Jasper otworzył okno w Corolli i siedział na miejscu pasażera, bosy, z kolanami przy piersi. Trzymając lufkę na widoku.

Wsunąłem się na miejsce kierowcy i przekręciłem klucz, który zostawił zwisający w stacyjce. Silnik prychnął ożywając i mruczał nisko i szorstko.

-Myślałem, że nie wolno ci prowadzić, - powiedział Jasper, kiedy wyjechałem i wywiozłem nas z terenu college'u.

-Doniesiesz na mnie?

-Ja? Donieść? - zaśmiał się naćpany jak latawiec. -Niedorzeczne.

To było kurewsko niedorzeczne. Tak niedorzeczne jak gonienie za dziewczyną, która wyraźnie była po drugiej stronie barykady. Jasper miał rację z Bellą będąca kolejną Tanyą. Tylko tym razem, ja miałem wszystkie karty. To nie było jak z Tanyą, której nie znałem, nawet nie podejrzewałem, że była spiskującą, kłamliwą suką, aż założyła mi kajdanki przed dwudziestoma agentami FBI. Byłem ogłuszony jak cholera, tym że ktoś całkowicie mnie oszukał. Ernesta, córka generała, zapłaciła za grzechy Tanyi. Bella będzie moją zemstą.

Była ledwie północ kiedy opuściliśmy college, więc miałem przynajmniej kilka godzin z Jasperem, zanim będę musiał wrócić do Forks i udawać, że nigdy nie wyjeżdżałem. Zatrzymałem się przy zwykłym sklepie, kupiłem butelkę whiskey i paczkę papierosów. Jasper był cichy, zagubiony w paleniu swoich własnych rozmyślań. Prowadziłem w stronę portu w Tacomie, ostrożnie, by nie przekroczyć prędkości. Zaparkowałem na wyludnionej część autostrady, wystarczająco blisko Pacyfiku i wysiadłem z samochodu. Jasper podążył za mną i obaj gapiliśmy się na atramentową czerń, którą było morze.

Gdy byliśmy dziećmi, marzyliśmy i planowaliśmy kim będziemy i co będziemy robić kiedy „dorośniemy". Jak razem zamierzaliśmy wykonywać najtrudniejsze, najbardziej skomplikowane grabieże i rabunki. Nie dbaliśmy o pieniądze i sławę. Wszystko na czym mi zależało, to pęd, a wszystko na czym zależało Jasperowi to, jak mógł wszystkich przechytrzyć.

Więc byliśmy tutaj, na opustoszałej plaży w środku nocy, nie zupełnie „dorośli", ale po raz pierwszy zdolni do dzielenia drinka jako legalnie pełnoletni. Zaoferowałem mu butelkę whiskey.

-Nie mogę pić, - powiedział niewyraźnie. -Muszę odwieź cię z powrotem.

-Zadzwoń po Remusa. - Głucho-niemy Remus był Jaspera osobistym lokajem, ojcem, matką, osobistym asystentem, wszystko w jednym. Opiekował się Jasperem odkąd był niemowlakiem. -Niech cię zgarnie. Ja zjadę tym kawałkiem gówna gdzieś z klifu i wezmę autobus do Forks.

W ten sposób on mógł zostać tak naćpany jak chciał, a ja mogłem poddać się małej destrukcji i zużyty wrócić do mojej różowej małej chatki. Otworzyłem butelkę whiskey i wziąłem duży haust.

-Kurwa! -płyn palił przez moje gardło i do mojego brzucha kiedy parsknąłem. W więzieniu zawsze brakowało whiskey, czyniąc moje życie prawie bezalkoholowe przez ostatnie osiem lat. Jasper zaczął się śmiać, wskazując na moją pozbawioną guzików, a teraz mokrą koszulę.

-Mięczak, - rechotał i lata nieobecności zniknęły gdy do niego dołączyłem.

-Zrobię to, - powiedział Jasper minuty później, po skończonej zabawie. -Tylko powiedz mi co robić.

Wiedziałem, że to zrobi.

-Zadzwoń do Garretta. Jest w Minneapolis

-Garretta Hendersona? - zapytał zaskoczony. Garrett był jednym z naszych pierwszych operatorów. -On teraz zajmuje się diamentami. Nie chce dotykać samochodów przez resztę swojego życia.

-Kto mówił coś o samochodach? - uśmiechnąłem się do niego.

-Nie ty, - powoli przytaknął, pomysł wolno wsiąkał w niego. Wstał i zaczął chodzić wokół Corolli, zmieniając lufkę na skręta. Zawsze kochał rozpracowywać o czym myślałem. Im mniej wskazówek, tym lepiej. -Czemu diamenty?

-Czy to ważne?

To mogły być diamenty, obrazy, złoto federalne, koty syjamskie. Nie liczyło się co było kradzione, dopóki gra się toczyła.

-Widzę korzyść..., - zatrzymał się i palił. -Diamenty są małe, łatwiejsze do zbycia i...

-Wymagają specjalnej metody kradzieży, całkowicie innej od kradzieży samochodów, - dodałem.

-Plus są lepszą jednostką do wymiany.

Uniosłem butelkę whiskey i zasalutowałem mu.

-Zaczniemy z Garrettem, uderzymy jednocześnie w kilka celów, podniecimy wszystkich. Kiedy każdy będzie miał zapłacone i przysiądzie, weźmiemy się za Veyrony.

-Nie znajdziesz ich dużo. - Jasper znał swoje samochody tak dobrze jak ja. Wygórowana cena 1,7 miliona dolarów za każdy sprawiała, że na świecie było sprzedanych mniej niż sto ostatnich Bugatti Veyron. -I żadnego rynku. Zbyt rzadkie.

-Nie w Stanach Zjednoczonych, nie.

-Myślisz o Europie? - zapytał i potrząsnął głową. -Rosji? Ameryce Łacińskiej? Azji? - Zatrzymał się i skrzywił. -Kanadzie?

-Środkowym Wschodzie.

-Och! - wiedziałem, że uznał pomysł za nowatorski. -Dlatego diamenty. Sprytne.

Środkowy Wschód był miejscem, gdzie bogaci mieli najwięcej pieniędzy do wydania, gdzie stawki były najwyższe i najniebezpieczniejsze. Ale oni nie mieli gospodarki przyjaznej dolarowi, więc tak, dlatego diamenty.

-Skontaktuj się z Volturi, negocjuj nasze warunki. Nie akceptuj nic poniżej sześćdziesięciu pięciu procent i to my zbierzemy naszą drużynę.

Volturi, jedna z najstarszych międzynarodowych mafii, miała siedzibę we Włoszech.

-Nie działamy lokalnie?

-Gdybyś nie zauważył, gospodarka Stanów Zjednoczonych jest gówniana, - powiedziałem. -Poza tym, amerykańskie samochody są do bani.

Zaśmiał się i znów weszliśmy na znajomy grunt. Miał trzynaście lat kiedy jego ojciec dał mu na urodziny zrobionego na zamówienie Maseratti, nieświadomie popychając go do życia w zbrodni. Tego lata przetestowaliśmy go wokół majątków, które nasze rodziny miały w Nordhom, z dużą szybkością pędząc przez niemiecko - holenderską granicę, śmiejąc się, mając wspaniały czas jaki tylko mogą mieć zepsuci, bogaci chłopcy.

Remus jeździł na tylnym siedzeniu jako jedyny dorosły pełnomocnik, milcząco wykrzykując niezadowolenie i przerażenie.

Cholera, jeśli to nie było wspaniałe uczucie. Cholera, jeśli nie chciałbym znów tego poczuć. Czego bym nie zrobił, by mieć ten rodzaj maszyny pode mną, Pędząc autostradą, najlepiej z tuzinem aut policyjnych na ogonie. Ten czas znów może nadejść. Upewnię się o tym.

-Przywiozłeś mi coś?

-A, taa, zapomniałem. -Jasper podszedł do boku samochodu i wrócił z czymś, co przypominało niezwykle cienki telefon komórkowy. -Użyj tego.

-Co to robi?

-Prawie wszystko, - wyszczerzył się i zaczął mówić mi w detalach o każdej funkcji i cesze.

Ekran dotykowy, niewykrywalny, telegraf, dostęp do radio i internetu, ostatnie szyfrowanie, dostęp do osobistych, policyjnych i wojskowych sieci, nagrywanie i telewizja przemysłowa, mapowanie i zdjęcia satelitarne i śledzenie. Było jak powiedział, to robiło wszystko. On mówił, a ja słuchałem. Gestykulował wyjaśniając abstrakcyjne pojęcia i podskakiwał wokół gdy temat podniecał go.

-Czy to działa z systemem uruchamiania rakiet? - zapytałem, kiedy przerwał żeby złapać zgubiony wątek, przez kilka minut gapiąc się na morze.

-Chcesz to mieć? -Zaśmiał się ze swojego żartu, i znów zaczął, szczęśliwy, że ktoś komu nie płaci jego ojciec i kto nie miał zobowiązań z jego rodziną, słuchał go, był zainteresowany tym, co on mówił. Z podnieceniem zaczął wyjaśnianie najnowszych logarytmów Standardów Szyfrowania, swojego ostatniego projektu dla Pentagonu, to i tamto i jeszcze.

Słuchałem i obserwowałem jak wrócił do trzynastoletniego chłopaka, którego znałem. Wyszczególniając gadżet przez kilka minut, opisując go wciąż i wciąż zanim przeszedł do kolejnego tematu. Pamiętałem czas gdy miał całkowitą obsesję na punkcie akumulatorów samochodowych, kiedy mówił o tym przez godziny bez końca – jak akumulatory litowo-jonowe są bardziej efektywne w porównaniu z konwencjonalnymi akumulatorami, argumentując przeciwko Prawie Peukerta i tak dalej i tak dalej i tak dalej. Gdy podrośliśmy jego obsesje zajęły twardszy kierunek i zaczął mieć obsesję na punkcie gadżetów komputerowych i super komputerów. Samochody, jakkolwiek, pozostały jego pierwszą miłością.

Smuciło mnie kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę jak musiał być wyizolowany po moim pójściu do więzienia. Nie byłem jedyną osobą, która go słuchała, byłem pewnie jedyną, która widziała i doceniała jego błyskotliwość. Pozwoliłem mu mówić z przerwami, nasza rozmowa zmierzała tam gdzie on chciał, skuleni w ohydnym sedanie, kiedy zrobiło się za chłodno na pozostanie na zewnątrz, aż niebo zaczęło różowieć, a fale cofać z brzegu.

-Nudzę cię? - zapytał godziny później.

Zaśmiałem się i powiedziałem mu żeby się zamknął. Whiskey dawno zniknęła, a z nią mój odlot. Nagle dotarło do mnie, że zasługujemy na pobłażanie, jakiego nie mieliśmy przez długi, długi czas.

-Co powiesz na przyjazd i odwiedzenie mnie po tym, jak skończysz we Włoszech? - zaoferowałem.

-Naprawdę? - Podskoczył na szansę, podekscytowany zanim skrzywił się. -Do Forks? Czy to mądre?

Ściśle zakazywałem mu widzenia mnie podczas procesu i odwiedzania przez cały czas, kiedy byłem w więzieniu by uniknąć skazania. Udało nam się utrzymać w linii i prowadzić naszą korespondencję w większości poprzez Ernestę, która przemycała informacje i gadżety pomiędzy swoimi obszernymi piersiami i dupą.

-Wszystko, co potrzebujesz to odpowiednia przykrywka.

I właśnie myślałem o właściwej.

Wciąż się krzywił, starając się rozpracować moje motywy.

-Dlaczego?

-Chcę abyś poznał moją kuzynkę, Alice.

* * *

**Jasper pozna Alice? Ciekawe, ciekawe.**

**No i co to za niespodzianka czeka na Bellę na przyjęciu urodzinowym?**


	7. Rozdział 7

**Z ogromną przyjemnością zapraszam wszystkich na przyjęcie urodzinowe Pana Carlisle'a Cullena.**

**Translation with permission from kros salvador**

* * *

**Rozdział 7.**

-Kochanie, dobrze wyglądasz.

-Ty też, tato.

To był jeden z tych rzadkich razów, kiedy Charlie stroił się i w każdym calu wyglądał jowialnie,a wiele dam z posterunku wzdychało za nim. Wiedziałam, że nie powinnam być tego świadoma, ale żony plotkowały, dzieci dokuczały, a nawet Lou od czasu do czasu puszczał parę.

Była prawie siódma; czas na nas byśmy ruszyli do posiadłości Masenów na urodziny Carlisle'a. Sama zadzwoniłam do Esme kilka dni temu i odwołałam moje wymówki, decydując się stanąć twarzą w twarz z tym, co Edward przygotował dla mnie. Esme była rozradowana moją zmianą zdania.

Poza tym, to ja zaczęłam całe zamieszanie. Jeśli nie byłabym tak kurewsko napalona tego dnia w pociągu, nie uwiodłabym Edwarda Cullena. On nigdy nie spotkałby mnie poza lśniącymi imprezami w Forks. Moje życie toczyłoby się tak, jak do tej pory: _sucho,_ bezpiecznie i nudnie. Znalazłby w końcu inną zabawkę. Nie byłam idiotką. Wiedziałam czym był i czego chciał. Wiedziałam co w końcu może się stać: zostanę użyta, prawdopodobnie w jakimś punkcie nadużyta i jeśli nie byłabym ostrożna zostałabym poważnie zraniona.

W wejściu do domu Cullenów Charlie i ja przeszliśmy przez ten sam chaos jak w poprzednich latach. Goście robili młyn przy drzwiach, skupieni w małych, ekskluzywnych grupach. Personel i kelnerzy będą podskakiwać i przeciskać się pomiędzy nimi. Klika po lewej to Pan i Pani Mayor i jego menażeria politycznego personelu. Po prawej niesławny dyrygent z LA. Otoczony był ludźmi swojego pokroju: pianistami, skrzypkami i takimi tam. Na tyle pokoju dostrzegłam Pana Popularność, puszącego się wśród rozpieszczonych bachorów z Forks. Zawierali on Pannę Jassicę Stanley, która była moją dobrą przyjaciółką w szkole średniej.

Rozglądając się zauważyłam wszystkie te dziewczyny wyglądające na upudrowane i pięknem sprawiające, że czułam się niestarannie i nieistotnie w mojej niebieskiej sukience baby doll i skromnych obcasach.

Charlie i ja weszliśmy głębiej w dom przyglądając się rozległej klatce schodowej i ozdobnym żyrandolom. Jak w poprzednich latach, fortepian Esme był całkowicie otwarty po boku wielkiego hallu. Ale nie była to jedyna rzecz przyciągająca wszystkich uwagę. Inny fortepian, tak wspaniały i lśniący jak ten Esme, stał obok tamtego. Było dużo gadania o nim i złapałam końcówkę przyciszonej rozmowy. Wyglądało na to, że Edward Cullen, spokrewniony z koroną Masen-Cullen, będzie grał.

Gdy wieczór mijał, Edwarda nigdzie nie było widać i powoli zaczynałam się rozluźniać. To było tuż po obiedzie kiedy go zobaczyłam i wstrzymałam oddech. Cholera, jeśli ten popieprzeniec nie wyglądał dobrze. Ubrany w ciemny smoking w każdym calu wyglądał jak ciemny książę, jakim nazywali go jego krytycy. Szerokie ramiona, włosy dzikie jak nigdy, ale ogarnięte w sposób, który zapraszał palce do przebiegnięcia przez nie. _Pieprzyć jego włosy._ Wszystko, o czym mogłam myśleć to jego fiut.

Esme nie marnowała czasu na zaanonsowanie jego obecności i oczekiwany szum przeszedł po pokoju gdy robił swoje wielkie ponowne wejście do dobrego towarzystwa. Wszystkie oczy, niektóre ukradkowe, inne otwarcie oceniające, były na nim. Po krótkim przedstawieniu go, zaprezentowała kawałek, który mieli zagrać. Sonata w D na cztery ręce Mozarta, _Allegro con Spirito*, _jedyna kompozycja Mozarta napisana na dwa fortepiany. Tłum zaklaskał z ledwie skrywanym entuzjazmem.

Edward przez chwilę patrzył na słuchaczy, wmieszałam się w nich, i chcąc aby znalazł mnie, i szukając kryjówki. Spojrzał prosto przed siebie i ukłonił się.

Ciocia i siostrzeniec grali, zaczynając z mocnym wprowadzeniem. Cztery ręce – dwadzieścia palców – przelatywało nad białymi i czarnymi klawiszami w galopującej modzie. Stworzyli zawiłą i sprężystą melodię. Esme była w swoim żywiole. Była wdzięczna i uśmiechnięta zerkając co chwilę na swojego siostrzeńca by przewidywać, rzucać i łapać serię informacji i ruchów. Edward grał prostymi i zdyscyplinowanymi ruchami, jego łokcie były rozstawione gdy grał energiczne i melodyjne tony.

Allegro con spirito.

Było elegancko proste i pięknie zaraźliwe. Na przekór samej sobie byłam podsycana przez muzykę. Było widoczne, że Edward ustalał tempo; jego ciotka szczęśliwie grała z nim. Po kilku minutach zbliżyli się do końca, unosząc ręce w powietrze zanim zagrali ostatnie radosne strofy.

W pokoju wybuchły oklaski, przywołując łzy do oczu Esme. Sięgnęła po Edwarda i ręka w rękę ukłonili się zachwyconemu tłumowi. Dołączył do nich Carlisle przyciągając Alice i żywy królewski obraz był kompletny. _Król, królowa, różowa księżniczka i czarny książę... _Ostatni, oczywiście, podbił dobre towarzystwo z zadziwiającą łatwością. Edward Cullen, były osadzony i socjopata był uwielbiany, czczony nawet, pomimo jego przestępstw. Spojrzałam na Charliego i miałam przeczucie, że prawdopodobnie myślał o tym samym.

Ten świat, gdzie Edward Cullen należał, był innym światem, gdzie zbrodnie były wybaczane w imię piękna i sztuki. My byliśmy tylko plebsem, który słuchał zza bocznej linii. Na końcu, bogaci i władczy chronili swoich – wybaczając ich zbrodnie, nawet jeśli prawo tego nie zrobiło.

Wsunęłam rękę w zagięcie ramienia Charliego i posłałam mu uśmiech. To podczas takich momentów mogłam czuć przenikliwie solidarność i miłość do niego. Widoczne było gdzie należałam. Uścisnął moją rękę i oddał uśmiech.

-Wygląda na to, że dziś będziemy mieli rzadką przyjemność. Jak każdy wie, minęła chwila odkąd Edward grał publicznie, - powiedziała Esme, a przez tłum przebiegł pobłażliwy śmiech. -Dziś Edward chce zagrać nową kompozycję. To coś, co zaczął pisać po przyjeździe tutaj do naszego cichego zakątka świata. Edward jest moją i Elizabeth dumą i radością i z największym honorem chciałabym zaprezentować rzadki kawałek Cullena. Nazywa się... - Esme przerwała, patrząc w stronę Edwarda. -Jaka nazwę ma twój utwór, skarbie?

Edward zrzucił marynarkę gdy Esme mówiła, zostając w ostrej białej koszuli od smokingu. Jak tylko usłyszał swoje imię odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do swojej ciotki, podwijając rękawy do łokci i ukazując tatuaże, które zrobił w więzieniu.

Przeskanował pokój, który zbiorowo wstrzymał oddech w milczącym oczekiwaniu.

-Przejażdżka, - oznajmił wpatrując się we mnie.

~~O~~

Kochałem grać na fortepianie. Kochałem brzmienie klawiszy i to, jak każdy ton brzmiał po swojemu, a gdy był połączony z innymi, stawało się to harmonią, stwarzając najbogatsze, najbardziej różnorodne tony w muzyce. Jeśli grany był właściwe, mógł nakłonić najszerszy zakres melodii tak samo jak z kobiecego ciała – od delikatnych jęków do najgłośniejszych krzyków. Przestałem grać nie dlatego, że nienawidziłem tego, ale ponieważ nie widziałem w tym celu. Nie miało to sensu aż nie jechałem pociągiem z Seattle do Tacomy i nie spotkałem napalonej, seksownej dziewczyny.

Mogłem temu zaprzeczyć, ale faktem było, że mała Panna Swan równie dobrze mogła być wyłączną siłą napędową mojego odnowionego zainteresowania muzyką; ona i jej słodka mała cipka. To utrzymywało mnie rozbudzonego w nocy. Musiałem znaleźć inne zajęcie dla moich rąk skoro skóra na moim kutasie zaczynała mieć otarcia od zbyt częstego pocierania.

Nie powinienem drażnić się z nią tytułem, ale nie mogłem się oprzeć. Dałem ukłon przeznaczony tylko dla niej.

Tylko dla ciebie, moja brudna, napalona, seksowna, dzika dziewczyno.

Zacząłem powoli i sennie, uwodzicielsko i rozbrajająco, jak dziewczyna niewinnie błagająca by ja wypieprzyć. Tempo wzrosło po tym jak palec mocno nacisnął na klawisz, a potem zsunął się nad płytą stwarzając mrocznie zabawną i kapryśna melodię. Stłumiony dźwięk nabrał naglącego tempa, jak anonimowo zwiększające się pożądanie i melodia znów przyspieszyła – nie tak jak zdarzyło się w pociągu, ale pod prysznicem.

Tempo dominowało, tworzyło rytm, jak mój fiut zanurzający się głęboko w jej cipkę, pchając i wyciągając... szybciej i szybciej, stając się burzliwym i radosnym w tym samym czasie zanim opadł, słabnąc po orgazmie, a potem zapadając w sen. Nie szybciej niż ostatnie tony ucichły, melodia znów rozpoczęła swą podróż z coraz większą energią i fortepianową brawurą, opartą na niskim szumieniu jak mruczenie motocykla.

Moje palce fruwały nad klawiszami, stwarzając dzikie tubalne dźwięki. Struny w fortepianie drżały gdy grałem na klawiaturze, mocno, napinając je i rozciągając. Wzmacniając i dominując harmonie alternatywne dla jęków i pomruków; pieprzeń i przyjemności. To nie był moment na uspokojenie, żadnej _cadenza ad lib**, _tylko wicher dźwięku, chęci, czystego, nie skalanego pożądania i potrzeby. Poruszenie i przyjemność grały ze zdecydowanymi wzrastającymi oktawami _prestissimo***_, rosnąc a następnie malejąc jak pewne i stabilne pchnięcia gdy grałem na całym zakresie klawiatury, tak pewnie jak grałem na jej ciele. Wtedy w końcu... _ końcu,_ pozwoliłem utworowi rozpłynąć się w jego dziki orgazmiczny rezultat.

Po ostatnim dźwięku wstałem, oddychając urywanie jakbym właśnie walił sobie konia przed tysiącem ludzi.

Tłum wstał razem ze mną.

Wybuchły oklaski, głośne i uroczyste. Mogłem słyszeć okrzyki brawo nad dźwiękiem klaszczących rąk. Wiwaty i szepty zachwytu prawie sprawiły, że głośno się roześmiałem. Wszystko było tak kurewsko łatwe. Starzy kumple mojej mamy, współpracownicy biznesowi mojego taty i inni ludzie, których nie widziałem przez osiem pieprzonych lat, klepali mnie po plecach i posyłali buziaki. Mogłem zrozumieć Esme i Carlisle'a, nawet szaloną małą Alice, za ich entuzjazm. Przez osiem lat usieli znosić upokorzenie bycia spokrewnionym ze mną, kiedy ci idioci po kolei złorzeczyli na mnie. Była tylko jedna osoba w tym całym tłumie, która wiedziała, co to oznaczało. A ona nawet nie klaskała.

Patrzyła na mnie z rozchyloną szczęką – na jej twarzy malowało się przerażające niedowierzanie. Wszystko, co chciałem zrobić, to krzyknąć do niej.

Tak, kurwa, odważyłem się.

Tak, właśnie przed całym cholernym pokojem zagrałem melodię ilustrującą jak bardzo kochałem cię pieprzyć. Nie przejmowałem się, że w pokoju był jej ojciec, serdecznie klaskając. Jeśli wiedziałby o czym to wszystko było, powiesiłby mnie za jaja.

Na sekundę odwróciła się do niego, coś powiedziała, a potem nagle opuściła pokój.

-To było cudowne... Edwardzie, cudowne.

-Dziękuję. - Zacisnąłem zęby, zmuszając się by nie odepchnąć tego kogoś. Czemu ludzie nie mogą powiedzieć słowa tylko raz? To jest zawsze wspaniałe, wspaniałe... piękne, piękne...

Pieprzyć was... pieprzyć was wszystkich.

Esme milczała, zbyt ogłuszona by mówić, podczas gdy Alice podskakiwała za nią. Ostatnie trzy tygodnie były pierwszymi, kiedy grałem od śmierci mojej matki, i po raz pierwszy zagrałem utwór z Esme.

Mozart zawsze był zarezerwowany dla mojej mamy i Esme. _Allegro con spirito. _Ożywione duchem. Właśnie taka była moja matka. Było prawie nie do pomyślenia by grać to teraz, ale podczas grania czułem jakbym przestał tęsknić za Elizabeth Masen-Cullen, moją matką, nauczycielką i przyjaciółką.

-Jestem całkiem pewien, że to nie było dla mnie, - powiedział Carlisle, klepiąc mnie po plecach. Mój wuj był bystrym facetem. Zaśmiałem się tylko i odwzajemniłem gest.

-Wybaczysz mi na minutę? - Odwróciłem się do wszystkich i zrobiłem zamaszysty gest w stronę ogrodu. -Zamierzam zaczerpnąć powietrza.

Potrzebowałem papierosa i dobrego pieprzenia. Uzyskanie tego było wystarczająco łatwe.

Gadżet Jaspera był użyteczny w krótkim zakresie tropienia, tak jak i w dłuższym. Włączyłem go, szukając za _nią._

Siedziała za kółkiem kupy rdzy jakby zdecydowała się uciec, a potem postanowiła odwrotnie.

-Nie polubiłaś mojej niespodzianki.

Przestraszona spojrzała w górę. Zadziwiające jak mogłem na początku pomyśleć, że nie jest interesująca. Długie rzęsy, dziecinnie różowe policzki, twarz anioła i usta stworzone do ssania fiuta. Nie wspominając małego, ciasnego ciała pod niebieską sukienką baby doll.

-Nie, to było... fantastyczne.

Kiepskie, ale wziąłem to. Było lepsze niż cała ta kupa gówna rzucana na mnie wcześniej.

-Nie udawaj takiej pod wrażeniem na moim punkcie, - dokuczyłem.

Zaśmiała się nerwowo i obserwowała jak podpalam papierosa. Mogłem zobaczyć miękkie pagórki jej piersi unoszące się i opadające pod jej sukienką kiedy oddychała. Zaczęła niespokojnie bębnić palcami po kierownicy. Przestała, a potem zagryzła zębami kciuk. Mój kutas z bliską uwagą podążył za tym małym rozpraszającym poruszeniem.

-Jakie to uczucie? Być dobrym we wszystkim?

-Nudne. - Sława była nieciekawa. -Chcesz wrócić do środka?

Nie żebym ja chciał, ale byłem prawie pewien, że jej furgonetka nie miała klimatyzacji. Znów potrząsnęła głową na nie, _dzięki kurwa bogu._

-Jeśli nalegasz być ze mną w ciemności, czy możemy przenieść się gdzieś, gdzie jest dużo wygodniej? - Jej furgonetka była ohydnym kawałkiem gówna. Ktoś powinien mieć litość i zjechać nią z klifu; albo podpalić. -Wolę być gdzieś bez obawy bycia pociętym i zarażonym tężcem.

Jej palce przestały pukać gdy odwróciła się do mnie, obrażona.

-Pieprzyć cię.

Zaśmiałem się.

-Tak, proszę.

Otworzyłem drzwi kierowcy z zamiarem wyciągnięcia jej. Siedziała sztywno ze złączonymi kolanami i rozstawionymi stopami; spięta i sztywna. Bawiła się rąbkiem sukienki, jej kciuk i palec wskazujący zwijały razem rozproszone nitki.

Widok jej nagich kolan wystarczył by doprowadzić mnie do szaleństwa. _Chciałem _lizać skórę wychylającą się spod jej sukienki. _Chciałem_ owinąć sukienkę wokół jej talii. _Chciałem_ zsunąć jej majteczki na bok i zanurzyć język w jej cipce. _Jezu pieprzony Chryste. Chciałem _ją...

-Kochanie, zejdź na dół. Tu jest za zimno.

Po kilku chwilach wysiadła z furgonetki, a ja zwyczajnie poprowadziłem ją z dala od głównego domu. Nie mogłem zaryzykować zabrania jej do różowego piekła, którym był mój pokój. Ktoś mógł szukać jej tam. Poza tym wokół nas było z tuzin samochodów z otwartymi drzwiami i oknami, wszystkie przypuszczalnie bezpieczne za bramą posiadłości Cullenów. Były gotowe do wzięcia... nie żebym chciał. Nie było nic wartego kradzieży pomiędzy opłakaną ilością. Na dalekim końcu jednej z linii, ukryte przed widokiem, dostrzegłem prawie nowe BMW; ciemne, mocno przyciemnione z wysokim i przestronnym tylnym siedzeniem.

Bingo.

Nie mogłem doczekać się by mieć ją wewnątrz niego i siebie wewnątrz _niej._

Otworzyłem drzwi z tyłu, wślizgując się do środka i ciągnąc ją ze sobą. Wylądowała na moich kolanach, jej spódnica podciągnęła się do góry ukazując jej kuszące kolana. Położyłem rękę na jednym i ścisnąłem. Spięła się, ściskając razem nogi, a potem starała się wygramolić. Samochód zakołysał się. _Kurwa._

-Siedź spokojnie, do cholery.

-Jezu, kogo to samochód?

-Nie wiem, kurwa, - wyszeptałem blisko jej ucha zanim zassałem czubek płatka. Nie marnując czasu, wsunąłem rękę pod jej spódnicę, poruszając nią w górę i w dół jej nagiego uda. Jej nogi były gładkie jakby właśnie jej woskowała. Wiła się dociskając tyłek do mojego już twardego fiuta. Głaskałem w górę i w dół jej jedwabnej skóry w kierunku paska jej majteczek i sięgnąłem pod materiał żeby objąć i masować jej pagórek. Rosły już na nim miękkie kędziory, jej szparka była ciepła i śliska. Zakrzywiłem palec.

-Edward! - Wygięła plecy i mój środkowy palec bez wysiłku wślizgnął się zamiast wysunąć.

-Szzz... - Zakryłem jej usta ręką, trzymając ją przy sobie, pracując palcem w jej cipce, zanim wsunąłem kolejny. Znów stawiła opór, kołysząc samochodem.

-Szzz, bądź cicho. - Już gwałtownie oddychała, jej cycki pchały na jej cienki bawełniany stanik. Mój fiut napinał na moje spodnie, błagając o uwolnienie, ale nie była jeszcze tak mokra i jeśli będę pieprzył ją zanim będzie gotowa, nie będzie mogła chodzić.

Moje palce nacisnęły mocno w niej, grając melodię, która sprawiała, że jej ciało buczało i mrucząc jak uwielbiam ją jeść. Lizać ją... sprawiając, że dojdzie w moich ustach. Jak słodka i ciasna była... jak mój kutas kochał jej ciasną małą cipkę. Jak chciałem ścisnąć jej cycki, gryźć i ssać... jak kochałem pieprzyć ją i jak chciałbym pieprzyć ją mocno... szorstko... i szybko.

Wkrótce jęczała miękko przy mojej ręce, ujeżdżając moje palce małymi pchnięciami bioder. Mój fiut był tak twardy, że aż bolało. Rozluźniłem rękę na jej ustach i wepchnąłem jeden palec żeby ssała i gryzła.

-Dobrze?

-Edward, proszę... - Jęcząco, dysząco, potrzebująco.

Mogłem powiedzieć, że to jej wina za bycie tak kurewsko gorąca i napalona, ale w mniej niż minutę miałem jej majtki zdjęte, jej spódnicę wokół jej talii i ją płasko na plecach. Miałem język na jej słodkiej cipce, wylizując ją do czysta gdy ona tryskała miękko i delikatnie na moja twarz. Kwiliła i syczała i wyzywała mnie kiedy poluzowywałem spodnie. Pieściłem siebie kiedy ona dochodziła... znów... i znów... i znów.

-Moja kolej, - wyprostowałem ją na siedzeniu i wspiąłem się na nią, pchając jej kolana do klatki piersiowej zanim wyprostowałem je przy moich ramionach. Ułożyła obie stopy w głębi pojazdu, gdy pociągnąłem jej miednicę do góry, na spotkanie mojej. Wprowadzałem mojego kutasa powoli... kawałek po kawałku w jej mokrą śliską cipkę. Wygięła się i jęknęła trzymając się drzwi i błagając mnie o pieprzenie jej. Wbiłem się w nią. Dałem jej to dobrze i mocno.

-Pieprz mnie... pieprz mnie... pieprz mnie... och Edward... Edward, nie przestawaj... nie przestawaj...

Moja _sprośna, sprośna _dziewczyna.

Zgięła kolana pchając w dach samochodu. Z mocnym pchnięciem jej nóg wzięła mojego fiuta głęboko w siebie.

Kurwa, jeśli przez moment nie zapomniałem jak się oddycha.

Nie wiedziałem jak udało nam się przetrwać kilka następnych minut bez przyciągnięcia znacznej uwagi. Nie byłem pewien jak kołyszący się samochód umknął obserwującemu oku ochrony, którą wynajął Carlisle by mieć baczenie na posiadłość, albo jak pochrząkiwania, i jęki, i krzyki przyjemności mojej nieprzyzwoitej dziewczyny nie sprawiły, że zaczęli oni szukać morderstwa. Po kilku minutach ucichła i intensywna chęć pozostania w niej przez tak długo, jak mogłem zaczęła odrobinę łagodnieć. Dopiero potem byliśmy w stanie stanąć obok siebie bez pieprzenia się jak króliki.

-Naprawdę wiesz jak uczynić dziewczynę wyjątkową, - powiedziała patrząc na BMW, domyślając się, że to prawdopodobnie był samochód jednego z gości. - Wiesz, nie jestem idiotką.

-Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że jesteś.

-Wiem kim jesteś, - powiedziała. To kazało mi się trochę zaśmiać. Wątpiłem żeby miała najmniejsze pojęcie do czego byłem zdolny, albo jak dzikie były moje apetyty i co prawdopodobnie mogłem jej zrobić.

-Wiem czego chcesz, - ciągnęła, -i wiem co stanie się potem.

Zapaliłem i obserwowałem ją wydmuchując dym w chłodne nocne powietrze. Nie była nerwowa, zdenerwowana, czy przestraszona. Patrzyła na mnie z cichą determinacją.

-A co z tym co ty chcesz? - nigdy nie dawałem obietnic i jakoś wiedziałem, że nie szukała ich.

-Nie wiem czego chcę.

Biedna dziewczyna; chciała trzymać się z daleka ode mnie, ale nie potrafiła. Podobnie jak ja nie mogłem trzymać się z dala od niej.

-Powiem ci coś, - powiedziałem, okręcając wpół wypalonego papierosa pomiędzy palcami. -Może wyluzujemy na jakiś czas? Masz egzaminy, prawda? - Też miałem milion rzeczy do zrobienia, szczególnie z Jasperem we Włoszech i Garrettem zbierającym nową drużynę. Potrzebowałem całego mojego sprytu przy sobie.

-Wyluzujemy? - Skrzywiła się. -Nie mamy nic do wyluzowania. Pieprzymy się, to wszystko.

-Nazywaj to jak chcesz.

-Edwardzie, spójrz, jesteś fantastyczny i lubię sposób w jaki sprawiasz, że się czuję...

Przerwała, ale mogłem powiedzieć o co jej chodzi. Czułem tak samo. Sprawiała, że czułem się żywy, nawet oszalały. Jak narkotyk sprawiała, że zapominałem o wszystkim innym.

-Ale?

-Ale myślę, że to nie zadziała.

_To już działa, _chciałem jej powiedzieć. Nie było wyjścia tak długo, jak to dotyczyło mnie. Byłem samolubną istotą i szczęśliwie pobłażałem sobie w moich obsesjach, nie ważne jak niebezpieczne i niszczące mogły być.

-W takim razie cieszmy się tym.

Była cicho, ważąc moje słowa. Tak długo jak będę ukryty w tle, nie zostaniemy złapani. Mogła dogadzać sobie ze mną, a ja z nią tak długo, jak oboje tego chcieliśmy. Proste.

-Wracaj do środka, twój ojciec będzie się zastanawiał gdzie jesteś.

Poszła i kilka minut później wróciłem na przyjęcie.

Ojciec i córka żegnali się z Carlisle'em i Esme gdy zdecydowałem się ujawnić swoją obecność. Podszedłem do nich wolno i zwyczajnie kiedy odwracali się do drzwi.

-Och, - zawołała za nimi Esme. - Zapomniałam przestawić sobie waszą dwójkę. Bello, skarbie, chodź poznaj naszego drogiego Edwarda.

-Edward, to jest Bella. Córka Szeryfa Swana.

Spojrzałem na nią spokojnie, niezainteresowanie, gdy ona zerknęła na mnie z powracającym sztywniejącym napięciem.

-Bello, miło cię poznać, - uniosłem jej rękę do ust gdzie zwlekałem, uwielbiając napięcie, a później przerażony wygląd jej twarzy. Jej ojciec przeczyścił gardło obok niej i po chrząknięciu halo, odeszli. Zniknęli z posiadłości i mojego życia.

Przynajmniej na jakiś czas...

* * *

* Allegro con Spirito - ożywiona duchem ;

** cadenza ad lib - improwizować swobodnie ;

*** prestissimo – w muzyce bardzo szybko.

* * *

**No i jak? Podobała się impreza?**

**A bonus?**


	8. Rozdział 8

**Czy Edward zostawi Bellę? Czy ona zapomni o nim?**

**Transalion with permission from Kris Salvador.**

* * *

**Rozdział 8.**

Zanosiło się, że to będzie kolejny z tych dni, kiedy wszystko było do bani. Począwszy od rana, utknęłam w bibliotece pisząc o Coltonie Harris-Moore, 'bosym bandycie'. To było zadanie na moją następną lekcję, a ja nawet nie nadszarpnęłam tysiąca akt, przez które musiałam przebrnąć.

Moore, enfant terrible, był całkiem romantyczną postacią. Ukradł pięć małych samolotów, łódź i dwa samochody. Pierwsze przestępstwo popełnił gdy miał dwanaście lat. Do ukończenia trzynastego roku życia miał jeszcze trzy. Ale mimo całego swojego rozgłosu, Moore nigdy nie zrobił niczego, co kogokolwiek zraniło. Kradł rzeczy, których ludzie naprawdę nie potrzebowali i wszystkich zostawiał.

Zabawne, brzmiał tak podobnie do kogoś, kogo znałam.

Bez sensu mój umysł podryfował do _jego _sprawy. Przez kilka ostatnich lat odkładałam wszystko, co policja i sąd mieli o Edwardzie Cullenie: raporty, stenogramy i zaprzysiężone oświadczenia; wszystko czyniło odprawę Charliego dostępną. Edward był fascynujący jako kryminalista tak jak i był cieleśnie.

Sieć jaką zbudował w takim krótkim czasie była oszałamiająca; jego kontrola nad nią nie była niczym mniej niż spektakularna. Nikt nie stanął przeciwko niemu, nawet po jego aresztowaniu. Zdecydowanie miał w rękach miliony dolarów i hojnie je wydawał, kupując za gotówkę lojalność podziemia. Jeśli dano by mu kilka lat więcej, stałby się niepokonany; sam tworzyłby wirtualną mafię.

Moja uwaga przeniosła się do stenografów z jego procesu, które miałam wsadzone pod jedną z moich książek. Czytałem je ciągle i miałam już więcej niż tuzin pytań. Został osądzony i skazany za dwie kradzieże. Jedną w L.A. I drugą w Nowym Jorku, ale proces był usiany odniesieniami do innych stanów i miejsc poza Stanami Zjednoczonymi. Był tam tajemniczy, ale nie udowodniony wspólnik, okoliczności jego aresztowania i jego relacji z Tanyą Denali, która, jak się okazało, była dobre pięć lat starsza od niego.

Zastanawiałam się, czy powiedziałby mi jeśli wprost zapytałabym o szczegóły. To byłaby wspaniała możliwość zobaczenia jak on pracował i dostania się do umysłu mistrza zbrodni.

Ciekawość znów zaczęła mnie zjadać i zanim poddałabym się potrzebie podjęcia czytania tam, gdzie je skończyłam, energicznie zebrałam papiery z procesu do mojej torby. Zamknęłam laptopa i zdecydowałam się opuścić bibliotekę. Będę tylko musiała wymyślić wymówkę dlaczego nie skończyłam mojej pracy o Moore.

Poważnie potrzebowałam się skupić. Od urodzin Carlisle'a byłam rozproszona na lekcjach i łatwo wpadająca w gniew z moimi przyjaciółmi. Nawet kłapnęłam na Rosalie, co było czymś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie zrobiłam. Jeśli nie zebrałabym się w garść, coś zostałby stracone. Jak moje stopnie, albo moja godność jeśli nie zatrzymałabym się na czas i nie poszła do niego czołgając się i błagając o jego fiuta.

Potrzebowałam kawy; tego albo zaliczenia kogoś. O kawę było łatwiej więc poszłam do najbliższego stanowiska i stanęłam w kolejce.

Mój telefon zadzwonił w chwili gdy prawie byłam przy ladzie.

-Halo?

Na linii było ciężkie oddychanie, jak w filmach gdzie prześladowca dyszy w słuchawkę zadowalając się. _Jejku. Właśnie to, co kurwa, zamawiałam._

Zatrzasnęłam telefon, ale znów zadzwonił. Znów się rozłączyłam.

I ponownie...

-Słuchaj zboczeńcu, kimkolwiek jesteś, nie próbuj ponownie dzwonić na ten numer albo będę cię...

-Będziesz mnie co?

Niskie, śpiące cedzenie zbiło mnie z tropu.

-Edward?

-A oczekiwałaś kogoś innego? - Jego głos był miękki i zdyszany, jakby właśnie się obudził. Skierował się prosto do mojego krocza zanim mój mózg zarejestrował, że była prawie pora lunchu. Co do cholery robił w łóżku?

-Czego chcesz? - Nie chciałam być gburowata, ale w ogóle nie dzwonił i nagle ocierałam się na jego ostatnie pozornie zwyczajne odrzucenie. Poza tym, nie przychodził mi do głowy żaden powód czemu zadzwonił do mnie w środku zajętego szkolnego dnia, chyba że miał kłopoty. Albo był chory; może to dlatego oddychał jak zboczeniec.

-Mmm... ciebie...

_Co do cholery?_ Moja troska wyleciała przez okno. Ten drań naprawdę walił sobie konia tak, jak na początku myślałam. Ten obraz zaatakował mnie nieproszenie: Edward na wielkim łóżku, jego głowa odrzucona na poduszki, wpółprzymknięte oczy, wyciągnięte nogi. Jego kutas twardy i wściekły. Jego ręka owinięta wokół niego, pompująca w rytmie moich oddechów. Mogłam usłyszeć jak oblizał usta zanim wymruczał

-Ssij go, dziecinko... taa, właśnie tak...

Jakbym tam była z ustami owiniętymi wokół jego fiuta, podskakującą głową pomiędzy jego nogami. Oszołomiona przestałam oddychać.

-Nie rozłączaj się, - wydyszał prosząco. -Proszę, kochanie.

To musiało być proszę albo kochanie, ale nie rozłączyłam się. Opuściłam kolejkę bez dostania kawy i rozejrzałam się za miejscem żeby usiąść. Moje kolana groziły poddaniem się. Ku mojej konsternacji zdałam sobie sprawę, że zrobię prawie wszystko gdy on będzie używał tego dyszącego, potrzebującego głosu. Zostałam na linii, słuchając jego wolnych i szybkich sapnięć, jego mamrotania kiedy zaspokajał siebie, od czasu do czasu jego oddech plątał się.

Mogłam słyszeć jak coś pije, dźwięk kostek lodu dzwoniących gdy przechylał napój do ust. Wyobrażałam sobie jego gardło zaciskające się i rozluźniające gdy przełykał; whiskey albo może rum. Coś ciężkiego, jak sposób w jaki pieprzył. Cholera jeśli to mnie nie rozgrzało. Zamknęłam oczy ciężko przełykając. Mogłam czuć jak na mojej twarzy i w dół mojej szyi rozkwita kolor gdy moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej; pomiędzy moimi udami zaczęła zbierać się wilgoć. Kurwa, potrzebował tylko oddychać i byłam tam.

Usłyszałam szelest jakby przesunął się na inną pozycję zanim wydał zdławiony krzyk, a mój oddech uwiązł. Usłyszał to, co sprawiło, że jego własny oddech przyspieszył. Szelest stał się głośniejszy, jakby jego ruchy robiły się dziksze. Wiedziałam, że był blisko kiedy zaczął pojękiwać. Były to szybkie i zdesperowane „_achy_", razem z urywanymi oddechami. Ścisnęłam telefon, prawie roztrzaskując go w połowie zanim na linii zazgrzytał „_kurwa_". Pozostał tak kilka minut dłużej zanim jego i moje oddechy uspokoiły się.

-Dzięki, kochanie.

W jego głosie była ulga jakby naprawdę, naprawdę tego potrzebował. Siedziałam niema na ławce przy ruchliwym chodniku. Moje oczy zaszkliły się, a moje usta były rozdziawione jak u umierającej ryby. Usłyszałam jak znów nabiera pełne usta tego, co pił, smakując to z serdecznym jęknięciem.

Zanim mogłam cokolwiek zrobić rozłączył się. Żadnego pa, czy zadzwonię do ciebie później. Zostawił mnie napaloną, sfrustrowaną i tak, tak mokrą.

Samolubny kretyn! Nie dostałam nawet pobieżnego dialogu w seks telefonie. Czy nie miałam sama siebie też dotknąć? Nie mogłam, oczywiście. Jeśli był takim bystrym myślicielem za jakiego wszyscy go uważali, zakładał że byłam gdzieś w zatłoczonym miejscu, i że nic nie mogłam zrobić słuchając jak on masturbuje się. Jeśli chciał seks telefonu, powinien mieć maniery odwzajemnienia.

Tej nocy doszłam spektakularnie na moich palcach.

Następnego dnia znowu zadzwonił, a później robił to sporadycznie. Zawsze podczas godzin szczytu, albo gdy byłam w zatłoczonym miejscu: podczas lunchu, w środku sesji nauki w bibliotece... Drwił ze mnie; drażnił, upewniał się, że muszę czekać aż moje zajęcia się skończą zanim będę mogła sobie ulżyć.

W niektóre noce dochodziłam satysfakcjonująco i intensywny głód blednął do nudnego, bolącego pulsowania pomiędzy moimi nogami. Innymi, tylko ledwie zanim odpływałam w niespokojny sen śniąc o ogromnych penisach. Budziłam się napalona, sfrustrowana i gotowa na odgryzienie czyjejś głowy. Wiedziałam co on robił. Rozdrażniał mnie, sprawiał, że byłam głodna po więcej.

Kurwa, jeśli to nie działało.

Rozważałam alternatywy podrapania swędzenia. Pieprzenie innego faceta było poza dyskusją, skoro zwyczajnie nie miałam potrzeby ani energii puszenia się nawet na przyjacielskiej randce. Poza tym, kto potrzebował innego faceta, kiedy Edward Cullen był na linii?

Po dłuższym rozważaniu, zdecydowałam się na zabawkę. Przełykając własne zażenowanie, zrobiłam zakupy online i modliłam się, aby nikt się nie dowiedział. Powiększałam ilość moich potencjalnych żenujących sekretów. Wiedziałam, że całkiem szybko, jeden, albo wszystkie z nich, ujrzą światło dzienne i ugryzą mnie w dupę.

Zabawka pomogła, chociaż tylko trochę.

Dzień po egzaminach Rosalie poprosiła mnie bym dołączyła do niej i Emmetta na wieczorne wyjście z kilkoma przyjaciółmi. Po szyję byłam zakopana w przypadkach, papierach i raportach. Wewnętrznie rzygałam na moje wrażenie bycia dobrą dziewczynką, więc powiedziałam tak.

Zaskakująco to był dobry czas. Bycie z przyjaciółmi i nie myślenie o niczym albo nikim innym było wyzwalające. Więc kiedy wszyscy sparowali się i zostawili mnie samą sobie, nie czułam się porzucona czy pod presją poderwania najbliższego, ledwie interesującego faceta. Po prostu pożegnałam się dziękując każdemu za miły wieczór i poszłam z powrotem do akademika.

By dostać się szybciej, przecięłam kampus pomiędzy domami braterstw gdzie odbywały się jakieś głośne i awanturnicze imprezy. Nie myślałam o nich dużo i byłam zaskoczona kiedy wpadłam na kogoś skręcając w wyludniony odcinek drogi. Ulica była ledwie oświetlona, ale znałam go więc nie byłam zbyt zaniepokojona. James Carter kiedyś umawiał się z Rosalie. Na wpół wtoczył się na moją ścieżkę, blokując mnie.

-Co takie śliczne maleństwo robi tak późno na ulicy?

Chryste mógłby ktoś dać mu bardziej oryginalną linię?

-Odpieprz się, James.

Zaśmiał się.

-Hej, znam cię! Twarde-paznokcie Bella Swan. Jak się masz?

-Dobrze.

-Wiesz, zawsze byłem ciebie ciekaw, - wybełkotał, zarzucając pijane ramię wokół moich barków. -Rosalie powiedziała mi, że nie kręcisz się za bardzo w okolicy, ale założę się w łóżku jesteś kocicą, prawda Bello Swan?

-Chciałbyś wiedzieć? - zrzuciłam jego rękę, zaczynając czuć się niekomfortowo. Był duży, ale także pijany i niezdarny więc łatwo mogłam go pokonać. Zwyczajnie sięgnęłam do torby i owinęłam palce wokół starego zaufanego motylkowego noża.

-Więc, co trzeba żebyś ssała mojego fiuta?

Przynajmniej był bezpośredni. Przerwałam jakby w rozważaniu. Super duży penis, sprośne usta, upodobanie w kradzieży samochodów... nie...

-Nic co masz, - powiedziałam.

Pełzak tylko znowu się zaśmiał.

Nie byłam pewna, jak po tym wszystko się stało. To było takie szybkie. W jednej minucie James mówił o swoim kutasie. W następnej leciał w powietrze gdy zderzak ciemnego SUVa boleśnie połączył się z jego tyłkiem. Nie mocno, ale wystarczająco, by podrzucić go na przedniej szybie. SUV wycofał się i skręcił zrzucając go na ziemię. James w sekundę był na nogach, krzycząc i przeklinając sukinsyna, który go potrącił, ale ktokolwiek to był tylko mocniej podkręcił silnik. Głupi popieprzeniec nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że znów będzie potrącony. Odepchnęłam go na bok w chwili kiedy kierowca przyspieszył, instynktownie wiedząc, że nie zamierza uderzyć dziewczyny.

Bardziej specyficznie, nie zamierza uderzyć mnie.

~~O~~

Koła zapiszczały zatrzymując się, zderzak ledwie cale od jej kolan. Wszystko, co chciałem zrobić to przełożyć ją przez kolano i zlać. Nie zamierzałem zabić sukinsyna. Jeśli bym chciał, byłby martwy, ale nie było potrzeby na pieprzony heroizm.

Nie byłem jakimś rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi. Było widoczne po tym jak stała, że nie czuła się zagrożona, tylko nieswoja. Miała rękę w swojej torbie, może wokół butelki z aerozolem , albo czymś bardziej poważniejszym, jak nóż. Nie potrzebowała mojej pomocy, ale przejechałbym dziwaka, tak samo. To nawet nie była jego wina, że byłem taki wkurzony. Po prostu miałem długi, ciężki tydzień, a on tylko był tu podrywając moją dziewczynę.

Zabawnie jak gramolił się z drogi po tym, jak go odepchnęła; _pieprzony tchórz._

Nawet nie miałem być w Tacomie. Miałem być w Seattle odbierając Jaspera z lotniska, abym mógł przedstawić go mojej wieśniackiej rodzinie. Ale kurwa, jeśli zobaczenie jej rozdrażnionej i wkurzonej nie było warte małego objazdu. Tylko zobaczenie jej, spiętej i ziejącej ogniem już sprawiało, że czułem się lepiej.

Była absolutnie wściekła na moją małą psotę.

Jeśli miałbym tylko kilka minut więcej do poświęcenia, wciągnąłbym ją do środka i naprawdę sprawił lanie. Potem szybko wypieprzył w samochodzie i powoli na dachu, właśnie tu na pieprzonej ulicy. Ledwie mogłem się powstrzymać.

Miałem lata doświadczenia i mogłem dać sobie radę z miesiącami samo-zabawy, ale minione kilka tygodni było czystym piekłem. Jeśli tylko nie miałbym tak dużo do zrobienia, wspinałbym się do jej pokoju każdej nocy, nawet jeśli tylko, aby powąchać jej majteczki. Ale pierwsze działania rzadko były planowane. Szczególnie z kimś tak kurewsko miłym jak Jasper za sterem. Wtedy to pieprzone FBI musiało się wciąć. Najpierw aresztowali Randalla, jednego z mojej oryginalnej drużyny, właśnie gdy Jasper dostał się do niego. Potem rozmawiali z Garrettem. Na szczycie tego wszystkiego, nagrodzili tą sukę Tanyę Medalem Dzielności za infiltrację jakiegoś kółka w jakiejś dziurze w Nowym Meksyku.

Byłem wkurzony przez dni i teraz wkurzyłem także moją dziewczynę. To byłoby odpowiednie do wściekłej uczty pieprzenia.

Litości. Muszę tylko odłożyć tę myśl albo Jasper zacznie biegać wokół lotniska jak bezgłowy kurczak. Palant czasami potrafi być tak nieelastyczny i nieracjonalny. Jeśli coś nie poszło jak zaplanował, jak ja odbierający go z lotniska na pieprzony czas, nie usłyszę końca tego.

Odjechałem, zostawiając moją dziewczynę gotującą się z wściekłości. Później będę musiał za to zapłacić.

Jasper szurał nogami wyglądając na zaniedbanego i żałosnego na chodniku, gdy go zobaczyłem. Podjechałem do linii obok niego, spóźniony ledwie pięć minut. Za nim była góra bagażu: pudła o różnych rozmiarach, skrzynie, walizki. Podróżował gorzej niż jakakolwiek dziewczyna, którą znałem.

-Planujesz najechać małe państwo?

Stos był ogromny.

Odwrócił się jakby widząc rzeczy po raz pierwszy.

-To twój sprzęt.

Prawdopodobnie także go potrzebowałem. Śledzenie wszystkiego przez mały gadżet, który dał mi tygodnie temu było bólem.

-Udało ci się wyciągnąć Randalla? - zapytał Jasper kiedy zapakowaliśmy wszystko do SUVa. Jak tylko siedział, zaczął bawić się prostokątnym urządzeniem, które wyglądało jak urządzenie nagrywające... albo detonujące.

-Pracuję nad tym.

Zaśmiał się.

-Ślamazara.

Zdecydowanie byłem wolny jak ślimak. Zajęło mi dni zrobienie tego, co osiem lat temu zajęłoby mi godziny. Proste rzeczy jak ustawienie fałszywych flag i uwolnienie członków drużyny z więzienia.

-Przynajmniej nie musiałem zadzwonić do Iriny i Kate by posprzątały bałagan.

-Aro zgrywał twardziela, - argumentował Jasper.

To nie pomogło. Jasper po prostu nie był negocjatorem, jakim chciałem, żeby był. Do ważnych rozmów musiałem dzwonić do Iriny i Katriny „Kate" Deveyrenko, aby przygładziły rzeczy. Oryginalnie myślałem o posłaniu sióstr od razu, ale chciałem zobaczyć jak Jasper mógł to zrobić.

Nie mógł.

Więc w bałagan weszły Irina i Kate, dwie z moich najbystrzejszych negocjatorek. Siostry były tak poświęcone swoim misjom, że przepieprzyły swoją drogę przez falangę mężczyzn i kobiet żeby dostać to, co chciały. W ciągu trzech dni wyklepały porozumienie z Volturi, dając nam siedemdziesiąt procent zysków od każdego odsprzedanego z sukcesem auta.

-Od teraz będziemy ich używać, - powiedziałem mu, podczas gdy Jasper westchnął w zawiedzeniu, mamrocząc serie przeprosin i „a nie mówiłem".

-Zamknij się, dobra? Więc co jeśli nie masz wystarczająco brudu moralnego by negocjować z tymi popieprzeńcami? Znaczy to tylko, że jest jeszcze dla ciebie nadzieja.

-Kate myślała, że to zabawne, iż chciałeś dać im połowę.

-Zasługują na to.

-Powiedziały, że zrobiłyby to za darmo. - powiedział Jasper i spojrzał na mnie oskarżycielsko, jakbym zrobił coś okrutnego tylko dlatego, że miałem gratisy. Cały ten czas, Jasper odmawiał patrzenia na podejrzaną, niesmaczną część tego, co robimy. Zamknął się z gadżetami i pierdołami, odmawiając uznawania, że ludzie są używani i nadużywani, by trzymać się w grze.

-Jas, one nie robią tego dla mnie. - Irina i Kate robiły to dla siebie. -Wysłałeś je do Rumunii?

-Są teraz ze Stephanem i Vladem.

-A Liam?

-Kurewsko szczęśliwy za wiadomość od szefa, - powiedział, w okropnej imitacji ciężkiego irlandzkiego akcentu Liama.

-Siobhan i Maggie też?

To było coś, czego nikt nie mógł oczekiwać po kręgu złodziei samochodów. Kiedy zaczynałem, większość moich „kolegów" była nie tylko w tym samym co ja wieku, ale większa ich część to były dziewczyny. Mądre, ładne córki rodzin przyjaciół i znajomych, wszystkie znudzone swoimi życiami w ten lub inny sposób. Wszystkie z łatwością wytrenowane i chętne wskoczyć w cokolwiek ich rzucę, i pieprzyć kogokolwiek im każę. Wszystkie wyrosły na wspaniałe, samo-stworzone kobiety, kiedy ja byłem z dala.

-Zafrina i Senna?

-Wszystkie gotowe do działania.

Wspaniale. Reszta kręgu nie będzie trudniejsza do reaktywacji. Lucia i Maria w Meksyku, Alistair i Charles w Norwegi, nawet Amun i Benjamin w Egipcie, gdzie większość umów będzie zawierana. Musimy tylko pracować podwójnie w drużynie ze Stanów Zjednoczonych. Z Randallem w areszcie FBI i roztrzęsionym Garrettem, została tylko Mary, Peter i Charlotte. Będziemy potrzebować przynajmniej dwoje więcej.

-Masz kogoś na myśli? - Było niesamowite jak Jasper mógł powiedzieć o czym myślałem.

Tuż przed granicami Forks zmieniliśmy się miejscami. Nie chciałem ryzykować naruszenia mojego zwolnienia warunkowego. Pojazd i tak naprawdę należał do Jaspera. Nienawidziłem SUVów nawet jeśli to było BMW.

Jasper stał się nerwowy, gdy zbliżyliśmy się do posiadłości. Zawsze obawiał się spotykania z ludźmi, nawet tymi, których znał przez całe życie. Będzie po prostu musiał nauczyć się tolerować Esme.

-Jasper! Jak długo to było? - Esme była pod ręką witając nas. Przyjemny uścisk i pocałunek w policzek. Jasper zniósł to dobrze – nie kuląc się czy wzbraniając. Nie lubił być dotykanym.

-Uch, zbyt długo? - Nawet się nie jąkał. Jeszcze nie.

-Wejdź, kochanie, - Esme pociągnęła go do domu. - Alice! Chodź poznać naszego gościa.

Alice siedziała u postawy schodów, prawdopodobnie pod zakazem odejścia aż nie pozna „przyjaciela Edward". Wstała i obejrzała Jaspera ze szczerością szesnastolatki.

Dupek patrzył wszędzie poza nią.

-Co tam masz? - zapytała go Alice, niezbyt mądrze.

-Co? Gdzie?

-W ręce.

-Och, to? -Jasper uniósł urządzenie, małą pierdółkę, którą bawił się przez całą drogę z Seattle. -To urządzenie rozpoznające głos. Wkładam wzór głosu ludzi, z którymi rozmawiam i dodaję SOLKŚ do systemu rozpoznającego tak, że gdy mówią, urządzenie może odpowiedzieć albo powiedzieć im co chcą wiedzieć stosownie do tego kim są i czego potrzebują. O och, SKLOŚ oznacza Stereo oparte Odcinkami Liniowymi Kompensującymi ze Środowiskiem. To algorytm...

-Jasper, - potrząsnąłem jego ramieniem, przerywając beznamiętny wykład zanim rozpocznie dyskusję o głosie do aplikacji tekstowych w samolotach lub helikopterach. -Co powiesz abyśmy najpierw odłożyli twoje rzeczy...

-Jak to działa? - Właśnie przerwała mi dziewczyna.

-W ten sposób, - Jasper odwrócił się do mnie. -Edwardzie, powiedz coś.

-Uch, halo? - _Palant_

-Edwardzie, spóźniłeś się, - urządzenie zaćwierkało wypatroszonym głosem lotniskowego spikera.

-Fajne, - zaśmiała się Alice i cud nad cudami, Jasper zaśmiał się z nią.

Sięgnął do Alice nieśmiało oferując jej gadżet.

-Chcesz go wypróbować?

Nie szczególnie to, na co miałem nadzieję, ale blisko.

* * *

**Jak myślicie, długo dadzą rade tak się wzajemnie dręczyć?**

**A co z Jasperem i Alice? Zdecydowanie znaleźli wspólny język.**


	9. Rozdział 9

**Za czym tęsknicie najbardziej? Za jego niecierpliwymi rękoma? Nienasyconymi ustami? Przeszukującym językiem? Czy też za twardym, grubym, aksamitnym...**

**Czy po prostu za całym Edwardem?**

**Translation with permission from Kris Salvador.**

* * *

**Rozdział 9.**

Miałam to wszystko zaplanowane.

W teorii wydawało się to całkiem łatwe. Wszystko co musiałam zrobić, to wpiąć się na ośmiostopowy tylni płot oczywistej rezydencji. Kilka razy byłam z Charliem na lotniczym rekonesansie, więc wiedziałam gdzie są słabe miejsca w płocie. Potem musiałam tylko włamać się do małej, lekko różowej chatki, o której Esme mówiła miesiącami. To nie powinno być bardzo kłopotliwe.

Wydawało się też całkiem logiczne. Egzaminy były zakończone i każdy wyjechał zrelaksować się, pijąc i robiąc kto wie co jeszcze. Ja zdecydowałam pojechać do domu, do Forks stanąć twarzą w twarz z Edwardem. Powiedział coś o spotkaniu po egzaminach, a ja miałam dość czekania.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu, celowo okłamałam mojego ojca. Zadzwoniłam do niego, mówiąc mu, że na weekend zamierzam z kilkoma przyjaciółmi jechać do Kingston i przede wszystkim pójdziemy na pieszą wycieczkę. Charlie nawet się nie zastanowił czemu jadę. Zaraz po łowieniu ryb nie znosiłam pieszych wycieczek i biwaków i wszystkiego, co miało coś wspólnego z zielonym otoczeniem. Charlie powiedział mi tylko żebym cieszyła się sobą, troszczyła o siebie, sprawdziła ekwipunek, bla bla bla.

Rosalie, zmęczona moją sukowatością, kryła mnie. Spakowałam się na noc, złapałam jakąś linę i wsiadłam we wczesnowieczorny autobus do domu.

Wspinanie na ścianę i dostanie do środka chatki było raczej łatwe. Dowiedzenie się co potem dużo trudniejsze. Szczególnie odkąd nie mogłam nigdzie znaleźć Edwarda.

Chata nie była nawet „chatą" w tradycyjnym sensie. To był raczej mały, wyspecjalizowany dom. Mały salon prowadził do małej kuchni z jednej strony, a dalej z tyłu były drzwi. Ciekawość zaprowadziła mnie w ich stronę.

To była sypialnia z wielkim łóżkiem i wymiętą pościelą. Ale to nie łóżko przyciągnęło moją uwagę. Był to długi stół na jednej ze ścian. Na nim były komputery, dużo komputerów, sprawiające że pokój wyglądał bardziej jak sterownia niż sypialnia.

Zanim mogłam wejść do środka usłyszałam dwa głosy, oba męskie. _Kurwa_. Nie oczekiwałam, że miał towarzystwo. Oczekiwałam, że będzie sam, najlepiej tęskniący za mną w intymności sypialni. Właśnie jak robiłam ja przez ostatnie trzy dni odkąd zostawił mnie z rozdziawiona buzią na środku ulicy po tym jak potrącił Jamesa.

Widocznie nie miał tego przymusu skoro był tu, śmiejąc się i żartując z kimś, kogo wcześniej nie widziałam. Przyjacielem? Jednym ze współpracowników? Może właścicielem komputerów?

Prawie byli w środku, gdy przypomniałam sobie drugie drzwi, które widziałam wchodząc i rzuciłam się w ich kierunku. Pomyślałam, że ta opcja była bezpieczniejsza niż sypialnia. Źle. Pokój wydawał się bardziej zamieszkany niż sypialnia. Podłogę zaśmiecały książki, z małym, ale dobrze wyposażonym barkiem z jednej strony. Pośrodku stał wielki fortepian, a za nim ogromna sofa. Cholera. Mogłam wyobrazić go sobie rozciągniętego na niej, ze szklanką w jednej ręce i telefonem przytrzymywanym pomiędzy barkiem a uchem, szepczącego sprośne rzeczy podczas gdy druga ręka głaskała i pompowała jego fiuta. To tu dzwonił do mnie, torturując mnie słowami i oddechem dla swojej własnej przyjemności.

Do pokoju wszedł diabeł we własnej osobie i kilka minut później włączył światła. Skurczyłam się w kącie, zastanawiając się czemu się ukrywam. Przyszłam tu żeby zostać zauważona, a nie chowająca w pół mroku czekając na złapanie.

Podszedł prosto do barku i zrobił sobie drinka. Jednym haustem wypił cokolwiek to było, cicho zachichotał i odezwał się.

-Zamierzasz chować się przez całą noc?

Co do cholery?

Odwrócił się do kąta w którym się dąsałam i wyszczerzył się.

-Nie mogłaś czekać, co?

Zawładnęła mną wściekłość. Przez trzy pieprzone dni nie byłam w stanie odpowiednio spać, myśląc jak był szalony i jak dużo bardziej szalona byłam ja za pragnienie go pomimo to. Wiedziałam, że dla niego byłam tylko zabawką, ale byłabym popieprzona gdybym nie dostała czegoś w zamian. Jak trochę szacunku, trochę względu.

Wyszłam z cienia, pomaszerowałam do niego i uderzyłam go pięścią. Ból przeszył moje ramię po pierwszym kontakcie z jego szczęką. Cholera, to bolało. Ale, pieprzyć jeśli zobaczenie go robiącego zataczający krok do tyłu ze zdumieniem na twarzy nie było doskonale satysfakcjonujące. Uniosłam moją drugą rękę, uderzając go z drugiej strony. Nie wiem co dało mi prawo do myślenia, że uderzenie go cokolwiek rozwiąże, ale byłam zbyt wściekła, zbyt sfrustrowana i poniżona. Wszystko czego chciałam od niego, to żeby rano miał pasujące, lśniące siniaki po obu stronach swojej piękniej twarzy.

Dwa więcej uderzenia i złapał mój nadgarstek w połowie wymachu i wykręcił. Obrócił się używając mojego rozmachu i znalazłam się miażdżona o ścianę. Jego twarz unosiła się blisko mojej, jedną ręką trzymał mój nadgarstek podczas gdy drugą przypierał moje drugie ramię do ściany. Była w pułapce, ale takie łatwe byłoby zrzucenie go. Wszystko, co musiałabym zrobić, to połączyć moje kolano do jego pachwiny i czekać na ten bolesny wrzask.

Ale nie zrobiłam tego.

Nie byłam przygotowana na to, co ujrzałam. Jego twarz była zaczerwieniona, jego źrenice tak rozszerzone, że jego oczy były prawie całkowicie czarne. Jego serce biło w rytmie moich urywanych oddechów i to było gorące... Boże, to było tak gorące, że nagle chciałam żeby zszedł ze mnie, a w tym samym czasie nie chciałam. Byłam intensywnie świadoma długości jego ciała przy moim, jego kutasa naciskającego na mój brzuch. Chciałam go wokół siebie, przy mnie, we mnie.

-Moja kolej, - jęknął, uwalniając moje ramię, tak że mógł owinąć rękę wokół mojej szyi. Mogłam czuć długie palce na mojej skórze, przechylające moją głowę na jedną stronę. Pochylił się i przeciągnął językiem po odsłoniętej skórze. Zamknęłam oczy i pozwoliłam sobie czuć. Usta zastąpiły język i nic nie mogłam poradzić tylko syknąć gdy smakował mnie; skórę i pot i ciężkie oddechy.

-Nie ruszaj się.

Nawet gdybym chciała, nie mogłam się ruszyć. Ręka wokół mojej szyi trzymała mnie stanowczo na miejscu i mogłam czuć jak jego ręka odrobinę zaciska się za każdym razem gdy się wiłam. Jego druga ręka nerwowo zmagała się z guzikiem moich dżinsów, szorstko ściągając je w dół gdy jego pierwsza ręka przytrzymywała mnie przy ścianie.

-Spójrz na mnie... spójrz na mnie zanim będę cię pieprzył... spójrz na mnie...

Był szorstki i bezlitosny, ściskając i masując mnie przez majtki. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy wiedziałam, że też tego potrzebuję. Przemocy, furii, szaleństwa. To było coś, co oboje dzieliliśmy i pragnęliśmy od początku. W tym pociągu, w tym zajeździe, gdy nie byliśmy niczym więcej niż dwojgiem nieznajomych z niezrozumiałą potrzebą.

Sapnęłam kiedy pchnął palec we mnie, a potem kolejny, pompując do i z, jego twarz była blisko mojej gdy obserwował napięcie rozdzierająco budujące się we mnie.

Doszłam krzycząc, rozpadając się przy jego ręce. Uśmiechnął się w nikczemnym triumfie. Zsunął w dół moje majtki, zmagając się ze swoimi własnymi dżinsami i ściągnął je w dół tak samo beztrosko jak moje. Bez ostrzeżenia wbił we mnie swojego fiuta. Było to tak twarde, że straciłam dech, moje ciało napięło się w szoku.

-Oddychaj.., -zazgrzytał. -Oddychaj, do cholery.

Zaczął poruszać się, szorstko na początku i stając się delikatniejszym, wolniejszym. Przesunął rękę na tył mojej szyi, sczesując włosy z drogi.

Wtedy zaczęły się pocałunki...

Pieszczoty...

Troska...

Mruczenie mówiło mi, że tak dobrze mnie czuć... tak ciasno i mokro i chciał pieprzyć mnie tak bardzo... dysząc i jęcząc przy moich ustach i w moją szyję.

To było tak kurewsko dobre.

Powoli dostosowywałam się do niego, czepiając się jego ramion gdy zaczął bezlitośnie mnie pieprzyć przy ścianie. Wsiąkałam głębiej i głębiej w czucie, aż nie było nic poza nim we mnie, jego ustami, jego językiem, jego wargami i jego głosem. Znów doszłam i osunęłam się przy nim, wypompowana z pozostałości mojej energii.

Myślałam, że to będzie koniec, ale myliłam się. Zaniósł mnie na kanapę, którą wcześniej oglądałam i zniżył. Rozebrał mnie z moich ubrań zanim zaczął sam się rozbierać.

Potem to zaczęło się na poważnie: stabilne, nieustępliwe pieprzenie. Na plecach, z nogami na jego ramionach, przy kanapie, na brzuchu, na boku, na kolanach, nad nim, pod nim, tyłem do niego i twarzą do niego.

Wolno aż jęczałam w uwolnieniu, mocno aż piszczałam z przyjemności. Kiedy on doszedł, wysuwał się, jego usta zastępowały fiuta. Pieprzył mnie językiem albo palcami aż ponownie był gotowy

Po chwili straciłam poczucie czasu.

-Nie, nie więcej... - Przyjemność znów rosła z nim we mnie i jeśli dojdę jeszcze jeden raz, byłam pewna że złamię się.

-Och, Boże...

~~O~~

-Jeszcze tylko raz, - powiedziałem jej. -Jeden raz, dziecinko.

Próbowała zczołgać się z kanapy, ale przyparłem ją, utrzymując pchanie w wolnym i stabilnym rytmie.

-Szzz... szzz...

-Och, Boże... o, Boże... - Wiła się gdy ssałem jej sutki, czułe od nadużycia jakiemu poddałem jej ciało, sterczące od dochodzenia tak wiele razy.

-Tak dobrze...

-Za dużo... o, Boże... Edward!

-Oddychaj, dziecinko, oddychaj...

-Nie... mogę...

-Puść...

Zarzuciła biodrami i pisnęła kiedy znów doszła, prawie spadając z kanapy. Trzęsła się i drżała, ale nie przestałem, nie mogłem przerwać rytmu.

-Zrobimy to po mojemu, dobrze?

Wątpiłem żeby chciała kolejnego spotkania po tym. Nie będzie żadnego czekania, żadnego masturbowania jak obłąkana małpa, podczas gdy drugie było na telefonie. Żadnego więcej wspinania się przez płoty i wiszenia w ciemności. Będzie przychodziła kiedy będę jej chciał, a ja będę kiedykolwiek będzie mnie chciała.

Przytaknęła i jęknęła w moje usta w zgodzie. Domyśliłem się, że powiedziałaby tak na wszystko tylko bym z niej zszedł.

-Jeszcze raz... tylko jeden raz...

Zaczęła potrząsać głową i pociągnąłem ją za włosy, przechylając jej twarz.

Jej oczy były w pół zamknięte, patrzące z oszalałą przyjemnością. Jej usta były lekko otwarte gdy dyszała z każdym pchnięciem. Jej skóra lśniła z wysiłku, jej włosy były dziką chmurą na jej głowie. Wspaniała, po prostu kurewsko wspaniała.

-Boże, tęskniłem za tobą...

-Kłamca...

Wiedziałem wtedy, że jeśli nie spotkałbym jej w pociągu, spotkałbym ją gdzieś indziej i nękałbym jej tyłek. Tylko, że zajęłoby nam to trochę dłużej, ale skończylibyśmy tak samo – zaplątani w moje prześcieradła, na mojej kanapie, z moim fiutem głęboko w niej.

Wiedziałem, że była zmęczona i jeśli szybko nie skończę, zaśnie jak będę ja pieprzył. Ujeżdżałem ją szybciej, przyspieszyłem moje pchnięcia, moje ręce ściskały jej cycki.

W chwili, w której doszedłem znów chciałem ją pieprzyć.

-Jestemmmęczona... - wymamrotała, przesuwając się i odpychając mnie. Przesunąłem się z nią, modelując jej małą formę we mnie. Nigdzie się nie wybierałem.

Aby uniknąć zgniecenia jej, przyciągnąłem ją obok mnie. Skończyła w pół rozciągnięta na mnie, mój kutas wciąż był głęboko w niej. Naprawdę była zmęczona. Wiedziałem, że nie spała dobrze, ale cholera, nawet nie byłem blisko nasycenia. Zacząłem pompować w nią, obserwując mojego fiuta, śliskiego od jej soków, wsuwającego się do i z.

-Edward... - westchnęła, nadąsana i rozdrażniona.

-Taa?

-Chcę spać...

Dobrze. I tak nie musiała być przytomna. Przekręciłem ją na plecy i zszedłem na dół, liżąc i ssąc jej cipkę podczas mojego odpoczynku. Po chwili zaczęła znów się wić, mrucząc słabe przekleństwa. One tylko mnie zachęciły.

-Odejdź, - wymamrotała i przetoczyła się na brzuch, zakopując głęboko w kanapę, jej uda i mała dupcia były na pełnym widoku. Jakby mnie kusiła.

-Cholera! - Krzyknęła w zaskoczeniu gdy ugryzłem zakrzywienie jej tyłka. Warknęła, uderzyła i odepchnęła mnie, przeklinając mnie do grobu kiedy próbowałem ją ujarzmić. Ale pozwoliła mi unieść ją po krótkiej walce i ponownie zwinąć jej ciało obok mojego. Oboje jęknęliśmy gdy wsunąłem się w nią.

-Jesteś niezaspokojony, - zrzędziła, ale jęknęła kiedy zacząłem pchać głębiej w nią. To była jej pieprzona wina, że nie miałem jej dość.

-Pozwolę ci spać... później...

Znalezienie właściwego rytmu stało się łatwiejsze, dużo szybciej budując napięcie.

Moja ręka była w jej włosach, jej język w moich ustach, łykając kurwa i jej taaak i tak dobrze. Myślała, że to bzdury kiedy powiedziałem jej, że jest piękna, że nie mam jej dość, że tak dobrze ją czuć, że mógłbym pieprzyć ją całą noc. Parsknęła na to, myśląc, że to była niedorzeczność.

Doszedłem w chwili gdy uderzył ją kolejny orgazm, czepiając się jej gdy przeze mnie przejeżdżał. Jak tylko skończyłem opadła i stoczyła z kanapy jak worek z ziemniakami. Zostałem w niej przez kilka dodatkowych minut, całując jej barki w dół ramion, ssąc jej palce aż znów zaczęła narzekać i powiedziała mi, abym poszedł przez chwilę sam się popieprzyć.

Z ociąganiem stoczyłem się z niej pozwalając jej spać.

I tak byłem kurewsko głodny i musiałem zobaczyć co porabiał Jasper. Dawałem jej dwie godziny, góra.

Szybko zasnęła zanim zdążyłem założyć z powrotem spodnie.

* * *

**Uff jak gorąco...**


	10. Rozdział 10

**W końcu Edward zostawił Bellę, żeby się wyspała i zregenerowała siły. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec wspólnego weekendu.**

* * *

**Rozdział 10.**

Znalazłem Jaspera w sypialni z słuchawkami na uszach. Oznajmił, że pokój jest jego jak tylko przyjechał, więc zostałem zmuszony do spania na kanapie w pokoju fortepianowym.

Klepnąłem go w ramię i westchnąłem.

-Myślałem, że chciałeś popracować w kuchni?

Wstał nagle, wyszedł z pokoju i wskazał na urządzenie dyskretnie wiszące nad drzwiami do pokoju fortepianowego.

_Racja, neutralizator._

Kiedy był włączony przekazywał wszystko, co było grane w pokoju, jak nagrywanie chaotycznego grania na fortepianie, kiedy powinienem ćwiczyć, ale zamiast tego monitorowałem negocjacje Jaspera. W innych przypadkach działało jak urządzenie anty podsłuchowe, napełniając zakłóceniami nieregulowane częstotliwość w promieniu 200 metrów.

_Cholera._ Zapomniałem go wyłączyć. Przekazało każdy dźwięk porno-uczty.

-Przepraszam za to.

Jasper tylko przewrócił oczami i wrócił do tego, co robił.

-Widziała to? - Jasper wskazał na komputery.

-Prawdopodobnie. - Niewątpliwie powinienem być bardziej zaniepokojony. Może być podejrzliwa, ale co może udowodnić skupisko monitorów i komputerów? -Nie martw się tym.

Zawsze mogłem powiedzieć jej, że są Jaspera. I tak kiedy wyjedzie spakujemy je i przeniesiemy w bardziej bezpieczne miejsce.

-Możesz proszę, zadzwonić dla mnie do Carmen? Potrzebuję czegoś.

Jasper wskazał mi komputer i nacisnął serię klawiszy. Chwilę później na ekranie pojawiła się uderzająca brunetka.

-Cześć dzieciaku, - przywitała się.

-Witaj, kochanie

Carmen Gonzalez była moją pomocną dłonią. Z zawodu prawniczka, zajmowała się większością rzeczy, których potrzebowałem. Jej mąż, Eleazar, był prywatnym bankierem i zajmował się moimi wszystkimi finansami. Oboje byli ze mną od początku.

-Nareszcie zadzwoniłeś. Jesteśmy odrobinę zranieni, że nie zadzwoniłeś do nas jak tylko wyszedłeś z tego piekła.

-Znasz zasady, żadnego babskiego plotkowania aż obecny tu Pan Geniusz wszystko zabezpieczy.

-Taa, taa, - odparła lekceważąco. -Jasper już nas wtajemniczył, a Eleazar właśnie kończy resztę transakcji. Wszystko powinno być na miejscu w ciągu kilku dni. Potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś?

-Właściwie, to tak...

-Powiedz tylko magiczne słowo.

-Potrzebuję domu w Tacomie, blisko Evergreen College. Nie za dużego, ale w pełni urządzonego, - powiedziałem jej. -Proszę.

-Na kiedy go chcesz?

-Na jutro.

Spojrzała na mnie, i cholera jeśli w jej oczach nie mogłem dostrzec wyrzutu. Nawet nie zaczęliśmy naszej operacji, Więc nagłe żądanie mogło oznaczać tylko jedno: była zaangażowana dziewczyna. Ale jeśli da mi ten sam wykład co Jasper o popieprzonym sposobie w jaki poradziłem sobie z moim poprzednim romansem, wysadzę coś w powietrze. Na szczęście swoje oskarżenia zatrzymała dla siebie.

-Będziesz potrzebował zabezpieczeń, kierowcy i gospodyni na telefon. Skontaktuję się z braćmi Gianacana. Mają ludzi, których już używałeś. Są bardzo profesjonalni i wyjątkowo dyskretni. Coś jeszcze?

-Nie, to wszystko, dziękuję.

Uniosła wymanikiurowaną brew.

-Żadnej dostawy kwiatów do jej drzwi każdego dnia? Żadnego samolotu w gotowości na szybką wyprawę do nikąd? Zamkniętych restauracji abyś mógł w spokoju zjeść obiad? Edwardzie z wiekiem stajesz się sknerą.

Zaśmiałem się. Jeśli wysłałbym kwiaty do Belli, zastrzeliłaby mnie.

-Ta jest inna.

To zarobiło kolejne znaczące spojrzenie. Kiedyś Tanyę także opisywałem jako „inną"

Nic więcej nie powiedziałem i Carmen odpuściła.

-Przy okazji, twoja podróż do L.A. nieźle się krystalizuje. Filharmonia już wysłała formalny list do Departamentu Korekt w Stanie Waszyngton żądając twojego „innowacyjnego" i „współczesnego" tyłka na solowy występ, - uśmiechnęła się. -Powinno to zająć tydzień.

Esme wcześniej dostawał dużo pytań i żądań tej samej natury. „Przejażdżka", mój wyjątkowo prywatny kawałek, widocznie zrobił obchód i zacząłem stawać się czymś ciekawym w kręgach artystycznych; zreformowany wirtuoz przychodził ze świata zbrodni. Nic nie mogło być bardziej niedorzeczne, ale wskoczyłem w szansę, która nie mogła nadejść w lepszym czasie.

-Zaaranżuję potrzebne zabezpieczenia i zrobię rezerwację w Saloniku Klubowym Ritz na 23 piętrze na całą noc, - dodała. -Kogo tam chcesz?

-Każdego.

-Każdego? - Odchyliła się zaskoczona, ale udało jej się nie sprzeczać ze mną.

Moje wewnętrzne kółko było automatycznie na jakiejkolwiek liście gości na której byłem ja. Ale nigdy wcześniej nie pozwalałem im na publiczne towarzystwo, woląc zaprosić jedną lub dwie osoby naraz. Teraz chciałem ich wszystkich. Występ w L.A. będzie czymś w rodzaju przyjęcia wychodzącego, osiem lat po moim skazaniu. To kazałoby psom FBI gonić za własnym ogonem.

-Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że status twojej sprawy pozwala na ponowne otwarcie albo uzupełnienie nowym przypadkiem jeśli pojawią się nowe dowody wspierające dochodzenie.

Prawie mogłem usłyszeć jej pytania i strach. Jej _co jeśli_, ale udało jej się powstrzymać przed głośnym zadaniem ich. Tak było dobrze, nigdy nie byłem znany z tłumaczenia się.

-Możesz zrobić żeby moje dokumenty mówiły, że mój poręczający policjant musi mi towarzyszyć?

-Mogę, ale to byłby wysoce nadzwyczajny warunek, - zapytała marszcząc brwi. -Czy nie jest nim tamtejszy Szeryf Policji? Opiekowanie się byłym więźniem może być poniżej jego godności.

-To on. -I tak było, ale pieprzyć jeśli dbałem o to. Formalna sprawa jak występ wymagała eskorty. Szeryf Swan będzie musiał zabrać kogoś ze sobą i były szanse, że zabierze córkę. -Mina, spraw, żeby tak się stało.

-Dobrze, - powiedziała wciąż krzywiąc się. -Przy okazji, Jasper już wyczyścił twoje fałszywe małżeństwo ze wszystkich twoich dokumentów, więc nigdzie nie ma śladu po nim.

-Dobrze. -Wiedziałem, że Bella węszyła wcześniej, używając dostępu swojego ojca. W rzeczywistości, wiedziałem o niej dużo: gdzie zazwyczaj je lunch, o której godzinie chodzi do biblioteki, jakie _zabawki _kupiła online. Wiedziałem nawet o której godzinie przyjechała do Forks, dokładną minutę, w której wspięła się na mur i włamała do mojego małego różowego, piekielnego domu.

Nie byłem zbyt pewny co o tym myśleć. Szybko stawała się rozproszeniem, tak jak przewidział Jasper. Chociaż cholera jeśli mogłem się powstrzymać.

Małe poruszenie skierowało mnie z powrotem do ekranu. Na kolana Carmen wspinała się mała dziewczynka, jej ręce przypadkowo uderzały w klawiaturę. Była to zabawne rzecz do oglądania – Carmen uciszająca, podczas gdy chochlik nie zwracał uwagi. Wiedziałem, że ona i Eleazar zostali rodziną, że mają dwie dziewczynki i są dla nich światem. Jeśli nie ich wytrwała lojalność, odwróciliby się plecami do mnie i świata zbrodni na zawsze.

Naprawdę każdy dorósł kiedy mnie nie było.

-Dobrze wyglądasz, staruszko.

-Ty też, szefie.

-Zobaczę się z tobą i Eleazarem w L.A.

Zamknąłem połączenie i odwróciłem się do Jaspera.

-Chcesz kanapkę?

-Pączka, - odpowiedział i bez odwracania oczu od komputera podał mi swój kubek na dolanie kawy. Widocznie stałem się jego osobistą pokojówką.

Poszedłem do kuchni po jego pieprzonego pączka.

-Przy okazji, - zawołał do mnie. -Umówiłem się z Alice na jutro.

-Dobrze.

Nie chciałem nikogo w domu.

~~O~~

Prawie świtało gdy się obudziłam. Przez chwilę nie pamiętałam gdzie byłam i kurewsko bolało przy poruszaniu się. Byłam naga, na kanapie, w pokoju śmierdzącym papierosami i seksem. Musiałam odpłynąć gdzieś podczas nocy.

W jakiejś chwili Edward obudził mnie i „jeszcze raz" stało się trzema. Kazał mi wypić coś pikantnego, jakiś rodzaj herbaty by mnie obudzić. Smakowała jak gówno i nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć jak udało mi się ją zatrzymać. Czas się rozmył, ale pamiętałam uczucie ostrości po tym.

Rozglądając się znalazłam go stojącego przy oknie. Palił gapiąc się na deszcz. Wyglądał na zamyślonego; zastanowiłam się o czym myślał.

-Która godzina?

Stanął na baczność na moje pytanie, wyrzucając papierosa na zewnątrz i powoli do mnie podchodząc.

-Dziesiąta, - powiedział zgarniając po drodze z mini barku małą buteleczkę olejku. -Odwróć się.

Wzdrygnęłam się gdy mnie dotknął i każdy mięsień zaprotestował kiedy robiłam, co mi kazał. Wylał olejek na swoje ręce i zaczął wmasowywać go w moje ramiona, plecy, tyłek, a potem sięgnął wnętrza moich ud. Olejek rozgrzewał moją skórę, gdy jego ręce delikatnie uspokajały moje obolałe mięśnie.

Powoli zaczęłam znów się rozluźniać, usypiana przez jego dotyk. Prawdopodobnie usnęłabym gdyby mój żołądek nie zaburczał przypominając mi, że nie jadłam przez dłużej niż dwanaście godzin.

-Wstań, - powoli pociągnął mnie z kanapy. -Musisz jeść.

-Gdzie moje ubrania?

-Na zewnątrz.

-Nie będę jadła nago.

Tylko się zaśmiał.

-Mogę przynajmniej dostać z powrotem moją koszulę?

Wyszedł z pokoju i wrócił z jedną ze swoich. Materiał boleśnie otarł się o moje sutki, sprawiając, że wolałabym go posłuchać i pozostać nieubrana.

Obserwował jak jadłam, co była wkurzające.

-Nie masz nic lepszego do zrobienia?

-Nie.

-Chcę wziąć prysznic.

Znów się zaśmiał.

-Później, kiedy będziesz mogła chodzić.

Dał mi tą samą pikantną herbatę, którą pamiętałam, że wmuszał we mnie podczas nocy.

-Co to jest?

-Seks eliksir, - odpowiedział, rzeczowo. Gdy parsknęłam herbata poleciała na niego, kanapę i na moją koszulę.

Zaśmiał się mocniej i powiedział mi, że to imbir, kurkuma, goździki i zielona herbata – mikstura przeciwzapalna dla obolałych mięśni.

Triady przysięgają na to.

Nakarmił mnie, ubrał mnie, obserwował mnie gdy brałam kąpiel. Zadawał głupie, przypadkowe pytania: jak jaki jest mój ulubiony kolor, jedzenie, meble, którymi lubię się otaczać. Książki, muzyka, kursy, kiedy są moje urodziny, jak to było dorastać bez matki.

Odpowiedziałam na wszystkie jego pytania i zadałam swoje – o jego mamę, granie na fortepianie, dorastanie w izolacji, i jak było w więzieniu. Trzymałam się z dala od jego działań kryminalnych, aby nie zauważył, że wiem dużo rzeczy i trzymał mnie z daleka. Odpowiedział na wszystkie moje pytania z samo obniżającym wartość humorem; czasami tęsknie, ze smutkiem, a czasami z rozbawieniem pięciolatka.

To było dziwnie uspokajające, leżenie na kanapie, opowiadanie nieszkodliwych, niewinnych historii z naszego dzieciństwa jakby nie było nic poza czterema ścianami pokoju. Czasami odpływał w połowie wspomnienia i cisza rozciągała się, aż znów znalazł swój rytm, albo zaczął nową historię. Czasami pozwalał mi po prostu mówić, i mówić, i mówić.

Seks był poza zasięgiem, ale widocznie całowanie nie było. Tak jak i obmacywanie, i ściskanie, i masowanie jego twardości przez spodnie albo pod bokserkami. Kładł moją rękę na swoim kutasie, ściskał i pompował siebie przez moje palce, aż jęczał, przeklinał i odsuwał się zanim rzeczy wysuwały się poza kontrolę.

Chodził dookoła, palił i łykał szota albo dwa whiskey. Czasem stawał przy oknie i gapił się na zewnątrz, zagubiony we wspomnieniach, którymi nie chciał się dzielić. Czasami półnagi grał na fortepianie, szybko i wściekle, przemiennie wypełniając pokój dysonansem i komicznym rytmem. Powiedział mi, że to Pietruszka* albo jakiś inny szalenie energiczny taniec, który bez wątpienia wymagał mistrzostwa i wyższej techniki. Pietruszka, powiedział, to była marionetka, która ożyła dzięki zaklęciu i zaczęła czuć ludzkie emocje. Zakochał się w balerinie i próbował zdobyć jej serce, ale nie potrafił.

Słuchałam go gdy ćwiczył, obserwowałam tatuaże na jego plecach i falowanie ramion kiedy uderzał w fortepian z powściągliwą pasją. Odwracał się do mnie mówiąc -Grałem to kiedy miałem siedem lat – albo pytał czy znam poszczególny kawałek. Czasami jego twarz ukazywała ekspresję albo nieugiętą koncentrację, nie tak jak wtedy gdy dochodził. Siedziałam na kanapie, urzeczona jego prywatnym występem.

Rzeczy wyglądały tak przez cały pierwszy dzień kiedy z nim zostałam i także przez drugi.

Gdy godziny mijały, zdałam sobie sprawę, z wsiąkającym uczuciem, jak łatwo byłoby zakochać się w nim. Był inteligentny i zabawny; czarujący i troskliwy. Lekko zarozumiały i rozbrykany, ale generalnie miły.

Może jeśli spotkałabym go zanim zaczął kraść samochody – w szkole albo gdzieś indziej. Może gdyby był studentem, albo kimś kto by pracował blisko; jeśli byłby górnikiem w tym pociągu pełnym górników albo po prostu Edwardem Cullenem, siostrzeńcem Esme i kuzynem Alice.

Byłoby zbyt łatwo.

Ale był Edwardem Pieprzonym Cullenem, mistrzem zbrodni; a ja byłam Isabellą Marie Swan, córką szeryfa policji. Nie ważne jak romantycznie filmy pokazywały romans _złego chłopaka/dobrej dziewczyny, _wiedziałam że one prawie zawsze kończą się katastrofą.

To było nie do pomyślenia i odrobinę poniżające, ale to byłam ja, która złamała się pierwsza.

Uklękłam pomiędzy jego nagami i zassałam jego fiuta, gdy był w połowie ćwiczenia pierwszego ruchu Pietruszki. Żyły na jego szyi uwydatniły się kiedy jego palce naciskały na klawisze z imponującą precyzją podczas gdy moje ręce i usta pracowały nad nim. Poza sporadycznymi mruczeniami -O, Jezu, - jego ręce utrzymywały rytm muzyki, aż do ostatniego momentu kiedy pomylił się, dochodząc, a wszystkie dziesięć palców uderzyło w klawisze zgrzytliwym i przeraźliwym dźwiękiem.

Westchnął urywanie,

-O Boże, kocham cię, - gdy dochodził w moich ustach.

Taa, jasne.

Już to słyszałam. Nie byłam głupia. Ludzie jak on, z obszernym doświadczeniem i łatwym urokiem, mogli być beztroscy ze swoimi uczuciami. Pewnie po prostu zabrakło mu słów.

Ale uniósł mnie i głęboko pocałował, zanim przystąpił do okazania spodziewanej kontroli przez nie wbicie się we mnie i posunięcie mnie właśnie tu i teraz.

Zamiast tego, był rozważny, delikatny i wściekle powolny. Torturował mnie swoimi rękoma i ustami, sprawił że czułam się piękna jego słowami. Pieprzył mnie rozmyślnie, rozciągając agonię, aż błagałam o uwolnienie.

Doszłam spektakularnie, właśnie tam, przy fortepianie.

Chociaż nie skończył na jednym. Poniosło nas przez popołudnie i w noc. Mniej dziko i delikatniej niż wcześniej, ale równie intensywnie; jakbyśmy oboje oszczędzali na nadchodzące dni i było dla niego wyzwaniem sprawienie, abym doszła znowu i znowu. Uwielbiał obserwować jak rozpadam się na kawałki, podczas gdy on uciszał i mruczał głupoty, aby to trwało.

Gdzieś nad ranem zapytał mnie czy też lubię go obserwować. Powiedziałam tak, ponieważ tak było. Kochałam kiedy wyginał się przy mnie, wbijając swojego fiuta tak daleko jak mógł. Jego twarz wykrzywiała się w pasji; jego usta były otwarte, oczy zamknięte... i mówił kurwa z każdym pchnięciem.

Kurwa... kurwa... kurwa...kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa.

Gdzieś przed świtem trzeciego dnia obudziłam go i zapytałam czy odprowadzi mnie. Jeśli wtedy nie wyszłabym z tego pokoju zostałabym przez cały tydzień.

Nie odezwał się przez dłuższy moment.

-Pójdę na przystanek autobusowy, - powiedziałam.

-Nie, - odpowiedział krótko. Po raz pierwszy odkryłam irytację w jego glosie. -Mam kogoś, kto cię odwiezie.

Nie śmiałam powiedzieć nie.

Wyszedł z pokoju gdy zakładałam jakieś ubrania i zbierałam swoje rzeczy. Rozejrzałam się próbując zapamiętać każdy detal; fortepian, kanapę, barek po prawej. Niektóre rzeczy nigdy nie będą powtórzone. Trochę później podszedł do drzwi i razem wyszliśmy. W ciszy przecięliśmy trawnik posiadłości, podeszliśmy razem do bramy, która jakimś cudem była otwarta. Przeprowadził mnie przez ulicę, w stronę najbliższego krawężnika gdzie czekał ciemny, przyciemniany samochód. Kiedy podchodziliśmy, mężczyzna, potworny w rozmiarze i wyglądzie, wysiadł z siedzenia kierowcy.

-Derrick. -zawołał Edward spokojnie.

-Proszę Pana. -Mężczyzna odkiwnął. Było oczywiste, że znali się wcześniej.

Otworzył drzwi do samochodu i pocałował mnie. Jego usta przywarły do moich gdy chwytałam się go, nie dbając czy Derrick - kierowca obserwuje. Odsunął się, delikatnie pchnął mnie do samochodu i jeszcze raz pocałował.

-Idź, zanim cię zatrzymam.

Drzwi zamknęły się i samochód odjechał. Odwróciłam się żeby obserwować go stojącego samotnie przy krawężniku, czując nieoczekiwaną winę za odejście.

Samochód skręcił za róg a on zniknął z mojego widoku.

* * *

*Pietruszka – burleskaw 1 akcie, 4 obrazach. Muzyka-Igor Stawiński

* * *

**Czy też macie wrażenie jakby tu już nie chodziło tylko o dobry seks?**


	11. Rozdział 11

**Między Bellą a Edwardem buzuje. A co z Jasperem i Alice?**

* * *

**Rozdział 11.**

Jasper był jedyną osobą, którą mogłem znieść obok kiedy byłem w złym nastroju. Był odporny na wszystko co robiłem i spokojnie obserwował moje wady i przestępstwa. Ale były czasy, gdy był denerwującym małym gównem.

Godzinę po tym jak Bella odjechała zostawiając mnie stojącego jak idiota przy krawężniku, wszedł do kuchni gdzie jadłem. Spojrzał na mnie nachmurzonego i rozczochranego i zachichotał.

Jeśli powiedziałby coś o mnie wyglądającym jak piekło, zamierzałem go udusić.

Nie powiedział.

Jego pierwszymi słowami były:

-Założę się o sto tysięcy dolarów, że mogę przemycić cię do Pentagonu.

-Dlaczego do cholery chciałbym być przemycony do Pentagonu?

-Dwieście, - zaoferował ignorując moją zrzędliwość.

-Trzysta, że ci się nie uda.

-Wchodzę w to.

Większość naszych wybryków zaczynała się jako beztroskie, drogie zakłady zanim rozrastały się w pełnowartościowe przestępstwa.

Kiedy Jasper miał dziesięć lat założyłem się z nim o sto dolarów, że nie włamie się do komputera swojego taty i ukradnie numer jego karty kredytowej.

Kiedy ja miałem dwanaście lat założył się ze mną o tysiąc dolarów, że nie okradnę Madame. Torebki Delarue, jego dalekiej ciotki, która ciągle męczyła mnie o grę na fortepianie.

Kiedy on miał dwanaście lat założyłem się z nim, że nie dostanie się do komputera głównego telewizji dozorowej w CNN i nie ściągnie materiałów na żywo pięknej studentki, którą lubiłem, i która pracowała tam jako stażystka.

Kiedy miałem prawie piętnaście lat, założył się ze mną o pięćset tysięcy, że nie ukradnę Jaguara abym mógł ścigać się z jego Maseratti na bocznych drogach Niemiec.

Dla dobrej ceny albo bez żadnego powodu w ogóle, odpowiedź zawsze była ta sama: -Wchodzę w to.

Aż do ostatniego zakładu.

Założyłem się z nim tej nocy, kiedy wiózł mnie do Tacomy, widzieliśmy się po raz pierwszy od długich ośmiu lat.

-Założę się o mój tyłek, że mogę ukraść wszystkie najnowsze Bugatti Veyron w ciągu dwóch tygodni i wysłać je do Dubaju pod pieprzonymi nosami FBI i Interpolu.

Sportowe Veyrony 16.4 były specjalną edycją, cenioną na 2.5 miliona dolarów każdy. Osiągały prędkość 268 mil na godzinę i były najszybszymi autami na ziemi. Jak dotąd było ich tylko dwadzieścia na rynku, rozproszonych po dziewięciu stanach i trzech kontynentach.

Na początku Jasper odmówił. Samochody były zbyt rzadkie, przekonywał, a ich kradzież mogła przyciągnąć za dużo uwagi. Będę automatycznie na liście podejrzanych u FBI. Tak jak on i każdy z kim rozmawiałbym, dzwonił, albo nawet dzielił powietrze w nadchodzących tygodniach. Odsłoniłbym połowę naszej sieci i naraził na podejrzenia naszych najbliższych.

Ponadto, potrzebowałbym armii włamywaczy, techników i wysoko wyszkolonych kierowców do poradzenia sobie z inwigilacją, przekierowań na wysoka skalę i złodziei.

Nie można było odpalić Bugatti na krotko. Duplikaty kluczy musiałyby być nabyte od nic nie podejrzewających dilerów albo przez włamanie musiałyby być skradzione oryginalne. Jak tylko kierowcy mieliby kluczyki, wystawione samochody mogłyby cicho odjechać. Te zamknięte i kluczyki musiałyby być wykradzione, ich najnowszy system namierzający odłączony a całodobowa ochrona rozbrojona. Z paranoją, którą mogły wywołać kradzieże najnowszych Veyronów, wślizgnięcie się do Pentagonu wydawało się spacerkiem po parku.

Jak tylko samochody będą pod opieką, będą musiały być przewiezione do Maastricht w Antwerpii, gdzie Volturi czekać będą z mistrzami fałszerstwa, aby dać samochodom ich „nową tożsamość". Stamtąd przetransportowane zostaną do Dubaju i w jakimś miejscu przemycone na Środkowy Wschód.

To było jak granie na fortepianie w żywej orkiestrze. Wszystko będzie musiało być zrobione z nieomylna precyzją.

-Pamiętasz Tima Ellisa? Ferrari Testarossa, 2009, - powiedział Jasper, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia.

-Ellisa, który został złapany pędząc przez Szwajcarię?

Przytaknął.

-Ukarano go milionem dolarów grzywny.

-Pieprzony idiota.

-A Boyd Mayfied wjechał swoim Volvo do jeziora...

-Jasper, - przerwałem mu. -Jest za wcześnie na rozmowę o idiotach. Porozmawiajmy o czymś innym.

Byłem niewyspany, nadpobudliwy i dziwnie zły.

-Jak co?

-Jak poszło wczoraj?

Spojrzał na mnie bez wyrazu.

-Wczoraj?

-Kiedy umówiłeś się z Alice.

-A, prawda. -uśmiechnął się. -Oglądaliśmy ptaki.

Jęknąłem. Ptaki były jedną z utajonych obsesji i nic nie było nudniejsze od chodzącej Wikipedii ptaków.

-Wiedziałeś, że mają tu czarno-nogie albatrosy i różowo-nogie maskonury? Widzieliśmy rodzinę maskonurów, ale szybko odleciały. Musieliśmy czekać godzinę, aby pokazało się więcej rodzin.

_Kolejną godzinę. Wszechmocny-pieprzony-Chryste._ Pewnie zagadał Alice na śmierć opowiadając cały czas o schematach migracyjnych i dziwnych nawykach parowania Północno-wschodnich ptaków.

-Później podjechaliśmy pod jej szkołę i siedzieliśmy na stopniach do biblioteki, - ciągnął.

-Naprawdę?

-Było zabawnie. - Uśmiechnął się. -Był mecz i obserwowaliśmy ludzi.

-To nie ludzie, to pieprzone nastolatki.

-Jak córka policjanta.

Kurwa, musiał tam pójść.

Na szczęście nic więcej nie powiedział. Zjedliśmy w milczeniu, obgryzałem drugą kanapkę, gdy on mieszał w misce płatki. Przez ostatnie dwa dni dobrał się do ostatniego pudełka swoich płatków, gdy ja zjadałem zapasy. Poddał się po chwili, wylewając wszystko do zlewu i miał zamiar wyjść do swojego pokoju kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

-Jasper ktoś jest przy drzwiach.

-Tak. - Nie ruszył się w ich stronę.

-Jasper, otwórz drzwi.

Podszedł do drzwi, otworzył je i gapił się. Cholera, powinienem powiedzieć -otwórz drzwi i wpuść kogo-kurwa-kolwiek kto tam stał.

-Hej. - To była Alice.

-Hej, - Alice odpowiedziała na przywitanie i krzyknęła przywitanie do mnie w kuchni.

Odpowiedziałem -Hej- i starałem się być najciszej jak mogłem.

-Dzięki za wczoraj, - pierwsza odezwała się Alice. -Nie wiedziałam, że tyle wiesz o ptakach.

Jasper nie zaprosił jej więc rozmawiali z nim wewnątrz i Alice na zewnątrz.

-Taa, - odpowiedział, przestępując z nogi na nogę. -To jak obserwowaliśmy ludzi też mi się podobało.

-Słuchaj, później przychodzi do mnie kilkoro przyjaciół, jeśli chcesz przyjść...

-Och...

-To ludzie, wiesz, możesz chcieć ich... poobserwować.

Jasper nie odpowiedział od razu. Przyjęcia miały tendencję do denerwowania go: hałas, pytania i niezdolność gości do wytrzymywanie jego przeciągłych, jednostronnych rozmów.

-Ale jeśli nie, wiesz, w porządku.

-Nie, chciałbym przyjść, ale j-j-ja my-my-ślę, że nie mogę.

-W porządku, jeśli jesteś zajęty...

-Nie, nie jestem zajęty.

-To nic wielkiego, naprawdę. To tylko małą imprezka z przyjaciółmi. Edward też nie zamierza przyjść, więc...

-Kiedy?

-Około szóstej?

Wypuścił oddech.

-Okey.

-Słuchaj, żadnej presji. Przechodziłam tylko i zapukałam, więc jeśli możesz, to możesz.

Znów przytaknął i wydyszał bolesne -okey.

Był gotowy za kwadrans piąta. Koszula wciągnięta, włosy starannie uczesane, lśniące buty z pasującymi skarpetkami. Siedział nieruchomo na kanapie przez pełną godzinę, obserwując wskazówki zegara.

Alice zapukała za kwadrans szósta. Nie odpowiedział. Alice zawołała, znów zapukała, a gdy nie było żadnej odpowiedzi, odwróciła się i odeszła do posiadłości.

Kiedy odeszła wyszedłem z pokoju fortepianowego i znalazłem Jaspera osuniętego o drzwi. W obu rękach trzymał głowę, widocznie zły.

-Nie śmiej się, - powiedział, odwracając się do mnie wściekle. -Nie odważ się ze mnie śmiać.

Nie robiłem tego, wiedząc już, jak to jest mieć zły dzień. Niektóre sprawy po prostu nie mogą być przyspieszone, nie ważne jak bardzo by się chciało.

Następnego rana obudził się wcześnie, pomaszerował do posiadłości i czekał na zimnie trzydzieści minut, aż Alice pokaże się w drodze do szkoły. Powiedział coś, pewnie przepraszając za wczoraj, potem nagle odwrócił się do niej plecami i zaczął odchodzić do chatki. Alice wolnym krokiem podążyła za nim.

-Chcę ci coś pokazać.

Weszli do kuchni, gdzie Jasper wyciągnął swoje gadżety. Cudował z nimi prawie do świtu.

-Powiedz cześć.

-Um, cześć?

-Dzień dobry Alice. - Przywitał ją SKLOŚ-generowany głos.

-Och, to twój SKLOŚ.

Czy wiesz o automatycznej segmentacji mowy?

-To to, co robisz, prawda? To dzieje się z nagranymi głosami kiedy... uh, przekładasz je przez maszynę, a maszyna rozpoznaje je i odpowiada?

-To trudne z obecną generacją dyktafonów mowy. Większość urządzeń rozpoznających celowo ich unika, więc, użyłem system g2p. Wiesz, system g2p oparty jest na mechanizmie Schematu Indukcyjno- Decyzyjnego i jest wypróbowany w pierwszej bazie wymowy Fonilex. Każdy fonem jest przewidywalnie oparty na 10-grafemowych zmiennych: z grafemami rozważanym w kontekście czterech grafem z lewej i czterech z prawej i ostatnim fonem dekodującym albo, co jest powszechnie znane jako sprzężenie zwrotne...

-Tak, - przytakiwała uprzejmie, wtrącając -aha- tu i tam w długi monolog Jaspera. - Trochę rozumiem.

-Możesz dyktować swoje papiery i notatki, albo nagrywać swoich nauczycieli, SKLOŚ umie zmienić to w tekst. Ustawiłem rozpoznawanie znaków słuchowych dla twoich specyficznych sygnałów akustycznych, albo używać tego w drugą stronę.

-Moich czego?

-Twoich specyficznych sygnałów... to znaczy twojego głosu, - zatrzymał się, korygując po długiej, pospiesznej przemowie. -J-ja zrobiłem to dla ciebie.

-Och, to słodkie, - powiedziała z uśmiechem. -Dziękuję ci, jestem pewna, że będę to uwielbiała.

-Proszę bardzo, - zaśmiał się uprzejmie. -Czy za dużo mówię?

-Taa, trochę, - zaśmiała się Alice. -Ale to w porządku.

-Mówię za dużo, kiedy się ekscytuję. To właśnie robię.

-Nie, nie, -powiedziała Alice, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu. -W porządku, naprawdę.

-Mogę zawieźć cię do szkoły?

-Hę?

Nagle zacząłem współczuć dziewczynie. Dobrze znałem Jaspera, ale nawet ja miałem czasami ciężki czas nadążając za nim.

-Nie wiem, - Alice wahała się. -Ktoś będzie musiał mnie później odebrać, a mam samochód. Może następnym razem?

-Ja cię odbiorę, - zaoferował Jasper. - Znów możemy pójść oglądać ptaki.

-Och! - w końcu załapała, że dookoła zapraszał ją na wyjście. -Weźmiemy twój samochód?

-Tak. - Jasper był uszczęśliwiony, ale pewnie byłem jedyną osobą, która to wiedziała. - tak, weźmiemy.

…

Wrócił później w naprawdę, naprawdę dobrym nastroju.

-Ona chce pójść do Princetown by być pisarką.

-To bachory robią, - powiedziałem mu. -Idą do college'u i stają się pisarzami, których nikt nie czyta.

-Ja nigdy nie byłem w college'u, - powiedział tęsknym tonem.

Tak jak i ja z oczywistych powodów, albo w jakiejkolwiek instytucji z nauczycielami i innymi dzieciakami. Moją edukację wypełniała długa linia prywatnych nauczycieli. W tym sensie, Jasper i ja byliśmy tacy sami. Obaj byliśmy socjalnymi wyrzutkami od narodzin pławiącymi się w bogactwie. Mój ojciec zrobił wysiłek ostatniego rzutu kiedy wymykałem się spod kontroli i po śmierci mojej matki zatrudnił świeżą absolwentkę jako mojego nauczyciela. Na imię miała Tanya, która, jak się okazało, była tajnym agentem i nauczyła mnie więcej niż to, za co jej płacił.

-Lubisz ją.

Westchnął.

-Eddie, ona jest twoją kuzynką.

-Więc? - wzruszyłem ramionami. -Jesteś Jasperem. Jeśli spojrzysz na to z mojego punktu widzenia, może to być kurewsko kazirodcze, więc tego nie rób.

Gadałem głupoty. Prawda była taka, że chciałem mieć go z głowy. Coś mogło pójść źle i musiałem być przygotowany na możliwość potrzeby zniknięcia i znowu zostawienia go samego sobie.

Remus służył mu dobrze, ale głucho-niemy będący u schyłku życia nie mógł wystarczyć. Potrzebował kogoś młodego: kogoś kto mam nadzieję, że go ożywi.

Kogoś jak Alice.

Ona byłaby idealna. Urodzona i wychowana w stabilnym, nudnym otoczeniu. Wspaniały tata, świetna mama – przeciętnie szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. Kurewsko normalne, coś czego obaj nigdy nie mieliśmy. Już wkrótce wyrośnie z tego roztrzepanego, denerwującego etapu.

Jasper może być w każdym calu wart jej czasu, _jeśli _uda mu się wziąć w garść.

Potem wychodzili każdego dnia oglądać ptaki. Wracali do chaty i siedzieli przez chwilę. Alice pozwalała Jasperowi gadać aż nadchodził czas jedzenia i oboje szli do posiadłości na obiad. Czasami szedłem z nimi albo trzymałem się ich kiedy byli w okolicy. Ale przez większość czasu unikałem ich.

Dzięki kurwa Bogu, ponieważ nie chciałem być w pokoju podczas tej rozmowy.

-Jesteś podniecona? - Jasper zapytał Alice po kolejnej „randce" obserwowania ptaków.

-Co?

-Seksualnie, - wyjąkał. -Kiedy obserwujemy ptaki.

Musiałem się powstrzymać inaczej zobaczyliby częściowo otwarte drzwi, ale mogłem umrzeć ze śmiechu.

-Um... - Alice prawdopodobnie zastanawiała się czy to był żart czy nie. -Ja nie... nie, naprawę nie?

-Ponieważ ja byłem, gdy trzymałem twoją rękę i zastanawiałem się czy ty też.

Przez długą chwilę nikt się nie odezwał i nic nie poruszyło.

-Więc, - powiedziała Alice i mogłem usłyszeć jak wstaje. -Dziękuję ci za odwiezienie mnie. Myślę, że teraz pójdę.

Mogłem zobaczyć jak idzie do frontowych drzwi i je otwiera.

-Zdenerwowałem cię? Kiedy powiedziałem, że byłem seksualnie podniecony?

-Nie, nie... to znaczy, tak, - Alice zaśmiała się krótko, z zażenowaniem. - Nie wiem?

-To zabawne?

-Nie, nie, tylko nie oczekiwałam tego.

-Przepraszam. Nie wiem co ludzie myślą, chyba że mi powiedzą, - powiedział. Gdy Alice nie odezwała się... -Jak teraz.

-Przepraszam. Dobrze, spróbujmy od nowa, - powiedziała biorąc głęboki oddech. -Nie myślę żeby to było zabawne. To trochę... słodkie.

Nieszczęśliwie dla Alice, Jasper był nakręcony.

-Mam Aspergera, to coś jak spektrum autyzmu. Jestem inny niż reszta ludzi. Mówię rzeczy, o których inni ludzie myślą jako o niestosownych, ale tak czuję.

-Wiem, Edward nam powiedział.

-Jedyną osobą, którą naprawdę rozumiem to Edward, ponieważ jego umysł pracuje podobnie do mojego, - wytłumaczył. -Mogę wyczuć co myśli nawet jeśli mówi jedno, a robi drugie. W ten sposób nie jest do końca szczery. Tak jak powiedział mi, czego nie mówić, a co robić, więc nie wpadnę w kłopoty.

Alice znów się zaśmiała.

-Zakładam, że nie jest, będąc w więzieniu i takie tam, ale jest moim jedynym kuzynem więc nie najeżdżamy na Edwarda?

-Właśnie, - przyznał Jasper. -Nie najeżdżamy na Edwarda.

Chociaż tyle ile mógł dać radę.

-Rozważysz seks ze mną?

Ku jej uznaniu, Alice nie zaśmiała się.

-Mogę o tym pomyśleć?

-Jutro?

-Tak, pomyślę o tym jutro.

-Dziękuję.

Nawet przez ściany, mogłem czuć rozpromienienie Jaspera.

….

Alice szybko łapała. Zwracała uwagę na to, jak przełamuję monologi Jaspera bez robienia mu przykrości, jak słuchać i skierować jedną rozmowę w drugą. Wkrótce świetnie sami sobie radzili z konwersacją i mieli właściwie dwustronne rozmowy.

Raz przyłapałem ich na całowaniu. Widocznie dała mu książkę o Północno-wschodnich ptakach i kretyn był tak oniemiały, że nie potrafił wysłowić się odpowiednio i zachował się instynktownie. Po tym starannie trzymałem się z daleka od kuchni, gdy tam byli.

A później popełniłem błąd pytając Jaspera jak się rzeczy mają. Nie powinienem, ponieważ on zapytał jak rzeczy mają się u mnie.

A rzeczy _nie _miała się dobrze.

Wstrzymywałem każdy instynkt by pójść za Bellą, kiedy wyjechała. Nie dzwoniłem, nie dręczyłem i nie miałem niezapowiedzianych wizyt w Tacomie by ją zobaczyć. Byliśmy w środku planowania jednej z najbardziej skomplikowanych grabieży, o jakiej kiedykolwiek pomyśleliśmy, i myślałem, iż jeśli nie będę wymawiał jej imienia głośno, zapomnę że istnieje. Że jeśli zatracę się w planach i schematach, w techno świecie Jaspera, nie będę pamiętał jak pachnie, jak jest ją czuć, albo jak chichocze kiedy opowiada „historyjki Charliego".

Kurewsko się oszukiwałem.

-Nie wiem, co planujesz, - powiedział Jasper. -Ale cokolwiek to jest, nie może być dobre. Co stało się z Tanyą, może znów się stać.

-Nie, nie stanie się. Tanya była suką.

-Przestań wymawiać to słowo. - Denerwowało go kiedy brutalnie określałem kobiety. - Wykonywała tylko swoją pracę.

-Więc teraz jesteś po jej stronie, tak?

-Jest agentem FBI. Jej praca to złapanie ciebie i przestań ją obwiniać. Poszedłeś do więzienia ponieważ zakochałeś się w niej zbyt szybko i byłeś beztroski.

-O taa? A ile razy musiałem uratować twój tyłek ponieważ _ty _spieprzyłeś?

-Mogłem wpakować cię wcześniej w kłopoty, ale nigdy nie posłałem cię do więzienia, - odkrzyknął. -Mówię tylko, że to niebezpieczne, trzymać się z kimś tak innym od nas, kto nigdy nie zrozumie...

-Innym od nas? Ponieważ nie ma rodowodu jak niektóre pieprzone pudle? Ponieważ jest córką zwykłego policjanta? Jasper jesteś pieprzonym snobem.

Potrząsnął głową.

-Eddie, zranisz ją.

I to było sedno sprawy. Z jakiegoś powodu, Jasper czuł się opiekuńczy w stosunku do dziewczyn, które mnie brały, włączając w to najgorsze z nich. Dziewczyny, których imion i twarzy nawet nie pamiętałem: Ernestę, Irinę, Kate a nawet Tanyę.

-Skąd możesz wiedzieć? Zresztą, co ty wiesz o kobietach? Nie potrafisz nawet właściwie rozmawiać z Alice.

Było to poniżej pasa i byłem dupkiem. Dzień później przeprosiłem.

Nadszedł dzień, w którym musiał wyjechać. Chciałem go blisko Volturi, abyśmy mogli monitorować transakcje jakie robili dla samochodów. Musiał także założyć bazę monitorującą tak daleko ode mnie jak się dało. Spakowaliśmy jego rzeczy i upewniliśmy się, że nic nie zostało w chacie. To będzie pierwsze miejsce, które FBI przeszuka jak tylko zacznie się nasza operacja.

Poza kilkoma brakującymi kawałkami wszystko było prawie gotowe.

Alice odwiozła go na lotnisko. Na początku Carlisle odmówił pozwolenia jej, ale ustąpił po tym jak Esme i Alice naskoczyły na niego, mówiąc, że da sobie rade prowadząc tak daleko od domu. Jasper i Alice nie trzymali swojego budującego się związku w sekrecie, i było to uznanie dla miłosierdzia Carlisle'a i Esme, że tak łatwo zaakceptowali Jaspera. Tak samo, miałem Derricka na ich ogonie.

Dzień przed wyjazdem Jaspera Alice przyszła do mnie.

-Wiem co robicie – zakomunikowała jak tylko weszła.

-Chwila, - powiedziałem jej i wskazałem żeby poszła i poczekała na mnie w kuchni, gdy włączyłem neutralizator.

-Więc, - powiedziałem dołączając do niej przy stole, -_co_ robię?

* * *

**Co Alice wie? Co zrobi z ta wiedzą? I jak ułoży się między nią i Jasperem?**


	12. Rozdział 12

**Serdecznie zapraszam na kolejną przejażdżkę.**

* * *

**Rozdział 12**.

Przez ostatnią godzinę przed biblioteką parkował srebrny sedan i ludzie, przyciągani przez znaczek Alfa Romeo na masce, zaczęli go zauważać. Byli naturalnie ciekawi, gdyż nie co dzień rzadkie włoskie sportowe auto pojawiało się w nudnym, starym Evergreen.

Przednie światła sedana błysnęły ujawniając zniecierpliwienie kierowcy. Przez cały czas gapiłam się na nie z mojego miejsca na drugim piętrze biblioteki, dziecinnie przedłużając czekanie kierowcy. Jeśli oczekiwał, że wyskoczę na jego komendę gdy w końcu zdecyduje się pojawić, czekało go coś innego. Udało mu się ignorować mnie przez dłużej niż tydzień. Czekanie przez około godzinę, podczas gdy ja gryzmoliłam nie zabije go.

Nie żebym dużo od niego oczekiwała. Boże dopomóż mu, jeśli znów zacznie do mnie wydzwaniać, zostawiać wiadomości czy inne lukrowane bzdury. Gdyby przyjechał kilka dni wcześniej, odwróciłabym się plecami i odeszła bez jednego spojrzenia. Potrzebowałam czasu na przemyślenie i szczerze, moje ciało potrzebowało przerwy. Zajęło dni zanim mogłam poruszać się bez dyskomfortu.

Był przebiegły i trzymał się z daleka; może nawet trochę za długo. Prawdopodobnie wiedział, kiedy przestałam czuć się tak podrażniona.

Nic nie powiedział, gdy pół godziny później zdecydowałam do niego dołączyć, wślizgując się do samochodu. Tylko uruchomił silnik i piszcząc oponami odjechał z parkingu. Kiedy dotarł do trasy zdałam sobie sprawę, że jechał zbyt szybko, wywożąc mnie poza Evergreen.

-Gdzie jedziemy? - zażądała. -Jutro mam lekcje.

Była Środa i nie mogłam pozwolić sobie na opuszczenie reszty tygodnia.

-Zobaczysz.

Mniej niż dwadzieścia minut później wjechał na podjazd wyłożony piaskowcem. Wysiadł w mgnieniu oka i po kilku sekundach wyciągał mnie z samochodu. Łapiąc moją rękę pociągnął mnie do domu, przez długi korytarz do pół kolistego salonu ze szklanymi ścianami. Po prawej była modna kuchnia ze stołem zastawionym dla dwojga. Z ekspresu na ladzie sączyła się kawa, jakby ktoś właśnie tu był i magicznie zniknął jak tylko przyjechaliśmy. Dom wyglądał wygodnie i ciepło, albo od bycia zamieszkałym albo został starannie przygotowany do takiego wrażenia.

Ale to nie domowa atmosfera przyciągnęła moją uwagę. Tylko widok na Zatokę za szklanymi ścianami. Otwarte francuskie drzwi prowadziły na pomost z którego widziało się ocean rozciągnięty tak daleko jak sięgał wzrok – szeroka niebieska przestrzeń – usiana przez sporadyczne jachty, które wypływały z pobliskiej zatoki.

-Czyj to dom?

-Mój, - odpowiedział, ciągnąc mnie w stronę rzędu drzwi na lewo od kuchni.

-Co znaczy twój?

Kopnięciem otworzył drzwi i wepchnął mnie do sypialni ze szklanymi ścianami i tym samym widokiem na zatokę.

-Znaczy, że go kupiłem.

-Nie, nie, cholera, - wykręciłam się z jego uchwytu. -Chodzi mi o to jak? Dlaczego?

-Powiedziałaś, że lubisz niebieski.

-Co? - Co miałam z tym zrobić? I kto, do cholery, kupuje dom opierając się na kolorze?

-Możemy porozmawiać o tym później? - zapytał rzucając się na łóżko i ciągnąc mnie na siebie. -Właśnie teraz naprawdę, naprawdę potrzebuję cię pieprzyć.

Nie kłopotał się całkowitym rozbieraniem mnie; zepchnął tylko moje ubrania z drogi zdejmując wszystko, co było niewygodne i nie martwiąc się o resztę. Ssał, gryzł i lizał koncentrując się na sprawieniu abym była mokra i gotowa. Uciszał mnie, gdy zadawałam pytania, połykał moje słowa swoimi ustami. Powiedział mi, że dobrze mnie czuć, że tęsknił za mną, tęsknił za pieprzeniem mnie i że nie powinien tak długo trzymać się z daleka. Macał i pieścił wszystkie właściwe miejsca, swoimi rekami ściskał z odpowiednim naciskiem na przemian mocno i delikatnie. Boże, był dobry. W mgnieniu oka miał mnie wijącą się przy sobie, moje pytania były czasowo zapomniane.

Wkrótce leżałam płasko na plecach z łydkami na jego ramionach, a on wepchnął swojego fiuta we mnie jednym ruchem, wypełniając mnie po brzegi. Inwazja pozbawiła mnie oddechu, ale każdy nerw w moim ciele witał go. Pulsowanie przyjemności rozprzestrzeniło się z mojej cipki w dół do czubków moich palców u stóp i u rąk. Tak dobrze było go czuć... tak dobrze.

Musiałam się wyłączyć na moment skoro następną rzeczą jaką wiedziałam to odsuwający mi włosy z twarzy i nucący,

-Czy tak jest dobrze, kochanie?

Opuścił moje nogi w dół swoich ramion aby mógł pochylić się i całować i ssać moje usta.

Wyszarpując poduszkę wsunął ją pod moją miednicę, układając mnie tak żeby mógł uderzyć pod innym kątem. Owinęłam ramiona wokół jego pleców i przytrzymałam się go podczas jazdy kiedy wpieprzał mnie w materac. Gdy upewnił się, że osiągnęłam swoje rozwiązanie jego ruchy stały się beztroskie i samolubne.

-O, Boże...

-Szzz... szzz... - mógł wyczuć, że byłam blisko następnego orgazmu i zaczął szybciej pchać. - Prawie tam, kochanie, prawie.

Przyjemność rozbijała się we mnie z każdym uderzeniem i słyszałam siebie ponaglającą go. Nagle wykrzywił się i wyraz bliski agonii pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy uderzył w niego jego własny orgazm. Przez długi czas drżał nie oddychając zanim opadł obok mnie.

~~O~~

-Więc czemu to zrobiłeś? - zapytałam go minuty później, kiedy przypomniałam sobie jak się oddycha.

-Czemu, co zrobiłem? - wyciągnął się obok mnie oddychając ciężko.

-Trzymałeś się z daleka.

Odwrócił się twarzą do mnie.

-Czy nie tego chciałaś? - gdy nie odpowiedziałam dodał cicho, -tak też myślałem.

I wtedy to pojawiło się; lekkie zaciśnięcie szczęki, niedostrzegalne ściągnięcie ust. Był zły, wkurzony, że nie chciałam go blisko. Był zły kiedy odeszłam, kiedy zasugerowałam, że pójdę na autobus, jeśli tak po po prostu wypuściłby mnie. Powiedział mi, że zrobimy to „na jego sposób", i że nie będzie „więcej" tego czy tego. Wtedy nic o tym nie myślałam, tylko niespójne zwroty i pogróżki w ferworze pasji. Nic nie mogłam poradzić na myślenie, że on chce czegoś więcej niż sporadyczne pieprzenie, czegoś mniej przelotnego.

Miałam rację, a dom potwierdził moje przypuszczenia. Nie miałam wątpliwości, że jeśli się rozejrzę, zobaczę rzeczy, które powiedziałam mu, że lubię. Myślał o tym wtedy, gdy zadawał mi te wszystkie idiotyczne pytania. Było to wystarczająco blisko Evergreen, aby mógł w każdej chwili przyjechać nie łamiąc mojej rutyny, ale na tyle daleko od Forks, by uciec zakłócaniu przez jego rodzinę.

Chciał żebym przyjęła go jako kochanka; a ja nie byłam pewna czy jestem na to gotowa. Nawet nie wiedziałam co z nim robię.

-Co powiedziałeś Doktorowi Cullenowi?

-Nic, - powiedział przekręcając mnie na bok tak, że moje plecy dotykały jego klatki piersiowej. - _Doktor Cullen _myśli, że jestem w Seattle, robiąc to, o czym każdy skazaniec śni po nocach.

-I co to miałoby być?

-Zjadanie cipek, - zaśmiał się nisko, przysuwając usta do mojej szyi. Zaczął poszczypywać drogę w dół mojego tyłu, gdy jego wędrujące ręce złapały moje krocze i leniwy palec zaczął masować moją łechtaczkę. -Ale po co miałbym tam jechać skoro mam jedną... wyborną... cipkę... tu

Edward miał jedno torowy umysł sprzężony ze zwinnymi palcami i nikczemnymi ustami. Nie miałam szansy.

Zasnął przed północą. Ja zostałam przytomna, pomimo wyczerpania, niezdolna do wyłączenia umysłu. Nie potrafiłam strząsnąć osobliwości mojego otoczenia, będącego nawet mniej znajomym przez swój cel.

Światło księżyca przeświecało przez okna, rzucając cienie przez pokój i łóżko, tworząc niesamowitą grę na tatuażach mężczyzny, który był rozciągnięty obok mnie. Od początku jego oznaczenia fascynowały mnie. Z bliska były całkowicie urzekające. Katedralne mury, okna i drzwi pokrywały każdy cal górnej połowy jego ciała z przodu i z tyłu. Obraz usiany był walczącymi aniołami i demonami, przedłużającymi się na jego lewe ramię, spotykając z tatuażem na jego nadgarstku. Szczegóły były oczywiście z kompletnego projektu, a nie przypadkowe obrazy rzucone razem. Był w tym sens równowagi, porządku, których nie przypisałabym do tak gwałtownych obrazów. Jego prawe ramię było wyjątkowo nagie, poza trzema galopującymi ogierami ścigającymi się wokół jego bicepsa.

Był to znaczek Ferrari, lekko zmodyfikowany. Musnęłam palcami po nich, ale odsunęłam się gdy odwrócił się nagle obudzony. Złapał moją rękę i położył płasko na swojej piersi.

-Dalej.

Ośmielona usiadłam na nim okrakiem i pozwoliłam rękom badać. Po bliskiej inspekcji w oknach i drzwiach katedry kryły się szczegóły, które wydawały się absurdalne – jak splecione liter po prawej stronie klatki piersiowej.

-Kto to A?

-Nikt, o kim myślisz, że to jest, - uśmiechnął się krzywo.

-Co to? - zapytałam zsuwając rękę po stylizowanym oku zerkającym z tyłu jego prawego barku.

-Oko Horusa, - odpowiedział. -Powinno dawać ochronę przed byciem dźgniętym w plecy.

-A to?- zapytałam gdy moje ręce sunęły przez jego pierś, potem przez sutki do wyszczególnionej róży na lewej piersi.

Zamruczał i powiedział mi bym zrobiła to ponownie zanim odpowiedział.

-Herb rosyjskiej mafii, chronił mnie przed byciem zabitym podczas snu.

Po lewej stronie jego brzucha pomiędzy dwoma aniołami siedział czarny kot. Pamiętałam, że widziałam drugiego więc odwróciłam go. Kolejny kot, tego samego koloru ale mniejszy, siedział na szacie anioła na jego plecach.

-Kociaki, - zażartował zanim dodał, - są więziennym kodem dla złodziei.

-Dlaczego to robisz? Czemu kradniesz te samochody? - Wyszło to zanim mogłam się powstrzymać. Przysięgałam, że nigdy nie podniosę z nim tematu jego więziennej przeszłości. Obawiałam się, że jeśli to zrobię on jakoś sprawi, że zrozumiem.

-Ponieważ mogę.

To nie była naprawdę odpowiedź, ale to kazało mi myśleć. Dla niego to wszystko było nieszkodliwą grą, w którą grał z nudów; jak wytatuowanie całej górnej połowy ciała czy nawet znalezienie sobie kochanki.

-Przestań to analizować, kochanie, - wymruczał, wyciągając mnie z moich myśli.

Zeszłam z niego, a on automatycznie przekręcił się, więc leżałam twarzą do niego, z jego ramieniem wokół mnie.

To była kolejna rzecz. Byłam „kochanie" od pierwszego razu kiedy mnie spotkał, poza tym kiedy mnie pieprzył.

-Czy wszystkie swoje dziewczyny nazywasz kochanie?

-Wyszczerzył się.

-Tylko te, które spotkałem w pociągach.

-Czemu? - zapytałam. Nigdy naprawdę nie rozumiałam zamiłowań niektórych par do pieszczotliwych imion, ale dziwne, jego nie działało mi na nerwy. Jedyną inną osobą, której pieszczotliwe formy brzmiały naturalnie to Charlie.

Milczał, przez dłuższą chwilę wydając się sam myśleć o powodzie.

-Wydaje się właściwe, - odpowiedział. Potem znów się wyszczerzył, jakby właśnie pomyślał o czymś i złapał moje ręce. -Powinienem to sobie gdzieś wytatuować. Może tu... - przesunął moją rękę na wnętrze swojego uda. -Albo tu, - uśmiechnął się niegodziwie łapiąc swoje jaja moimi rękoma. - Bolałoby kurewsko, ale byłoby tego warte.

Naprawdę był niepoprawny.

Owinął moją rękę wokół swojego kutasa i zaczął pompować, mrucząc, że jeśli zrobi ten tatuaż, lepiej będę go całowała, owijała moje usta wokół niego i och... to takie dobre, kochanie. Stał się odważniejszy prosząc mnie o ssanie jego kutasa, ponieważ to boli... jak teraz... proszę?

Kiedy błagał, był nie do odparcia.

Następnego dnia rano podrzucił mnie przed mój budynek i powiedział, abym w Piątek założyła sukienkę.

Nie zrobiłam tego.

Kiedy nadszedł Piątek skończyłam wcześniej i czekałam na niego w moim akademiku, ubrana w tą samą krótką spódniczkę na pocięte legginsy, które nosiłam gdy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy.

O zmierzchu podjechał nowym samochodem. Był to nisko podwieszany pomarańczowy sedan ze znaczkiem CCX. Koenigsegg. Odrobiłam prace domową i zaczęłam zaznajamiać się z małymi, szybkimi samochodami, w których wydawał się smakować. Sprawdziłam także, czy jego przywileje kierowcy zostały przywrócone, tylko by się upewnić. Zostały. Jak tylko usiadłam na miejscu pasażera zobaczyłam czemu zrobił wymianę. CCX było większe, bardziej przestronne niż Alfa Romeo. Z moich poszukiwań dowiedziałam się także, że szybsze.

Tylko kilka mil za Evergreen zwrócił samochód na nieuczęszczaną część drogi i pieprzył mnie. Nie marnował oddechu na słodkie nic. Nie żebym potrzebowała je usłyszeć. Nie miałam iluzji, że chciał abym założyła sukienkę aby zobaczyć moje nogi. Legginsy były łatwe do zdarcia, krótka spódniczka łatwa do uniesienia ale wciąż, ruchy nie były łatwe. CCX mógł być odrobinę szerszy, ale wnętrze wciąż zrobione dla niewygodnej plątaniny ramion, kolan i łokci kiedy szamotał się żeby umieścić mnie w pozycji.

Nie dbał o niewygodę ciasnej kabiny. To o co dbał to wsadzenie swojego kutasa we mnie tak szybko, jak możliwe. Przerzucił mnie na ręce i kolana więc siedziałam okrakiem na siedzeniu i wbił się we mnie, tak szybko jak był gotowy.

Nie było żadnej troski, żadnego pieszczotliwego szeptania. Milczał poza chrząknięciami gdy pieprzył mnie od tyłu. Owinął ramię wokół mojej talii, drugie wokół ramion by utrzymać mnie w miejscu kiedy wjeżdżał mocno swoim fiutem we mnie, ciągle i ciągle. Otworzył drzwi pasażera by zaprzeć się jedną stopą o ziemię, kołysząc samochodem z boku na bok. Jego kutas pulsował gdy zbliżał się do uwolnienia i wiedziałam, że będzie miał jeden z tych spektakularnych orgazmów.

-Krzycz, - zazgrzytał i tak zrobiłam, tak jak krzyczałam wcześniej, gdy skręcił autem i wirował w przyprawiających o mdłości chaotycznych kółkach. Pokrzykiwał i śmiał się ponad wyciem silnika, na testosteronowym i adrenalinowym haju, kiedy wpadaliśmy w poślizgi wypadaliśmy na łukach i zakrętach, wyprzedzając kilkanaście samochodów w mniej niż minutę. Klęłam i przysięgałam, że nigdy, przenigdy nie wsiądę ponownie z nim do samochodu, podczas gdy on całkowicie cieszył się moim przerażeniem.

Ja zawiozłam nas do domu – technicznie. Trzymałam ręce na kierownicy, podczas gdy jego stopy naciskały na pedały. Opierałam się o niego jak trzymał swoje ręce pod moimi podartymi ubraniami, jego kutas był głęboko zanurzony we mnie. Ledwie dotarliśmy do frontowych drzwi.

Następnego rana zadzwonił do Derricka, by nas zabrał i zawiózł do Forks. Podrzucił mnie trzy bloki od domu Charliego z szybkim pocałunkiem i tym samym lekkim niedostrzegalnym przypływem gniewu.

Dokładnie w tym samym miejscu zabrał mnie w Niedzielę wieczorem.

Nasz plan spotykania się wyglądał tak przez następny tydzień i jeszcze jeden.

Środy, Piątki i Niedziele. Jak tylko wychodziłam z klasy, albo wpół kończyłam przepisywanie, był tu. Wydawał się wiedzieć właściwie gdzie byłam w każdej minucie i co robiłam w tej minucie. Z chwilą, w której wsiadałam do jego samochodu, wszystko się przestawiało i stawałam się dziewczyną, której głównym zajęciem było pieprzenie jego i bycie pieprzoną przez niego... w każdym miejscu, na każdej powierzchni, w każdej chwili.

Obeznałam się z wieloma twarzami Edwarda Cullena. Zawsze po rundach seksu był wygłodniały. Chrapał po oszałamiającym lodzie. Lubił mieć masowane plecy i lubił wszystko śliskie. Nie odczuwał także żadnej skruchy, w ogóle, jeśli chodziło o pieprzenie śpiącej dziewczyny. Bezbłędnie mówił po włosku i prawdopodobnie znał podstawy innych języków.

Ostatniego dowiedziałam się przypadkowo, kiedy jednego ranka wyszłam nago z sypialni. Na początku nie widziałam, że w kuchni była kobieta gotująca i druga otwierająca drzwi i wietrząca cały dom. Szłam oczywiście, aż nie byłam pośrodku salonu, a dwie kobiety gapiły się na mnie; częściowo w rozbawieniu, a częściowo w szoku. To musiało być całkowicie komiczne gdy biegłam/potykałam się z powrotem do sypialni. Obudziłam Edwarda i powiedziałam mu, że w domu byli obcy. On tylko zaśmiał się i powiedział mi, że to „tylko Renata i Chelsea", i że one robiły „rzeczy dla niego". Założył ubrania i porozmawiał z nimi w drzwiach. Słuchałam jak rozmawiali szybkim włoskim, rozumiejąc słowo tu i tam, gdy starsza kobieta przepraszała za wystraszenie „signoriny" a Edward powiedział, że nic się nie stało.

W moim zażenowaniu nie opuściłam pokoju, aż obie nie zniknęły.

Poza tą pojedynczą nieostrożnością, moje życie jako dobrej córki i kochanki Edwarda pozostawało stanowczo oddzielone. Istniała niewidzialna linia, którą przechodziłam w chwili gdy wysiadałam z jego samochodu i odchodziłam ze świata, który dla nas stworzył. Kiedy nie byłam z nim, uczyłam się i spotykałam z moimi przyjaciółmi, robiąc to czego oczekiwano po studentce drugiego roku. W weekendy jeździłam do domu, do Charliego.

Myślałam, że to całkiem dobre ustawienie. Jakbym, jak to mówią, miała ciastko i zjadła ciastko. Ale głupio zapomniałam, z kim miałam do czynienia. Zapomniałam także, że nie byłam jedynym Swanem zaangażowanym w życie Edwarda.

Podczas trzeciego weekendu, gdy mnie podrzucił, poszłam do domu, miło zaskoczona zastaniem w nim Charliego. Był w zadziwiająco dobrym humorze i zastanawiałam się podejrzliwie, czy działo się z nim coś o czym nie wiedziałam. Może sekretnie spotykał się z kimś, tak jak ja, ale okazało się później, że nie chodziło o to.

-Pamiętasz kiedy rozmawialiśmy o pojechaniu gdzieś, gdzie słońce właściwie świeci? - zapytał po tym jak zauważyłam, że Forks musi być wybitnie ciche odkąd dostał wolną Sobotę.

-Taa, - zachichotałam, pamiętając. To zawsze było nasze marzenie, by pojechać gdzieś, gdzie nie jest ciągle zimno. -Ale myślę, że mogę być już za stara na Disneyland.

-Cóż, wciąż możemy pojechać do jakiegoś ciepłego miejsca, - powiedział. -Policja Stanu Waszyngton właśnie dała mi przepustkę do L.A.

-Naprawdę? Kiedy?

-Wyjedziemy w Niedzielę wieczorem i zostaniemy tam do Wtorku wieczór.

-My?

-Dwa bilety. - Wyszczerzył się machając w powietrzu kopertą. -Co myślisz? Nie zrobiliśmy niczego razem odkąd wyprowadziłaś się daleko.

-Daj spokój, Tato, - powiedziałam. -Tacoma jest mniej niż dwie godziny jazdy stąd.

-Taa, - odpowiedział lekko zadumany. -Ale to wciąż nie to samo jak kiedy zawsze byliśmy obok... no wiesz...

Wiedziałam o czym myślał. Myślał, że zaczęliśmy się odsuwać; że naprawdę zaczęłam dorastać i niedługo spotkam kogoś, wyjdę za mąż albo wyprowadzę się na drugą stronę kraju na dobre, albo cokolwiek. Wtedy będzie tylko staruszkiem, cierpliwie czekającym na krótką wizytę swojej jedynej córki.

-Więc co myślisz?

Wina zaciążyła na mnie. Mój ojciec prosił mnie abym z nim pojechała w tym rzadkim przypadku, kiedy opuszczał Forks i wszystko o czym mogłam myśleć to „ale to Niedziela"! Niedziela była dniem Edwarda.

-Pewnie, czemu nie? - powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Edward mógł iść sam się pieprzyć. - Trzy dni? Będziemy mogli pójść do Universal Studio.

-Będziemy.

-Czemu dali ci tak nagle kilka dni? Czy to jakiś rodzaj bonusu przed emerytalnego?

-Kochanie, nie jestem taki stary, - powiedział ze śmiechem. -To z powodu czegoś innego. Chłopak Cullenów występuje w L.A. I chcieli abym z nim pojechał więc będę mógł przekazać go Wydziałowi w L.A. Właściwie to trochę głupie, odkąd zostało tylko kilka dni do końca jego zwolnienia warunkowego, ale co mi tam. Chcesz porozmawiać ze swoimi profesorami by dali ci zwolnienie na kilka dni?

Charlie nie zauważył tego, ale jego słowa obmyły mnie zimnym prysznicem. Edward w Niedzielę jechał do L.A. Nie tylko to, będzie eskortowany przez mojego ojca.

Byliśmy razem wiele razy, okryliśmy wiele miejsc nie związanych z seksem, ale nawet raz mi o tym nie wspomniał. Nawet pojedynczym słowem, nawet nie kiedy wcześniej wypychał mnie z samochodu, mówiąc mi abym „była dobrą dziewczynką i biegła do domu, do tatusia". Wtedy przypomniałam sobie coś. Nie powiedział, że odbierze mnie w Niedzielę. Założyłam tylko, jak zakładałam przez te wszystkie dni, że przyjedzie ponieważ nie był w stanie trzymać się z daleka. Moje serce opadło. Czy to był jego sposób postawienia mnie w moim miejscu? A może szydził ze mnie rzeczami, których nie mogę mieć i nie mogę być tak długo jak nasz romans jest sekretem?

Tak czy inaczej nie powinnam jechać. Jeśli Edward chciałby mnie tam, powiedziałby mi. Ale gdyby powiedział prawdopodobnie nie pojechałabym.

-Nie, - odpowiedziałam Charliemu z opóźnieniem. - Znaczy się, zajmę się szkołą.

Już było za późno. Już powiedziałam Charliemu tak.

* * *

**No i co? Jakieś pomysły na wizytę w L.A.**


	13. Rozdział 13

**Zapraszam na ekscytującą wyprawę do L.A.**

* * *

**Rozdział 13**

To, bez wątpienia, była ona. Z antresoli mogłem wpatrywać się w jej znajomą sylwetkę – wykrzywienie jej szyi w dół do wypukłości jej piersi, do rozszerzenia jej bioder. Byłem za daleko, by złapać jej zapach, ale nie musiałem być blisko niej żeby przywołać przepyszny zapach lilii i pomadki i czegoś, co było wyraźnie nią.

Tak było również dobrze. Wątpiłem czy dałbym radę kontrolować się, jeśli podszedłbym bliżej, skoro nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem jej w niczym tak szalenie seksownym. Jej miniówki i porozdzierane legginsy były niezaprzeczalnie gorące, ale to... to było coś innego. Suknia, którą miała przylegała do jej młodej, giętkiej figury, jej piersi unosiły się prowokująco powyżej niskiego skrawka ubrania bez rękawów. Granatowa satyna przylegała do niej w idealnej symetrii ruchów, płynąc wokół jej ciała jak piana fal oceanu. Kolor podkreślał bladość jej skóry i delikatny cień jej obojczyków. Włosy, upięte na czubku jej głowy tylko by opadały w dół z perłowych spinek, które podtrzymywały masę luźnych loków na miejscu, dotykały jej skóry z intymnym muśnięciem miękkości, bliżej niż ośmieliłby się jakikolwiek mężczyzna. Delikatne zaokrąglenia jej kostek, owiniętych cienkimi paskami granatowych sandałków na czterocalowych obcasach...

Wszystko, co przez chwilę mogłem widzieć to te obcasy wbijające się boleśnie w moje plecy, jej nogi owinięte wokół moich bioder, jej okrzyki, gdy jęczała z każdym pchnięciem... tak.. tak.. tak...

Mój fiut zadrżał na wyobrażenie jej dochodzącej filtrujące się przez mój umysł. Jeśli nie tuzin glin przewijających się przez lobby, zaciągnąłbym ją w najciemniejszy kąt i pieprzył. Cholerna Carmen. Jeśli tylko nie zaprosiłaby całego szwadronu L.A.P.D, aby Charlie nie czuł się zbyt nieswojo na imprezie aroganckich mieszkańców L.A., miałbym jego jedyną córkę.

Rzeczona córka rozejrzała się wokół jakby wyczuwając, że jest obserwowana. Leki rumieniec wykwitł na jej policzkach, a jej usta... te wspaniałe usta, które ssały mojego kutasa, kiedykolwiek udało mi się ją do tego namówić. Wysunęła język i jęknąłem cicho. Kurwa, posiadanie jej blisko i nie bycie w stanie dotykać jej było torturą. Ale jeśli podszedłbym bliżej, byłoby więcej do stracenia niż rozdarta sukienka i mokre majtki. Wyjawiłbym nasz mały, brudny sekret.

Stała sama w kącie, trzymając kieliszek wina, wyglądając na dziwnie zagubioną i wrażliwie. Wiedziałem, że chciała uciec. Wciąż była niepewna czy powinna w ogóle tu być. Przez krótką chwilę potrzeba upewnienia jej prawie mną zawładnęła. Chciałem dotknąć jej ust swoimi i powiedzieć jej jak chcę jej przy sobie. Pieprzyć konsekwencje. I tak pozwoliłaby mi. Pewnie, utrudniałaby to. Zesztywniałaby i starała się odsunąć, ale przytrzymałbym jej łokieć i przyciągnął do siebie i zapomniałaby, jak ja, że wokół nas byliby ludzie.

Mogła temu zaprzeczać, ale faktem było, że mogłem sprawić, aby zrobiła wszystko. Czasami była prawie tak napalona jak ja i dochodziła od dotyku, pocałunku, właściwego nacisku mojego ciała na jej. Stawała się śmielsza, świadoma swojego ciała, chętna do ćwiczenia swojej kontroli nade mną. Zanim podrzuciłem ją w tą Niedzielę, była niecierpliwa, napalona ponad miarę i zrobiła pierwszy krok. Pieprzyć jeśli nie zrobiła na mnie wrażenia.

~~O~~

-_Pieprz mnie._

Gapiłem się w błyszczące oczy, które płonęły wpół przymknięte w mgiełce pożądania, zastanawiając się czy dobrze ją usłyszałem. Leżąc płasko na plecach, nie zdolny do czegokolwiek poza płytkimi oddechami, mogłem powąchać ją gdy usadawiała się nade mną, oparta jedną ręka na kolanie, gdy druga zsuwała się w dół jej ciała, pomiędzy jej nogi. Szorstki jęk wydostał się z jej ust, kiedy jej palce wsunęły się do jej cipki. Zadrżałem na chlupoczący dźwięk gdy pompowała palcami do i z kilka razy zanim ponownie uniosła rękę, jej palce lśniły w świetle księżyca wpadającym przez okno. Patrzyłem na jej rękę przez kilka sekund w całkowitym zafascynowaniu, zaśmiała się niepewnie, wysuwając język, by oblizać wilgoć ze swoich palców.

Prawie doszedłem w tym momencie. Złapałem jej rękę i przyciągnąłem ją do moich ust, łapczywie zasysając jej palce.

Znów się zaśmiała, unosząc na kolanach, sięgając w dół wolną ręką i łapiąc mojego kutasa tylko, aby obniżyć się na mnie. Uczucie główki mojego fiuta wsuwającej się pomiędzy fałdy śliskiej, gorącej skóry było zbyt nikczemne, zbyt przytłaczające. Gardłowy dźwięk, prawie jak mruczenie, ale nie całkiem, wyrwał się z jej ust kiedy uniosła się i opadła, znów i znów, za każdym razem biorąc do środka tylko główkę zanim odsuwała się.

-_Powiedz mi..., _- zachęcałem ją, gdy bawiła się ze mną, -_powiedz mi czego chcesz?_

-_Chcę ciebie, _- powiedziała, a jej ciało drżało i trzęsło się, -_całego... we mnie..._

Wyrwał mi się jęk, kiedy ciasno mnie ścisnęła, moje ciało szarpnęło się w gwałtownej reakcji. Zaśmiała się miękko, zadowolona ze swojej bezspornej kontroli nade mną i zaczęła ponownie opuszczać się na mnie.

Puszczając jej rękę złapałem za jej biodra, szarpiąc ją w dół tak mocno jak mogłem. Jej krzyk odbijał się w gęstym powietrzu, jej ciało drgało nade mną, kiedy owładnął nią orgazm. Jej piersi były ciężkie, ciało trzęsło się, cipka zaciskała wokół mnie, tego było dla mnie za wiele. Pierwsze fale orgazmu wystrzeliły ze mnie w nią strumieniami przyjemności tak intensywnej, że to niemal bolało. Ogłuszony, zdezorientowany, nie zdolny do zrobienia czegokolwiek, gdy mój umysł starał się dotrzymać mojemu ciału, przez długą chwilę nie mogłem się ruszyć.

Jej oddechy były ledwie wzdychaniem. Za szybko odepchnęła się jeszcze raz na kolana oddzielając nas z okropnym plaśnięciem mokrego ciała rozłączając zassanie. Zsunęła się po moich nogach, gdy mój orgazm ściekał po moim fiucie, w dół moich jaj tylko by zgarnąć bałagan swoim językiem. Dźwięk jej siorbiącej elektryzował pokój.

Jęknąłem, błagając, aby nie przestała, zachęcając ją do wzięcia mnie głęboko, ssania mocniej... Kurwa, dziecinko, właśnie tak... Uniosłem się na łokciach, zafascynowany obserwowaniem jej zanurzającej mnie w swoich ustach. Zasysającej w usta jedno z moich jaj, owinęła wokół niego język i opadłem z powrotem na łóżko, przytłoczony sensacjami, ale zachęcając ją do przeciągania tortury.

-_Wciąż jesteś twardy, _- wymruczała, leniwie obciągając mi obiema rękami. -_Dlaczego?_

-_Myślisz, że czemu? _- jęknąłem.

Jej odpowiedzią był miękki śmiech, gdy przysunęła się znów ustawiając się. Zamknęła oczy zsuwając ciasność swojej cipki w dół mnie w jednym płynnym ruchu. Zachęciłem ją do złapania swoich pięt i pchnięcia biodrami, ścierając je z moimi. Wygięła plecy, wypychając cycki. Unosząc się i opadając, stwarzając powolny rytm, który wzrastał z dźwiękiem jej oddychania – dyszenia, jęczenia, błagania i brania. Gapiłem się na wspaniałe wypukłości jej piersi, zahipnotyzowany, kiedy podskakiwały w górę i w dół z wdzięcznymi ruchami jej ciała.

-_Wwwwięcej,_ - wymruczałem i wyjęczałem walcząc o opór, którego nie posiadałem. -_Unngghh..._

-_Tak jak teraz? _- uśmiechnęła się nabijając się mocno na mnie, zadowolona z mojej niespójności.

Wywarczałem moją zgodę, ale dźwięk gwałtownie zmienił się w skomlenie, gdy odsunęła się ode mnie, wczołgując się nade mnie i łapiąc zagłówek. Udało mi się złapać jeden z jej sutków w usta, wciągając go głęboko i mocno. Jej ciało zadrżało, kiedy jej zapach ponownie wybuchł wokół mnie i delikatnie ugryzłem, przedłużając jej przyjemność, szczypiąc jej drugi sutek pomiędzy kciukiem i palcem środkowym.

Była tak głęboko w środku orgazmu, jej piękna twarz wykrzywiona w wyrazie graniczącym z bólem, kiedy jej przyjemność zwiększyła się, że nie wydawała się zauważyć, gdy wysunąłem się spod niej, ustawiając się za nią, unosząc jej tyłek odrobinę wyżej ustawiając ją, żeby mnie przyjęła. Jej cipka nie opierała się wcale – była tak mokra, tak gotowa. Z warknięciem, szarpnąłem jej biodrami pchając do przodu, kosztując ciekłego ciepła, które otaczało mnie, gdy otwierała i zamykała się na mnie.

-_Och, Boże, och, Boże, och, Boże..._ - jęczała, pchając swoje ciało na mnie, spotykając gdzieś w połowie, kiedy pompowałem szaleńczo, w synchronizacji z jej pomrukami.

Traciłem się, cholera jeśli nie było tak. Wciąż była ciasna, nawet po godzinach pieprzenia. Wstrzymywałem się, aby mogła znów dojść, ale jej dzikie ruchy popychały mnie na krawędź. Falowanie jej ciała, mimowolne tętnienie jej dreszczy sprawiało, że powstrzymanie orgazmu było dla mnie niemożliwe. Było tak, jakby wszystko w niej sięgało po mnie, łapiąc, ciągnąc. Wydyszała moje imię, jej ciało naprężyło się, kiedy walczyła o kontrolę, której nie było. Łapiąc jej biodra, szarpnąłem nią do tyłu. Krzyczała, wciąż i wciąż, jej głos wołał moje imię, wzywał Boga, na przemian modląc się i przeklinając, aż je słowa stały się nonsensem.

Mogłem czuć głęboko w moich jajach absolutną torturę tuż przed końcem. Mrowienie, zaciskanie, puchnięcie, narastanie. Szarpiąc nią mocno w tył, wbijając moje biodra w jej tyłek, trzymałem ją tak, pompując mocno w nią. Krzyczała, wrzeszczała, śmiała się, gdy jej ciało wybuchło i zamknąłem oczy wołając jej imię, kiedy świat eksplodował oślepiającym światłem...

~~O~~

Samo wspomnienie prawie wystarczało, żeby wywabić mnie z ukrycia prosto do niej, ale wstrzymałem się. Nie spodobałoby jej się to. Byłaby wkurzona, że nie powiedziałem jej o podróży. Celowo milczałem ponieważ wiedziałem, że jeśli powiedziałbym cokolwiek, wymyśliłaby tysiąc i jedną wymówkę, by nie przyjechać. Podjudzanie jej zanim miała szansę dać mi piekło mogłoby posłać mnie prosto do psiej budy.

Chociaż cholera, jeśli nie była fantastyczna, kiedy była wkurzona. Płatki jej nosa rozszerzały się odrobinę, gdy zaciskała usta w cienką linię, kierując na mnie groźne spojrzenie. Patrzyła na mnie jakby nie mogła zdecydować pomiędzy krzyczeniem na mnie, a poddaniem się pragnieniu zdzielenia mnie w twarz. Nie mogłem dbać mniej, którą opcję wybierze. Tak czy inaczej, robiła niezłe kłótnie – córka policjanta wrzeszcząca na wyróżniającego się pianistę. Jak rozkosznie skandaliczne mogło to być?

Gdyby zwracała uwagę na to, co mówiłem i robiłem cały ten czas, wiedziałaby że chciałem ją tu. Gdybym zrobił po mojemu, byłaby ze mną na każdym przedstawieniu, patrząc na mnie tymi wspaniałymi brązowymi oczami, pełna podziwu i zafascynowana. Jeśli byłaby zmuszona do słuchania każdego występu zobaczyłaby, że mogę być kimś więcej niż cudownym kochankiem, jakim mnie widziała.

Jeśli miałbym szczęście, miałbym ssanego kutasa. Moje granie na fortepianie dziwnie ją nakręcało, a ja po prostu nie miałem wystarczająco czasu, by grać dla niej tak dużo jak chciałem.

Jeśli miałbym więcej szczęścia, zaczęłaby dostrzegać fakt, że byłem dla niej kimś więcej niż, zwykłe pieprzenie. Nie miałem nic przeciwko jej dyskrecji i jej nieugiętego odmawiania wychodzenia publicznie. To, co robiliśmy pomiędzy prześcieradłami nie było niczyim interesem, tylko naszym.

Ale rozmiar w jakim trzymała romans na podstawowym poziomie tylko pieprzenia zaczynał stawać się niedorzeczny. Nie narzekałem kiedy całkowicie lekceważyła mnie, gdy byliśmy osobno. Bycie uczepioną, albo tulącą się po prostu nie było jej rzeczą. Brzydziła się całym pokazywaniem uczucia, odrzucała rzeczy robione dla niej i absolutnie miałaby mdłości, gdybym zrobił cokolwiek zdalnie romantycznego.

Dla mnie to byłoby w porządku, gdy nie brała dobrowolnie narzuconego dystansu zbyt poważnie. Trzymała mnie na odległość wyciągniętej ręki nawet kiedy byliśmy razem – zawsze trzymając swoje emocje pod kontrolą, unikając pytań, które mogłyby prowadzić do rozmowy o tym co, do cholery, robimy. Ignorowała moje gesty, odrzucała moje prezenty i każdą rzecz jaką robiłem albo mówiłem, a która mogła sprawić, że się bardziej zaangażuje. Wiedziałem, że po prostu była sprytna, ale pieprzyć, jeśli to nie działało mi na nerwy.

Podejrzewała, że coś było na rzeczy, nawet jeżeli byłem ostrożny trzymając ją z dala od wszystkiego, co mogło stanowić wskazówkę do mojej i Jasper nielegalnej aktywności. Dom, samochody – mogłem i tłumaczyłem z łatwością. Byłem bogatym bachorem, prawda? Miałem więcej pieniędzy niż Bóg, jeśli to możliwe i miałem prawo wydawać je na cokolwiek i kogokolwiek chciałem. Jak na razie niechętnie akceptowała moje do dupy wytłumaczenia.

-Jeśli będziesz gapił się mocniej wypalisz dziurę w jej sukience, - rozbawiony, niski i drażniący głos zażartował zza mnie.

Odwróciłem się do mówiącej zaskoczony wtargnięciem.

-Kate! Nie myślałem, że dasz radę.

Kate Deveyrenko posłała mi uśmieszek akceptując mój uścisk, jej wyraziste perfumy powiały w kierunku mojego nosa.

-Naprawdę myślałeś, że przegapię powrót wielkiego Edwarda Cullena?

-Jest tu Irina?

-Oczywiście, każdy tu jest, - powiedziała i miała rację. Od córek i synów dygnitarzy i Top 100 Forbesa do błyszczącego świata filmów i telewizji oraz pierwotnego i mrocznego podziemia z każdego miasteczka w państwie. Budynek opery był wypełniony i to nie tylko przez ludzi. Powinna wiedzieć, pieprzyła polowe z nich.

-Im więcej tym lepiej. - Nich FBI posortuje ich wszystkich.

-Mogę zobaczyć czemu chciałeś nas wszystkich tutaj. Irina i ja musiałyśmy pociągnąć za wiele sznurków, aby każdy dostał się do tego cyrku. Szczęśliwie większość z nich nie potrafi powiedzieć nie kawałkowi Rosyjskiej cipki. - zaśmiała się ślicznie, jej wulgarne słowa ostro kontrastowały z nieśmiałym zachowaniem. -Kiedy Veyrony zaczną dziś znikać, każdy będzie tu podejrzany. Jednak będzie nas tak dużo, że przekopywanie się przez listę gości zajmie im przynajmniej dwa tygodnie. Wystarczająco dla ciebie by zrobić ruch. Edwardzie, jesteś geniuszem zła.

-Cóż, dziękuję ci, Panno Deveyrenko, - powiedziałem jej kłaniając się teatralnie, -ale wiesz, nie zaszedł bym tak daleko bez waszej obrazkowej organizacji. Jeśli nie ty, byłbym martwy drugiego dnia w więzieniu.

-Dajesz nam zbyt duży kredyt, - zamruczała i uniosła rękę do mojego ramienia w delikatnej pieszczocie. - Ale cieszę się, że wysłaliśmy Sergeia, by zatroszczył się o ciebie, gdy byłeś w tym nieprzyjemnym miejscu. Kod Rosyjskiej mafii wciąż ma kilku użytkowników, chociażby tylko do ochraniania współwięźniów. Był dobrym współlokatorem celi, prawda? Zrobił ci tatuaż i podszkolił w Rosyjskim. - cierpka mina przecięła jej twarz. -Jeśli nie przez kobietę, Tanyę, nie znalazłbyś się tam.

Dobrze znanym faktem w kręgu moich przyjaciół było, że siostry i Tanya nienawidziły się nawzajem z wzajemną pasją. W jakimś momencie, ich wrogość stała się tak nieznośna, że poprosiłem siostry, by przestały widywać mnie, gdyż Tanya dostawała szału, który trwał dni, jeśli chociażby zerknąłem w ich stronę. Myślałem, że miała do tego prawa, skoro była wtedy postrzegana jako moja dziewczyna. Z tego co wiedziałem, chciała mnie tylko dla siebie, kiedy ona zastawiała pułapkę na moje aresztowanie. Nie trzeba dodawać, że siostry znienawidziły ją jeszcze bardziej.

-Zajęłybyśmy się nią już dawno, gdybyś nas tylko poprosił, - powiedziała Kate, a jej ręka zjechała z mojego ramienia do paska moich spodni, nie robiąc tajemnicy z tego, co chciała zrobić. W przeszłości w mgnieniu oka zabiegałbym o jej względy. Żaden mężczyzna nie potrafi oprzeć się zaliczeniu Deveyrenko, włączając mnie. Nie potrafiłem zliczyć ilości razy kiedy sapałem za nią i jej siostrą i dostawałem swoje spełnienie.

Ale ciekawe, nie mogłem wykrzesać iskry zainteresowania kiedy jej ręka poruszała się w dół, jej słodkie uperfumowane ciało przybliżało się, aż była przyciśnięta do mnie w cieniach, mój kutas był twardy przy jej ręce. Znów zamruczała, ale dźwięk, który kiedyś uznawałem za całkowicie czarujący, teraz jedynie sprawiał, że flaczałem. Ciało przyciśnięte do mnie było inne, zapach jej włosów inny, jej rozmiar, jej mruczenie – wszystko było inne i nagle nie chciałem jej blisko.

Była w trakcie zsuwania się na kolana, jej palce zręcznie rozpinały moje spodnie, gdy złapałem ją i pociągnąłem delikatnie w górę.

-Kate, to wszystko już przeszłość.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się i jedna z jej brwi uniosła się w sondującej konkluzji, prawdopodobnie niepewna, co miałem na myśli – moją odmowę wykończenia Tanyi, czy moje pożądanie jej. Chodziło mi o oba.

Przyglądała mi się przez długą chwilę, aż w jej oczach pojawiło się światło.

-Widzę..., - powiedziała. -Raczej będziesz cierpiał przez następną godzinę z dotkliwym przypadkiem bólu jaj niż pozwolisz mi sobie pomóc.

-Miałem gorszy.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

-Naprawdę mnie nie chcesz. Czemu?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

-Nie mamy czasu, w ciągu pięciu minut muszę być z powrotem na scenie.

-To kiepska wymówka, by mówić ją damie, Edwardzie, - uśmiechnęła się rozbawiona na oczywiste kłamstwo. -Nie żebym uważała się za taką.

-A skąd wiesz, że nie mówię prawdy?

-Ponieważ, mój drogi kochanku, - posłała mi uśmieszek. -Jesteś twardy jak skała, ale twoja krew nie spieszy do twojego fiuta gdy robię to... - pomasowała mnie przez spodnie. -oddychasz równo, twój puls nie przyspiesza, nic nie mogę zobaczyć w tobie, co mówiłoby, że chcesz abym cię dotykała. Jesteś za grzeczny, by odmówić mi ponieważ, mimo wszystko, czyż nie mieliśmy wcześniej najdzikszej zabawy? Ty i ja: ty i Rina; potem ty i ja i Rina razem.

Znów się zaśmiałem, ponieważ miała rację we wszystkim.

-To były czasy, co?

-Odrzucasz mnie nawet jeśli prawie wybuchasz w swoich bardzo drogich spodniach, co oznacza tylko jedną rzecz.

-I co to może być?

-To oznacza, że ty, Edward Cullen, jesteś całkowicie zaślepiony kimś innym i postawię moje oba cycki, że to jest to ładne maleństwo, które wcześniej pożerałeś wzrokiem. Ma twojego kutasa owiniętego pewnie wokół swoich małych paluszków, czy o tym wie czy nie, więc zwykła myśl o moich ustach owiniętych wokół niego sprawia, że czujesz się winny... jakbyś oddawał coś, co już jest jej.

-Może, - zaśmiałem się ponownie ukrywając jęknięcie na wyobrażenie palców Belli owiniętych wokół mojego kutasa. -Chcesz się dowiedzieć?

-Bzdura, jesteś takim aroganckim draniem, - zaśmiała się, jej słowa kontrastowały z pobłażliwym wyrazem twarzy. -Jakbyś mógł mnie oszukać. Poznałam innych takich jak ty... mężczyzn, którzy byli odrzuceni zapachem cipki innej niż ich _golubushka_. Czy jej cipka jest słodka? Wyborna?

Jeśli nie ukrywalibyśmy się w ciemności, prawdopodobnie szpiegowani przez tuzin agentów, zaśmiałbym się głośno.

-Och, Katie. Tęskniłem za tobą i twoją obsesją z cipką.

-I fiutami, - przyznała wybuchając chichotem. -Nie zapomnij, że jestem oczarowana kutasami, włączając twój.

Z łatwością zawinęła ramiona wokół mnie w czułym uścisku. To było zabawne, jak zawsze była bardziej przyjaciółką niż kochanką.

-Więc jak dużo dostaliśmy? - pytała jak dużo agentów miało nas pod nadzorem.

-Pięćdziesięciu w środku i pięćdziesięciu na zewnątrz i wokół hotelu, - odpowiedziałem jej cytując szacowania Jaspera. Sto agentów FBI, przyciągniętych do bójki, jak rekiny przyciągane przez zapach krwi.

-Powinnam ostrzec innych?

-Kurwa, nie, - powiedziałem jej, - pozwólmy FBI mieć swoją zabawę. Nie pozwól tylko Giancanom usiąść zbyt blisko swoich sługusów, albo będziemy mieli kąpiel z krwi na naszych rękach.

Prychnęła, niedelikatny dźwięk wychodzący z bardzo delikatnej dziewczyny.

-Każdy wyjątkowo dobrze się zachowywał, nie tak jak ty. Jesteś pewien, że nie potrzebujesz pomocy?

-Właściwie mogę potrzebować, - powiedziałem myśląc o wyjściu z dziury w jaką wpadłem. Bella będzie bardziej trudna niż zazwyczaj, a nie miałem czasu na dostanie się w jej łaskę zanim będę mógł dostać się do jej majtek, albo pod jej halkę. -Myślisz, że mogłabyś dostarczyć ładne maleństwo do mojego pokoju?

-Kochanie, mogę dostarczyć każdego, wszędzie, - znów zamruczała. -A co dostanę w zamian?

Zaśmiałem się znając jej upodobania.

-Ta jest moja, Kate, więc żadnego dotykania.

-Nawet małego całusa?

Tak bardzo jak kusząca była myśl o zobaczeniu tych dwóch całujących się, wątpiłem żeby Bella uznała ten pomysł za pociągający.

-Nie dziś. -Prawdopodobnie nigdy.

-Dobrze, - zacisnęła usta, nieprzyzwyczajona do bycia odrzuconą dwa razy. -Zamiast tego powiedz mi kto bierze pierwszy samochód.

-Zaryzykuj i zgadnij.

-Nie mogę, - powiedziała. -Wszystkie twoje kobiety są tutaj więc ona prawdopodobnie jest kimś nowym, kogo jeszcze nie poznałam.

-Skąd wiesz, że ona to ona?

-Ponieważ, Edwardzie, to zawsze dziewczyna dostaje pierwszą przejażdżkę w twoich schematach.

Oczywiście tak było. Tylko, że ona nie była moja, a Jaspera. Rzeczona dziewczyna przekonała mnie o swojej groźnej determinacji i miałem w nią absolutną wiarę. Sam ją szkoliłem. Była szybką uczennicą, prawie naturalną. Przecież dzieliliśmy okropnie dużo genów.

-Zobaczysz, - powiedziałem jej, woląc zachować jej tożsamość jako kolejny sekret. Zbyt niebezpieczne było ujawnienie jej, zbyt blisko domu. Poza tym, Jasper zabiłby mnie jeśli naraziłbym jej pierwszy najazd na coś, co stawało się rodzinnym biznesem.

Pamiętając jej błędna lojalność, prawie mogłem znów ją usłyszeć.

Wiem co robisz.

Oczywiście, wiedziała. Jasper i ja zostawiliśmy wystarczająco wskazówek dla niej do podążania za nimi, resztę dowiedziała się sama. Co mogę powiedzieć? Na pierwszy rzut oka mogła wyglądać trzpiotowato, ale była bystra. Dzieliliśmy tą samą krew, prawda?

Dałem jej pierwszy samochód do buchnięcia ponieważ to było najprostsze. Przekonująco udawała ból żołądka na ostatnią chwilę, gdy wyjeżdżaliśmy z posiadłości, wygodnie opuszczając mój występ. Od czasu kiedy wyjechaliśmy miała udawać pozostanie w swoim pokoju, wspomagana przez Renatę i Claudię, tymczasowo przysłane przeze mnie do bycia jej przykrywką. Z łatwością wyślizgnęła się z posiadłości, odebrana przez Derricka na najbliższym rogu, poleciała do Texasu prywatnym, wyczarterowanym samolotem, gdzie Garrett, diamentowy złodziej, miał ją spotkać. Stamtąd pojechali do Galveston, gdzie pierwszy raz zobaczyłem jakiegoś idiotę prawie wjeżdżającego swoim Veyronem do jeziora.

Galveston, Texas. Więcej niż trzy godziny samolotem. Nie było możliwości abym był tam podczas imprezowania w L.A. Zanim skończę z ostatnim kawałkiem, ona cicho i bardzo łatwo odjedzie pierwszym Veyronem. Jasper wybrzydzał nad przygotowaniami przez dni, nie zostawiając żadnego detalu bez zmiany. Wszystko było idealne i, jak na razie, mogłem powiedzieć, przebiegało gładko. Nie wątpiłem, że Jasper wpadłby do przebieralni histeryzując nad czymś tak nieistotnym, jak światła uliczne dające zły sygnał.

Do północy dojedzie do zaplanowanego miejsca przeznaczenia, gdzie ciężarówka będzie czekała, by przetransportować samochód do najbliższego portu. Ona wsiądzie do samolotu i poleci do innego stanu, innej strefy czasowej. Przed południem następnego dnia zadzwoni do matki i powie jej, że cudownie ozdrowiała z grypy żołądkowej i ubłaga ją na pozwolenie przylecenia do L.A., gdzie zostaniemy przez resztę tygodnia. Jej matka może odmówić. Jej zwolnienie z obecności pokrywało tylko dwa dni i miała lekcje następnego dnia – na które nie pójdzie, bo będzie zbyt zajęta asystowaniem w innych kradzieżach. Znów zadzwoni następnego dnia, rozmową przekierowaną do posiadłości w Forks z małą pomocą zadziwiających zdolności Jaspera, umieszczając ją nigdzie blisko sceny zbrodni.

-Biedna Alice, - pomyślałem z uśmieszkiem. Teraz powinna być gdzieś blisko pierwszego Veyrona, obchodząc obszar ze spoconymi dłońmi i galopującym sercem. W mniej niż godzinę będzie za kółkiem, czując podekscytowanie, którego nie czuła nigdy wcześniej w całym swoim życiu. Biedna Alice, w rzeczy samej. Jasper i ja byliśmy dużo młodsi, z dużo mniejszym doświadczeniem i żadnym wsparciem, gdy buchnęliśmy nasze pierwsze super samochody.

Następnego dnia kolejny Veyron zniknie. Potem jeszcze trzy. Wzorzec wyłoni się czwartego dnia, gdy wydawać się będzie, że krąg obrał za cel specjalny typ Veyrona. Zostanie wezwane FBI, ale będzie za późno. Do tego czasu, wszystkie dziesięć Veyronów zniknie na morzu, płynąc do Belgi.

-Grosz za twoje myśli... - usłyszałem głos Kate obok siebie, słaby i pytający. Prawdopodobnie myślała, że znów odpłynąłem.

Nie. Zamiast tego urzeczony śledziłem co działo się w lobby.

Weszła kobieta i nawet z odległości instynktownie wiedziałem kim była, jakbym oczekiwał jej. Tanya Denali była, mimo wszystko, uważana za „eksperta od Cullena". Miała całkiem niezła figurę, wysoka i postawna, kiedy weszła z celową zamaszystością, idąc prosto do zebranych oficerów policji, włączając w nich Charliego Swana. Zaczęła cicho mówić, sporadycznie rozglądając się wokół jakby szukając czegoś. Albo kogoś. Wiedziała, że obserwowałem grupę. Agent stał blisko Belli, a Bella patrzyła na nią z zagadkowym, zaciekawionym spojrzeniem. Nie zajmie jej długo dowiedzenie się kim była kobieta, i dojdzie do własnych wniosków.

Dziwny spokój obmył mnie, gdy kolejna część planu wskoczyła na miejsce. Gra właśnie wskoczyła na wyższy poziom.

Złapałem ramię Kate i poprowadziłem ją z dala, zanim mogłaby zobaczyć kobietę i rozpocząć kolejną nienawistna diatrybę.

-Rozmyśliłem się, - powiedziałem jej ciągnąc ją z sobą w kierunku przebieralni, - po prostu przyprowadź ją do mnie po występie.

-Biedactwo, - potrząsnęła głową w szyderczej litości, nieświadoma czego właśnie byłem świadkiem. -Ta naprawdę trzyma cię za jaja, co?

Milczałem odprowadzając ją. Zakładałem, że Bella trzyma moje jaja w swoich małych, utalentowanych rączkach. Nie byłem w stanie myśleć o nikim innym od chwili gdy pierwszy raz ją spotkałem.

* * *

**Czyżby dla Edwarda to było coś więcej niż seks?**

**I jaka była reakcja Belli na widok Tanyi Denali?**

**Niestety dowiecie się dopiero po Nowym Roku.**

**Życzę wszystkim Wesołych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia i szampańskiej zabawy Sylwestrowej!**


	14. Rozdział 14

**Wiecie już jak pobyt w L.A. odbierał Edward. teraz czas na spojrzenie oczami Belli na otaczających ja agentów i pannę Denali.**

**No i oczywiście jak po każdym takim wydarzeniu czas na AFTER PARTY!**

* * *

Rozdział 14

Występ się skończył i wychodziliśmy z sali koncertowej, gdy niskie warknięcie ludzkości zespalało się wokół nas. Zamiast szybkiego i zwykłego pożegnania, Charlie stał rozmawiając z glinami z L.A. Podczas gdy ja czekałam na niego nieopodal. Nawet z daleka wiedziałam co się dzieje, co zamierza powiedzieć kiedy dołączył do mnie minuty później.

-Bella, kochanie, możesz poczekać na mnie w hotelu? Muszę wrócić z chłopakami na posterunek, - powiedział Charlie krzywiąc się przepraszająco na kolejne nieoczekiwane anulowanie. To była nasza ostatnia noc w L.A. i planowaliśmy pójść do małej restauracji blisko hotelu zwieńczając naszą nieoczekiwaną wyprawę, więc starał się pokazać właściwe rozczarowanie. Ale mógł próbować, nie potrafił całkowicie ukryć podniecenia w swoim głosie. Nie co dzień był zapraszany do operacji w wielkim mieście.

-Jasne, nie martw się tym, - zapewniłam go. Byliśmy w L.A. w oficjalnych sprawach policji. To był prawie cud, że nie był wciągnięty do służby pierwszego dnia. -Zamówię obsługę hotelową albo coś.

Wciąż przepraszająco pocałował mnie w policzek.

-Zadzwonię do ciebie jak tylko wrócę, okej? Może ciągle będziemy mogli mieć późny obiad.

Wątpiłam w to, ale przytaknęłam. Coś, co angażowało FBI i lokalna policję musiało zająć czas.

Nie było trudno domyśleć się, że coś się działo. W samym lobby było przynajmniej tuzin agentów, prawdopodobnie więcej chowało się w cieniach i na zewnątrz sali koncertowej. Na początku myślałam, że zapewniali szczególną ochronę obecnym VIPom, więc celowo odrzuciłam możliwość, że są tu aby mieć na oku Edwarda.

Ale wtedy weszła Agentka Denali, usuwając wszelkie wątpliwości, że jakoś Edward Cullen nie był celem. Tanya Denali, kobieta, która z sukcesem złapała Edwarda Cullena, była daleka od tego, co sobie wyobrażałam. Nawet nie wiedziałabym, że to ona, jeśli nie stałabym blisko grupy Charliego i nie usłyszała jak się przedstawia, prosto a nawet opryskliwie, jako „Denali".

Wysoka blondynka, emanowała zaufaniem i kobiecym urokiem nie nękanym przez standardowe spodium, które nosiła i zdradzieckie wybrzuszenie broni palnej na jej biodrze. Jej twarz miała najniezbędniejsze muśnięcie makijażu, ale to tylko uwydatniało jej naturalne piękno.

Mówiła do gliniarzy w lobby krótka, lecz z autorytetem, zanim odeszła z dwoma agentami depczącymi jej po piętach. Chłodna i spokojna, przechodziła jak ktoś skuteczny, ktoś kto odwalił swoją robotę, a cechą godną podziwu było, że pracowała w świecie zdominowanym przez mężczyzn.

W innym czasie i innym miejscu mogłabym ją polubić.

Ale w tej chwili wszystko, co mogłam czuć, to irracjonalną panikę. Cholerny Edward. Co on, do kurwy, robi? Cokolwiek to było, zaalarmowało FBI na tyle, by rzucić na tą ścieżkę spaloną agentkę Denali. Co on sobie myślał? Nie mógł przecież dążyć do powrotu do więzienia.

Chyba że to, co cały czas chciał, to zwabić Tanyę Denali do pokazania się. Myśl była bardziej rozbrajająca niż chciałam się przyznać.

Powiedziałam mu wcześniej, nie byłam głupia. Wiedziałam dokładnie w co się pakowałam, kiedy pozwoliłam sobie dać się ponieść. Mój dystans był przemyślany, nie chciałam zostać złapana przez jego kryminalną przeszłość. Pomyślałam, że mogłam tylko odwrócić wzrok jeśli stanie się coś jak to. Albo mogłam po prostu odejść z tak samo niewzruszoną godnością.

Kiedykolwiek zatrzymywałam się i rozważałam skutki naszego przelotnego romansu – czym mniej więcej było to, co mieliśmy – wiedziałam, że to błąd, który może zakończyć się tylko źle. Zrobiliśmy zbyt dużo, zbyt szybko i byliśmy za głęboko by wrócić. Nie byłam gotowa żeby mu zaufać, a on nie zrobił nic, co mogłoby odkupić go.

Ale nie byłam jeszcze gotowa go zdradzić, nawet jeśli byłam cholernie pewna, że będę porzucona kiedy ze mną skończy.

Więc zrobiłam najbardziej sensowną rzecz w tych okolicznościach. Jak tylko policyjny samochód wiozący Charliego zniknął w ruchu ulicznym, odwróciłam się i weszłam do holu sali koncertowej w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi.

Wślizgnięcie się do holu okazało się łatwe. Lobby i dwa główne wejścia były wypełnione ludźmi – muzykami niosącymi swoje instrumenty, ochroną i personelem biegnącymi do czegoś, co brzmiało jak początki imprezy na końcu korytarza. Zrozumiale byli w dobrych nastrojach skoro występ był porywającym sukcesem. Tnąc przez tłum skierowałam się na tyły sceny, w stronę korytarza, który zakładałam, że prowadził do garderób.

Tłum zaczynał się zmniejszać z tyłu i zamierzałam skręcić w jeden z korytarzy, kiedy ochroniarz zablokował mi drogę, zatrzymując mnie.

-Przepraszam, Panienko, ale ten obszar jest ograniczony.

-Ona jest ze mną, - kobiecy głos, miękki alt, który dziwnie zabrzmiał jak mruczenie kotów, zainterweniował gładko. Skąd ona się wzięła, nie miałam pojęcia. Pokazała ochroniarzowi swoją przepustkę i zanim mogłam zapytać kim była, zapętliła swoje ramię wokół mojego i pociągnęła mnie do ograniczonego korytarza. -Chodź, skarbie.

Jej chwyt na moim ramieniu był stanowczy pod pajęczym rękawem jej sukienki, ukazując siłę pod kruchym, porzuconym zachowaniem. Pociągnęła mnie przez korytarz i w następny z serią drzwi.

-Przepraszam, czy ja cię znam?

-Powiedzmy, że mamy wspólnego przyjaciela, - znów zamruczała. Była prawie o stopę wyższa ode mnie, z ciemnymi włosami i krwisto czerwonymi ustami. Wschodnia Europa lub Rosja oceniając po jej akcencie.

Na końcu korytarza otworzyła drzwi i pociągnęła mnie do przyciemnionego pokoju.

-Oto jesteśmy, - zaanonsowała wesoło do, jak się wydawało, pustego pokoju. Puszczając mnie podeszła prosto do komody gdzie butelka whiskey i jakieś papierowe kubki były wygodnie ulokowane, nalała sobie drinka i odwróciła się do mnie. -Masz ochotę na drinka?

-Nie, dziękuję, - odmówiłam grzecznie.

-Rozgość się, skarbie. -Gładko wypiła swojego drinka, ukrywając palenie napoju z miękkim chichotem, a ja zaczęłam się zastanawiać nad rozsądkiem w pozwoleniu na ciągnięcie wokół przez nieznajomą, kiedy usłyszałam niski chichot.

-To było szybkie. - Nie było żadnej pomyłki w tym głosie.

-Pfff, - powiedziała dziewczyna. -Nic nie zrobiłam. Włóczyła się po korytarzu jak zagubione szczenię.

Nie zobaczyłam go od razu gdyż opierał się o najdalszą ścianę, w pół ukryty w cieniu.

Prostując sylwetkę, wyszedł w światło i nagle wszystko o czym mogłam myśleć to jak wysoki był, jak szerokie były jego barki... i jak idealnie pasował do tamtej kobiety.

Był inny. Wydawał się zdystansowany i odległy, daleki od maniaka seksu jakim go znałam. Stając na boku ze światłem z tyłu jego głowy, nie mogłam właściwie widzieć jego oczu, by zgadnąć o czym myślał, ale mogłam wyczuć napięcie przyczajone pod ostrożnie zbudowanym spokojem.

-Dziękuję ci, Kate, - powiedział tamtej dziewczynie, pochylając się do niej żeby pocałować jej policzek. - Jestem ci dłużny.

-Tak, jesteś, - odpowiedziała z tym samym leniwym mruknięciem. -Możesz podziękować mi później. I zanim mnie wykopiesz, wychodzę. Do zobaczenia w klubie, kochanku.

„Kochanku?"

Więc to miała na myśli mówiąc, że mamy „wspólnego przyjaciela".

„Kate" mrugnęła do niego i poruszała palcami na mnie zanim wyszła, zostawiając mnie z niepewnym uczuciem, że wdepnęłam w coś, o czy wolałabym nie wiedzieć. Najpierw Tanya Denali, a teraz to. Nie wiedziałam czy powinnam być znieważona byciem przedstawioną tak zwyczajnie innej kobiecie w jego życiu.

-Czy wiesz, że pokazujesz swoje emocje tak otwarcie na swojej twarzy?

Tak bardzo jak ta niechciana informacja dręczyła, nie przyszłam szukać go, by rozmawiać o kobietach, które pieprzył, w przeszłości bądź obecnie. Szczególnie kiedy miał czelność być tym rozbawiony.

-Co się dzieje?

Wzruszył ramionami.

-Kate jest stara przyjaciółką.

Taa, cóż, cokolwiek.

-Chodzi mi o to, czemu to miejsce jest otoczone przez FBI?

-Och, to, - powiedział. - To nic.

Nienawidziłam jak łatwo kłamał.

Technicznie nie kłamał, tylko uchylał się od odpowiedzi, ale efekt był ten sam. To powinno mnie zatrzymać, jak robiło poprzednimi razami, gdy zaczynałam pytać go o rzeczy, które robił, ale nie tym razem.

Biorąc wdech znów spróbowałam.

-Nie masz kłopotów, prawda?

-Jeśli miałbym, nie powinnaś się tym martwić, będziesz miała masę czasu na wyskoczenie z łodzi.

-Nie bądź głupi. Cokolwiek to jest, nie ma nic wspólnego ze mną.

-Chodzi ci o to, że nigdy nie myślałaś, iż jeśli FBI przyjdzie węszyć wokół, jest dobra szansa, że dowiedzą się o tobie? Spikniętej ze znanym kryminalistą, co nie wyglądałoby dobrze w twoim życiorysie, prawda?

„_Co do diabła?"_

-Jeśli dbałabym o jakiś pieprzony życiorys, nie byłoby mnie tu. Byłabym z powrotem w pieprzonym Forks, nie dbając, co stanie się z twoją dupą.

-Nie przyjechałaś dla mnie, przyjechałaś dla swojego ojca...

-Który jest tam z FBI, czekając na ciebie żebyś coś pociągnął, wciągając go w to. Czy to naprawdę konieczne?

-Nie przyjechałabyś gdyby nie on.

Nie, nie przyjechałabym. Jeśli zapytałby mnie, odmówiłabym. Jeśli ostrzegłby mnie, wymyśliłabym tysiąc wymówek, żeby nie przyjechać. Minęła chwila zanim zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie był zgorzkniały z tego powodu, tylko odrobinę zrezygnowany.

-Nie martw się o Charliego, - powiedział. -Będzie z nim dobrze. FBI tylko sprawdza listę gości.

-Listę gości?

-Większość moich... przyjaciół było na widowni.

-Chodzi ci o twoich współpracowników?

Posłał mi uśmiech.

-_Podejrzanych _współpracowników. I nie, niektórzy z nich są przyjaciółmi. Mam kilku. Chciałabyś ich poznać?

Po co? Jako co? Ale natychmiast zrozumiałam znaczenie zaproszenia. Starał się wciągnąć mnie w swój świat. Już widziałam go otwarcie, otoczona przez ludzi jego rodzaju.

Teraz chciał abym zobaczyła drugą stronę, która nie jest łatwo dostępna dla wszystkich.

Nawet dla FBI.

Powinnam odmówić, ale nic nie mogłam poradzić. Ciekawska część mnie, część, która medytowała nad jego aktami, krzyczała by powiedzieć tak, oferta była zbyt dobra by ją odrzucić. Ale druga część zdawała sobie sprawę co to znaczy, co przyznam pokazując się z nim publicznie.

-Jedna noc... to wszystko o co proszę, tylko jedna noc. Twój sekret będzie bezpieczny.

Zawsze znał właściwe słowa do powiedzenia. Cholera z nim.

-Dobrze, jedna noc...

~~O~~

Dostaliśmy się na dwudzieste trzecie piętro szykownego hotelu, wzdłuż korytarza wyłożonego boazerią z czerwonego klonu rozświetlonym żyrandolami z kryształów Swarowskiego. Po ogromnych cedrowych drzwiach myślałam, że idziemy do statecznego saloniku, gdzie starsi panowie palą cygara i łykają brandy, dopełnionego miękkim oświetlonym tłem i muzyką klasyczną grającą dyskretnie w tle.

To nie był stateczny salonik... To nawet nie był pokój, ale napakowany ciasno klub koncertowy; z migającymi światłami, wypiętrzonymi barami i kapelą grającą w środku. Obejmując połowę hotelowego piętra, to było jedno z tych odjazdowych miejsc, gdzie uczęszczali celebryci i towarzystwo. Tętniące pięknymi twarzami; niektórymi sławnymi, niektórymi niewyraźnie znajomymi. Pulsująca muzyka przenikała każdy cal pomieszczenia, tętniąc w zimnym powietrzu wiejącym przez duże odpowietrzacze jak żyjący, oddychający organizm. Przylegający dym marihuanowej chmury natychmiast zaatakował moje zmysły w chwili gdy weszliśmy do „klubu" i przylgnął do moich nozdrzy pomimo wysiłków do strząśnięcia go.

Ludzie zalali Edwarda jak tylko został dostrzeżony, a ja skurczyłam się w cieniu, wdzięczna za odwrócenie uwagi. Podeszłam do jednego z barów, z zamiarem zostania poza oczami publiczności przez całą noc.

Niestety, to nie był powód dla którego byłam tu w pierwszym miejscu.

-Cieszę się, że udało ci się, - znajomy mruczący głos pisnął obok mnie i tak jak byłam wkurzona wcześniej, teraz byłam wdzięczna za znajomą obecność. Tak jakby znajomą. Kate usiadła na stołku obok mojego i zamówiła drinka.

-Edward poprosił mnie abym zajęła się tobą. I nie, nie ma potrzeby przedstawiania się. Już wiemy kim jesteś, skarbie.

„_My?_"

To będzie ciekawa noc.

Zamówiłam whiskey i wyprostowałam się. Nie byłam wielką pijącą, ale jedno spojrzenie wokół powiedziało mi, że nie przetrwam jeśli trochę się nie utytłam. Barman postawił szklankę na barze i opróżniłam zawartość jednym łykiem, krzywiąc się na palenie zsuwające się w dół mojego gardła. Prawie natychmiast poczułam efekty alkoholu w moim systemie, rozlewającego ciepło po całym moim ciele i zaślepiając mój umysł.

Poprosiłam o kolejnego.

Do czasu kiedy piłam trzeciego drinka, byłam zrelaksowana na tyle, aby zaangażować Kate w małą rozmowę. I właśnie wtedy zaczęło się przedstawianie.

Starszy mężczyzna, Peter i kobieta, którą Kate przedstawiła jako Mina, podeszli pierwsi. Potem dwaj bracia podeszli pogadać, później dwie dziewczyny – siostry – z szokująco rudymi włosami swoich Irlandzkich przodków i ich brat. Podeszła kobieta bardzo podobna do Kate i gadała przez chwilę. Irina, sama się przedstawiła. Podchodzili do baru pojedynczo albo dwójkami, patrzyli na mnie dyskretnie i wymieniali uprzejmości. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że to było stosunkowo małe grono i gdybym nie wypiła tak dużo, tak szybko, pamiętałabym twarze wszystkich i to o czym mówili.

Cały czas byłam „przedstawiana" jego przyjaciołom – tak archaicznie jak to brzmiało – Edward trzymał się z daleka. Blisko godzinę później znów go zobaczyłam.

Stał w dalekim końcu pokoju, rozmawiając z mężczyzną o rozczochranych blond włosach. Mężczyzna był młodszy niż ci, których widziałam i prawie nigdy nie patrzył w górę znad urządzenia w jego rękach. Widocznie nie miałam być przedstawiona temu jednemu, specyficznemu przyjacielowi.

Odnajdując go prawie tak szybko jak ja, Kate skończyła drinka i wstała z siedzenia, jej obowiązek niańczenia skończył się.

-Pamiętaj, skarbie, jest cały twój, - powiedziała mi zanim odeszła, cmokając mnie w policzek w niezaangażowany, ale przyjacielski sposób. -Zatroszcz się dla nas dobrze o niego.

Otworzyłam usta by coś odpowiedzieć, tylko żeby zdać sobie sprawę, że nie wiedziałam co wywnioskować z jej prośby. Odeszła, a ja byłam zaskoczona chcąc aby jeszcze została. Może było tak z powodu jej dziwnego życzenia, że zaczęłam lubić ją pomimo moich początkowych obaw.

Jakby mógł wyczuć mnie patrzącą na niego, wspomniany „dzielony przyjaciel" spojrzał w górę i natychmiast mnie znalazł. Zielone oczy patrzyły na mnie przez pokój, odbarwiony przez mgiełkę dymu, który udzielił sennej jakości całemu miejscu.

Przeciął tłum, pozornie nieświadomy ludzi wokół niego. Ktoś wepchnął prawie pełną butelkę Jacka Danielsa w jego rękę i łyknął ją w jednym pociągnięciu, oddając butelkę bez przerywania swojego marszu. Odtrącał tych, którzy starali się zwrócić jego uwagę, bez uchybienia poruszał się przez tłum, ciężkie bity trąbki popędzały go dalej, przyciągały go bliżej...

Obserwowałam go zauroczona. Było prawie jak za pierwszym razem, tylko mocniej, bardziej desperacko. Tym razem nie byliśmy już nieznajomymi. Znaliśmy się tak intymnie jak znaliśmy sami siebie, ale zauroczenie pozostało.

„_Jest cały twój..._" słowa Kate odbijały się w moim umyśle i tak, był. Potrzebował mnie tak desperacko jak chciałam jego, jakkolwiek irracjonalne to było.

Jedna noc, powiedział, tylko jedna noc, a ja się zgodziłam.

Pieprzyć bycie rozsądną.

Napierając pełne płuca marihuanowego dymu zsunęłam się ze stołka i zaczęłam iść w jego stronę. Spotykając go w połowie falujących i wirujących ciał.

Przez chwilę, wieczność, byłam ślepa. Edward smakował jak whiskey i dym i _on_, i przez moment leciałam, tańcząc bez stóp.

-Chodźmy stąd, - powiedziałam mu, gdy próbowałam złapać oddech.

Przytaknął raz i bez słowa pociągnął mnie przez tłum na zewnątrz grubych, cedrowych drzwi. Dźwięk imprezy gwałtownie zatrzymał się jak drzwi zamknęły się za nami i byliśmy w oświetlonym żyrandolami holu zanim mogłam mrugnąć. Pierwsza winda jaka otworzyła się gdy podeszliśmy była cudownie pusta.

Jego rozporek był rozpięty, a ja ssałam go zanim zamknęły się za nami drzwi. Byłam niezdarna, moje zachowanie nierówne, ale to nie było ważne. Doszedł prawie natychmiast, zataczając się z dala ode mnie, gdy jego nasienie wystrzeliło w powietrze – zostawiając bałagan na podłodze. Opierając się ciężko o ścianę kiedy oddech stał się krótki i płytki, tylko na chwilę zamknął oczy.

Drzwi windy otworzyły się na apartament i bez ceregieli zaciągnął mnie na najbliższe łóżko. Był delikatny, ale stanowczy gdy popychał mnie w dół, zrzucając bałaganiarsko ubrania. Przesunęłam się z powrotem na łóżko, skopując szpilki, ale on miał inny pomysł.

Opadł na kolana obok łóżka łapiąc mnie pod kolanami i pociągnął rozkładając moje nogi. Zdarł moje majtki i zanurzył swój język głęboko we mnie, wstrząsając mną w mój pierwszy orgazm. Nie ukazał żadnej litości, liżąc i ssąc moją cipkę nawet gdy błagałam go...

-Czekaj... Daj mi minutę... Jezu... Kurwa!

Łapiąc moje kolana, odwrócił mnie tak, że leżałam twarzą w dół i rozciągnął mnie szeroko. Pozycja oślepiła mnie więc nie mogłam widzieć co teraz robi. Uniósł mnie na ręce i kolana i otworzył bardziej. Unosząc mój tyłek, jego język śmignął i chropowate wołanie wylało się ze mnie...

„_O Boże..._" Całkowicie wstrząsająca, niezaprzeczalna przyjemność wystrzeliła przeze mnie...

Warknięcie wymknęło się z jego ust, gdy wczołgiwał się nade mnie, umieszczając swojego kutasa przy mojej cipce. Był we mnie jednym uderzeniem, trzaśnięcie ciała o ciało wydało ostry dźwięk w nieruchomym powietrzu kiedy zaczął się poruszać. Moje ciało drżało wokół niego, moja cipka zaciskała się i napinała gdy w kilka sekund później kołysał mną kolejny orgazm.

Chwytając prześcieradła, wypchnęłam tyłek do niego kiedy sięgnął wokół mnie, masując moją łechtaczkę sprawnymi palcami kiedy pompował fiutem we mnie, dźwięk jego ud uderzających w mój tyłek rozlegał się w powietrzu. Pożądanie pomiędzy moimi nogami i w moim brzuchu rosło w zastraszającym tempie do ostrego bólu gdy moje ciało spieszyło do następnego uwolnienia...

-Mmocniej, - wyszeptałam wyginając plecy na spotkanie jego pchnięć, moje ciało drżało pod jego stanowczym chwytem na moich biodrach. Wybuchając potem czułam początki kolejnego, mocniejszego orgazmu. Dyszałam, nagłe szepty odbijały się echem w mojej głowie jak strzały.

Mocniej... mocniej... mocniej... mocniej... Kurwa.

Poczułam jak zbiera moje włosy w pięść bez przerywania rytmu i z mocnym pchnięciem swoich bioder ciągnie – mocno. Załkałam i zawyłam, ale był nieustępliwy, uderzając we mnie wciąż i wciąż.

-O, Boże.

Ostre tętnienie jego fiuta we mnie sygnalizowało jego gwałtownie nadchodzące uwolnienie; i zaczął jęczeć – nisko i miarowo – kiedy powstrzymywał swój własny orgazm, wstrzymując swoje ciało jak zakładnika, gdy próbował wytrzymać dłużej. Odepchnęłam się, sięgając w tył żeby złapać na ślepo za jego włosy i przewrócił się do przodu przyciskając mnie do łóżka. Zaparłam kolanami o materac, pieprząc go wzajemnie tak mocno jak on wjeżdżał we mnie, spotykając jego pchnięcia z moimi. Moje krzyki odbijały się echem od ścian, moje palce zaciskały się na prześcieradle, gdy czepiał się i ssał zakrzywienie mojego gardła i delikatnie, ale stanowczo zagłębiał zęby bez przegryzania skóry...

Zgubiłam tor, ile razy doszłam od tej chwili. Nic nie było ważne, poza jego kutasem we mnie; jego ustami na mojej skórze, jego warknięć, jęków i przekleństw.

W ostatniej chwili odchylił się łapiąc moje biodra tak mocno, że z pewnością rano pozostaną ślady i wstrząsnął – długo i mocno – zatracając się w szaleństwie.

Opadł na mnie, zmarnowany i niespójny, jego ciało drgało od siły jego orgazmu. Jego fiut szarpał wściekle we mnie; jego biodra pchały gdy jęknął jakby umierał. Rozłożyłam ręce tak, że mógł spleść swoje palce z moimi i trzymać kiedy wyjeżdżał swoje uwolnienie. Po, jak wydawało się wiecznością, stoczył się ze mnie, ciągnąć mnie ze sobą, wypompowaną przy jego boku, jego fiut wciąż był głęboko we mnie. Moment był tak właściwy, tak idealny, pomimo nieznacznej grubości, która zebrała się wokół krawędzi mojej świadomości i początków bólu potwierdzającego zużycie mięśni.

Jego oddechy były wciąż nierówne i jęknął miękko, gdy przesunęłam się na bok, jego fiut wysunął się.

Wciąż był twardy, bóg wie jak, i wiedziałam cholernie dobrze, że z łatwością mógł zaliczyć kolejną rundę albo dwie. Ale ja byłam zmęczona, wykończona i jeśli chciał zaliczyć kolejną, musiał odwalić cała robotę.

Tylko się uśmiechnął, kiedy powiedziałam mu to.

Jego ciało wydawało się stapiać z moim, kiedy położył się i westchnęłam, gdy pocałował moje usta, policzek, oczy i trzymał mnie blisko. Po kilku sekundach zadałam sobie sprawę, że mruczał miękko, jego palce naciskały na moją skórę jak na niewidzialne klawisze, gdy trzymał się tonu. Było to wolne i delikatne, inne od większości kawałków jakie słyszałam, że grał.

-Byłeś tam wspaniały... - wyszeptałam, pamiętając jak grał wcześniej. Bez jego miękkiego mruczenia pokój nagle stał się całkowicie cichy.

-Taa? -zapytał uśmiechając się śpiąco przy mojej skórze.

-Taa, - przytaknęłam, tłumiąc ziewnięcie, gdy spłynął na mnie wygodny letarg jak kontynuował bębnić swoimi palcami ciche tony.

-Dzięki za przyjechanie, - odszepnął.

-Proszę bardzo, - odpowiedziałam, walcząc ze snem, kiedy moje oczy wydawały się same zamykać. -Chociaż naprawdę powinieneś powiedzieć mi pierwszy.

-Następnym razem.

-Następnym razem?

Usłyszałam jak mamrocze coś w odpowiedzi, ale byłam śpiąca i nie mogłam zrozumieć jego odpowiedzi.

„_Zapytam go rano._" pomyślałam, gdy ostatnie nici świadomości naprężyły się a potem pękły.

~~O~~

Cztery dni później byłam z powrotem w Forks, wspomnienia tamtej nocy zepchnęłam z tyłu głowy, jak surrealistyczny, halucynogenny sen. Następnego ranka obudziłam się sama i naga. Na szafce nocnej była zmiana ubrania, obok notatki instruującej mnie bym zadzwoniła po podany numer kiedykolwiek będę gotowa jechać. Później Edward przysłał wiadomość mówiąc mi, że zostaje w L.A. przez resztę tygodnia, i że zobaczy mnie w Niedzielę.

Szczęśliwie Charlie był oddelegowany na posterunek aż do przedpołudnia, dając mi wystarczająco czasu na zmycie pozostałości nocy i zebranie myśli w pozorny porządek. Tego samego dnia pojechałam prosto do Tacomy żeby nadgonić zajęcia.

Zaliczając to do jeszcze jednej z tych nadzwyczajnych nocy zrodzonych z zza dużej ilości drinków więcej o tym nie myślałam. Dopóki nie poszłam odwiedzić Charliego na posterunku w niedzielny poranek i zobaczyłam jak miejsce roi się od agentów FBI.

-Co się dzieje? - wyszeptałam do Sherry, najmłodszego oficera na posterunku, starając się nie gapić na agentów.

-Coś, co ma wspólnego z przystojniakiem, który przybył tu miesiące temu. Pamiętasz go, prawda? Bratanek Dr. Cullena, - powiedziała rozmarzona zanim dodała, -twój Tata jest z jakimiś agentami w pokoju konferencyjnym.

Zimny strach uniósł się z dołu mojego brzucha, instynktownie wiedząc, że coś poszło źle. Powoli podeszłam do drzwi i pochyliłam się. Z wewnątrz mogłam usłyszeć głosy podające szczegóły imprezy blisko stu osób.

-To pewnie podstęp, wiemy że używa swoich występów jako przykrywek, - mówił głos. -Miesza towarzystwo, celebrytów i ich następców by wyprowadzić nas w pole i związać nasze ręce. Lista gości jest długa i zastrzeżona, a musimy być bardzo ostrożni, kiedy mamy do czynienia z tymi ludźmi. Jeśli chociaż wzdychniemy niektóre z ich nazwisk, dostaniemy klapsa przez garnitur tak duży jak Teksas .

-Próbujemy udowodnić, kto przyszedł i co się dzieje, - głos ciągnął, -pomyśleliśmy, że od kogoś zaczniemy.

-Ta dziewczyna, - projektor zawirował i usłyszałam nagły ruch na siedzeniach, jakby każdy usiadł uważniej. -Była z nim cały czas. Byli widziany wychodząc przez hol do limuzyny. Była widziana z nim później, w klubie Ritza, gdzie zniknęli. Ona i Cullen byli jedynymi, którzy nie byli widzenia opuszczający klub, gdy impreza skończyła się blisko czwartej nad ranem. Wysoko prawdopodobne, że wyszli wcześniej i zostali w jednym z apartamentów, skoro agentom nie udało się zobaczyć, aby opuszczali budynek, przynajmniej nie przez którekolwiek znane wyjście. Było zgłoszenie helikoptera lądującego w nagłym wypadku na dachu o świcie, ale nie odnotowano żadnych pasażerów kiedy lądował na najbliższym lądowisku, więc właściwie nie mamy żadnego pomysłu kim jest i gdzie się podziała ta dziewczyna...

Przekręciłam klamkę, weszłam i zamarłam...

Fotografia na ekranie ukazywała ziarnisty obraz pary, obramowanej przez znajome, tylne drzwi. Inna fotografia ukazała tego samego mężczyznę osłaniającego dziewczynę, jego biała koszula do smokingu ostro kontrastowała z ciemnym tłem, jego twarzy nie zasłaniał cień.

„Świętypieprzonyboże."

To był Edward i trzymał mnie, osłaniając moją twarz, tak że pokazana była tylko część jego czarnej marynarki od smokingu i filcowy kapelusz. Nalegał abym założyła jego marynarkę zanim wyszliśmy z przebieralni i dokompletował ją z filcowym kapeluszem. Wydawało się to trochę głupie, wtedy, i śmiałam się myśląc, że to był żart.

Fala mdłości uderzyła przeze mnie i walczyłam, aby zatrzymać śniadanie.

„Wiedział... cały czas..."

To naprawdę nie powinno mnie zaskoczyć. Edward był zbyt drobiazgowy by wziąć coś za oczywiste. Wiedział, tak samo jak ja, że nadejdzie czas gdy zostaniemy odkryci i nasz mały sekretny świat roztrzaska się wokół nas. Ale nawet w najdzikszych snach nie wyobrażałam sobie, że stanie się to w ten sposób; z tuzinem agentów FBI ścigających mnie i pół policji z Forks szukającej mnie.

Oszołomiona patrzyłam jak pojawiał się szereg zdjęć; wszystkie ziarniste, wszystkie bez czystego strzału mojej twarzy i modliłam się jak nigdy wcześniej, aby nie było żadnego zdjęcia, albo, niech Bóg broni, video wnętrza windy.

-Te zdjęcia są jedynymi jakie udało nam się zabezpieczyć. Jak w standardowej procedurze Cullena, zapisy hotelowej ochrony, do którego poszli później, zostały wymazane zanim dotarliśmy do nich.

Jakakolwiek ulga jaką odczułam była krótkotrwała.

-Nie mamy możliwości poznania jak długo się znają, - mężczyzna kontynuował mówienie. -Ale nie jest odległe myślenie, że poznał ją gdzieś blisko, skoro przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy nie zauważyliśmy, żeby opuszczał obszar Waszyngtonu. Jest także możliwe, że spotykał się z nią na boku. Cullen jest znany z tego, że nie zatrzymuje się dwa razy w tym samym miejscu, więc rozglądamy się za prawdopodobnymi obszarami, miejscem schadzek, gdziekolwiek mógł być widziany.

„Nie zatrzymywał się dwa razy w tym samym miejscu? Ale – ten dom, samochody, odwiedziny – to była rutyna od tygodni..."

-Ustaliliśmy, że ma około osiemnastu lat, albo nawet młodsza, - mężczyzna ciągnął, -prawdopodobnie studentka, więc zrobimy rekonesans wokół college'ów i niektórych szkół średnich. Brunetka, pięć stóp dwa cale. Według naszych źródeł wydaje się, że nikt z zespołu nie znał jej więc są szanse, iż jest outsiderką.

-Zespołu? - ktoś zapytał.

-Zespołu Cullena, jego zwarta grupa rodowodowych przyjaciół, którzy przysięgli mu wieczną lojalność i całkowitą dyskrecję. Zna ich wszystkich od dzieciństwa. Razem przechodzili przez całą finansową i ekonomiczną aktywność -ropa naftowa, rzeczywiste nieruchomości, górnictwo, transport, rynki akcji, podróże lotnicze, cokolwiek wymienicie. Całkowite imperium samo w sobie, albo raczej, całkowita organizacja przestępcza. Z wyjątkiem imprezy w ostatni Poniedziałek, nigdy nie byli widziani razem w jednym miejscu, a plotki są, że nigdy nie wprowadził w krąg nikogo, kto z nim nie dorastał. Jeśli chcemy mieć wgląd w to, co robi Cullen, ta dziewczyna może być naszym najlepszym strzałem.

Prosimy was o rozglądanie się za nią. Jest jedyną dziewczyną, którą znaleźliśmy, i z którą Cullen spotykał się od zwolnienia, a on jest znany z obsesji w swoich podbojach, kiedy i jeśli nie jest zajęty planowaniem kolejnej kradzieży. Nie jest bezpodstawne, że ta dziewczyna pokaże się tu, w Forks, jeśli już tego nie zrobiła, a kiedy to zrobi chcemy abyście natychmiast nas zawiadomili i wzięli ją pod dwudziestoczterogodzinną obserwację.

„Jezu pieprzony Chryste."

-Nie podchodźcie do niej i nie zatrzymujcie jej. Znając Cullena, jest przygotowany na możliwość, że znajdziemy ją, więc będzie ją cały czas obserwował. Musimy zabrać ją w jakieś miejsce, gdzie nie będzie mógł się do niej dostać i porozmawiamy z nią.

„_Zabrać mnie w jakieś miejsce by ze mną porozmawiać? I co? Zwrócić się przeciwko niemu? I czemu, do cholery, miałby cały czas mnie obserwować?_" Nie byłam kimś takim jak Tanya Denali. Nie było tak, że nie wiedział kim jestem

„Chyba że wiedział, że to się stanie..."

Zimny strach bardziej rozkwitł, gdy realizacja, że byłam totalnie pieprzona przez obie strony uderzyła we mnie. Z tyłu umysłu wiedziałam, że to moje własne zachowanie postawiło mnie w samym środku bałaganu. Nie powinnam jechać do L.A. Nie powinnam także zniknąć szukając go w przebieralni. Powinnam odmówić, gdy poprosił mnie bym poszła z nim do klubu. Powinnam, ale nie zrobiłam tego. Za późno. Nadeszła chwila, której się obawiałam. Charlie był zobowiązany dowiedzieć się wcześniej lub później, a jeśli milczałabym, sprawy wyglądałyby gorzej niż już były.

Większość oficerów i agentów nie poświęcało mi żadnej uwagi odkąd weszłam do pokoju, pewnie myśląc, że byłam młodszym oficerem albo sekretarką. Więc weszłam głębiej, prosto, gdzie większość z nich mogła mnie zobaczyć i wykrztusiłam:

-To ja.

Charlie spojrzał ze swojego miejsca, zauważając mnie po raz pierwszy. Rozglądając się wokół uśmiechnął się przepraszająco na moje wtargnięcie i wstał.

-O, hej. Um, to jest moja córka, Bella, czasami tu pomaga... wybaczcie nam... Szukasz folderów?

-Tak... To znaczy, nie...

Tak ciężko było tu stać i oddychać nagłą, oszałamiającą ciszą. Każdy patrzył na mnie zastanawiając się, czy dobrze usłyszeli, gapiąc się na mnie z zaskoczonym wyrazem. Brunetka, pięć stóp dwa cale, młoda, studentka – byłam idealnym trafieniem. Każdy patrzył się – poza Charliem, który wydawał się nie słyszeć, co właśnie powiedziałam, albo odmawiał usłyszenia tego, ponieważ ta myśl była niedorzeczna, bliska absurdalnej.

Wstał i kiedy do mnie podszedł, ostrożnie sięgnął do mojego czoła z instynktem oddanego rodzica.

-Dobrze się czujesz? Blado wyglądasz.

Potrząsnęłam głową, a potem przytaknęłam, moje wnętrzności skręcały się, gdy zimna pętla samooskarżeń zamknęła się wokół mojej szyi.

-Tato, ta dziewczyna, której szukacie, - powiedziałam mu, usztywniając się na odpowiedź, -to ja.

* * *

**Zaskoczeni obrotem spraw, odwagą Belli i jej przyznaniem się?**

**Zastanawiacie się pewnie, co na to wszystko ma do powiedzenia Edward?**

**Spokojnie. Dowiecie się w następnym rozdziale.**

**Zapraszam.**


	15. Rozdział 15

**Pewnie jesteście ciekawi reakcji Edwarda i FBI na wyjście Belli z ukrycia.**

**No i reakcji Belli na informacje przedstawione przez Agentów.**

**Więc nie zawracam głowy. **

**Zapraszam do czytania.**

* * *

**Rozdział 15**

„_To ja._"

Doszedł głos Belli, krztuszący, ale prowokujący, gdy stanęła twarzą do swojego ojca i agentów FBI w sali konferencyjnej małego posterunku w Forks. Słuchałem ich rozmowy przez małe urządzenie, które dał mi Jasper. Nie tylko dało mi ono bezpośredni dostęp do wszystkich ich sieci, ale także wyróżniło kanał, który był stale ustawiony na telefon Belli. Kiedykolwiek jej telefon był włączony czy nie, silny mikrofon w każdym czasie odbierał kilka rozmów wokół niej. Urządzenie rozpoznające automatycznie izolowało i czyściło jej głos, by ułatwić śledzenie. Szczęśliwie, zabierała tą rzecz wszędzie, za radą swojego ojca.

„_Nie wiedziałam kim był!_"

Dyskutowała z szeryfem w jego biurze ignorując pytania innych agentów.

„_Czy zaaranżowałaś spotkanie z nim w L.A.?"_

„_Nie! Nawet nie wiedziałam, że tam jedzie dopóki mi nie powiedziałeś. Tato, proszę, musisz mi uwierzyć."_

Agent wtrącił.

„_Panno Swan, jak go pani poznała?"_

„_Spotkaliśmy się w pociągu do Tacomy... był po prostu jakimś facetem..."_

Po prostu jakimś facetem, którego pieprzyła bez pytania o imię, jakimś facetem, którego wciąż widywała nawet kiedy dowiedziała się, jakimś facetem, którego trzymała jako brudny, mały sekret. Nie zrobiła nic złego, ale powinna zdawać sobie sprawę, że sypianie ze mną samo w sobie będzie przestępstwem.

„_Tato, zamierzałam ci powiedzieć."_

Wymówka brzmiała żałośnie, tym bardziej przez linie cyfrowe.

„_Szeryfie Swan, czy możemy porozmawiać z twoją córką na osobności?"_

Męski głos zachrypiał przez linie, szorstki i znajomy.

Tak, Charlie, pozwól im użyć sali konferencyjnej. To ułatwiłoby mi podsłuchiwanie skoro Jasper podłączył się pod tamtejszy monitoring.

Otworzyły się i zamknęły drzwi, więc przełączyłem kanał.

Dwóch agentów, mężczyzn usiadło naprzeciw Belli w białym, prostokątnym pokoju z nagimi meblami. Ledwie zamknęły się drzwi, gdy zaczęły się pytania.

„_Panno Swan, jak długo zna pani Edwarda Cullena? Jaka była natura waszego związku? Jak wiele razy widziała się pani z nim? Gdzie jeździliście? Co robiliście?"_

„_Czemu nie powiedziała pani nikomu o tym związku?_"

Edward Cullen jest psychopatą, szuka pani słabości i wykorzystuje je do manipulowania panią, robienia tego, czego on chce...

… _wygadanym i powierzchownym, egocentrycznym i pretensjonalnym, pozbawionym wyrzutów sumienia, winy i empatii, będzie kłamliwy i manipulujący..._

Tak, tak i tak. Mówili Belli rzeczy, które już wiedziała. Czytała moje akta od początku do końca i wiedziała w co się pakuje. Agent nie był tego świadom, ale płoszył ją, jego pytania pozornie tłumiły jej impulsywne decyzje.

„_Nie jestem podejrzana, prawda?"_

„_Nie, oczywiście, że nie."_

Na ekranie pojawiła się kobieta i usiadła naprzeciw Belli, plecami do kamery. Nie musiałem widzieć jej twarzy, żeby wiedzieć kim była.

„_Bello, mam na imię Tanya. Wiem, że to musi być niezręczne, ale musimy zadać ci te pytania."_

„_Taa... pewnie."_

„_Rozumiem dlaczego trzymałaś swój romans z Cullenem w sekrecie."_

Otworzyła folder i wyciągnęła zdjęcie.

„_Czy widziałaś tego mężczyznę?"_

„_To... to jest Derrick, odbierał mnie kiedy Edward nie mógł."_

Nastąpiła krótka pauza, kiedy Tanya zerknęła na innego agenta. Bella nie zauważyłaby tego, ale prawie widziałem napięcie narastające w pokoju.

„_Bello, prawdziwe nazwisko tego człowieka to Felix Accardo i jest on płatnym zabójcą dla rodziny Giancana w Chicago."_

„_Co?"_

Pojawiły się inne zdjęcia, obrazy, które pozwolili Belli zobaczyć i potwierdzić. Mina, Peter, Kate, Irina i inni.

Czy kiedykolwiek widziałaś ich lub poznałaś przed Poniedziałkową imprezą?

Nie.

Poznałaś innych?

Nie, tylko Derricka... i kobiety, które przychodziły sprzątać dom i gotować.

Dom? Jaki dom?

I tak dalej, z FBI natykającym się na jeden sekret za drugim, gdy Bella bezwiednie ujawniała więcej. Urodziny Carlisle'a, wizyty w Evergreen, samochody, dom w Tacomie. Agenci byli nieustępliwi, nie przemilczeli żadnego pytania, nawet najbardziej niewygodnego. Od czasu do czasu jej ton wahał się lekko, ostrożnie odpowiadając na pytania.

Jakiego rodzaju to były samochody?

Romeo, Koeningsegg... małe, szybkie.

Nie Veyrony?

Nie, nie Veyrony. Czemu pytacie?

Czy naprawdę myśleli, że prowadzę skradzione samochody?

„_W przeciągu dziesięciu dni zostało skradzionych dziesięć Veyronów i robota nosi podpis Edwarda Cullena na nich wszystkich. Żadnych oznak włamania, manipulowanie i kodowanie kamer ochrony uniemożliwiło oznaczenie właściwego czasu kradzieży, wszędzie sproszkowany wybielacz niszczący jakiekolwiek szanse na uzyskanie DNA. Nigdy nie ujawniliśmy publicznie jego modus operandi więc albo ma bardzo wyjątkowo dobrze poinformowanego naśladowcę albo znów kradnie, co jest wysoko prawdopodobne biorąc pod uwagę jego aktywność przez ostatni tydzień. Tu pojawia się pani, Panno Swan, wydaje się jakbyś była jedyną osobą z którą kontaktował się zanim pojechał do L.A."_

Wiedziałem, że wybielacz będzie pierwszą rzeczą jaką zauważą, ale nie potrafiłem oprzeć się pokusie. Gdzie zabawa w kradzieży jeśli nikt nie próbuje cię złapać?

„_Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówicie._"

„_Mówisz więc, że spotykałaś się z nim dla seksu? Tylko seksu?_"

Pytania stawały się bardziej nieprzyjemne, mniej przyjacielskie, kiedy agenci zdali sobie sprawę, że nic z niej nie wydobędą. Tanya trzymała się z tyłu i przez to wiedziałem, że byli dostatecznie zaskoczenie niespójnościami.

Po chwili zdjąłem słuchawki i wystukałem numer Jaspera. Jak dotąd wszystkie pytania FBI były standardowe, potwierdzające fakt, że nie wiedzieli nic, czego nie chciałem, aby wiedzieli.

Połączyłem się po dwóch sygnałach. Nikt nie odpowiedział i nie pojawił się żaden dźwięk poza szumem i brzęczeniem maszyn w tle zanim Jasper pojawił się na ekranie.

-Masz wszystko?

Zamyślone hmmm, lekkie szuranie kiedy Jasper pociągnął kolana do piersi w swojej normalnej pozycji myślenia.

-Dowie się, że ją wystawiłeś.

-Powziąłem środki ostrożności żeby ukryć jej tożsamość, wystawienie się było jej decyzją.

-Przypadkowo. Zabrałeś ją do L.A. wiedząc, że będziemy obserwowani i wsadziłeś ją w tłum, w którym odstawała. Nawet jeśli zabezpieczyliśmy wszystkie kamery hotelowe, były tam tysiące prywatnych telefonów tej nocy. Ktoś mógł odkryć ją i byłoby kwestią czasu zanim FBI dostałoby obraz wystarczająco przejrzysty, aby ją zidentyfikować. Będzie miała rację zakładając to i ujawnienie siebie jest prewencyjnym krokiem w celu uniknięcia podejrzeń.

-Ona jest bardzo bystrą dziewczyną.

-Jest także ślepą uliczką, - ciągnął Jasper jakbym nic nie mówił. -FBI nie wyciągnie z niej nic użytecznego poza zapewnieniem tego, co już wiedzą, więc... - Jasper przerwał krzywiąc się. -Celem ujawnienia jej mogło być... ujawnienie jej.

-Najwyższy czas.

-I... chciałeś aby dowiedziała się okrężną drogą, żeby zobaczyć jak zareaguje na informacje...

-... z czym FBI robi wspaniałą robotę.

-I chciałeś żeby ich zmyliła, skoro informacje, których im dostarcza, są sprzeczne z twoim profilem, utrudniając im przewidzenie twojego następnego ruchu.

Zaśmiałem się.

-Ludzie się zmieniają.

-Nie, nie zmieniają się, - nie zgodził się Jasper. -Nie ty.

_Nie ja_, zgodziłem się milcząco.

-Mina już wysłała twoich prawników z Seattle, - powiedział Jasper. Chociaż cały czas mówił płaskim, potępiającym tonem. -Dwóch z nich jest właśnie teraz w drodze na posterunek.

-Odwołaj ich, powiedz im, żeby trzymali się blisko, ale nie interweniowali. Poradzę sobie z tym.

Jasper milczał i mogłem zobaczyć, że wciąż się krzywił.

-Idziesz sam, - W pół stwierdził, w pół zapytał.

-Nie zostawię jej wilkom. Nie jestem takim wielkim dupkiem.

-Możesz nie być, ale idąc osobiście i wyciągając ją podważysz jej wiarygodność jako potencjalnego świadka.

-To też. - Będą się zastanawiać czy mnie ostrzegła, czy cały czas z nimi grała.

-Zamierzasz ją spalić.

-Z pociągnięciami tak czarnymi, że nie pomyślą o ponownym zbliżeniu się do niej.

Jasper westchnął.

-To wciąż nie czyni cię mniejszą dupą.

Pomiędzy nim i Bellą będę musiał przywyknąć do bycia nazywanym dupą przez resztę mojego życia.

-Jak wielu agentów jest w tej chwili na posterunku?

-Około dwunastu.

-Tylko dwunastu? Tracimy zdolności.

-Może być więcej, ale nie jestem pewien.

-Nie jesteś?

-Nie, nie jestem. Nie jestem Bogiem, Eddie.

-Naprawdę? - wyszczerzyłem się do niego. Zawsze był w naprawdę złym humorze kiedy nie potrafił od razu wszystkiego się dowiedzieć. -Mógłbym przysiąc, że jesteś.

Potrząsnął głową, ale zobaczyłem, że lekko się uśmiecha.

~~O~~

Z zewnątrz wyglądało jakby był to po prostu kolejny zwykły dzień w jedynym posterunku w Forks. Ale wewnątrz w powietrzu było wyczuwalne napięcie, gdy czekali funkcjonariusze, skoro dramat dotyczący jednego z nich dział się pod ich własnymi nosami.

Kiedy wszedłem agenci w lobby ledwie posłali mi spojrzenie. Nowi, jak zakładałem. Minąłem trzech więcej zanim agent rozpoznał mnie. W połowie zdania przestał rozmawiać z policjantem, wyprostował plecy w niedowierzaniu.

-Agencie Clearwater, - przywitałem go, próbując powstrzymać się przed uśmieszkiem. -Kawał czasu.

Osiem lat temu FBI udało się złapać mnie w sidła przez wsadzenie ładnej dziewczyny w moją sieć. Funkcjonariuszem dowodzącym całej operacji był średnio-szczeblowy biurokrata, który miał coś do bogatych chłopców, którzy według niego nie zasługiwali na życie jakim żyli. Ze mną udało mu się trafić w dziesiątkę. Od tamtego czasu Agent Harry Clearwater zajmował się wysoko wyspecjalizowanymi sprawami. Było do przewidzenia, że poprowadzi operację przeciwko mnie jak tylko wznowię działania.

Zaskoczenie zastąpiła wrogość. Clearwater i jego zespół żądali najwyższej kary za moje przyznanie się, argumentując, że byłem zagrożeniem dla społeczeństwa z powodu korumpowania nieletnich, dogodnie pomijając fakt, iż sam byłem nieletni. Chcieli sądzić mnie jako dorosłego mówiąc, że moje zbrodnie miały dorosły zasięg, i że mój wiek był wymogiem technicznym. Mój oddział prawników – najlepszych jakich mogły kupić pieniądze – tak nie myślał. W końcu dostałem mniej rygorystyczny wyrok.

-Edward Cullen.., -jego głos był wystarczająco głośny by nieść się przez pokój i w sąsiedztwie zaprzestano aktywności. -Co cię tu przywiodło?

-Mieszkam w okolicy. - Posłałem mu wąski uśmiech. -Czy to nie ja powinienem zadać to pytanie?

Przez chwilę był cicho, prawdopodobnie rozważając swoje opcje. Wiedział, że nie mógł zabrać mnie na przesłuchanie bez groźby pozwu o nękanie. Jeśli tylko dotknie mojego ramienia moi prawnicy przeczołgają jego dupę, a to skutecznie utrudni jego śledztwo.

-Skończ z tymi bzdurami, Cullen, - powiedział, -wiesz czemu.

-Wiem? Myślałem, że po prostu tęskniłeś za mną.

Nie był rozbawiony. W rzeczywistości wyglądał jakby chciał wypatroszyć mnie i wywlec moje wnętrzności.

-Dziesięć bardzo drogich samochodów zniknęło w mgnieniu oka. Gdzie je trzymasz?

Czternaście samochodów, poprawiłem milcząco, wkrótce piętnaście.

-Naprawdę myślisz, że ci odpowiem?

-Nie, - powiedział. -Nie odpowiesz. Ale będę na to otwarty ponieważ całkiem szybko możemy zobaczyć ich więcej. Udało nam się znaleźć odcisk na jednym z miejsc zbrodni i kiedy on przejdzie wrócę po ciebie do wielkiego domu.

Odcisk? Odetchnąłem głęboko by powstrzymać parsknięcie. Kogo on chciał oszukać? Wszyscy moi kierowcy byli wyposażeni w specjalne rękawiczki i nikt nie byłby na tyle głupi aby zostawić pieprzony odcisk.

-Naprawdę? - udało mi się brzmieć naturalnie. -W takim razie, powodzenia. Może tym razem w końcu poprowadzisz prawdziwe śledztwo bez uciekania się do werbowania ładnych młodych dziewczyn do odwalania za ciebie brudnej roboty.

Otworzył usta zdając sobie sprawę o czym mówiłem, a potem mrugnął. Mogłem prawie usłyszeć jak zastanawia się skąd mogłem się dowiedzieć, przeskakując ludzi, którzy mogli mnie zaalarmować o ich dochodzeniu. Czy naprawdę myślał, że będę tak źle przygotowany na nich jak osiem lat temu? Że pociągnie za te same sznurki, a ja im pozwolę? Nie, tym razem będą obserwować jak pozostałe samochody znikają jeden po drugim i bezsilnie wykręcać ręce ponieważ nie będzie nic, co mogliby z tym zrobić. Nie zamierzałem dać im najmniejszego powodu do wciągnięcia mnie, ale będą wiedzieli. Co więcej, będą obserwować jedną i jedyną szansę na zyskanie informacji wychodzącą ze mną z posterunku.

-Cullen, to dobra dziewczyna.

-Taka jest, więc sugeruję abyście przestali ją zastraszać.

Gra się skończyła zanim nawet się zaczęła.

-Nie udało ci się ostatnim razem, skąd wiesz, że uda się teraz?

_Och, uda się, zdecydowanie, a ty możesz kurewsko patrzeć jak to zrobię._

Głośno, ledwie się uśmiechnąłem.

-Skończyłeś przepytywanie mojej dziewczyny? Jutro rano ma zajęcia. Albo wolisz może żebym zadzwonił do moich prawników i pozwolił im zająć się tym?

~~O~~

-Wszystko w porządku?

Podskoczyła na mój głos gdyż nie widziała mnie czającego się w kącie i czekającego na nią. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, jej twarz była ściągnięta po kilku godzinnym przesłuchiwaniu. Znałem to uczucie, sam przez kilka przeszedłem.

-Co tu robisz? - zasyczała, rozglądając się wokół czy ludzie obserwują. Obserwowali.

-Pomyślałem, że możesz potrzebować pomocy.

-Szukają cię.

-Wiem, - powiedziałem jej, łapiąc ją delikatnie za łokieć i wyprowadzając poza obręb. -Chodź, porozmawiamy w samochodzie.

Na początku wyglądała jakby miała odmówić, ale po lekkim wahaniu pozwoliła mi pociągnąć się przez posterunek. Dla niej to mogło być żenujące, bycie przepytywaną na posterunku, na którym praktycznie dorastała. Poczekała aż wyszliśmy poza obszar widzenia zanim zaczęła mówić.

-Rzeczy, o jakie mnie pytali.., - zaczęła. -Powiedzieli mi...

-Wiem.

-Co?

-Wszystko słyszałem.

-Hę?

-Włamanie do monitoringu.

Stłumione przekleństwo, ręka przeczesująca włosy. Jakoś musiała żywić nadzieję, że to nie była prawda.

-Więc, to...

-Wszystko prawda, tak.

-Kurwa... - oddychała urywanie. -Stój, zatrzymaj samochód.

Skręciłem w ustronne miejsce, zaparkowałem samochód i zgasiłem silnik. To zajmie chwilę. Zamknęła oczy i oddychała głęboko próbując się uspokoić i utrzymać w ryzach gniew – na mnie, na siebie za niedomyślenie się wcześniej. Pochyliła się, oparła głowę na kolanach i oddychała, starając się nie hiperwentylować. Prostowanie się, pochylanie, ponowne siadanie prosto. Zaczęła się wiercić – kołysać kolanami, przeczesywać palcami włosy.

Pozwoliłem jej siedząc obok w milczeniu, przygotowując się na jej gniew.

-Jak wiele wziąłeś?

Nie udawałem, że nie rozumiem.

-Piętnaście.

Kolejne przekleństwo.

-Ile jeszcze?

-Pięć.

-Jezu...

Opuściła ręce na kolana i w zwykłej frustracji zaczęła je masować. Jej spódniczka uniosła się i mogłem zobaczyć jej obramowane kolana – biała koronkowa spódnica nad, brązowe zamszowe botki poniżej.

Cholera.

-Nie zamierzasz...

_Dobrnąć z tym do końca?_

-Zamierzam.

Cholera, jej spódniczka była wysoko, pokazując uda. Zaczerwienione policzki, ciężki oddech, lekkie drżenie, włosy w nieładzie – kazały mi chcieć podciągnąć jej spódnicę wyżej, opuścić w dół jej majtki i zanurzyć się w niej, pieprzyć ją w siedzenie aż będzie drapać moją skórę i krzyczeć moje imię.

Kurwa.

-Cholera, - powiedziała znowu i robiłem z nią wdechy i wydechy.

-Wszystko będzie dobrze.

-Nie, nie będzie. Wszystko nie będzie dobrze. Wszystko było w porządku wcześniej, ale teraz nie jest.

Mówiła kontrolującymi tonami, jej wściekłość była blisko powierzchni.

-Nic cię nie dotknie.

-Dotknąć mnie? - Spojrzała na mnie jakbym postradał zmysły. -Już dotknęło. Masz pojęcie jak to było siedzieć tam, przyznając, że byłam kumpelą do pieprzenia z głównym podejrzanym? Z Charliem wiedzącym, że za jego plecami pieprzyłam jego podopiecznego na zwolnieniu warunkowym, z tuzinem słuchających funkcjonariuszy? Dotknąć mnie? Jesteś szalony?

Pozwoliłem się jej wściekać.

-Jak śledziłeś?

Ach tak, to. Usłyszała na zebraniu, że miałem ją na oku przez cały czas, ale pewnie na początku odmówiła uwierzenia. Ale teraz, stało się całkiem oczywistym, że tak było.

-Telefon.

-Ale zmieniłam telefony...

-Dwukrotnie, wiem. A potem przyjechałaś do domu...

-Zostawiając je na wierzchu, - skończyła zdanie. - Cholera.

-Cholera, - powiedziała ponownie, podkreślając słowo uderzeniem w deskę rozdzielczą. -Cholera, cholera, cholera, cholera.

Myślała, że miała wszystko pod kontrolą. _Biedactwo._

-Słuchaj, wszystko się ułoży. Będzie tylko szorstko przez chwilę...

-Szorstko? - Zaśmiała się gorzko zanim opadła na siedzenia ze sfrustrowanym westchnieniem. -Wszystko miałam zaplanowane. Odkąd byłam dzieckiem, zawsze wiedziałam kim chcę być, co chcę robić... i pojawiłeś się ty i... i... wszystko zniszczyłeś.

Cóż, z tym nie mogłem argumentować.

-Tylko dlatego, że nie potrafisz powstrzymać się od kradzieży.

Kradzież... takie brzydkie słowo.

-Kochanie, to tylko samochody. - Lśniące, ładne bombki, które ludzie wstawiają do swoich garaży i jeżdżą wokół na podryw. Po tym jak ja... dostaję je, właściciele zapominają o nich i kupują następne „gorące" rzeczy.

-Tylko samochody? - powiedziała podnosząc głos. -To nie _tylko _samochody, ludzie płacą za nie miliony.

A ludzie, którzy płacą miliony za zabawki mają miliony więcej w swoich bankach, komodach, w pieprzonej Szwajcarii. Chciałem jej powiedzieć, że to nie powoduje uszczerbku, tylko aby ją bardziej rozdrażnić. Naprawdę była całkiem kurewsko seksowna kiedy była wściekła.

-Wiesz co? Jesteś idiotą, właśnie tym jesteś. Czy nie powinieneś być pieprzonym geniuszem? Co jeśli cię złapią?

-Nie złapią. - Chciałem powiedzieć więcej zapewniając ją, ale wiedziałam, że cokolwiek powiem zabrzmi bzdurnie. -Obiecuję, że nie złapią. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Zaufaj mi z tym.

-Jezu... cholera... zaufać ci... a mam wybór?

-Miałaś, - powiedziałem jej. Kiedy wyszła i ujawniła się, kiedy jej ojciec zadał jej pierwsze pytanie, kiedy agenci zaczęli wyszczególniać moje przestępstwa. Miała masę wyborów, ale wszystkie je odrzuciła, jeden za drugim. -Ale już nie masz.

Podjęła decyzję. Szczerze, podejrzewałem, że zrobiła to już przed L.A., musiałem się tylko upewnić.

-Czemu gdzieś nie pójdziemy? Zjeść jakieś ciasto, czy coś.

Spojrzała na mnie jakbym właśnie zasugerował zabicie jej najlepszej przyjaciółki.

-Jesteś, kurwa, poważny?

Była tak spanikowana, że przegapiła masę rzeczy.

-Słuchaj, - starałem się zapanować nad głosem. -do teraz połowa Forks wie, że popadłaś w niełaskę i o moim zaangażowaniu. - Znów przeklęła. -FBI będzie się ciebie czepiać, może szukać o tobie szczegółowych informacji, ale nie złożą ci kolejnej propozycji, nie jeśli chcą uniknąć prawników nad głowami. Twój ojciec nie zamierza z tobą rozmawiać, nie dziś, może nawet nie jutro, ale zacznie, ewentualnie. Co się stało to się nie odstanie i nie ma nic, co ty czy ja możemy z tym teraz zrobić, więc weź się w garść, kochanie, ponieważ to zajmie chwilę.

Gapiła się na mnie jakby chciała znokautować mnie za sugerowanie takich rzeczy i słuszność w tym temacie. To co nadchodziło będzie bolesne, przynajmniej dla niej, ale świat nie zamierzał się kończyć z powodu drobnej niedyskrecji. Im szybciej stawi czoło rzeczywistości, tym lepiej.

Zasugerowałem U Lou, skoro większość ludzi tam ją znało i nie było innego miejsca do wybrania.

-To może być całkiem romantyczne, - powiedziałem jej posyłając uśmiech. -Ulubione miejsce spotkań z dzieciństwa na naszą pierwszą randkę.

Spojrzała na mnie jakbym właśnie się pobrudził.

Przebrnęliśmy przez kolejne etapy. Otworzyłem jej drzwi od auta i od jadłodajni jak dobrze wychowany młody człowiek, którym nie byłem. Jeśli obserwowałby to Jasper, zachichotałby się na śmierć. Z drugiej strony, Bella starała się złagodzić swoje wrażenie przez trzymanie opuszczonej głowy, zamiast tego zaciskała i rozluźniała pięści i bez czytania w myślach wiedziałem, że wyobrażała sobie nokautowanie mnie nimi.

-Bella, kochaniutka! - Przystojna, ciemna kobieta po trzydziestce przywitała ją z wylewnym uściskiem. -Nie widziałam cię w okolicy przez jakiś czas. College trzyma cię zajętą, co? - Odwróciła się do mnie z zapraszającym uśmiechem i domyśliłem się, że Bella od jakiegoś czasu nikogo ze sobą nie przyprowadzała do restauracji. -A kim jest ten młody człowiek?

-To jest...

-Edward, - wtrąciłem, tak gładko jak mogłem, wyciągając rękę do uścisku. -Edward Cullen.

-Cullen... bratanek doktora Cullena? - Uniosła brew w niejasnym zaskoczeniu i uśmiech zmienił się w coś czujnego. Natychmiast ją polubiłem. -Ten..

-... złodziej samochodów, tak. Właściwie były złodziej. - dodałem z naciskiem na były, stanowczo potrząsając jej ręką.

-Skoro tak mówisz, - odpowiedziała ani nie rozbawiona ani nie pod wrażeniem. -Więc, Edwardzie Cullen, co cię przywiodło na tą stronę miasta?

-Cóż, - zacząłem nieśmiało. -Jestem w mieście od kilku miesięcy i słyszałem, że masz naprawdę dobre ciasto. Wstyd byłoby nie spróbować.

Spojrzałem na Bellę jakby wskazując od kogo słyszałem miejscowe ciekawostki, podszedłem bliżej niej i szturchnąłem ją z zażyłością. Lou śledziła moje zachowanie z uniesiona brwią i Bella została zmuszona do posłania jej bladego uśmiechu.

-Rozumiem... - Lou załapała mój dryf. -Cóż, jeśli tak, masz szczęście. Właśnie wyjęłam blachę z piekarnika. - Odwróciła się do Belli, nieświadoma spojrzenia posłanego w moim kierunku. - Kochaniutka, usiądź w swoim boksie, a ja przyniosę wam trochę ciasta.

Poszedłem za nią do boksu i usiadłem obok. Przesunęła się na daleki koniec stołu, usadawiając się najdalej ode mnie jak mogła. Wciąż się dąsała, swoje ładne usta ściągnęła w kwaśną minę, przypominając mi o jej napadach złości i atakach.

-Jak znów mam rozmawiać z Charliem? - powiedziała cicho, zanim oparła czoło o stół.

-Daj mu trochę czasu, dojdzie do siebie.

-Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - odwróciła się do mnie, jej gniew znów płonął.

-Ponieważ jest twoim tatą, a nie jakimś sługusem FBI.

Z tego co widziałem, Szeryf Swan był porządnym człowiekiem, oddanym ojcem, który zrobi wszystko dla swojej jedynej córki. Podobnie jak moja matka i tata. Tą jedną rzecz Bella i ja mieliśmy wspólną. Oboje zostaliśmy wychowani w emocjonalnie stabilnych rodzinach, nawet jeśli czasami wygląda to inaczej. Poza tym, kusiło mnie powiedzieć jej, że mówiła prawdę, albo to, co myślała, że jest prawdą, i miała odwagę wyjść z tym otwarcie pomimo nieuniknionego rozczarowania. To powinno liczyć się w oczach Charliego Swana.

-Powinnam powiedzieć mu na początku, - powiedziała Bella, zwieszając głowę w nieszczęściu. -Zrozumiałby.

Powstrzymałem się przed powiedzeniem jej, że nie, Szeryf Swan prawdopodobnie nie zrozumiałby. Ojcowie byli słusznie opiekuńczy względem swoich córek, kiedy szło o mnie, szczególnie ci dobrzy. Ale Szeryf Swan nie miałby także serca żeby powiedzieć jej „nie", więc w najlepszym wypadku pozostałby ambiwalentny z jej wyborem, a w najgorszym niewspółpracujący. Tak czy inaczej, chętnie cierpiałby w milczeniu moją obecność w życiu - i majtkach – jego córki.

Ale to było, kurwa, jej własnym dziełem, konsekwencją jej własnej błędnej decyzji, i było we wszystkich interesie, aby to zgrało się tak jak powinno. Musi pogodzić się z faktem, że przekroczyła linię poza ograniczone marzenia zawodowe i wychowywaniu 2,4 dziecka w domku otoczonym płotkiem z białymi sztachetkami, nawet jeśli nie porzuciła całkowicie dróg prostej obywatelki i wzorowej córki. Szeryf Swan musi borykać się z faktem, że jego córka może nigdy nie być jak on, tak jak _nigdy _nie była jak on. Ma jego najlepsze cechy – stąpająca po ziemi, metodyczna, lojalna aż do przesady – ale także swoje własne – pasję, dzikość, nawet pochopność. Ze mną mogła być wszystkim.

Nie śmiałem dotknąć jej nigdzie poza włosami, wygładzając kosmyki i ogonki opadające na jej twarz, dając jej tę odrobinę przestrzeni na jaką pozwalał boks w jadalni. Wzdrygnęła się i pacnęła moją rękę, ale nie wykopała mnie, chociaż posłała mi spojrzenie mówiące, że naprawdę, naprawdę chciała to zrobić. Tak bardzo jak nienawidziła mnie w tej chwili, byłem jedynym rozumiejącym co się stało. Potrzebowała mnie tu, nawet jeśli wszystko, co mogłem zrobić to powiedzieć jej coś, czego zrozumienia odmawiał jej umysł.

Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Mówiłem to wciąż i wciąż, tak szczerze jak potrafiłem. Niewiele więcej mogłem zrobić.

Po jakimś czasie uspokoiła się na tyle, żeby spojrzeć na mnie z mniejszym szyderstwem i gniewem i wiedziałem, że starała się znów myśleć. Ale wszystko, co zrobiła to posłanie mi nierównego kiwnięcia i odwrócenie się do okna, woląc nicość na zewnątrz niż komfort, który próbowałem jej dać. Siedziała w milczeniu – smutna, zła, przestraszona, rozdarta i zagubiona. Prawie mogłem słyszeć pracujące kółka jej umysłu – mentalnie przestawiające jej świat według znaczenia – stawiając pierwszego Charliego, jej rozszerzoną rodzinę, jej przyjaciół, FBI i każdego innego. Mnie stawiała na końcu, wiedząc instynktownie, że byłem ostatnim z jej zmartwień.

Owinąłbym wokół niej swoje ramiona jeśli nie byłbym pewien, że odgryzłaby mi głowę.

Więc pozwoliłem jej dumać i dąsać się, podczas gdy jadłem szybko stygnące ciasto. Poza jedną albo dwoma głowami, większość ludzi w restauracji napatrzyło się do syta i wróciło do swoich własnych spraw, zostawiając nas w spokoju.

W sumie rzeczy nie okazały się gorsze niż się spodziewałem. Oczywiście Bella nie rozmawiała ze mną, ale także nie kazała mi odwalić się i wsadzić fiuta gdzieś indziej.

Co było w sam raz ponieważ nigdzie się nie wybierałem.

* * *

**Mam nadzieję, że postaraliście się zrozumieć motywy Edwarda i nie oceniliście go zbyt surowo. Chociaż muszę się przyznać, że czytając po raz pierwszy ten rozdział byłam na niego wściekła i nie rozumiałam czemu bella nie kazała mu spadać i "wsadzić swojego fiuta gdzieś indziej".**


	16. Rozdział 16 - Outtake Igły

**Wiem, że nie tego się spodziewaliście po przerwie, ale...**

**Mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się ta mała dygresja. **

**Zapraszam.**

* * *

**Outtake – Igły**

-Długi dzień? - Edward zapytał mnie jak tylko wsiadłam do samochodu. To z powrotem był Alfa Romeo i odstawał na studenckim parkingu jak obolały kciuk.

Odpowiedziałam chrząknięciem. „Długi" było niedopowiedzeniem. Wstanie o świcie przy zrzędliwej współlokatorce, która spędziła pełną godzinę w łazience, podczas gdy ja musiałam wstrzymywać zesikanie się; trzy godziny słuchania nudnego wykładu o zabójcach typu ogrodowego w dziewiętnastym wieku; dwie godziny egzaminów, do których uczyłam się całe noce tylko żeby okazały się łatwizną, najbardziej idiotycznymi pytaniami – cały czas będąc zła z faktu, że to Środa.

W Środy miałam tak wiele do zrobienia. Masę bzdur, których naprawdę nie powinnam odkładać na dalej niż na trzeci dzień od zaczęcia tygodnia. Miałam rutynę. Miałam sztywne granice. W Czwartek musiałam być wcześnie na zajęciach, lecz nigdy nie byłabym w stanie zwlec tyłka z łóżka z nim w środku. Ale jeśli nie pokazałabym się na parkingu o szesnastej, tak jak mi powiedział, w Czwartek byłabym kurewsko napalona i nieszczęśliwa; a napalona plus nieszczęśliwa nie było dobrym połączeniem. Byłabym zrzędliwa i rozproszona i w jakimś stopniu zaczęłabym kłótnię z Rosalie. Skończyłabym na byciu nieszczęśliwą przez resztę tygodnia.

Nie było sensu w udawaniu, że wszystko byłoby idealnie w porządku jeśli powiedziałabym nie, a on zostawiłby mnie przed moim mieszkaniem i wrócił do Forks czy gdziekolwiek jechał pomiędzy naszymi schadzkami. Czy też może to nasze schadzki były pomiędzy czymś? Przelotne rozproszenie by ulżyć nudzie utkwienia w idyllicznym-ale-kwestionującym-przepych Forks?

Pieprzyć to, pieprzyć jego. Po prostu miałam najbardziej gówniany dzień i nie byłam w stanie rozważać znaczenia tego, co robiliśmy.

-Ból głowy, - powiedziałam mu, w pół oczekując bycia wywaloną z samochodu. Czy nie była to najbardziej nadużywana wymówka na świecie? Mam ból głowy więc nie mogę być niepokojona ssaniem fiuta?

Nic nie powiedział. Zamiast tego wyjechał z parkingu, wyłączył muzykę, której słuchał i wolną ręką dopasował moje siedzenie, żebym mogła półleżeć i bardziej komfortowo oprzeć głowę.

-Chcesz coś zjeść? - zapytał jak tylko wjechaliśmy na autostradę i chciałam mu powiedzieć coś zrzędliwego, albo wkurzającego, czy cokolwiek. Ale wyglądał na tak zaniepokojonego, a nich go, że prawie czułam się winna za nie bycie w formie.

-Pizza?

Powiedziałabym ciasto, skoro ciasto cytrynowe wydawało się poprawiać mi humor za każdym razem, gdy czułam się paskudnie. Jadłam ciasto po naprawę gównianych dniach od przedszkola, ale nie mogłam poprosić go o coś tak dziecinnego. Poza tym, kto je ciasto na obiad? Dlatego stanęło na pizzy. Wtedy przypomniałam sobie, że obiad był zazwyczaj już gotowy kiedy przyjeżdżaliśmy. Zamierzałam mu powiedzieć, żeby się nie kłopotał, ale już wisiał na telefonie mówiąc do kogoś.

-Możesz odwołać obiad?... nie, tylko odłóż je i przyślij jakąś pizzę... - więc miał kogoś coś gotującego, pewnie fantazyjnego, a ja po prostu przyszłam i kazałam to wyrzucić do śmieci, co w jakiś sposób kazało mi czuć się winną. -I czy możesz kazać Chalsea przynieść trochę ciasta?... nie, cytrynowe... tak, to się nada...

Niepokojące było jak wiedział właściwie co zrobić z drobin i kawałków informacji, które mu powiedziałam kiedy byliśmy przytomni. Bardziej niepokojące było, że zaczęłam tego po nim oczekiwać.

Milczał przez resztę drogi i było to dziwnie wygodne, nawet jeśli wciąż prowadził jakby gonił go sam diabeł. Jak tylko znaleźliśmy się w domu zaprowadził mnie do sypialni i kazał się położyć. Nie było żadnego nacisku, żadnego bezpodstawnego obmacywania. Tylko on, ja i kojący dźwięk morza zza otwartych okien.

Leżałam na łóżku – naszym łóżku – które zadziwiająco pachniało nim, jakby leżał w nim ostatnio.

-Postaraj się rozluźnić, - powiedział poruszając się po pokoju. -Pizza nie dojedzie jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

Usypiana przez jego zapach w prześcieradłach zaczęłam robić to, co właśnie nakazała kiedy dotarł do mnie nasycony zapach alkoholu. Otwierając oczy zobaczyłam go siedzącego obok mnie na łóżku, trzymającego czarną walizeczkę z czymś wyglądającym jak Chińska inskrypcja. W walizeczce były igły tak cienkie, że łatwo mogły zmieścić się w strzykawce.

Zaalarmowana usiadłam i odsunęłam się nagle na drugi koniec łóżka, dodając kilka uderzeń młota pneumatycznego w mojej głowie.

-Co to jest?

-Igły.

-Widzę. Po co ci one?

-Do akupunktury, dla ulżenia stresowi i bólowi głowy.

Były także zakończone czubkiem, ostre i wyglądały na naprawdę, naprawdę bolesne.

-Nie lubię igieł, - powiedziałam mu, utrzymując równy głos.

„Nie lubię" było łagodnym określeniem tego, co czułam na widok tych cholernych rzeczy. Przerażały mnie.

Wyciągnął jedną – długą na prawie cztery cale – i pokazał mi ją. Brązowa igła błyszczała groźnie w słońcu.

-Wezmę tylko cienką, cieniutką by wyleczyć twój ból głowy.

-Zabierz tą rzecz ode mnie.

-To bez bólowe, - uspokajał, - nic nie poczujesz.

Przerażające wyobrażenie mnie z igłami wystającymi z mojej głowy jak z ludzkiego jeżozwierza o metalowych kolcach, mignęło przez mój sterroryzowany mózg.

-O nie.

-Robiłem to wcześniej, to bezpieczne.

Powiedział mężczyzna, który odmawiał prowadzenia poniżej stu kilometrów na godzinę.

-Nie lubię igieł.

-Nie musisz ich lubić. Tylko usiądź z powrotem, - poklepał miejsce obok siebie, -i rozluźnij się.

-Nie.

Nie było sposobu aby namówił mnie do tego.

-Nie będzie bolało, obiecuję. Wszystko, co poczujesz to lekkie ukłucie gdy igła wejdzie.

Jeśli myślał, że mówiąc mi, iż to nie będzie bolało gdy „wejdzie" miało mnie uspokoić, śmiertelnie się mylił.

-Cholera, powiedziałam, że ich nie lubię.

Zaśmiał się rozbawiony.

-W porządku, w porządku, - powiedział i włożył igłę z powrotem do walizeczki. -Nie teraz.

-Nigdy, - wyjaśniłam. Co jeśli wsadzi jedną w moją głowę kiedy będę spała? Nie miał żadnych skrupułów wsadzając swojego kutasa we mnie gdy byłam ledwie rozbudzona, czemu nie cienką, cieniutka igłę?

-Obiecuję, że nie wsadzę jej w ciebie kiedy będziesz spała, - powiedział z uśmieszkiem. -Tylko usiądź i postaraj się zrelaksować, tylko pogarszasz swój ból głowy.

Miał rację, ale byłabym popieprzona gdybym odstąpiła mu choćby cal.

-Najpierw odłóż te rzeczy.

Znów się zaśmiał, uniósł ręce i wykonał przesadny pokaz zamykania walizeczki i wkładania jej do jednej z szuflad w stole.

-Proszę. Czy teraz wrócisz tu i położysz się?

Tylko gdy byłam pewna, że nie wepchnie jednej we mnie, usiadłam blisko niego. Usiadł na krawędzi łóżka i wziął moją rękę, odwrócił ją i delikatnie ścisnął. Zaczęłam myśleć, że trzymanie mojej ręki podczas bólu głowy było słodkie – ale całkowicie bezużyteczne – z jego strony, kiedy przytknął swój palec wskazujący i kciuk przy miejscu między moim kciukiem i palcem wskazującym dając mocne, bolesne uszczypnięcie.

-Au, kretynie, to bolało!

-Ciii... to nie zajmie długo.

-Co robisz?

-Akupresurę... nie tak szybka jak igły, ale zadziała.

-To boli, cholera.

-To ma boleć, nie jak z igłami... czy pomaga?

Pieprzyć go, pomagało. Ledwie mogłam czuć walenie w głowie w porównaniu z bólem w ręce.

-To dlatego, że szczypiesz mnie za mocno.

Ponownie się zaśmiał.

-Nie szczypię cię.

Nie szczypał, tylko stanowczo uciskał obszar blisko mojej dłoni – mięsień przywodziciela kciuka – tak powiedział.

-Jest połączony z tętnicą promieniową, która utrzymuje bicie twojego pulsu, wysyła do twojego mózgu sygnały przyspieszenia obiegu krwi.

Odwracając przepływ energii, bla, bla, bla. To nie tak, że nie chciałam słuchać jak tłumaczy, ale byłam zbyt zajęta zdecydowaniem czy ból w mojej ręce był bardziej do zniesienia niż ból w mojej głowie.

Zadziwiająco, pulsowanie zaczęło powoli maleć

-Skąd to wiesz?

-Czytałem o tym tu i tam, - wzruszył ramionami. -To tylko podstawowa akupunktura, nic niezwykłego. W więziennej bibliotece były jakieś książki o tym i któremuś z facetów udało się zrobić igły ze strun gitarowych.

-Naprawdę? - To byłoby właśnie w jego stylu – nauczyć się czegoś całkiem nowego i dziwnego, tylko po to żeby to zrobić. -Na kim ćwiczyłeś? Swoim Rosyjskim współwięźniu?

-Sergeju? Kurwa, nie. - Zaśmiał się głośno, widocznie znajdując ten pomysł śmiesznym, ale nie wytłumaczył mi czemu. -Ćwiczyłem na sobie.

-Czy nie było to niebezpieczne?

-Nie całkiem. To nie tak trudne. Wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć, to gdzie są południki i punkty akupunkturowe, wsadzić igły, pobawić się nimi przez chwilę...

-Pobawić się igłami? Kiedy są w ciebie wetknięte? - To nie brzmiało naukowo. W rzeczywistości brzmiało to absolutnie szalenie.

-To opiera się na tradycyjnej Wschodniej filozofii, nie na opartej na dowodach nauce czy nowoczesnej anatomii, ale jest szybkie i działa. Nie mogłem biec do strażnika za każdym razem, gdy miałem rozsadzający ból głowy, mógłbym zostać odebrany jako maminsynek.

Mogłam sobie wyobrazić ładnego, bogatego chłopaka jak on. Więc miał bóle głowy, co tłumaczyło potrzebę igieł w więzieniu, ale założę się, że nie trzymał ich tylko z powodów medycznych.

-Nikogo nimi nie zabiłem, - zachichotał, jakby czytał w moim umyśle. -Strażnicy skonfiskowaliby je jeśli wiedzieliby, że je mam.

Posłałam mu spojrzenie mówiące, że to by było na tyle.

-Wiesz, niektóre punkty mają bardzo specyficzne użycie, - powiedział odwracając mi twarzą w dół i kładąc na brzuchu. -Nie ruszaj się.

-Żadnych... żadnych igieł...

Znów się zaśmiał.

-Wystraszony kociak.

Łóżko zagłębiło się kiedy wspinał się i po chwili jego palce zaczęły nakładać stały, umiarkowany nacisk pomiędzy podstawą mojej szyi w dół do moich ramion. Kawałek po kawałku zaczęłam się rozluźniać, czując jak mój ból głowy topnieje.

-Dobrze?

Udało mi się wymamrotać wdzięczność, zanurzając się głębiej w poduszki, pozwalając mu okręcać mną jak szmacianą lalką gdy sięgnął po brzeg mojej koszulki i ściągał mi ją przez głowę. Jego palce były kojące, zsynchronizowane z moimi oddechami. Kontynuował mówienie o punktach i nacisku i czymkolwiek, a ja zaczęłam odpływać w zadowoloną nieświadomość, usypiana przez jego ręce i głos, kiedy to poczułam – nagie, szepczące pocałunki na mojej szyi, umiejscawiane ze stanowczym naciskiem u podstawy mojego kręgosłupa. Podskoczyłam jak rażona prądem kiedy inne uczucie zagłuszyło ból w głowie. Krew pospieszyła w dół i nagle byłam bardzo, bardzo rozbudzona.

Poczułam coś jak pęd, gdy zassał moją pierś i nagle ugryzł mój sutek – częściowo ból, częściowo zaskoczenie, czysta sensacja – tylko bardziej intensywna niż oczekiwałam.

-Co...

-Szzz... - Ręka popchnęła mnie w dół, trzymając w miejscu, kiedy zagłębiał się pacami. -Zrelaksuj się.

Więc leżałam na brzuchu mocno zaciekawiona.

Jego ręce ponownie wylądowały na moich barkach i kontynuował metodyczne naciskanie i ugniatanie, a moje oczy odwróciły się w czystej, niczym nie zmąconej przyjemności. Pociągnął moje spodnie, zostawiając mnie w majteczkach. Palce zsunęły się w dół moich pleców do mojego tyłka, szukając i z łatwością znajdując małe punkty ucisku. Moje ciało mruczało od uwagi, ale nie śmiałam poruszyć się o cal. Pozornie obojętna pozwoliłam sobie zanurzyć się w małym, solipsystycznym świecie przyjemności, trzymając oczy zamknięte, a ciało rozluźnione.

Ręce i palce pracowały z prawie kliniczną precyzją, rozpracowując supły i węzły, o których nie wiedziałam, że je miałam, spychając mnie w komfortową, ospałą strefę gdzie moje ciało zanurzyło się w rozluźnioną rozkosz.

Ale w chwili gdy zaczęłam odpływać w sen, nacisnął punkt i znów podskoczyłam. Język i usta podążyły za palcami, bębniąc z prawie niezauważalną intensyfikacją, aż w końcu wyrwał się ze mnie długi, urywany jęk.

-Jak ból głowy? - oddychał ciężko przy moim uchu, jego głos był zdyszany.

Wyciągnęłam się na powierzchnię i posłałam mu nieprzytomne „mmmmm-hmmmm", nie dając żadnych zewnętrznych sygnałów, że byłam blisko, jego muskający dotyk obsypywał mnie gradem uczuć wystarczającym do wyłączenia połowy mojego umysłu. Jego ręce kontynuowały głaskanie, muskanie, naciskanie i ugniatanie od mojego tyłka do podeszew stóp i z powrotem, drażniąc wewnętrzną stronę moich ud. Potem, jakby przez przypadek, jego knykcie musnęły przez majtki bok mojej łechtaczki. Jeden raz, potem drugi, naciskając odrobinę. Rozszerzyłam nogi, dając mu szerszy dostęp. Oddychał urywanie napotykając wilgoć, zanim zsunął rękę pod materiał i wetknął palec...

-Kurwa, jesteś taka mokra, - jęknął zanim przesunął się kładąc obok mnie, tak że moje plecy były przy nim. Zarzucił ramię wokół moich barków, trzymając mnie w miejscu. Jego druga ręka pozostała na mojej cipce i bez zgubienia rytmu wsunął palec. Jego palce zaczęły mnie pieprzyć gdy jego usta zamknęły się u podstawy mojej szyi. Dwa, potem trzy pace, utrzymujące rytm moich dygotań. Jego nogi złapały mnie w pułapkę, przyszpilając do łóżka więc nie mogłam się ruszyć.

Niezdolna do powstrzymania mojego ciała przez trzęsieniem, wyszeptałam.

-O, Boże...

-Szzz...

Wiedziałam co robił, do czego był zdolny... wywołując ekscytującą, niemal bolesną przyjemność, aż stawała się siłą, która prawie mogła zwalić mnie z nóg.

-Edward... - błagałam.

Jego jedyną odpowiedzią było mocniejsze ssanie, mocniejsze trzymanie. Jego palce w środku mnie nieprzerwanie budowały presję, aż błagałam go żeby mnie pieprzył.

-O, Boże.

Opuścił ramię przytrzymujące mnie do jego klatki piersiowej, złapał miejsce poniżej mojego pępka, gdzieś blisko kości biodrowej i nacisnął dwoma palcami.

Mocno.

Zarzuciłam biodrami, z ust wyrwał mi się niemy krzyk. Elektryczny impuls popędził przez moje ciało, wypalając ścieżki od mojej cipki do moich płuc, mojej głowy, czubków moich palców u nóg i u rąk. Przez najdłuższy moment nie mogłam oddychać, nie mogłam się poruszyć tonąc w przeładowaniu doznań. Zaczęłam się trząść i nie mogłam przestać. Paliłam się od środka w rozdzierających doznaniach, których mój umysł nie potrafił nazwać.

W chwili gdy myślałam, że moje płuca wybuchną zadziałał mój instynkt. Wymachując ramieniem udało mi się uwolnić z jego uchwytu i krzyczeć kiedy drżenia objęły całe moje ciało.

O, Boże... o, mój Boże, o Boże, o Boże... o , mój Boże...

Sekundy, minuty minęły zanim mogłam znów kontrolować moje ciało. Gdy przestałam drżeć zdałam sobie sprawę, że jego ręce już mnie nie dotykały i poza moim oddechem wszystko było ciche i dziwnie nieruchome.

Odwróciłam się do niego i ujrzałam, że przekręcił się na plecy jakby uciekło z niego powietrze.

-Edward?

Mocno zacisnął oczy, wyglądając jakby go bolało.

Kurwa. Czy uderzyłam go tak mocno?

-Spodnie.., - wychrypiał. -spodnie...

Był twardy jak skała. Twardy. Jak. Skała. Drżącymi palcami odpięłam suwak uwalniając go z materiału dżinsów. Jego kutas stanął, żyły na nim wściekle pulsowały. Kochałam jego fiuta. Był niesamowity i unikalny i zawsze mnie zaspokajał, ale tym razem było odrobinę inaczej. Wbił się we mnie bez wahania czy przeprosin. Nie było żadnego dawania, żadnej giętkości. Był tak skupiony, że gdy mnie pieprzył natychmiast jechałam na fali pomiędzy przyjemnością a bólem. Jego nabrzmiała główka uderzała we mnie, a ja nawet nie kłopotałam się wstrzymywaniem krzyku.

-W ten sposób, kochanie?

-Chcesz mocno?

-Czy tak dobrze?

-Szybciej?

-Kurewsko, dobrze, taaa?

-Będę pieprzył cię mocno...

Kiedy dochodził obserwowałam jego twarz wykrzywiona w bólu i przyjemności. Sycząc i przeklinając jego palce wbiły się w moje barki, gdy wiłam się, krzyczałam i trzęsłam pod nim.

Nie wysunął się, nawet kiedy jego fiut przestał pompować spermę. Tylko przesunął się lekko by przez głowę zdjąć koszulkę zanim skopał swoje spodnie.

Bez straty czasu kołysał się w stałym, leniwym tempie, odbudowując napięcie po haju. Już tak robił; pieprzył mnie równomiernie bez przerywania. Mógł dojść dwukrotnie, nawet trzykrotnie bez wychodzenia, doprowadzając mnie do szaleństwa.

Powiedział mi kiedyś, że to jak tańczenie. Wszystko leży w prowadzeniu.

Jego ręce celowo obmacywały, jego palce znajdywały swoją drogę do czułych miejsc. Podstawy gardła, pomiędzy piersi, pod kolana. Uniósł wyżej moje nogi, opierając kostki o swoje barki, naciskając miejsce u podstawy podeszwy stopy, wysyłając sygnały z czułych punktów do mojego mózgu i tonęłam w szalonej przyjemności. Prosił mnie o zmianę pozycji – na plecy, ujeżdżając go, od tyłu, znów go ujeżdżając, znów na plecy, na pieska z głowa i ramionami nisko.

Nawet nie wiedziałam ile razy doszłam. Nie wiedziałam, że tryskałam tak mocno, iż przemoczyłam jego i prześcieradła pod nami. Kiedy doszedł czułam to tak głęboko w sobie, że pomyślałam, iż mogę wybuchnąć.

Kiedy było po wszystkim, leżałam cicho obok niego z drżącymi nogami, gardłem zdartym od krzyczenia, ciałem śliskim od potu, soków i śliny.

-Wszystko w porządku, kochanie?

-W porządku, - wychrypiałam. Poza moim gardłem czułam się dobrze, nawet odrobinę naładowana.

Przyciągnął mnie pod swoją brodę i pozwolił mi wpół rozciągnąć przy sobie. Wcześniej było całkowitą niespodzianką odkrycie, że Edward Cullen, geniusz zbrodni, był bezwstydnym przytulaczem. Jego ulubioną pozycją była ta, w której mógł z łatwością wsunąć swojego kutasa we mnie i kołysać się aż do szaleństwa. Nie było niczym niezwykłym budzenie się rano i znalezienie go w sobie, jęczącego do siebie jak kurewsko dobrze mnie czuć, jak cholernie ciasno, jak uwielbia pieprzenie mnie i czy chciałabym jakieś pieprzone śniadanie?

-Zmęczony? - uśmiechnęłam się do niego, kiedy jego oddech wrócił do normy. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło się, żeby odpadł przede mną.

-Trochę, - skłamał widocznie wykończony. -Ale to było dobre, co?

Było lepiej niż dobre. To było kurewsko fantastyczne i jeśli nie byłabym pewna, że nie wziąłby tego jako bezwstydnego zaproszenia do ponownego pieprzenia, powiedziałabym mu to. Więc zamiast tego leżałam lekko dotykając go – jego policzków, nieznacznej szczeciny na jego szczęce, jego ust, włosów i za uchem – usypiając go. Zaczął w jakimś momencie przysypiać i zamierzałam wysunąć się z łóżka w poszukiwaniu czegoś do jedzenia, gdy wybudził się i zatrzymał mnie.

-Zostań, - powiedział. - Proszę.

Powiedziałam mu, że zamierzałam wziąć coś do jedzenia, skoro nie wiedziałam co stało się z zamówioną przez niego pizzą, ale przyciągnięcie, kolejne proszę i byłam z powrotem z nim w łóżku.

-Nigdy nie widziałam cię śpiącego, - dumałam kiedy po kilku minutach jego oczy zamknęły się.

-Nie śpię, - odpowiedział, biorąc głęboki oddech i poruszając nogami przy moich, zmieniając pozycję na bardziej wygodną. -Nie gdy jestem z tobą.

-To niedorzeczne.

Tylko znów się zaśmiał i z zamkniętymi oczami zaczął ocierać się o mnie.

-Jak mógłbym spać z tym wokół? - zamruczał delikatnie ugniatając moje piersi, zanim opuścił ręce na mój tyłek. Jego usta zaczęły zniżać się, wypalając szlak na mojej szyi, znajdując sutek, potem drugi, szczypiąc, ssąc... delikatnie na początku, a później mocniej aż krzyknęłam wyginając plecy.

-Cholera, Edwardzie!

Uwielbiał zostawiać ślady na całym moim ciele, uwielbiał sprawiać, że wiłam się i chichotałam pod nim, podczas gdy to robił. Przeważnie ssał i gryzł gdy byłam rozbudzona, ale nie było niespodzianką obudzenie się w niektóre poranki i znalezienie śladów po ugryzieniu, których nie pamiętałam aby robił.

-Przestań się wygłupiać.

Członki i nogi i łokcie były wystarczająco poplątane, przestał się ruszać, przyszpilając mnie pod sobą.

Patrząc na nasze ciała zastanawiałam się jak daleko zaszłam od niepewnej, lodowatej „suki", którą byłam pewna, że byłam. Sprawił, że kiedy byliśmy razem zapomniałam o całym moim barku pewności, rażących niedoskonałościach, które prawie zawsze wysuwały się na czoło, gdy byłam w pełni ubrana w pokoju pełnym ludzi. Naga z nim czułam się całkowicie komfortowo, pewnie siebie … seksownie.

Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że gapiłam się na niego aż nie zaczął się śmiać, chłopięco i beztrosko, jakby wiedział o czym właśnie myślałam i wyzywał mnie do powiedzenia tego... głośno.

Czasami nienawidziłam jak spostrzegawczy był.

-Co?

-Zdajesz sobie sprawę jak piękna jesteś?

Już się mnie o to pytał i zawsze odmawiałam odpowiedzi. Nagość mogłam znieść. Niegrzeczną mowę lubiłam. Ale komplementy bez jęczenia i klęcia? Nic nie działało na mnie bardziej niekomfortowo. Odwróciłam wzrok, czując inny rodzaj palenia. Jeśli zauważył nagłą zmianę nastroju, nie skomentował tego, tylko zachichotał i zanurzył mnie znów w swoja szyję. Moment minął, co był dobre. Nigdy nie zrobiło nikomu dobrze próbowanie racjonalizowania o rzeczach, które nie miały sensu. Były inne, bardziej pilne rzeczy do przemyślenia... jak kolejny rodzaj perwersji i nienaukowych metod, z którymi mógł wyskoczyć jeśli zostawałabym każdej nocy.

-Wiesz, mogłeś po prostu dać mi Advil. - Powiedziałam mu.

Nigdy nie wyraziłabym zgody na to całe naciskanie i szczypanie jeśli nie byłabym tak przerażona igłami. Jakoś ten kretyn ponownie wrobił mnie w coś.

Zaczął się śmiać, nisko i wybornie, jego ciało słało drżenia do mojej wyczulonej skóry.

-Wiem, - zapewnił, -ale gdzie byłaby w tym zabawa?

-Jesteś taką dupą.

-Tak mi mówiono, - prychnął. -Chociaż w mniej przyjemnych okolicznościach.

Potrafił być tak cholernie czarujący kiedy był zarozumiały, że niemożliwe było nawet udawanie zrzędzenia na niego.

-Więc... punkty ucisku... zakładam, że masz takie, - powiedziałam.

Na moje słowa uniósł głowę, nagle bardzo rozbudzony.

-Mam, taa, - odpowiedział patrząc na mnie intensywnie. -Znalazłem je sam.

-Naprawdę?

-Chcesz wiedzieć gdzie są?

Wyglądał na tak pełnego nadziei, że ciężko było nawet droczyć się z nim, że nie chcę.

-Myślałam, że byłeś zmęczony.

Potrząsnął głową raz, potem dwa razy bardziej energicznie.

-Już nie.

* * *

**Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedliście się na Edwardzie i Belli w tej odsłonie. A może nawet pozwoliła wam ona poznać i polubić ich trochę bardziej.**

**Obiecuję, że następny rozdział będzie kontynuacją opowiadania i pojawi się wkrótce.**


	17. Rozdział 17

**Wszystko wyszło na jaw. I co teraz, Jak zachowa się Bella? Jakie postawi warunki? I jak zareaguje na wszystko Edward?**

* * *

**Rozdział 17**

Charlie był wściekły. Nie tylko zrobiłam głupka z siebie, ale także z niego.

-_Co sobie myślałaś? _- pytał.

Będąc szczerą, myślałam, że uda mi się z tym wymknąć – rozdrapać swędzenie bez ranienia kogokolwiek, może poza samą siebie. Próbowałam wydostać się spod jego gniewu, mówiąc mu, że planowałam powiedzieć mu coś zanim Federalni wszystko rozdmuchają. Posłał mi wtedy wymowne spojrzenie i powiedział, że znał mnie na tyle by wiedzieć, iż jeśli nie powiedziałam mu na początku, to nie miałam intencji mówić mu w ogóle. Później kontynuował ze zburzeniem moich powodów, wykazując jak wadliwa była każda z moich decyzji, uziemiając moje wymówki z logiką i zwykłym sensem. Był nieustępliwy bez bycia okrutnym, wymagając miejsca i pory mojego związku z Edwardem dużo lepiej niż zrobili to Federalni. Przeskoczył brudne części, dzięki kurwa Bogu, skoro nie wiedziałam czy byłabym w stanie powiedzieć mu. Kiedy doszedł do części, gdzie próbowałam wytłumaczyć mu, że po prostu nie chciałam zrobić tego, co zrobiła Mama, nic tylko wybuchnął.

-Wychowałem ciebie, Isabello. Nie Renee, nie kogoś innego. Co ona ma z tym wspólnego?

Zwiesiłam wstydliwie głowę gdy skończyły mi się wymówki.

-Wiedziałem, że będziesz odpowiedzialna i ochronisz siebie, ale... Edward Cullen? Bello, ten mężczyzna to socjopata. Nie jest taki jak nasze nieważne podłe życie, tutaj w Forks.

Tak, Edward Cullen był niestabilny, szurnięty, całkowicie nienaprawialny. Tak jak i ja. Jak inaczej mogłam wytłumaczyć rzeczy, które, jak dotąd, zrobiłam z nim i dla niego? Było tak wiele chwil, w których mogłam powiedzieć nie, odmówić jego grom i insynuacjom, ale nie zrobiłam tego. Nie, nie mogłam zwalić wszystkiego na niego. Wiedziałam, że nigdy nie będzie tak prawym, przestrzegającym prawa obywatelem, jakiego każdy rodzić chciał dla swojej małej dziewczynki. Socjopaci nie zmieniali się przez noc. W ogóle się nie zmieniali. W jakiś sposób byłam chętna współpracować.

-Martwi mnie, że odnajdujesz ten styl życia atrakcyjnym.

Nie robiłam tego, zapewniłam Charliego. To nie styl życia Edwarda Cullena fascynował mnie, tylko on sam. Byliśmy całkiem inni, biorąc po uwagę tła i światy w jakich żyliśmy, i nie miałam zamiaru przehandlować swojego na jego. Ale odejmując wszystkie efekty zewnętrzne, byliśmy przerażająco podobni – nasze potrzeby i chęci, nasze skłonności.

Charlie nie lubił tego, ale nie było nic, co mógł zrobić. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Nie byłam zaangażowana w żadne przestępstwo, poza sypianiem z człowiekiem, który nie miał jego zaufania. Co, samo w sobie, nie było także wielką zniewagą. Charlie zawsze ufał mi w podejmowaniu moich własnych decyzji, nawet tych złych. Ale przynajmniej mogłam być w tym szczera, tak jak on zawsze był ze mną.

Nie powiedział tego głośno, ale jego gniew pochodził z tego, jak był zraniony. Poniżenie mógł znieść, z rozczarowaniem mógł sobie poradzić. Ale chwilę zajmie zanim zapomni, że nie ufałam mu na tyle z czymś tak ważnym. Zamiast tego odcięłam go, odrzuciłam jego opinię nie pytając o nią i traktując go jak kogoś, kto nie wiedział i nie zrozumiałby. Dla niego to było moją największą zdradą. Po pierwsze był moim ojcem. Bycie gliną przychodziło jako odległe po drugie.

Nie mogłam powiedzieć mu wystarczająco często jak było mi przykro.

Poradzenie sobie z Edwardem było mniej skomplikowane.

-N_apraw to, napraw, _-powiedziałam mu po obiedzie. -_Dopóki tego nie zrobisz, nie dotykaj mnie, nie rozmawiaj ze mną, nawet się do mnie nie zbliżaj_.

Była w wystarczających kłopotach. Odmówiłam wchodzenia w to głębiej.

Ledwie się wtedy uśmiechnął i powiedział mi, że nie będzie go w pobliżu za dużo. Został zaproszony przez Nowojorską Filharmonię na kilka występów, powiedział, więc pakował się tego samego dnia. Powiedziałby mi w L.A., ale był rozproszony i nie było wystarczająco czasu. Cieszyłby się gdyby miał mnie ze sobą, ale rozumie, że polecenie na drugi koniec kontynentu zajęłoby więcej niż kilka opuszczonych wykładów. Będzie za mną tęsknił, to pewne, ale kilka tygodni rozłąki nie może być takie złe. Zrobi nam to dobrze zanim sprawy przycichną. Rozumie, że potrzebuję trochę przestrzeni w uporządkowaniu tego, co właśnie na mnie zrzucił. To da Charliemu trochę czasu na przywyknięcie do faktu, że byliśmy razem, bez wcierania naszego „zaangażowania" w jego twarz.

Oczywiście kłamał. Dowiedziałam się później, że w Nowym Jorku było kilka Veyronów i jego praca z orkiestrą zgrabnie zbiegła się z harmonogramem, jaki ułożył do buchnięcia ich.

To nie było ważne. Powiedziałam sobie, że to nie mój problem. Mogłam powiedzieć FBI co wiedziałam, ale kogo oszukiwałam? Prawdopodobnie już wiedzieli tak dużo jak ja. Poza tym, nie miałam wątpliwości, że Federalni zaalarmowali wszystkich pozostałych właścicieli Veyronów, biorąc samochody pod dwudziestoczterogodzinną ochronę i obserwując obszary, gdzie oczekiwali uderzenia.

I uderzył. Bezlitośnie. Pozostałe Veyrony znikały jeden po drugim. W jednej chwili samochód był, w następnej znikał. Kradzieże rozniosły się szeroką wieścią z powodu zuchwałości złodziei. Lokalna policja ustaliła dokładny czas i miejsce kiedy samochód został skradziony. Bez właściwej osi czasu, nie mogli ograniczyć podejrzanych czy zdecydować kto z nich miał niepodważalne alibi. Nie pomogło, że większość ich podejrzanych było uznanymi autorytetami – celebrytami, osobowościami, potomstwem z kto jest kim – wszyscy powiązani, i w jakimś punkcie, osoby zainteresowane sprawą Edwarda Cullena.

Nie było żadnych wskazówek, żadnego solidnego dowodu poza niekompletnymi odciskami na jednej z kamer ochrony, gdzie zniknął ostatni Veyron. Jeśli nie wiedziałabym jak Edward może być przebiegły, uwierzyłabym, że jest szansa, iż dostaną go. Ale tak było, więc wiedziałam, że odciski były tam z jedynego powodu, gdyż je tam zostawił, prawdopodobnie jako psotę, dziecinną kpinę dla Federalnych.

Będąc głównym podejrzanym, został zmuszony do zostania w Nowym Jorku na czas trwania dochodzenia. Wzbraniał się przed uwagą, woląc skupiać się na zobowiązaniach z orkiestrą z minimum fanfar. Socjalizował się z krajową klasa wyższą tylko w najbardziej kontrolowanych i ekskluzywnych spotkaniach, utrzymując wizerunek tajemniczego, ale poświęcającego się artysty, zreformowanego ze swoich krnąbrnych dróg.

Cała debata była absorbująca, źródło nieskończonych spekulacji i dramatu, i to całkowicie przykuło moją uwagę.

Śledziłam jego miejsce pobytu jak obłąkana. Zresztą i tak nie miałam nic lepszego do roboty. Bez wybryków Edwarda moje dni toczyło się powoli i spokojnie, a czysta szarzyzna jaką było moje życie ciążyła mi. Nigdy, aż dotąd nie zauważyłam jak upośledzenie nudne było Evergreen z jego przewidywalnymi harmonogramami i monotonną rutyną. Ale były dni, kiedy niespokojna energia skradała się wewnątrz mnie, wyczołgując na moją skórę i skręcając moje wnętrzności do bólu. Były momenty, gdy budziłam się w środku nocy, ochłodzona i roztrzęsiona, z ręka pomiędzy nogami, dysząc, czasem wykrzykując jego imię. Czasami to uczucie uderzało we mnie podczas dnia i żadna ilość samo zadowalania nie pomagała.

Dawno przestałam zaprzeczać temu, co Edward Cullen długo już wiedział. Byłam od niego uzależniona; przyczepiona do manipulującego drania, który nie miał sumienia i żadnej nadziei na zreformowanie. Nie pomogło, że wszystko przypominało mi o nim. Kubek kawy, pudełko herbaty jaśminowej, zapach papierosa, ciche brzęczenie klawiszy fortepianu płynące z czyjegoś okna...

Mogłam to skończyć tamtego dnia w restauracji. Mogłam mu powiedzieć, że z nami koniec, że nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z jego kłamliwą dupą. Nie zrobiłam tego. Gorzej, wydawałam się dawać mu właśnie to, czego chciał – wystarczająco czasu na dokończenie wyskoku beze mnie jako rozproszenia. Kiedy dni mijały frustrująca potrzeba wskoczenia w samolot i polecenia do Nowego Jorku stawała się silniejsza i powstrzymywał mnie tylko mój głęboki szacunek dla Charliego. Inaczej nie udałoby mi się zachować tej resztki godności, która we mnie została.

W żadnym wypadku nie miałam wątpliwości, że wkrótce je stracę. Wiedziałam, że w chwili gdy Edward wróci, rzucę ostrożność na wiatr w zamian za dziką noc z nim...

Wrócił w Piątek, po moich ostatnich zajęciach tego dnia. Mężczyzna pożądany w kilku stanach stał w rogu mojego budynku, wyglądając jakby właśnie wytoczył się z łóżka. Z dwudniowym zarostem, włosami rozczochranymi jak zawsze. Guziki mankietów jego kurtki jak i koszuli były rozpięte. Kołnierzyk koszuli był jakby celowo przetarty. Miał ten szykowny wygląd bogacza, który nie musiał trzymać się etykiety grzecznego społeczeństwa; który mógł pozwolić sobie na bycie nieidealnym. Ramiona skrzyżowane, jakby nie miał nic lepszego do roboty poza wałęsaniem się pod małym budynkiem college'u, emanował nonszalancją, której nie można się było nauczyć, a przychodziła tylko z doświadczeniem. Wyglądał dobrze i każda sprzeczna emocja jaką miałam w związku z nim powracała do mnie.

-Dobrze wyglądasz, - przywitał mnie, nieświadomie odzwierciedlając moje myśli. Jego głos obmył mnie, jak pierwsze krople letniego deszczu i czułam jak rozpada się mój opór. Potrzeba wskoczenia na niego wysunęła się na czoło, nie dbając, że byliśmy w połowie korytarza, przed około setką studentów Evergreen.

-Co tu robisz? - Pytanie zabrzmiało niezamierzenie szorstko, wściekle i sekundę zajęło mu gapienie się na mnie, próbując odczytać moją minę.

Oddzielając swoją długość od ściany złapał moje prawe ramię i zaczął prowadzić.

-Przejdź się ze mną, - powiedział dając mi papier, który trzymał zrolowany w drugiej ręce. Był to The New York Times otworzony na jednej z środkowych stron. Datowany był na dzień poprzedni i miał w środku krótki artykuł.

Zarzuty przeciw pianiście Nowojorskie Filharmonii wycofane.

Słowa „wspaniały złodziej" i „niewystarczające dowody" skakały na mnie ze strony.

Cztery odciski palców zdjęte z czasowego systemu bezpieczeństwa Brook'a w dwudziestym pierwszym garażu w White Plains, NY. Ich cały system został skompromitowany, uwierzono, że można go dyskretnie naruszyć. Dwa odciski niedostateczne do porównania, trzeci został zidentyfikowany jako nie należący do Edwarda Cullena, a czwarty niedostatecznej jakości by włączyć bądź wykluczyć Cullena. Policja nie próbowała zdjąć odcisków z pozostałych samochodów i dochodzenie zostało zakończone skoro Brook odmówił wniesienia oskarżenia.

To nie były dla mnie nowości. Wiedziałam to w chwili gdy jeden z jego prawników oznajmił w publicznej telewizji, że „Edward Cullen nie jest już podejrzany". Poza brakiem dowodów, większość właścicieli Veyronów odmówiło wniesienia poważnych oskarżeń. Niektórzy, jak Brook, w ogóle odmówili wypełnienia jakichkolwiek. Widocznie zostanie okradzionym przez Edwarda Cullena samo w sobie podnosiło status, szczególnie wśród miłośników samochodów. FBI nie miało nic żeby trzymać go w Nowym Jorku.

Oddałam mu gazetę.

-Co teraz?

-To zależy od ciebie, - odpowiedział. Zajęta byłam przeglądaniem gazety i nie zauważyłam, że prawie byliśmy w jego samochodzie, Porsche Carrera, czarne na czarnym. Otworzył drzwi i zaczął wpychać mnie do środka..

-Czekaj... gdzie jedziemy?

-Zobaczysz...

~~O~~

Wyleciałem z Nowego Jorku w chwili, w której tylko mogłem, jak jakiś zakochany szczeniak, zbyt cholernie napalony żeby myśleć o czymkolwiek innym poza dziewczyną, której udało się wtargnąć w każdą moją myśl. Przetrwałem dni, tygodnie nieobecności dzięki myśleniu o sposobach pieprzenia jej, czekając na dzień, w którym spojrzę w jej oczy i rozbiorę ją ze wszystkich pozostałych wymówek.

Zabrałem ją do przystani Foss Harbor, tylko kilka minut od śródmieścia Tacomy. Carmen przezornie kupiła łódź i dok gdzieś blisko, wiedząc o moich preferencjach dla ograniczonych, cichych miejsc.

Poprowadziłem ją do rampy wyładunkowej i stalowych otwartych drzwi i popchnąłem do środka. Na początku opierała się, ale udało mi się namówić ją. Wiedziałem, że nie wytrzyma długo, potrzebowała tego tak bardzo, jak ja.

-Miło tu.., - powiedziała kłamiąc. To miejsce było garnizonem ze stanem Jasper do robienia sztuki z systemu bezpieczeństwa, ale ona nie wiedziała, że wszystkie te czujniki, nawet kamery, były ukryte za cienkimi ścianami. Nie będzie miała także takiej możliwości, ponieważ w chwili gdy drzwi zostały zamknięte byłem przy niej.

-Whoa!

Niewyraźnie zarejestrowałem dźwięk dartego materiału i nie wiedziałem, ani nie dbałem czy to była jej bluzka czy moja koszula. Wszystkie te noce obserwowania jej przez 9.7 calowy ekran, walenia sobie gdy sama się dotykała, jęczała moje imię, umywały się do prawdziwego, wijącego się ciała obok mnie. Byłem zdesperowany posmakowania jej, poczucia jej przy sobie i oddychania jej zapachem. Odepchnąłem jej stanik na bok by ugryźć jej sutek, jedną ręką ściągając jej dżinsy.

-Zwolnij, do cholery!

Znałem każdy cal jej ciała, każdą wypukłość, każdą strefę. Wiedziałem gdzie dotknąć żeby była mokra, gdzie żeby jęczała, pociła się, krzyczała moje imię. Ale pieprzyć to wszystko, omijaliśmy grę wstępną.

-Jezu...ach... kurwa, Edward! Spokojnie... ach... zwolnij...

Syknęła gdy moje palce wsunęły się pomiędzy jej majtki i wierzchołek ud, naciskając mocno na jej już twardy pęczek nerwów, drażniąc małymi okrążeniami ruchami wokół jej łechtaczki, pracując nad jej esencją, mocniej i ciaśniej. Jej powieki opadły, a głowę odrzuciła w tył na drzwi, kiedy znikła reszta oporu.

-O, Boże...

Wyciągnęła rękę i uderzyła płasko o drzwi gdy przyjemność nią zawładnęła i pchnęła na moje sondujące palce, drażniąco uwalniając ją. W chwili kiedy osunęła się na mnie pociągnąłem ją do kabiny i do łóżka ściągając resztę jej ubrań. To wszystko działo się zbyt szybko, ale nie potrafiłem przestać, nie myślałem.

-Kochanie, przytrzymaj się czegoś.

Zanim mogła znów powiedzieć „zwolnij" miałem ją na rękach i kolanach. Chwytając jej biodra wbiłem się w nią i zacząłem walić niezbyt delikatnie. Co sił złapała się zagłówka dla równowagi zamykając ręce wokół ramy, inaczej zostałaby wbita prosto w ścianę. Ręce zostawiały siniaki gdy wciskały się w jej ciało; prawie całkowicie wysunąłem się i szorstko wbiłem każdy cal z powrotem, zanurzając się aż do końca, sprawiając że zapiszczała. Pchnąłem ją w dół na materac, rozdzieliłem jej uda najbardziej jak mogłem, pochyliłem się na jej plecy i pieprzyłem do utraty zmysłów.

Rama łóżka trzęsła się, materac zjechał na bok. Trzymała się niższego końca i wypchnęła biodra w górę, oferując mi siebie i byłem bardziej niż szczęśliwy by obsłużyć ją. Sięgając pod nią uniosłem ją odrobinę, moja ręka rozłożona była poprzez jej pierś, trzymając ją w górze gdy uderzałem w nią. Kąt był _idealny_ i w momencie kiedy dotknąłem jej łechtaczki wygięła się na mnie i doszła z krzykiem zamierającym na jej ustach nawet gdy obmył ją drugi orgazm.

Wychodząc odwróciłem ją i wbiłem się z powrotem w jej ciasne, chętne ciało. Owinęła nogi wokół mojej talii, biorąc mnie tak głęboko jak mogła i wbiła paznokcie w moje plecy zostawiając krwawiące rozcięcia, które rano będą piec jak cholera .

-Mocniej, - sapnęła i ugryzła moje ramię. -Więcej!

Puściłem, uderzając w nią z każdą uncją siły jaką miałem, za każdym razem czysta siła przesuwała o kilka cali jej plecy w poprzek łóżka. Pochyliłem się i ugryzłem szorstko jej sutki, uwielbiając dźwięk jaki wydała, sposób w jaki wygięła się oferując mi swoje cycki, wciąż i wciąż i wciąż, tak szybko jak mogłem rozrywając jeden orgazm po drugim. Nie zajęło dużo zanim poczułem to... napięcie, jak zbiornik wypełniony po brzegi i wtedy zapłonąłem, powietrze opuściło moje płuca tak szybko, że poczułem jakbym umierał.

-Kurwa! - moje płuca współpracowały kiedy powietrze popędziło w nie i opadłem na nią, drżąc, wysuwając się z niej zanim nawet skończyłem, robiąc bałagan na prześcieradłach i jej ciele. To po prostu było kurewsko za długo.

-Z tobą w porządku? - zapytałem ją jakiś czas później, moja głowa leżała na jej piersiach, jej ręka drżąco głaskała moje włosy, jej noga owinięta była wokół mojej.

-Mmmmhhhhm, -wymruczała. -Trochę obolała.

-Chcesz kąpiel?

Pokój wyglądał jakby przeszło przez niego tornado, z materacem na jednej stronie i poduszkami rozrzuconymi po podłodze.

-Dziesięć minut.

Oczy się jej zamykały i delikatnie ją szturchnąłem.

-Pięć.

Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy. Jeszcze przez długi czas.

Pieprzyliśmy się na podłodze, na stole, nawet w jakimś momencie przy ścianie. Pieprzyłem ją kiedy dochodziła, pieprzyłem ją kiedy jej cipka w spazmach doiła mojego fiuta. Tak dobrze było ją czuć, jej pipka była taka ciasna, że ledwie mogłem powstrzymać się przed dojściem na nią za każdym razem gdy wsadziłem fiuta w nią.

Pieprzyłem ją przez każdy orgazm, gdy uspokajała się, znów prowadząc ją wysoko. Obserwowałem jak mój kutas wsuwa się do i z niej na śliskim poślizgu jej soków, obserwowałem jej cycki podskakujące z każdym pchnięciem. Miałem jej nogi w powietrzu, jej kostki przy moich barkach, słuchałem jej wyjękiwań i wykrzykiwań o, Boże, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, Edward...

Tęskniłem za nią. Tęskniłem za moja dziewczyną. Ona także kurewsko za mną tęskniła.

W końcu dotarliśmy do wanny. Obserwowałem jak ciepła woda otacza jej ciało gdy obniżała się powoli. Długie nogi, kremowe uda, biodra z rozkwitającymi sińcami. Jej cycki były czerwone i gołe i zasyczała kiedy sięgnęła je woda.

-To miłe, - wymruczała gdy w końcu udało jej się zanurzyć.

-Wiem, co jest milsze, - powiedziałem dołączając do niej w wannie. Odwracając ją twarzą do mnie położyłem jej kolana na moich udach. Złapałem jej biodra i ustawiłem nad moim kutasem. Chwytając moje barki otworzyła usta w niemym jęku gdy znów cal za calem wsuwałem się w nią.

-Edward...

-Szzz... - z jej ciałem przyciśniętym do mojego mogłem czuć każdy oddech, każde drżenie przebiegające przez nią. Spięła się i przesunęła, każdy mięsień zastygł w miejscu. Czułem jak kurczy się wokół mnie powoli dopasowując się do mojego rozmiaru. Ponownie sapnęła kiedy poruszyłem się doświadczalnie, ostrożnie by nie obtłuc jej i tak już rwącej łechtaczki. Powoli odchyliła się, przechylając głowę i koncentrując się na tym, jak to jest czuć mnie w sobie i zamykając oczy...

-Słodziutka, otwórz oczy... - wymruczałem do niej ciesząc się jej wydechami, jej sapaniem, drżeniem, którego nie potrafiła pohamować. Powoli jej oddech znów się uspokoił, sięgnęłavowijając ramiona wokół mojej szyi i oparła swoje czoło o moje.

Złapałem jej biodra pod wodą i podciągnąłem ją w górę, kontrolując jej ruchy. Woda chlapnęła o jej plecy i wokół jej piersi gdy znaleźliśmy właściwy rytm. Jej ciało falowało przy moim kiedy upodobniłem się do niej, mięśnie przy mięśniach. Gdy dochodziła jej ręce pociągnęły moje włosy; jej usta rozchyliły się w cichym jęku. Jej oczy, tak brązowe, że prawie czarne patrzyły prosto w moje i drogiboże, to było takie dobre, tak kurewsko dobre by trzymać ją, być otoczonym przez jej ciepło.

Blisko świtu wślizgnęła się w głęboki, wyczerpujący sen, a ja objąłem kurs do wypłynięcia w morze. Zwykle spała dzień po dzikiej jeździe dając mi wystarczająco czasu na robienie cokolwiek chciałem. Nie polubi obudzenia się w środku niczego, ale nie chciałem ryzykować. Musieliśmy porozmawiać i nie chciałem aby uciekła ode mnie.

Obudziła się dziesięć godzin później.

-Gdzie jesteśmy?

- Kilka mil od wybrzeża.

-Kurwa! - wygramoliła się z łóżka, jęcząc gdy jej mięśnie zaprotestowały. Wyśledziła swoją torbę na podłodze, podniosła ją i zaczęła grzebać w środku. Nie docierało do niej, że była wspaniale naga, a kiedy się pochyliła zaoferowała mi swój tyłek. Patrząc na nią zdecydowałem częściej wyciągać ją zszokowaną z łóżka.

-Gdzie moja komórka? Muszę zadzwonić do Charliego.

Miałem ją i nie zamierzałem oddać. Telefon i tak był bezużyteczny. Trzymaliśmy się pod radarem więc miałem Jaspera blokującego sygnały radiowe w promieniu dziesięciu mil od łodzi. Jedyny sposób w jaki mogła wysłać wiadomość był przeze mnie.

-Nie martw się o niego, już zostawiłem mu wiadomość.

Dostrzegła swoje spodnie i jakąś bieliznę i zaczęła jej zakładać. Przestała na moje słowa i odwróciła się do mnie marszcząc brwi.

-Co mu powiedziałeś?

-Coś, co powinnaś powiedzieć mu tygodnie temu.

-Charlie i ja już rozmawialiśmy, - powiedziała obronnie, nieświadoma jak bardzo paradowała prawie naga.

-I nie powiedziałaś mu, że nadal mnie widujesz. Kiedy powiedziałaś, że mam naprawić sprawy, zakładałem, że ty naprawisz swoje.

-Wydostanie się z dziesięcioma kradzieżami samochodów nazywasz „naprawieniem spraw"? - Zatrzymała się w połowie zakładania swojej rozdartej koszulki, jej oczy płonęły. -FBI będzie chodzić za tobą aż minie status ograniczeń dla kradzieży samochodów. Nadal podlegasz pod osiem do dziesięciu lat pod ścisłym nadzorem za każdym razem kiedy pojawia się podobna sprawa do twojej.

Oczywiście wiedziałem to. To była jedna rzecz, o którą Carmen stale zrzędziła przez kilka ostatnich tygodni, mówiąc mi, że jeśli chcę trochę spokoju i ciszy przez kilka następnych lat, powinienem zadrwić z FBI odciskami palca. Ale posiadanie wiedzy oznacza bycie lepiej przygotowanym.

-Masz rację. FBI znajdzie każdą wymówkę do zaciągnięcia mnie z powrotem do więzienia na następna dekadę i, polub to albo nie, ciebie też zamierzają w to wciągnąć. - jej twarz stwardniała i mogłem wyczuć jak przygotowuje się do kłótni ze mną -Nie myślisz chyba, że mógłbym tak długo czekać, co?

Ledwie udało nam się być osobno przez parę tygodni. Rok mógłby nas zabić.

Usiadła na łóżku z nieugiętym wyrazem twarzy.

-Nie zamierzam być jedną z twoich alibi.

-Wiem. - Perspektywa ukrywania mnie była jedną rzeczą, która naprawdę ją denerwowała. Miała zbyt dużo prawości żeby pozwolić sobie być użytą przez taką kanalię jak ja. Jedynym powodem, dla którego nie odstawiła mnie było to, że miała niekompletne informacje. Nie będzie tak wybaczająca gdy następnym razem spróbuję wyskoczyć z czymś, co w jakiś sposób wplącze ją.

-Jeśli FBI mnie zapyta, zamierzam powiedzieć im cokolwiek wiem, - powiedziała. -Nie będę dla ciebie kłamała.

-Nie będziesz musiała. Jeśli mi pozwolisz, mogę cię zapewnić, że Federalni nigdy cię nie dotkną albo nie podejdą ponownie blisko ciebie. Jest droga, gdzie możesz odmówić zeznawania dla, albo przeciwko mnie, ale najpierw musisz coś zrobić.

Coś czego nie rozważałaby, coś co było w moim umyślę od L.A.

-Jak co? - Prychnęła, wciąż wkurzona, ale mniej wzburzona, jej panika czasowo ustąpiła.

Wiedziałem, że natychmiast odrzuci to, co miałem na myśli, ale mieliśmy bardzo ograniczony wybór.

-Wyjdź za mnie.

* * *

**I jak? Tego się spodziewaliście? Macie jakieś przemyślenia skąd ta propozycja? Z miłości czy z wyrachowania?**


	18. Rozdział 18

**A oto i odpowiedź na postawione wcześniej pytanie. Jak i motywy tego pytania. **

**Zapraszam.**

**Translate with permission from Kris Salvator**

* * *

**Rozdział 18**

**Dzień obecny...**

**„W kuchni."**

Upuściła swoje torby na sofę, zdjęła swój dwurzędowy płaszcz i także go tam rzuciła. Skopała buty idąc do kuchni, odpinając pas na broń i kładąc swój pistolet kaliber czterdzieści pięć – standardowe wyposażenie – na stół-wyspę.

Obserwowałem ją od chwili gdy otworzyła drzwi wejściowe, aż stanęła przede mną. Zwykłe szare spodnie, biała satynowo-jedwabna bluzka, zamszowe platformy. Pewna siebie, elegancka, seksowna jak cholera.

Poznajcie Agentkę Isabellę Marie Swan, specjalną detektyw Prokuratury Okręgowej Okręgu Nowy Jork Biura Rakiet. Jej jednostka prowadzi długoterminowe dochodzenia w aktywności korupcyjnej w przedsiębiorstwach przestępczych, specjalizując się w międzystanowych relacjach przestępczych.

Wysoce ironiczne rozważając, że mnie poślubiła.

Wyszła za mnie kilka miesięcy po tym jak przysięgała „wspierać i bronić Konstytucji" jako agent Federalny. Nie łatwo było ją przekonać. Kiedy zapytałem ją pierwszy raz, wiedziałem że będzie walczyć ze mną na wszystkie sposoby. Brzydziła się ideą małżeństwa ze mną bądź kimkolwiek innym. Cynik w wieku dziesięciu lat, myślała o małżeństwie jako społecznym zobowiązaniu, którego powinna unikać za wszelką cenę, albo skończy jak jej matka, która nigdy nie będzie usatysfakcjonowana z jednym mężczyzną. Albo jej ojciec, który nie potrafił być z kimś innym nawet lata po odejściu jego żony.

Ale byłem wytrwałym draniem i na końcu zgodziła się spędzić ze mną resztę swojego życia. Małżeństwo zapewniło nam nieprzenikalną bańkę, bezpieczną przystań od świata zewnętrznego. W środku ona dostała natychmiastowy immunitet współmałżonka, a ja miałem z głowy Szeryfa Swana i całe pieprzone Forks. Prawda, są cienie bycia wygodnym, ale czyż nie wszystkie małżeństwa zawierane są w ten albo inny sposób z wygody?

Prowadziła twarde negocjacje. Jako moja żona nalegała na zatrzymanie swojego nazwiska, tak jak i osobnych kont bankowych, samochodów i jakichkolwiek własności materialnych, które może utrzymać wyłącznie sama. Oznajmiła, że jej praca jest poza moim zasięgiem, tylko nieznacznie dbając o moje wsparcie.

Nie dbałem o to. To, co robiła nie miało dla mnie znaczenia. Była tylko jedna rzecz, której od niej potrzebowałem i postawiłem to bardzo, bardzo jasno od początku. Będę ją pieprzył. Dużo. Oczekiwałem w moim małżeństwie dużej ilość seksu, wszystko inne było do negocjacji. Na początku myślała, że to żart, ale długo udowadniałem jej, że nie.

W zamian obiecałem jej dobre zachowanie. Powiedziałem jej, że nie będę wtrącał się do jej pracy jeśli ona nie będzie tego chciała. Odwaliłem się i wycofałem większość mojego nadzoru nad nią, nalegając tylko na byciu informowanym o jej niebezpiecznych zadaniach.

Usunąłem wszystkie moje operacje z podlegającego jej terenu. Kiedy się poruszała, dopasowywałem się. Kiedy podchodziła zbyt blisko, odsuwałem się. Ale kiedy była zajęta czymś innym, naciskałem. To jak spanie obok żywego srebra, ale jak dotąd dla nas obojga to działo.

Szczęśliwie dla mnie, wcześnie zdecydowała się na omijanie koła zorganizowanych kradzieży samochodów. Poza krótkim wkroczeniu w walce z narkotykami w Kentucky, wolała rozwiązywać zbrodnie białych kołnierzyków – małe białe puzzle, które ciągle analizowała ponieważ tak, mała coś do skomplikowanych, ciężkich do rozwiązania zbrodni.

~~O~~

Starannie mnie całowała – gryzła język, lekkie kąsanie – właśnie tak, jak lubiłem. Moje ręce wsunęły się pod jej bluzkę, przejeżdżając nad linią jej stanika. Pachniała ohydnie jak formaldehyd, ale nie dbałem o to.

-Ciężki dzień? - zapytałem gdy przerwała łapiąc oddech.

-Hmmmm, - westchnęła, zanurzając się w moją koszulę. Narzekała, że zawsze pachnę jak seks, ale myślę, że tajemnie była od tego uzależniona. -Możesz tak powiedzieć.

-Słyszałem o tym w radio, - powiedziałem odnosząc się do aresztowania jej podejrzanego, zarządcy nieruchomości poszukiwanego za kradzież nieruchomości w dolnym Manhattanie. Idiota próbował wybić sobie drogę ze swojej zbrodni zostawiając szlak martwych ciał na swoim tropie.

-Ktoś podpowiedział biurze, że jeden z jego księgowych próbował wymknąć się ze stanu. Złapaliśmy go i jego szefa blisko granicy z Kanadą, - powiedziała patrząc na mnie. -Nie będziesz nic o tym wiedział, prawda?

Prosto do celu, jak zawsze. Ale tak, nie, może.

Kiedyś zanim się pobraliśmy postawiła bardzo jasno, że mogę wtrącać się w jej sprawy tylko w specjalnych okolicznościach. Albo zamieni moje życie w piekło, głównie przez trzymanie się z dala. Miała niesamowitą zdolność do odgadywania kiedy wsadzałem swój nos gdzie nie powinienem, więc próbowałem nie mieszać.

Chociaż tym razem. Jej podejrzany zrobił się zdesperowany i rzeczy stawały się bardziej niebezpieczne dla niej i jej zespołu. Szczęśliwie dla niej, miałem dobre koneksje w oczywistych ekskluzywnych kręgach, jeden z nich włączał oczywistego senatora, który znany był z używania podejrzanych pośredników. Nie zajęło mi długo przekonanie dobrego senatora do wydania idioty i jego bukmachera. Każdy wiedział, że nie lubię ludzi utrudniających życie mojej żonie.

Odsunęła się ode mnie gdy nie odpowiedziałem i podeszła do piecyka.

-Robisz ciasto, - zauważyła.

-Cytrynowe, - powiedziałem, jej ulubione jedzenie zawsze. Uniosła brew, ale nie powtórzyła pytania, więc zgadywałem, że nie postrzeliłem się w jaja. Jeszcze. -A może pójdziesz się przebrać Zawołam się kiedy obiad będzie gotowy.

Nie podkradałem informacji z mojego źródła dla DA by zrobić właściwą rzecz i odgrywać bohatera. Robiłem to z czysto osobistych powodów. Chciałem moją żonę bezpieczną w domu – w naszym łóżku, nagą i wijącą się pode mną. Plus, donoszenie na podziemie miało swoje własne ostateczne korzyści. Bella zazdrośnie strzegła swojej niezależności, prawie irracjonalnie. Ciężko jej było zaakceptować fakt, że, okazyjnie, mógłbym być użyteczny dla niej i jej zawodu. Nie chciała w żaden sposób być mi zobowiązana, więc nalegała abym był wynagradzany za swoje starania. Oczywiście pobierałem je. Nie jestem świętym.

Jako moje pierwsze wynagrodzenie poprosiłem o mały, prosty tatuaż. Na niej. Klucz C, zrobiony dla środkowego C, klucz znajdował się w połowie klawiatury fortepianu. To słabe, że musiałem przymusić ją do tatuażu skoro z pasją nienawidziła igieł. Ale chciałem tatuaż i dostałem go. Wybrała miejsce - pod kostką. Kupiłem potrzebne wyposażenie i zaopatrzenie i sam ją oznaczyłem, gdy leżała na naszym łóżku, sapiąc w nasze prześcieradła z oczami zaciśniętymi, w milczeniu znosząc ból igieł.

Następny był cięższy. Wybrała wzór, unoszącego się smoka, którego pół żartem określiła jako reprezentującego ją. Miejsce wybrałem ja – jej kość biodrowa, w dół do załamania jej uda ponieważ gdzież indziej mógłbym chcieć swój znak jak nie na jej cipce? Na początku opierała się i znów przekonanie jej zajęło mi długi czas. Znowu się opierała na widok krzesła do tatuowania, które kupiłem celowo, mówiąc że wygląda jak maszyna do tortur i nie chce tego w naszej sypialni. Następnego dnia kupiłem i zamknąłem cały budynek rujnując jej ostatnią wymówkę. Nalegała na bycie nafaszerowaną żeby zmniejszyć ból, więc dałem jej „najbezpieczniejszą" (a przynajmniej najmniej niebezpieczną) kombinację, która sprawiła, że nic nie czuła i następnego dnia o niczym nie pamiętała – opiaty zmieszane z kryształem metaamfetaminy, poprzedzające ekstazy aby zmiękczyć ewentualny wypadek. Jasno jej powiedziałem jak narkotyki mogą czasowo usmażyć jej mózg z dopaminą, obniżyć jej zahamowania i sprawić, że stanie się bardziej agresywna, dziksza. Powiedziała tak i wytrzymała godziny niekontrolowanej mani seksualnej, która nie chciała osłabnąć nie ważne jak twardo i jak wiele razy ją pieprzyłem.

Przetrwała to doświadczenie, krzesło nie.

Najlepszy dzień w moim życiu.

~~O~~

Pół godziny później wyszła z sypialni ubrana w przylegający żółty top i niskie, wygodne spodenki, które pokazywały tatuaż smoka na jej biodrze. Bosa podeszła do lady i pochyliła się przy mnie żeby zgarnąć obraną marchewkę. Docisnęła się do mojego ramienia i odetchnąłem czystym zapachem mydła, którego użyła.

Lepiej, dużo lepiej.

-Myślałam o tym... - powiedziała gryząc swoją marchewkę.

Ukryłem uśmiech.

-Pod prysznicem?

Wyglądało, że mimo wszystko dostanę swoją nagrodę.

-Jak bardzo to będzie bolało?

-Nie mam pojęcia.

Odchyliła się na ladzie opierając łokcie za sobą i wypychając klatkę piersiową. Mogłem zobaczyć pod koszulką jej twarde sutki, zarys jej dziarskich piersi, drwiący brzuch, długie, gładkie nogi. Uniosła jedną stopę i uśmiechnęła się, czekając...

Przyskoczyłem do niej. Nic nie mogłem poradzić. Wiedziała co ze mną robi. Oddała pocałunek i zamknęła oczy gdy całowałem w dół jej szyi, wplątała palce w moje włosy; pozwalając mi właściwie powitać ją w domu.

-Będę potrzebowała narkotyków?

-Zdecydowanie.

Przesunąłem ręce by podciągnąć ją w górę, a ona instynktownie owinęła nogi wokół mojej talii. Posadziłem ją na ladzie, pchając w tył.

-Tak źle? - sapnęła gdy ugryzłem jej sutek przez koszulkę.

-Gorzej.

Poprowadziłem jedną z jej rąk w moje spodnie, masując jej rękę o moją twardość. Byłem takim dobrym chłopcem i należałem do niej.

Zaśmiała się i sięgnęła w dół pozwalając czubkom swoich paznokci delikatnie drapać główkę mojego fiuta. Ostro zassałem powietrze na pierwsze krople spermy wypływające z czubka.

Uczepiła się mojej szyi i zaczęła delikatnie ssać i... kurwa...

-Co powiesz żebym w zamian pieprzyła cię? - zaoferowała owijając ręce wokół mojego wacka. Zaczęła leniwie pompować, na tyle mocno żeby wydobyć warknięcie, ale nie wystarczająco bym doszedł. Zamknąłem oczy i pozwoliłem jej zaspokoić mnie, wdychając zapach jej włosów, jej świeżo umytej skóry...

-Możesz... cholera... pieprzyć mnie za... ugotowanie obiadu... ach cholera... mocniej... możesz... pieprzyć mnie... ponownie... później... na deser.

-Myślałam, że mamy ciasto. - zaśmiała się drażniąc.

-Cytrynowe... taaa... kurwa... to też...

Więcej preejakulatu wypłynęło ze mnie i cholera, kurewska cholera. Jeśli nie wezmę się w garść dojdę w moich pieprzonych spodniach.

Rozsmarowała płyn po moim kutasie i rozluźniła chwyt. Zacisnąłem zęby unosząc miednicę w proteście, ale tylko zaśmiała się i odsunęła rękę.

Otworzyłem oczy na czas by zobaczyć ją zasysającą w ustach swoje palce, wyciągając je z nieprzyzwoitym dźwiękiem mlaskania, palce lśniły od jej śliny gdy wyszczerzyła się lubieżnie.

-Hmmmm... lepsze niż ciasto, - patrzyła pożądliwie. Przez lata zrobiła się dobra w drażnieniu mnie i nie żebym nie doceniał tego, ale to doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa.

Złapałem jej nadgarstek ściągając ją z lady na kolana. Odchylając spodnie zamieniłem miejsca tak abym opierał się o ladę, a ona klęczała przede mną z głową tuż przed moim kroczem. Ze znacznym potrząsaniem ramionami otworzyła usta i wysunęła język aby oblizać mojego fiuta.

Wypchnąłem biodra, ponaglając ją do otworzenia i zassania mnie głęboko i... kurwa, taaaak...

~~O~~

-Więc, jak było w Niemczech? - zapytała gdy w końcu dotarliśmy do obiadu. Udało nam się wypracować miły apetyt po odkryciu kolejnego kreatywnego użytku kuchennej lady, jednego z krzeseł w jadalni i kuchennej wyspy.

-Zakładam, że w porządku, - powiedziałem jej. - ale właściwie nie wiem. Jak było w Pradze?

Zasada domu: Nie pytaj swojego małżonka jak było w Niemczech, kiedy zniknęło tam kilka Ferrari. Są szanse, że już ma alibi.

-Jak Jasper?

-Nie wiem, nie widziałem go od obiadu Bożonarodzeniowego, - uśmiechnąłem się do niej. - Ale niezła próba, Agentko Swan.

Boże Narodzenia spędzane były w Forks, z Jasperem i Alice przyjeżdżającymi z New Jersey i mną i Bellą przyjeżdżającymi z gdziekolwiek byliśmy w tym czasie. To był jedyny czas gdy byliśmy widziani publicznie razem, skoro Jasper i ja generalnie woleliśmy prowadzić nasze interesy pod warstwami alibi albo zakodowanymi liniami.

Dawno zdecydowałem nic jej nie mówić – wyparcie się wiedzy i takie tam. Oczywiście wciąż próbowała od czasu do czasu wyciągać informacje, inaczej zostałaby oskarżona o ułatwianie mi.

-A nowe Veyrony?

-Miło wychodzą.

Kilka lat temu zdecydowałem, że potrzebuję mocniejszych pozorów dla moich... interesów. Stąd stałem się Herr Edwardem Cullenem, właścicielem Bugatti Automobiles, tej samej firmy, która produkowała wysoko wyspecjalizowane Veyrony, które tak bardzo lubiłem. Bella nie mogła uwierzyć, że kupiłem firmę, z której kradłem. Ale autentycznie lubiłem samochody więc pomyślałem, że mała legalność mnie nie skrzywdzi.

-Więc, zamierzasz powiedzieć mi co chcesz? - zapytała wracając do naszej wcześniejszej rozmowy.

Bella była zawzięcie zdeterminowana, nawet kiedy było to sprzeczne z jej rozsądkiem. Chętnie odstępowała mi w wielu rzeczach jako część naszego układu, ale wiedziałem, że będzie się opierała jeśli się nie wścieknie na to, co chodziło mi po głowie.

-Chcę abyśmy mieli dziecko, - powiedziałem jej prosto i rzeczowo.

Przestała przeżuwać i powoli opuściła łyżkę. Nie powiedziała nic przez długi czas i wiedziałem, że próbuje bardzo mocno nie powiedzieć nie, to nie stanie się wkrótce.

-Czemu? - zapytała z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy.

-Jestem bogatym człowiekiem, potrzebuję dziedzica.

W szerszym planie to była prawda. Potrzebowałem kogoś do dbania o moje imperium.

Gapiła się na mnie przez długą minutę, a potem potrząsnęła głową.

-To najbardziej kiepska wymówka kiedykolwiek.

-Czy biologiczna potrzeba prokreacji nie wystarcza?

Odchyliła się na krześle i posłała mi nie-pleć-bzdur spojrzenie.

-Do czego zmierzasz?

_Poza tym, co zwykle?_

-Do niczego.

-Z tobą zawsze o coś chodzi, mów.

-Nie ma nic innego, - nalegałem. -Po prostu chcę abyśmy mieli dziecko.

-Jesteś znudzony? Nie jesteś szczęśliwy? - _Ach, no to mamy_. -Chcesz abym przestała pracować dla FBI? Cholera, Edward, już to przerabialiśmy.

-Nie, nie jestem znudzony, - powiedziałem jej spokojnie. -Jestem niedorzecznie szczęśliwy, mam gdzieś co robisz pracując dla FBI i już ci mówiłem wcześniej byś nie zadawała mi tych głupich pytań.

Siedziała w kamiennym milczeniu starając się zdecydować czy jestem poważny, czy nie. Mówiłem jej dość często, że nie dbam o to, co robi. Może nawet polować na mnie jeśli chce i wciąż będę przychodził do niej do domu.

-Nie chcesz mieć przynajmniej jednego?

-Nie wiem, - westchnęła, jej ramiona opadły na chwilę i kusiło mnie do wycofania się.

-W porządku, nie musimy mieć ich od razu, - czekałem cztery lata zanim podpisała jakieś papiery mówiące, że jest moją żoną, mogę poczekać pieprzoną dekadę aby zechciała mieć bachory. -Chcę tylko dać ci...

-... ostrzeżenie, - powiedziała widzialnie mięknąc. -Wiem.

To bardziej jak naprowadzenie niż ostrzeżenie, ale nie poprawiłem jej. To także grzeczność, aby następnym razem gdy ją poproszę – za rok albo dwa – nie była zaskoczona i podejrzliwa. Tak jak wtedy gdy zapytałem czy za mnie wyjdzie, albo kiedy rozmawiałem z Szeryfem Swanem mówiąc mu, że żenię się z jego córką. Oboje nie brali mnie wtedy poważnie, szczególnie mój przyszły teść. Wyobraźcie sobie jego zaskoczenie gdy jego dobra córka w końcu wyszła za mnie. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że go nie ostrzegłem.

Kolejna rzecz o mojej żonie to, że kiedy zacznie o czymś myśleć, myśli o tym gruntownie. Bada wszystkie możliwości, wszystkie opcje waży i stopniuje. Pomiędzy jej skłonnością do podejrzewania wszystkiego, co chcę zrobić i moją obsesją do sprawienia aby te same rzeczy się stały, zazwyczaj dochodzimy do wyważonej decyzji.

-Więc czemu jedno? - zapytała wracając do jedzenia. -Jedynaki mają skłonności do bycia...

-... bachorowate?

-Zamierzałam powiedzieć psychotyczne.

-Jeśli nalegasz możemy mieć dwójkę, - powiedziałem i zaśmiała się w przerażającym rozbawieniu

-Czemu nie troje? - zapytała jakbyśmy rozmawiali o zastąpieniu połamanych krzeseł, które leżały

wokół z powodu, jak ona to nazywała, mojej skłonności do używania mebli. -Jesteś bogatym człowiekiem, możesz sobie na nie pozwolić.

-Kochanie, nie kupujemy dzieci.

-Oczywiście, że nie. To byłoby zbyt łatwe.

-Dla mnie to wciąż będzie zbyt łatwe, nawet jeśli nie będziemy ich mieli, - powiedziałem jej. -Pytam cię ponieważ to ty będziesz je nosić, nie ja.

Inaczej po prostu bym ją zapłodnił.

-Zapładnianie mnie twoimi bachorami nie zdejmie mnie z boiska.

-Nie, ale na jakiś czas odsunie. - Nie było sensu w trzymaniu tego szczególnego motywu z dala od niej. I tak już się domyśliła. -I to będą także twoje bachory.

-Będziesz musiał podjąć swoją część opieki. Nie będę ich wychowywać, podczas gdy ty będziesz włóczył się wokół globu ze swoją wesołą bandą złodziei, - powiedziała i zaśmiałem się, naprawdę zaśmiałem, ponieważ cholera, dziewczyna potrafi być tak prostoduszna kiedy mnie rozumie.

-Jestem pianistą koncertowym, - wykazałem rozsądnie. -Mam wszędzie zobowiązania.

-Skoro tak mówisz, - prychnęła. -Posiadanie dzieci jest inne od, wiesz, robienia tego przez cały czas, i nie jestem tego pewna. Właśnie zaczynam dowiadywać się rzeczy i nie chce przynosić kogoś w to wariactwo.

-Jesteśmy małżeństwem nie szalonymi. - Szczęśliwie od dwóch lat.

-Nie? Spójrz na nas. Ja jestem w FBI, a ty jesteś złodziejem.

-Złodziejem _na emeryturze_.

-A ja jestem Matką Teresą, - zachichotała. - Czemu teraz? Czemu to? Czy nie możesz zapytać o coś innego? - gderała i potrząsała głową. -Jeśli będziemy mieli dzieci, będą takie pokręcone.

Może, prawdopodobnie. Ale pomyślałem, że z nią jako ich matką będą miały zdolność prostowania wszystkiego.

-Tylko o tym pomyśl.

Wiedziała, że właściwie jej nie zobligowałem. Ona tylko chciała tak myśleć.

-Dobrze, - westchnęła w końcu przyznając. -Czemu zawsze musi być po twojemu?

To iluzja, próbowałem raz jej powiedzieć. Wiem czego ona chce, nawet jeśli nie jest jeszcze gotowa chcieć tego. Pomimo naszych oczywistych różnic byliśmy właściwie bardziej podobnie niż większość małżeństw. Oboje wiedzieliśmy i zdobywaliśmy to, co chcieliśmy, co – przeważnie – okazywało się tymi samymi rzeczami. Ja po prostu dochodziłem do tego szybciej niż ona.

-Pomyślę o tym, ale nie mówię tak.

_Jeszcze_. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej.

-To wszystko o co proszę.

Po obiedzie pozwoliłem jej odejść kiedy sprzątałem stół i kuchnię. Przewróciła oczami, wiedząc że nie jestem rycerski odpuszczając jej, nie po byciu z dala przez pięć dni.

Później znalazłem ją rozciągniętą na łóżku i oglądającą Rachel Weisz uwodzącą Ralpha Fiennesa na wielkim ekranie, który mieliśmy w naszym pokoju. Włożyła film, jeden z nudniejszych, które tak bardzo lubiła. Wyskoczyłem z moich ubrań i rozciągnąłem się obok niej, łapiąc jej piersi pod jej koszulką, ocierając się o nią niezbyt subtelnie. Zignorowała moje awanse, pochłonięta ogrodniczymi wyczynami Ralpha Fiennesa. Jedno z jej ulubionych słów to „czekaj" i mówiła je gdy bezwstydnie wiłem się wokół.

-Czekaj... oglądam... cze-cze-cze-cze-czekaj...

Pocałowałem ją w szyję i powiedziałem jej, że ją kocham, Zachichotała patrząc na mnie ze sceptycznym rozbawieniem, a potem szybko spławiła mnie słysząc jak mówię te same słowa niezliczoną ilość razy. Słowa nie pasowały mi, były przeciw wszystkiemu czym jestem, ale ona jest moją jedynym, prawdziwym wyjątkiem i zasługuje by je słyszeć.

-Jak, do cholery, kiedykolwiek skończę jakikolwiek film z tobą obok? - zrzędziła kiedy sięgałem po pilota żeby wyłączyć ten cholerny film. Walczyła ze mną o niego, jej ciasne, zwinne ciało docisnęło się do mnie. Ma wspaniały refleks i dobre wyczucie czasu, ale ja jestem większy i silniejszy i szybko przyszpiliłem ją łapiąc w pułapkę pod sobą.

-Jesteś taką dupą, - powiedział mi śmiejąc się gdy ją rozbierałem, -ale też cię kocham.

* * *

**Więc jednak miłość, a nie wyrachowanie. **

**Czy teraz lepiej rozumiecie i bardziej lubicie Edwarda?**

**Przed nami jeszcze jedna odsłona jego osobowości.**


	19. Rozdział 19

**Translation with permission from Kros Salvador**

* * *

**Rozdział 19**

-Edward...

Miesiąc, dwa tygodnie i trzy dni. Tak długo trzymali ją w Quantico na specjalnym treningu, ponieważ była przygotowywana na wejście w szczegóły na boisku.

-Za minutę.

Zostały jej dwa tygodnie treningu i wszystko, czego potrzebowała to wkuwanie na ostatnią sesję przed ostatnimi egzaminami. Ale przez wiele dni był zrzędliwy i przeglądał jej plan zajęć, więc wykłóciła całonocną przerwę od swojego dowodzącego funkcjonariusza. Jednakże ciężko pracowała, więc powiedziała sobie, że zasługuje na przerwę.

-Chcesz coś?

Zgodziła się spotkać z nim w restauracji na obiad, zanim pójdą do hotelu, w którym zatrzymał się od przyjazdu dzień wcześniej.

-Nie wiem...

Był Poniedziałek i w miasteczku nie działo się wiele, nie mówiąc o restauracji. Na drugim piętrze trwało przyjęcie urodzinowe, ale reszta miejsca była pusta. Mimo tego restauracyjne stoliki i krzesła były starannie naszykowane, obsługa i załoga w zajętym gwarze, czekała na ewentualnych klientów.

-Taa, wiesz.

-Nie... Nie wiem.

Udało mu się zarezerwować najbardziej popularną przestrzeń na najwyższym piętrze restauracji; pokój zwykle zarezerwowany dla par na skraju zobowiązania. Już zaserwowano im ich aperitify i ich kelner czekał w zasięgu dzwonka, gotowy przyjąć ich kolejne zamówienie. Wino było otwarte, musując wypełniało dwa kieliszki na długich nóżkach, ale nie pili.

-Pomyśl, Bello.

-Nie mogę...

-Czego nie możesz?

-Nie mogę... myśleć.

Z jednej strony okno w prywatnym pokoju obramowywało romantyczny widok na góry Quantico. Ściany pomalowane były na miękkie brązowe tony, rzucając na pokój komfortową ciemność. Drzwi, zamknięte na chwilę oddzielały ich od zewnętrznych dźwięków.

-Spróbuj.

-Ummmm...

Odebrał ją z bazy treningowej samochodem z szoferem. Rolls Royce'y nie były zrobione aby samemu je prowadzić, tak przynajmniej powiedział jej gdy dokuczyła mu, że po prostu chciał móc użyć obu rąk. Prawda, obecność kierowcy nie powstrzymała go. Szczęśliwie dla niego pod swoim wojskowo szarym płaszczem z trenczu nosiła krótką, czerwoną sukienkę z rozkloszowana spódnicą. Przeleciał w poprzek świata tylko by ją zobaczyć, i najmniej co mogła zrobić, to dać mu coś do gapienia się podczas obiadu.

-Wybierz i zamów...

-Umm...

-Tylko jedno.

W prywatności pokoju, do którego ich wprowadzono znalazła siebie ściskającą stół, patrzącą na ilustrowane menu, ale nic nie widziała.

-Ja nie... nie mogę...

Okazało się trudne, prawie niemożliwe skupienie się na menu kiedy jedna ręka ściskała jej pierś pod sukienką, a druga wkradała się pod jej bieliznę. Wydała lekkie sapnięcie, gdy jego palce zaczęły badać jej cipkę, drażniąc i masując. Jej spódnica podjechała do talii, a nogi miała splątane z jego. Docisnęła do niego plecy, a krzesło, na którym byli wydało lekkie skrzypnięcie.

-Tak, tak, możesz.

Kiedy jego palce w końcu pogrążyły się w jej rdzeniu zaproponowała odpowiedź.

-Mostek... mają mostek...

-Jesteś pewna?

-Tak, - syknęła na wdechu.

Oddychał w jej ucho, co w połączeniu z jego badającymi palcami, prowadziło ją na krawędź i popchnęło przez nią.

Zakrył jej usta rękoma gdy przechodziła przez orgazm, jej ciało trzęsło się. Zbyt późno zauważyła jego fiuta pulsującego przy jej udzie i tyłku. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że rozebrał się wystarczająco aby dotykały się ich nagie ciała. Szarpnęła biodrami stwarzając tarcie, które spowodowała u niego jęknięcie.

-W górę.

Wstała na chybotliwych nogach, a on z wojskową sprawnością ściągnął jej majtki, zanim odwrócił ją dookoła tak, że była twarzą do niego. Stopy postawił szeroko i pociągnął ją prosto na siebie, nabijając na swojego kutasa. Pogrążył się głęboko, tak głęboko jak pozwalało mu krzesło i jęknęli w wspólnej satysfakcji.

-Głębiej.

-Hmm?

-Wejdź...ahh...głębiej.

Poruszył się i przycisnął do niej, aż zanurzył się głęboko, cały.

-Sukinsyn..., - wykrzywił się zaciskając powieki, kiedy swoimi udami chwyciła jego biodra. Kołysała się na nim, jej obcasy wbijały się w jego kostki gdy balansowała na czubkach butów. Jęknął kiedy zaczęła się poruszać w znajomym rytmie i musiał wszystko w sobie zebrać żeby nie dojść w minutę.

-Kochanie, tak dobrze cię czuć.

-Ciebie też, - sapnęła, a on zadrżał na zdesperowaną potrzebę w jej głosie.

-Taa? - uszczypnął jej usta i pocałowała go z głodem odpowiadającym jego. Jej wargi były tak samo twarde, tak samo posiniaczone jak jego gdy atakowali się nawzajem – usta, szczęka, szyja, barki, uszy.

-Powiedz mi...

-Ty... ahhh, cholera, - sapała kiedy jego wargi łapały jej pierś, a zęby wbijały się w materiał.

-Powiedz to, - zażądał gdy jego ręka ciągnęła szorstko za jej ubrania i znalazła się tam, gdzie przed chwilą były jego usta, ściskając i ciągnąc za jej sutki, a jego wargi zostawiały ślady na całej jej skórze. -Powiedz jak ci dobrze...

-Tak dobrze..., - walczyła o oddech, gdy oblewał ją znajomy przypływ emocji. -O, Boże, tęskniłam za tobą.

-Ja też. Kurwa, ja też.

-O, Boże... Edward, ahhh... ahhh...

-Taa, właśnie tak, kochanie, właśnie tak... Kurwa, kocham cię. - Mamrotał i wył w zachęcie, gdy go ujeżdżała, jego ręce trzymały mocno jej biodra. Jego biodra kręciły się zsynchronizowane z jej, pomagając, popychając na skraj...

-O, Boże...

Słowa uciekły, kiedy obserwował jej twarz podczas orgazmu. Głowa odrzucona, oczy zamknięte, cycki wypchnięte – była całkowicie nieświadoma otoczenia, skupiona tylko na jego fiucie głęboko w niej, rozciągającego jej ścianki do granic. Trzymał ją aż tylko drżała przy nim, jej paznokcie wbijały się przez jego koszulę.

Zajęło chwilę zanim spazmy skończyły się, a ona opadła na jego ramiona. Zajęło więcej zanim była w stanie zwrócić na niego swoje rozbiegane oczy.

-Mówiłam ci, że obiad nie jest dobrym pomysłem, - wymamrotała posyłając mu lekki, zwariowany uśmiech.

Nie zgodziłby się gdyby był w stanie mówić i jeśli ból w jego jajach nie zabijałby go.

Wydała zaskoczony okrzyk, kiedy nagle wstał – jego ręce były na jej tyłku, jego kutas zanurzony w niej. Krzesło upadło na podłogę i zaśmiała się instynktownie łapiąc jego talię nogami. Trzymając się jego ramion prychnęła słowo w jego ucho, a on zadrżał na obietnicę. Kilka kroków i przyszpilił ją do ściany. Zaczął się poruszać, a ona skopała buty i przestała się śmiać. Miłosne pomruki zastąpiły jęki, pochrząkiwania i sukinsyny, gdy brał to, co chciał, żądając aby ona robiła tak samo i znów zapadli się w siebie.

Nie zajęło długo wysłanie go na krawędź – ściśnięcie, skrobnięcie i był tam. Doszedł – mocno, głęboko i głośno – a ona dała się porwać w wir uczuć razem z nim.

Jak tylko wyszedł ze swojego transu poczuł ukłucie winy. Trzasnął żoną o ścianę – nabałaganił w jej ładniutko ułożonych włosach – wszystko bez troski o jej dobro.

Ale uśmiechała się uśmiechem, który mówił, że miała to gdzieś i jest szczęśliwa będąc tu i pieprzyć wszystko, _on _także _był _szczęśliwy, bo ona tu była. Wydawał się nie potrafić zetrzeć głupiego uśmiechu ze swojej twarzy.

Jej spojrzenie omiotło pokój, notując dowody ich połączenia – przewrócone krzesło, buty i jej bielizna leżące na podłodze. Przeciwstawiła je idealnie nakrytemu stołowi i nieskazitelnej dekoracji, eleganckiej i majestatycznej atmosferze i zaczęła się śmiać.

-Cholera, jak znalazłeś to miejsce?

Wyznał jej, że powiedział mu o nim przyjaciel i, że było wysoko rekomendowane. Ale nie powiedział, że zarezerwował na wieczór całe miejsce, że pracownicy odwołali wszystkie rezerwacje oprócz przyjęcia urodzinowego na dole, i że poinstruował wszystkich, by im nie przeszkadzali.

-Powinniśmy po prostu zamówić obsługę do pokoju, - powiedziała, potrząsając na niego głową, jakby mówiąc mu, że powinien wiedzieć lepiej. Powinni, zgodził się, ale starał się być romantycznym.

Obserwował jak się poprawia, wdzięcznie przesuwając rękoma po swoim ciele, gdy wygładzała włosy i sukienkę. Podniosła z podłogi swoje porzucone majtki i ze śmiechem rzuciła w niego materiałem. Złapał je i wsadził do kieszeni. Były czerwone i przemoczone i później zamierzał znaleźć dla nich użytek.

Udało im się przywołać pozory przyzwoitości i wznowić obiad. Mostek i deser, diabelskie ciasto czekoladowe dla dwojga.

-Porozumienie zostało przeforsowane? - zapytała, kiedy była na tyle przytomna żeby pamiętać, że przyleciał z Sant'Agata w Bolonii, gdzie negocjował swoją drogę przejęcia własności połowy linii produkcyjnej Lamborghini. Przynajmniej już ich nie kradł. Taką miała nadzieję.

-Nie wiem, - odpowiedział. -Carmen i faceci wciąż nad tym siedzieli, gdy wyjechałem.

-Naprawdę? Jeszcze nie skończyliście? Więc co?… - spojrzała na niego w szczerym zdziwieniu.

-...tutaj robię? - uniósł brew. -Czy nie wolno mi odwiedzić żony, kiedy za nią tęsknię?

Spojrzała na niego groźnie. Oboje znosili trudy rozdzielenia z powodu ich zobowiązań. Albo przynajmniej ona. Bóg wiedział, co on robił, ale ona znała go wystarczająco aby zakładać, że nie porzucił czegoś tak istotnego jak przejęcie firmy bez nadrzędnego powodu.

-Nie masz kłopotów, prawda?

Zaśmiał się i powiedział, że nie. Powiedział jej także, że nie, nic nie stało się także Jasperowi i Alice i tak, wszystko w porządku u każdego po jego stronie, i generalnie na świecie.

-To nie twoje urodziny...

-Nie, nie one, - odpowiedział sucho. -Ale o nich też zapomniałaś.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy.

-Cholera... to nie jest już Sierpień, prawda?

-Drugi Sierpnia, - powiedział jej i obserwował jak zaskoczenie, przeprosiny, a potem wina odmalowały się na jej twarzy. Pracowała ciężko przez ostatnie tygodnie, czasami zbyt ciężko. Przyjaciele, rodzina, a nawet on, zajęli tylne siedzenie.

-Nie martw się tym, - powiedział sięgając po jej rękę i splatając jej palce ze swoimi. -To nie ma znaczenia.

Nie miał nic przeciwko, że zapominała dat, albo że musiał ścigać ją wokół kraju na numerek. Co dostawało się do niego to to, że każda wizyta jak dla niego zbyt szybko się kończyła i za każdym razem powiedzenie jej do widzenia okazywało się dla niego trudniejsze. Nie musiał jej mówić, że spędzał godziny gapiąc się na kalendarze i zegary, próbując wykombinować sposoby jak dwoje ludzi tak diametralnie przeciwnych w pracy i statusie może być razem tak często, jak to możliwe.

-Powinnam pamiętać, - westchnęła, ściskając jego palce w przeprosinach.

-Tak, powinnaś, - zgodził się, a potem uśmiechnął. -Wtedy nie musiałabyś myśleć o wymówce z dnia na dzień innej niż to, że twój mąż jest napalony.

Zaśmiała się smutno i powiedziała mu, że wątpi aby jej funkcjonariusz dowodzący zrozumiał. Ale kto wie, dodała, mogłaby wykłócić się o dwudziestoczterogodzinną przepustkę, jeśli powiedziałaby o brutalności okazji.

-Nie ważne, - powiedział jej ponownie, mając to na myśli. Brał cokolwiek mu dawała.

-Wynagrodzę ci to, - obiecała odczuwając nieprzekupne poczucie uczciwości. Wzruszył ramionami i nic nie powiedział. Tak daleko jak dotyczyło to niego, ona już zrobiła dużo więcej w celu wynagrodzenia zapomnienia. Ale także nie zamierzał odrzucać jej oferty, szczególnie jeśli to znaczyła wolną rękę w jej grafiku.

-Coś wymyślę, - powiedział gdy popadła w oczekujące milczenie. Pociągając za jej rękę pociągnął ją do siebie i posadził na swoich kolanach. -Na razie o tym zapomnij.

Wtuliła się w niego, a on odetchnął zapachem jej włosów. Zapadło milczenie i przez chwilę to prawie wystarczało.

Po jakimś czasie poruszył się, ale tylko żeby wycisnąć delikatny, prawie cnotliwy całus na jej ustach.

-Kolejny rok, - rozmyślał, uśmiechając się do niej. -Wyobraź sobie.

-Taa, - oddała uśmiech i przytrzymała go odrobinę ciaśniej. -Wyobrażam sobie.

-Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji rocznicy.

* * *

**I tak dotarliśmy do końca historii miłości agentki FBI i złodzieja samochodów... ups... byłego złodzieja samochodów.**

**Mam nadzieję, że polubiliście seks maszynę Edwarda. I między wierszami wychwyciliście ogromną miłość łączącą tych dwoje nietuzinkowych ludzi.**

**Dziękuję wszystkim za spędzone razem upojne chwile.**


End file.
